Tonight
by storyofmylifee
Summary: Nathan is going nowhere fast, drowning himself in self-pity everynight his friends and family worry that no one will be able to save him. But Nathan knows the truth, the only person who can save him is the one he pushed away years ago. NH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! Here is my new story "Tonight". I couldn't resist posting it a few days earlier than I originally intented. But I am very excited about this story. The title of this fic was inspired by the song Tonight by FM Static. It's an amazing song so I highly suggest that you check it out. And I want to give a huge thanks to Brooke for encouraging me to post this story, you are truly a great help girlie! So read and don't forget to review and let me know what you think! **

**Summary: Nathan is going nowhere fast, drowning himself in self-pity every night his friends and family worry that no one will be able to save him. But Nathan knows the truth, the only person who can save him is the one he pushed away years ago. What happens when Haley returns to Tree Hill and realizes that love doesn't fade as easily as people think. NH**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_There is _**__****no person**_ in the __world__ who is made to handle every __punch__ thats _**__****thrown **_at them. We arent __made__ that way. In fact, were made to get _**__****mad**_**,**__ upset, sad, be hurt, __stumble__ & fall. We arent supposed to be able to _**__****handle everything**_. But thats what makes us stronger in the __end__, by _**__****learning**_ from the_ _things__ that hurt us most. -- __anonymous_

--

"Nathan come on buddy," Lucas said while trying to get a grip on Nathan's half-conscience body. "You gotta stand up so I can get you home little brother." Lucas was trying to drag Nathan's body from the bar they were just at back to his car.

Nathan had overdone it tonight (just like every other night) ordering drink after drink and not knowing when to stop. By the time Lucas had realized this Nathan was way past drunk, he was completely smashed.

Finally Lucas managed to get Nathan into the car. He plopped him onto the front seat and was able to get him buckled in. Lucas let out a long heavy sigh and took a look at his passed out brother in front of him. He shook his head and slowly walked to the other side of the car where he got in and put the key in the ignition. With one last look at his brother Lucas pulled out of the parking lot and drove back home where Nathan would undoubtedly be spending the night so that Lucas could keep an eye on him and make sure nothing happened to him in his drunken state.

Just another typical night for Nathan and Lucas Scott.

* * *

"Haley, you're on in ten!" The stage manager ran into Haley's dressing room and threw her a microphone.

"Thanks Billy!" Haley shouted after the retreating figure.

"Haley, honestly you have got to take a break from all of this." Haley turned from her spot at her mirror to face one of her best friends, Peyton who was sitting on the couch opposite her.

"What are you talking about Peyton?" Haley asked incredulously.

"Haley you have not taken a break from your career since you were eighteen years old, you've had five years of non-stop tours and events and late night sessions at the recording studio."

"And I have loved my life for the past five years." Haley said trying to sound convincing.

"Really?" Peyton questioned. "Because I see you looking at that picture of the two of you more often lately. When you're on the tour bus and you think everyone else is sleeping."

"Peyton don't start." Haley said while taking a deep breath.

"Fine, I'm not going to make this about you and him. I'm going to make this about you." She started. "You need a break, you miss home and you look like crap."

"Thanks Peyt." Haley replied sarcastically.

"Haley I'm just trying to look out for you, Jake and I both. You love Tree Hill, why don't you want to go back?" She questioned getting up from her spot on the couch and moving to where Haley was standing.

"You know why." Haley whispered.

"You don't even know if he is back there Hales." Peyton said laying a hand on Haley's shoulder.

"Please Peyton, Brooke called me, he's back." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"So what? Are you going to let him control your life?" When Haley didn't answer Peyton shook her head. "Look you better get going, your gonna start your set soon, I just want you to know that Jake and I are starting up a new recording label in Tree Hill, we're leaving LA Haley and we would love it if you would come with us."

"Peyton I will always be grateful for you and Jake for putting me on your label and getting me where I am today. And I would love to go back home with you guys, you're my family, I just don't know if I can." Haley said while sighing and shaking her head.

Peyton looked at Haley and pulled her in for a hug. "You can't run forever Hales."

* * *

"Hey Broody!" Brooke shouted while letting herself into her boyfriend's house.

"Shhh." Lucas ran out from the kitchen. "Nathan is sleeping on the couch." Lucas kissed Brooke on the forehead and took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Again! Lucas you have got to stop this." Brooke hissed.

"What do you want me to do Brooke? He's my brother!" Lucas whispered back.

"I want you to stop babying him Lucas, I get it he tore his ACL he can't play in the NBA anymore but he has to grow the hell up."

"Brooke he lost all of his dreams, you have to give him time." Lucas tried to reason with her.

"I understand that Nathan is going through a rough time right now, but that doesn't mean he has to act like an ass and drown himself in booze every night. And it sure as hell doesn't mean that you should condone his actions." She said incredulously.

"I am not condoning anything, last night I caught him watching that damn game where he got hurt and then he stormed out of here and before I knew it he was walking on his crutches halfway to the damn bar three blocks down. By the time I got there he refused to leave, I had to stay and make sure he was okay." Lucas explained. Brooke took a deep breath and shook her head while taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Brooke I have to get to school, I scheduled an early morning practice with the team." Lucas said referring to the coaching job he had at the high school. "Please don't be mad at me pretty girl." Lucas said while walking over to Brooke and grabbing a hold of her hand.

"I'm not mad Lucas; I just worry about you, both of you." Brooke said while shrugging. "Doesn't Nathan have a therapy session today?" She questioned him as he got his stuff together.

"Yeah I'm going to stop by during my free period so that I can take him." Lucas said while pouring a cup of coffee into his mug.

"You know what don't worry about it, I'll take him." Brooke said wrapping her arms around Lucas from behind.

"You sure Brooke? Don't you have some stuff to get done at the store?"

"Yeah but I don't have to head over to Clothes Over Bros till around three, I'll take care of Nathan." Brooke said nodding her head.

"Thank you." Lucas said and pressed his lips onto Brookes.

"No problem." She responded.

"I've gotta go, I'll see you later?" Lucas asked.

"Uh-huh." Brooke said giving him one last kiss.

As soon as Lucas left Brooke let out a sigh and walked into the living room to see Nathan passed out on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. She but her bag down on the coffee table and ripped the blanket off of Nathan's body and smacked him on the stomach causing him to wake up and let out a groan.

Nathan slowly opened his eyes to see Brooke standing in front of him with both her hands planted firmly on her waist.

"What the hell Brooke?" He questioned in a groggy voice.

"Get up, your ass has physical therapy in an hour and FYI you drink way too much."

Nathan scoffed. "This coming from Brooke Davis ladies and gentleman, I'm not in the mood." He responded while closing his eyes once more.

Brooke rolled her eyes while once again hitting Nathan square on the stomach. "I don't give a shit if you're not in the mood, get up."

"You really hate me don't you?" Nathan questioned while sitting up on the couch.

"Yup." Brooke said curtly, moving to get out of the room, but Nathans voice stopped her.

"Why?" He called out.

"Why what?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Are you kidding me?" When Nathan shook his head Brooke scoffed. "Let's see you leave after high school and stop talking to all of us for five years, you come back and basically use Lucas not thanking him once for everything he has done for you, oh yeah and you broke Haley's heart."

When Nathan became silent, Brooke spoke up. "I'm not in the mood for this Nathan, just get up and get ready; I'll take you to physical therapy." Brooke walked out of the room leaving Nathan alone.

Nathan sat on the couch for a couple of minutes before reaching into his shirt and pulling out a long chain with a golden ring at the end of it. He held the ring in between his index finger and his thumb for a while before slipping it back into his shirt and getting up from the couch grabbing his crutches and limping out of the room.

--

"Just take me home Brooke, I'm not feeling this today." Nathan told Brooke as she walked besides him into the pediatric ICU.

"Maybe not, but the doctors are." She responded with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah well the doctors aren't the ones who tore their ACL a fucking month ago. Besides it's not like I'll be able to play basketball again." Nathan responded solemnly.

Brooke took a deep breath and gave him an exasperated look. "Okay." She stopped walking and stood in the middle of the hall in front of Nathan causing him to stop too. "You know what," She said with her hands on her waist. "First of all shut up, and now take a look around you." She said referring to all of the sick kids who were surrounding them in the ICU. "You have a life that anyone of these kids would die for," Brooke paused and looked Nathan square in the eye. "And what's really sad, is that most of them probably will." She shook her head and walked away leaving Nathan standing in the hospital.

* * *

"Peyt, I don't think that she's coming." Jake said from his spot beside her as they waited outside of the LAX airport, Peyton trying to see if she could catch any glimpse of Haley.

"She's coming Jake, I know she is just give her five more minutes." Jake nodded at his wife laying one of his hands on the small of Peyton's back. Peyton and Jake had been in love with each other since they were 14 years old. Everyone expected them to be together forever. They were always the rational ones, the ones who everyone could count on to be responsible. But during the middle of their senior year they decided to get married, it was a shock to everyone considering they were so young but everyone supported them nonetheless. And five years later Jake and Peyton were still going stronger than ever.

After ten minutes passed and there was still no sign of Haley, Jake decided to speak up. "I want her to come with us as much as you do Peyton but if we don't leave we're going to miss the flight." Peyton looked over at Jake and nodded.

"I just really wanted her to come with us." She said with a sad smile.

"Me too, but sometimes it's hard to go back home, especially for Haley with him being there and all." Peyton nodded and turned towards the airport entrance following Jake when she heard a voice cry out to her.

"Peyton, Jake!" An out of breath Haley ran up to them and dropped her duffle bag to the ground.

"You weren't actually going to leave without me where you?" She questioned with a smile on her face as she tried to regain her breathing.

"Hell no!" Peyton yelled while pulling Haley in for a hug.

"So you changed your mind." Jake said joining in on the hug.

Haley pulled away from the two. "Yeah, Peyton was right, I need this, and I've been working way too much."

"Haley James actually listening to me, well that's a first." Peyton responded jokingly.

"Yup, Tree Hill here we come." Haley said with a wary smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I want to thank you guys so much for the feedback. I was amazed at how many reviews I got for the first chapter and I am really glad that you guys are liking it so far. So here is the next chapter, it's a pretty long one and there are a couple of flashbacks. Those are in italics. Read and Review!**

**Oh! And monday's episode had me bawling the ENTIRE time! Especially the last scene when Jamie put the cape over the coffin I was hysterical at that point! But I just have to say that it amazed me at how all of the actors have grown over time. Especially James, I think about his acting in season one and his acting in season 6 and it blows my mind at how much he has improved. And as always any scene that Joy was in melted my heart. **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_I don't ____know__. I don't want it to be like _**__****this**_.  
I _**__****hate**_ this. I ____hate__ the way you've  
made me feel & Im _**__****sick**_ of pretending  
that it ____doesnt hurt me__ because it _**__****does**_. --anonymous _

--

"Wow, I can't believe that we are actually back home. I can't wait to see Brooke and Luke again." Haley said while looking out of the window of Jake's car that he had shipped over from California.

"Me too, I'm kind of bummed that Karen and Dan left Tree Hill to travel around Europe though, I was hoping to see them." Jake said referring to Nathan and Lucas' parents who were also like second parents to him. Jake gazed out the window as he was driving down the open empty roads of Tree Hill. "It has been way to long; I forgot how much I loved this place."

"So just wondering." Haley started facing the pair. "Where are you staying?"

"Well, we bought a beach house so we thought that maybe you would want to come live with us?" Peyton said smiling.

"I would love to you guys." Haley accepted happily. "Just as long as I don't have to hear any of your boring married sex." She added teasingly a few seconds later.

"James, I'll have you know that our love life is anything but boring." Jake said defensively.

"Oh yeah," Peyton added. "There was this one time--"

"Whoa!" Haley cut her off mid-sentence. "Way too much information!" She said while laughing along with Peyton and Jake.

"But seriously you guys, thanks for making me get my butt on that plane, I think that coming back here is going to be exactly what I needed." Haley said while squeezing Peyton's shoulder from where she was seated in the back.

"No problem H.James, besides who else were you going to hang out with in LA if we weren't there?" Peyton asked jokingly.

"Hmmm, probably Chris Keller." Jake mused with a smile on his face trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh god no, even if there was no one else on that planet besides me and that egotistical idiot, I still wouldn't hang out with him." Haley said with a slight shudder. During Haley's first tour she opened up for Gavin Degraw and The Wreckers, and so was a guy who went by the name of Chris Keller. He annoyed Haley to no extent, it wasn't as if he was a bad guy or anything he was just irritating.

"I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like to be on a tour bus with that guy for a month." Peyton said with an expression of disgust on her face.

"Oh I think I can," Jake said amused. "Chris Keller thinks he's hungry, Chris Keller is going to go make himself a sandwich now." Jake impersonated mustering up his best imitation of Chris.

"Don't remind me," Haley groaned. "I hated that bus, I was going to beg The Wreckers to let me crash in their bus just so I could get away from Chris' conceited ass." She said while laughing.

"So, uh… I don't want to be the one to bring this up, but how are you gonna deal with everything?" Jake questioned Haley carefully a few minutes later after the laughter in the car had died down.

Haley's face fell at Jake's statement. "You know what you guys I really don't know how I'm gonna handle everything, I just kind of realized that I have to live my life the way I want to, and I'm not going to let anyone else get in the way of that."

"Looks like we're here." Jake said a few minutes later trying to ease the tension pulling up into a beautiful two story beach house.

All three of them got out of the car and Haley was surprised to see her Range Rover parked in the driveway. "What?" She questioned Peyton and Jake confused.

"Well," Jake started. "We were kind of banking on you moving back to Tree Hill with us so we decided to ship your car over when we told you that we were going to bring it to the shop to get the oil changed." He admitted.

"And what if I decided not to come with you guys?" Haley questioned amused.

"Then your ass would be walking." Peyton answered while laughing.

"Come on Hales." Peyton said slinging one arm around Haley's shoulder, leading her towards the house leaving Jake behind to deal with the luggage. "How are you really feeling about everything?" Peyton spoke in a hushed tone.

Haley looked Peyton in the eye and replied in a voice that was just above a whisper. "I'm scared shitless."

* * *

Lucas walked into Nathan's house after just getting finished with basketball practice to check on him. It had been a tough month for both Scott brothers.

In reality Lucas and Nathan were really half brothers. Dan Scott got Karen Roe pregnant in their senior year of high school, he got scared when he found out and he broke up with her and went to UNC for college trying to forget all about Karen and his unborn baby. One stupid night Dan got wasted and met Deb Lee. A couple of vodka shots later and the result was Nathan. Dan was put into a pretty hard situation after that but Dan realized that he had to be a man and step it up. He took care of both Karen and Deb financially and was there for both of them if they needed it, but Dan couldn't lie to himself, Karen was the one that he wanted. So after months of groveling and proving himself Karen let him back into her life and her heart. Deb understood and was very supportive of their relationship and Nathan and Lucas became best friends. One night during Nathan's sophomore year of high school it was storming out and Deb was coming home late from work. Tragedy hit the Scott family when Deb died that night after being hit by a drunk driver. Dan and Karen made Nathan move in with them after that. And Lucas, Karen, Dan and Nathan grew closer than ever. And eventually Karen even became like a second mom to Nathan.

But regardless of the fact that Nathan and Lucas weren't full brothers they were still best friends and they grew up with each other so when Nathan stopped talking to Lucas without any explanation after high school Lucas took it pretty hard. One night when Lucas was watching one of Nathan's games, he watched as his brother lost all of his dreams. Nathan was driving the ball to the hoop, he slammed it in and when he landed his leg gave out and he tore his ACL. Lucas immediately got on his feet and drove to the airport and got on a plane to New York. After a lot of running around Lucas finally found out what hospital Nathan was staying in, when he got there Nathan was surprised to say the least.

"_Luke? Man what are you doing here?" Nathan asked straightening up slightly in his hospital bed at the sight of his older brother. _

"_I was at home and I saw what happened so I thought that I would come and see how you were doing." Lucas said with his hands shoved in his pockets, things were a bit awkward considering they hadn't spoken in a while. _

"_I don't deserve a brother like you." Nathan mumbled. _

"_What was that?" Lucas asked confused not catching what Nathan had just said. _

"_Nothing bro, thanks for coming, it means a lot to me." Nathan said sincerely. _

"_You're my brother," Lucas started. "Regardless of what has happened in the past. So what's going on with your leg?" _

"_I hurt it really bad, I'm out for the rest of the season, but hopefully I'll recover in time for the start of next season." _

"_Um well how about you come back to Tree Hill and do physical therapy there until you recover." Lucas suggested. _

"_Seriously?" Nathan asked. _

"_Yeah I mean you still have that house that you first bought when you made it into the NBA and I would be too worried about you if you were here all by yourself in New York."_

"_Okay Luke I mean I'm sure the Knicks will set me up with a good physical therapist in Tree Hill." Nathan said referring to the basketball team that he played for. _

"_Good, then it's all set." _

Lucas walked through Nathan's living room and when he found it was empty he decided to check the back deck. And that's where he found Nathan sitting on a chair - with a half empty bottle of whisky sitting in his lap – staring up at the stars.

"What are you doing?" Lucas' voice rang out grabbing Nathan's attention.

"Looking at the stars." Nathan answered simply.

"Yeah, I know you're always doing that now a days." Lucas answered back annoyed. "What I was asking is what are you doing with your life, because right now you are going nowhere and at this rate it doesn't look like that's going to change anytime soon."

"Luke, please." Nathan begged.

"No, Nathan I am not going to pretend anymore, you have got to figure what kind of person you are going to be in this crappy situation because this Nathan is not going to cut it." Lucas said in a stern voice.

"I've got to go, I'm already late for dinner with Brooke." Lucas said irritably after Nathan hadn't answered him. "Do me favor," Lucas said while walking towards the porch door. "Don't get yourself killed tonight, I won't be around to save your ass."

Nathan hung his head down after Lucas had left the porch. Nathan could take Lucas being annoyed with him, Nathan could take Lucas being mad at him, but the one thing that he can't take is Lucas being disappointed in him. Not after everything he has done for him this past month. And that's exactly how Lucas looked just now.

Disappointed. And Nathan couldn't say that he blamed him.

* * *

"Hey Hales," Haley shot her head up at the sound of Peyton's voice. "Me and Jake are going out for dinner, you wanna come?"

"No, its okay you guys go ahead, I'm just gonna order in some pizza and catch the Lakers game that's on tonight." Haley said while nodding.

"God, if somebody would have told me that you would be interested in basketball someday I would have smacked them." She said teasingly.

"Shut up." Haley said as a laugh escaped her mouth.

"Alright, we're gonna head out, call us if you need anything Hales."

"I will goldilocks, have fun with Jake." Haley said giving Peyton a small wave as she left her room.

Haley looked around her new room filled with cardboard boxes that were just shipped to the house from LA. The beach house was beautiful, she was so grateful for Peyton and Jake being in her life. When she went to California Jake and Peyton followed her with their own hopes of starting a record label together. And they did just that, Haley was the first artist that they signed. When Haley got her first headlining tour tons of bands and solo artists flew to Jeyton Records after the publicity it got.

Haley smiled as she opened the box that contained all of her pictures and pulled out the one picture of her Jake and Peyton standing outside Jeyton's recording studio arms wrapped around each other with huge smiles on their faces. Haley's smile faded a bit when she noticed her eyes, they were empty. The smile from her face completely dropped and changed into one of sorrow when she looked into the box and found the picture of her and Nathan at the beach during their junior year of high school.

"_Come on Hales." Nathan begged while standing in Haley's bedroom. "Be spontaneous for once in your life."_

"_Nathan skipping school is not spontaneous, it's stupid. There is a reason Brooke calls me tutor girl." She explained to him while placing textbooks into her bag. _

"_Because she's insane?" Nathan offered with a grin. _

"_Nathan-" Haley said trying not to cave, but the look he was giving her was making it impossibly hard. _

"_Not even for me?" Nathan said with a sly grin as he walked over to where Haley was standing and lowered his head to place a soft, wet kiss on the side of her neck, just beside where her pulse point was. _

_Haley groaned out loud at Nathan's actions. "You are making this really hard for me hot shot." She whispered as he continued his ministrations on her neck. _

"_Good." He whispered back. _

"_Okay, okay you convinced me." Haley said after a couple of minutes later with a smile on her face. _

"_I knew I would." Nathan said while grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Grab a bathing suit; we're going to the beach. I'll meet you at the car." Nathan said while moving towards Haley's bedroom door. _

"_Oh and Hales?" Haley looked over to where Nathan was standing right outside of her door. "Make sure you wear your black bikini." He said with a laugh as Haley grabbed a pillow off of her bed to throw at him. "You are such a guy Nate!" Haley yelled after him amusement laced in her voice. _

"_I can't help it if my girlfriend is hot!" He yelled back. _

Peyton was right about what she said in LA, on the last tour she was on she had been looking at this picture when she thought everyone else was asleep, when she got lonely and sad and she just wanted to remember a time in her life where she was the happiest she would look at that picture. No matter where Nathan and her stood now, she couldn't deny the fact that he was a big part of 

her life before and they had good times together. He made her feel something that no one else did.

Love.

If you would have told Haley James five years ago that after high school she would be a successful recording artist who lived in LA she might have believed you, this was her dream after all. But that high school girl would have never believed it if you told her that four years after high school she would be lonely and bitter towards love.

But that is exactly what Haley was, lonely and bitter. And she only had one person to thank for that.

Nathan Scott.

* * *

"Brooke Davis." Brooke turned around when she heard her name called out squealed when she looked towards the door of Karen's Café and saw two of her best friends Peyton and Jake enter.

"Peyton and Jake! What are you guys doing here?" She stood up and ran over to them and pulled them both in for a hug.

"We moved here." Jake said laughing at Brooke's disbelieving face.

"No way!" She screamed.

"Brooke what are you screaming about, you're gonna scare away all the customers." Lucas came out of the back concentrating on the two plates he was holding, when he finally put them down on the counter he looked up and confusion stretched across his face and he scratched the top of his head.

"Did I just walk into a café in LA?" He asked jokingly as he rushed over to where the threesome was standing so that he could give both Peyton and Jake hugs.

"Broody, they moved here!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks for filling us in you guys." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Yeah Peyt, I talked to you like a week ago." Brooke said realizing that Peyton or Jake had never mentioned this.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Peyton said while smiling.

"So why are you guys back?" Brooke asked while leading Peyton and Jake over to where her and Luke were seated at the counter.

"Well we decided that we missed Tree Hill and we wanted to start another branch of Jeyton Records over here." Jake explained.

"If you guys are over here who's taking care of your label back in LA?" Lucas asked confused.

"We have some friends back in LA that we trust running the label." Jake replied.

"So how's everything going over here?" Peyton asked excitedly. "Besides Luke being a great American novelist and Brooke designing clothes for the rich and famous." Peyton teased.

"It's going good here, I'm writing my next book and in the meantime I got a job coaching the Ravens." Lucas replied.

"Are you leading the Raven's to state championships this year?" Jake questioned jokingly.

"You know it." Lucas responded cockily as Jake laughed.

"What about you girlie, how's Clothes Over Bros doing?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Good, the store is doing great here and the best part is my assistant Millicent is so perfect that I don't even have to go back to the office in New York that often." Brooke said happily. "Now I can spend more time with Broody." She said laughing.

Brooke and Lucas dated the last two years of high school and they decided to go to the same college because they couldn't stand the thought of being away from each other and so they both applied to UNC and they went together. But as their careers took off they had less time for each other. They never officially broke up but it was hard being in a relationship where you never got to see the other person. And so last year when Lucas told Brooke that he was going to move back to Tree Hill to take a job at the high school coaching the Raven's, Brooke made the decision to follow her heart. She left New York and came to Tree Hill to be with Lucas.

"You guys, I'm so happy that you're back home again." Brooke exclaimed while giving Peyton another hug.

"Well we aren't the only ones." Jake said while stealing a French fry off of Brooke's plate.

"Yeah we know, Nathan's back, he has been for a month now. I would have thought that Haley would have told you guys that when I called her to let her know." Brooke said puzzled.

"Oh we know about Nathan, but I wasn't talking about him." Jake clarified.

"Then--"

"Haley." Lucas cut Brooke off as realization dawned on him.

"This is going to get interesting." Brooke said after letting the news sink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Your support really means a lot to me and I want to give a special thanks to Allie and Brooke, you guys are awesome! So I know that you all want to to stop rambling so that you can get to reading the chapter, so read and review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_You dont get ____that many people__ in your _**__****life **_that you can just tell anything to.  
__Whitney; The Hills_

--

Haley got up early the next morning and walked into the kitchen to find Jake and Peyton with frantic looks on their faces. Jake was shifting papers around on the island and it looked like Peyton was trying to do something on her laptop but was getting frustrated by each passing second.

"What's the rush?" Haley asked amused as she hopped on one of the seats surrounding the island.

"I had to go meet the construction workers who are building Jeyton Records five minutes ago." Jake said worriedly.

"And I have a web conference with our offices in LA in like two minutes and I can't set up this damn webcam." Peyton said still on her laptop.

"Where were you guys last night? I when I went to bed you still hadn't gotten home." Haley questioned.

"We ran into Brooke and Lucas at dinner." Jake said distractedly.

"Aww! I should have gone with you guys." Haley exclaimed.

"Yeah we went to Karen's Café and they we're there having dinner too." He explained. "Okay, I'm off." Jake said while grabbing some papers and quickly walking over to Peyton giving her a peck on the lips. "Later, Hales." He said as he walked out of the front door.

"Bye Jake!" Haley yelled at his retreating figure.

"HA!" Peyton suddenly yelled out as Haley jumped.

"Dude." Haley said laughing. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, but I finally got this thing to work." Peyton said. "Now I just need to connect with Jeyton headquarters." She mumbled.

Haley shook her head and smiled while sitting across from Peyton at the island sipping at her coffee and picking up the newspaper.

"Hi, you guys, I'm sorry I'm late. I had a little trouble setting this thing up." Peyton said apologetically into her webcam.

"It's okay Peyton it's just me." Chase said coming into view on her laptop.

Chase Adams was one of Jake, Peyton's and Haley's best friends that they met in California. He had a love for music much like the three of them so they clicked instantly. He soon got a job at Jeyton records recruiting new talent for Jake and Peyton to check out. When they decided to leave LA they thought the only person they could trust to run the offices in LA would be Chase.

"Chase? I thought that I was meeting with everyone there?" Peyton questioned. The main reason for this web conference was to see if any new artists were found by her employees.

"I told them that I would take care of everything, we've all had a lot to do since you and Jake left. I gotta tell you Peyton it's not as easy running this company as I thought." Chase said as he chuckled.

"Well, if anyone can do it, it's you Chase. That's why Jake and I chose you." Peyton reassured him. "So anyway how are things going over there?"

"So far so good, there really isn't anything to update you with. But hey it's only been a few days since you left. Call me in a week and we'll see if I'm still saying the same thing." Chase teased.

"You'll be okay." Peyton said. "So if that's it I have to get going, I promised Jake I would drop by and check out the site where we are building Jeyton Records."

"Okay," Chase said into the webcam. "Oh Peyt I was meaning to ask you have you seen Haley?" He questioned as Haley snapped her head up. "I have been trying to get in touch with her for the last couple of days but she's MIA, I wanted to tell her that I got her a gig this Saturday night."

Peyton threw Haley a look and she got up from her seat. "Peyton? Where are you going? I asked you about Haley." Chase's voice rang out from the computer.

"Ask her yourself!" Peyton yelled while walking away. "I got to go meet Jake!"

"Hey Chase." Haley took Peyton's previous seat and had to suppress a laugh at the confused look on Chase's face.

"Haley, what are you doing there?" He asked puzzled.

"I moved here with Jake and Peyton." She replied cautiously. She forgot to tell Chase that she was leaving LA, and she felt bad because he was one of her best friends and he was the one person in LA she should have told.

"Thanks for the notice James." He said mockingly.

"I forgot!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry everything just got so crazy, it was kind of a last minute decision." She explained to him.

"It's cool James, so what, are you taking a break or something?" He asked interested.

"Yeah, Peyton kind of convinced me to get back to my roots." She said nodding.

"That's cool Hales, well I hope everything works out for you but I got to go, things are insane here." He said looking away from the webcam while Haley could hear him moving papers around on his desk.

"Okay, have fun!" Haley said jokingly into the webcam.

"Unlikely." Chase teased back. "Later James."

"Bye Chase." Haley turned off the computer and walked into her room deciding to get ready for the day, she had an idea about where she was about to go to this morning and she couldn't be more excited.

* * *

Haley walked up to Lucas' house and walked towards the side door that led into his bedroom. She smiled as she remembered all of the times she used this door to sneak into the Scott's house late at night.

She opened the door carefully making sure she was quiet while taking a peek into his room and noticed a lump under the covers on his bed. She tiptoed into the room and closed the door behind her cautiously while carefully inching her way towards Lucas' bed, she stopped once she was 

close enough and hesitated before a full blown grin broke out on her face and she jumped on top of the bed, both of her legs going around the sleeping figure.

"WAKE UP!" She screamed.

"AHHH!" The person on the bed screamed and sat up suddenly and Haley was surprised to not find Lucas but Brooke instead.

"You're not Lucas." Haley said laughing at the expression on Brooke's face.

"Oh my god! Haley!" Brooke yelled out and pulled Haley in for a hug. "If I didn't miss you so damn much I would have killed you for scaring me half to death just now." She teased.

"God, Brooke. I missed you so much." Haley said getting emotional. They pulled out of their embrace and laughed at the fact that Haley was still on top of Brooke. "I should probably--" Haley got cut off when the door opened and Lucas walked in.

Both girls turned to face him and he immediately had a smirk on his face. "Well this hasn't happened to me since college."

"Luke." A smile spread across Haley's face and she got off of Brooke and ran towards Lucas flying into his arms.

"I've missed you buddy." Lucas said while hugging her.

"You have no idea Luke." Haley whispered starting to tear up. Lucas pulled away from her and gave squeeze on her shoulder. "Don't cry Hales." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry I'm such a cry baby, I just didn't realize till now how much I've missed you, you're my best friend Luke." She said wiping away the tears.

"Haley I'm feeling like no love over here." Brooke teased from the bed.

Haley turned to face Brooke and laughed at the mocking pout on her face, which turned into one of shock when Haley ran towards the bed and jumped on Brooke once again. "Hales!" She laughed out.

"You know I love you B.Davis." Haley said laughing.

"Hey Luke, do you --" Nathan stopped short in the door when he saw the sight in front of him. Nathan had stopped by Lucas' house to talk with him but he never imagined that when he got there he would see Haley. Never mind the fact that Haley in Lucas' room on top of Brooke on the bed. He had to hide a smirk at the sight of that.

Haley was in Tree Hill. His heart slowed and sped up at the same time and he realized that he hadn't had this feeling since high school.

"Well this is awkward." Haley mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"And then what happened?" Peyton asked intrigued while her and Haley were having lunch at an outdoor café next door to Jeyton Records.

"And then nothing. I made up a lame excuse about meeting up with you, muttered a quick by to Nathan on the way out and I bolted."

"Nice." Peyton commented.

"God Peyton, he just looked so…broken." Haley said searching for the right words.

"Something happens to a person when they lose all their dreams." Peyton said comfortingly.

"Something happens to a person when they get all their dreams too." Haley said mournfully.

"Okay, change of subject none of this dwelling on the past crap." Peyton stated firmly and Haley threw her a grateful look.

"Do you want to come to Tric with me and Jake tonight?" She asked while taking a sip of her water.

"Tric?" Haley asked surprised. "As in the Tric that we all used to hang out in when we went to high school?"

"Yup." She responded nodding her head. "So what do you say? Jake and I are going to check out this band that's playing there tonight. We've heard good things about them and if all goes well we'll be able to sign them to Jeyton Records."

"I'm in." Haley said while nodding.

* * *

**Now we all know that in Tree Hill a night out at Tric isn't really a night out without some drama. hahahaha. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, it really makes my day when I open up my e-mail and I see that people are really enjoying this story. So I know that I'm getting this update out there pretty fast but I decided that I would give you guys an update now considering that I probably won't be able to give you a new one until next weekend. But anyway read and review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

_If no one is with you when your soul embarks; then I'll follow you into the dark_

_-- Death Cab for Cutie_

--

Haley laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling in her room with wild thoughts running through her head. For the first time in about five years she saw Nathan. Haley put up a front and pretended that she was okay with seeing him again but the truth was she cared about him, she always has and that's what makes it so hard. And when she saw him today she felt bad for him, he looked so lost and broken and she got the overwhelming desire to help him and make all of his problems go away. Haley reprimanded herself for thinking about him again. _You need to stop. He doesn't care about you anymore._ _And you don't care about him anymore either. He is the one who left you, he broke your heart. _Haley sighed in frustration and grabbed the pillow that was situated next to her head, put it over her face and screamed into it.

"Bad day?"

Haley lifted her head and looked towards her bedroom door where she saw Jake looking at her with concerned eyes.

"You could say that." She said while turning to face him as he ventured farther into her room and took the seat next to her on her bed.

"Talk to me Hales." He said while giving her a soft pat on her forearm.

"I saw Nathan today." She said while taking a deep breath. "And it was a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"You're so strong you know that?" Jake said while turning to face Haley. "You are one of the strongest people I know and if anyone can get through this it's you." He said.

"Thanks Jake." She said nodding at him.

"Hales, you know that no matter how you decide to handle this whole Nathan and Haley saga Peyton and I will have your back."

"I know and you guys are probably the only reason why I'm not on a plane to LA by now." She said teasingly.

"So I hear you're coming to Tric with us tonight."

"Yup, I haven't been there in ages." Haley said with a faint smile on her face.

"Brings back old memories doesn't it?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah." Haley answered softly.

"_Hey Luke, have you seen Nathan?" Haley walked up to Lucas who was sitting in a booth at Tric. Mostly all of their senior class was there, the Raven's had just won their first game of the season and it gave them every reason to celebrate. _

"_Nope, we didn't come here together. We each drove separate cars to the game so we left the school without each other."Lucas replied. _

"_Hey friend." Brooke greeted from behind Haley. _

"_Hey Brookie." Haley moved out of the way so that Brooke could slide into the booth with Lucas. _

"_Have you seen Nathan, I've been looking for him everywhere." Haley questioned Brooke._

"_Yeah I saw him sitting on the fire escape when I got here." Brooke said. "You better check on him, he looked kind of sad." Brooke said confused. _

"_Thanks guys." Haley rushed away from her friends and walked towards the fire escape to find Nathan. _

_Haley walked out of the door that led to the stairs of the fire escape and just like Brooke had said Nathan was sitting on one of the steps. "Hey superstar." Haley said while approaching Nathan and taking a seat next to him. _

"_Hey." He said surprised when he saw his girlfriend take a seat next to him. _

"_Why are you out here all by yourself?" Haley questioned while resting her head on his shoulder. _

"_I'm not really in the partying mood." He responded while slightly shrugging. _

"_Hey," Haley said while she reached out and softly turned his head so that he was looking at her. "What's wrong?" _

_Nathan hesitated before finally deciding to speak up. "I was out there on the court tonight, and for the first time in my life I realized that this could be it. High School basketball could be the best that it ever gets for me and I might not be enough." _

"_So what." Haley answered confused. "Nathan first of all you are insane of you think that you aren't going to get to play college ball and live out your dream of playing in the NBA." Haley said smiling as Nathan chuckled. "And if by some slim chance you don't get to play college ball it won't matter. Because to me you will always be enough, no matter what you do or where you go, you are always going to be enough for me." Haley said while softly rubbing Nathan's cheek. _

_Nathan leaned in and pressed his forehead against Haley's while closing his eyes and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. _

"_Ehh, its hard not to." Haley said nonchalantly while grinning. _

"_Come here." Nathan said laughing while pulling Haley in for another kiss. _

* * *

Haley checked over herself in the mirror as she straightened out her dark skinny jeans and her green baby doll blouse. She decided not to straighten her hair tonight and so her long honey bond hair was left in waves.

"Hales! Come on, we gotta get going." Haley turned towards her bedroom door when she heard Jake's voice.

"Coming!" She yelled back. Haley quickly grabbed the closest pair of black heels and put them on as she walked towards the living room.

"Okay, I'm all set." Haley said in walking into the living room and facing Jake. "Where's Peyt?" She questioned.

"Taking forever to get ready." Jake said irritably.

"I heard that Jagielski." Peyton scolded while walking into the living room behind Haley, she had to stifle a laugh on the look that now adorned Jake's face.

"You look gorgeous Peyton." Jake said with a smirk.

"Uh-huh." Peyton said teasingly. "It did take _forever_ for me to look like this." She said while shooting him a look.

"Well since we are all ready let's get going!" Jake said jumping up from the couch and heading towards the door. Peyton and Haley looked at each other and shared an amused smile at Jake's expense.

"Oh Hales, you might want to take your car tonight, Jake and I are probably going to bail early we have plans to meet up with my dad later." Peyton said as they walked towards the front door.

"Okay." Haley said nodding and walking towards her range rover. "I'll see you guys there."

* * *

Nathan picked up the beer that was lying on the coffee table in front of him and brought it up to his lips and took a fast gulp, the liquid swished around in his mouth and burned the back of his throat as he swallowed the last bit of beer in the bottle. _There goes beer number five. No wait maybe it was number seven. _Nathan got up from the couch wobbling slightly and limped to the kitchen to get another bottle of beer.

Ever since he saw Haley earlier he has been a mess. Seeing her reminded him of what an ass he was to let her go all those years ago. And now that he's lost everything he isn't even worthy of trying to get her back. She deserves better than him. But that didn't make seeing her again any less painful. She was only a reminder of what a failure he was, he could've had everything he ever wanted had he not acted like an ass five years ago. He lost basketball, he lost his friends and he lost Haley. _You lost Haley a long time ago you idiot. _Nathan scoffed and screwed the top off of the beer and took a long drink while limping back over to the couch.

"Nate? You here?" Nathan turned around when he heard Lucas' voice.

"Luke!" He called out. "How are ya buddy?" He got up and stumbled over to Lucas once he walked into the living room.

"Are you drunk?" Lucas questioned when Nathan's weight was placed on him.

"What do you think?" Nathan slurred while slightly smirking.

Lucas walked Nathan back to the couch and sat him down. When he turned around he saw the various bottles of beer scattered on the coffee table. Lucas closed his eyes and shook his head. "What are you thinking Nathan?" He questioned while turning around to face his brother.

"What am I thinking? Well let's see I'm thinking I have lost everything and I might as well make myself feel a tiny bit better and drink my sorrows away in alcohol." He said pointing at the bottle of beer that was in his hand.

Lucas rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle of out Nathan's hand. "You are pathetic you know that?" Lucas questioned. "You keep saying you have nothing but you know what Nathan you have me. I'm your brother and I'm here for you. God only knows why because you've ignored me ever since we graduated high school but I put that all behind me to help my brother. But I'm going to tell you something Nathan if you keep this up then you will have nothing because even I've had enough of your bullshit." Lucas told Nathan sternly. "And you are delusional if you think you're going to get Haley back in your life when you're drunk off your ass half the time."

"Haley doesn't want me in her life anymore." Nathan muttered.

"Not like this she won't." Lucas said softly while shaking his head. "Look I'm not going to leave you here alone like this. You're coming home with me, but first I have to go to Tric and drop something off for Jake." Lucas walked towards the couch and helped Nathan up, they both walked out of Nathan's house and Lucas led Nathan towards his car and soon enough they both drove off towards Tric.

* * *

"Peyton this band is great." Haley said over the music that was playing in the club. "How did you hear about them?"

"Brooke." Peyton shouted over the band. "She told me that they play here once a week."

"I totally think you should sign them." Haley said.

"What do you think baby?" Peyton looked over at Jake who was also listening to the band from their booth in the corner.

"Let's go for it." Jake said while nodding. "I think they're awesome."

"There's our cue." Peyton said a few minutes later when the band finished up their set. "Hales, we're gonna get going after we talk to these guys for a little bit." Peyton said referring to the band that was proceeding to get off of the stage.

"Okay, I'm going to hang out here for a little bit more, I'll see you guys at home." Haley said while giving Peyton and Jake a little wave.

A few minutes after Peyton and Jake had left the table Haley took her phone out of her purse when she felt it vibrate. She smiled when she flipped it open and saw a picture that Chase had sent her of him and his Golden Retriever named Ella who Haley adored. She scrolled down on the screen and her smile widened when she saw the words 'we miss you' displayed.

"Boyfriend?" Haley jumped slightly in her seat and hit Lucas on the chest when he slid into the booth that she was seated at.

"Luke you scared the hell out of me." Haley said holding her chest and laughing.

"Sorry." Lucas said sheepishly. "But you still haven't answered my question." Lucas said gesturing towards the phone.

"More like best friend." Haley said laughing at the idea of her and Chase as something more than friends. He was practically one of her brothers.

"You've replaced me?" Lucas said putting his hand over his chest. "I thought we were BFF's." He mocked.

"Is the only reason you're here right now to antagonize me?" Haley said teasingly.

"Believe it or not no." Lucas said while smirking. "I was looking for Jake, he said that he would be here, I wanted him to check out some of the plays that I have planned for the Raven's this year." Lucas said while pointing to a black folder that was in his hand.

"You just missed him." Haley replied. "He and Peyton went to go meet up with Peyton's dad."

Lucas sighed. "All right I guess I'll just try to get these to him tomorrow."

"Dude, just give them to me I'll give them to him later tonight back at home." Haley said while holding out her had.

"You're a life saver Hales." Lucas handed over the black folder and looked down at his phone when he heard his ring tone.

"It's Brooke." Lucas said before flipping his phone open.

"What's up baby girl?" Lucas answered with a smile on his face and Haley instantly pretended to throw up as Lucas shot her a look.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Lucas paused as Haley got serious when he saw his concerned face. "Alright I'll be right there." He hung up and quickly sprang to his feet.

"Whoa what happened?" Haley said stopping him.

"Brooke said that these two girls are fighting over a blouse in her shop, she needs some help."

"Why doesn't she just call the police?" Haley questioned.

"She did, they're on their way." Lucas answered.

"Then why are you in such a hurry?" Haley asked confused.

"Hello, catfight commencing at Clothes over Bros." Lucas said as if he was stating the obvious. "Hopefully Brooke will get in on some of the action." Lucas said while wiggling his eyebrows and walking away from Haley.

Haley chuckled to herself while shaking her head at Lucas' statement. A couple of minutes after Lucas left she got up from the booth and collected all of her stuff deciding to head home for the night.

She walked past the bar to get to the exit when a passed out figure at the bar caught her eye. She looked closer and realized that it was Nathan who was passed out at the bar. Haley stood frozen 

in her spot debating what to do. Despite her head screaming at her to just turn away Haley walked towards Nathan whose head was lying on the bar top.

"Nathan." She said while patting him on the shoulder.

"Huh." Nathan lifted his head up and squinted his eyes at Haley.

"Hales." He said hoarsely.

Haley ignored that weird feeling in her stomach when she head Nathan say her nickname. "Are you here alone?" She questioned coldly. Just because she wanted to make sure he didn't drink himself into a stupor didn't mean she had to act civil towards him.

"No. What's his name brought me here." Haley gave Nathan a look telling him to elaborate. "You know tall blond guy." He said while waving his hand around in the air.

Haley rolled her eyes. "You mean your brother, Lucas." She told him irritably.

"Yeah whatever." Nathan said as he once again laid his head down on the bar top.

"Unbelievable." Haley muttered to herself while closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and thought over what she was about to do before finally patting Nathan on the back once again and helping him off of the stool and walking him towards her car.

Haley helped him get into the front seat before walking to her side of the car and getting in while putting the key in the ignition. She looked down when she heard her phone vibrate and sighed when she saw Lucas' name flash across the screen.

She flipped it open and brought the phone to her ear. "Forgot something?" She spoke in a hushed tone seeing as how Nathan was dozing off.

"I'm an idiot." Lucas said into the phone. "I totally forgot about Nathan."

"It's okay I got him." Haley sighed.

"Where are you taking him?" Lucas questioned.

"Well I really have no choice but to take him back to my place."

"Look Hales you don't have to do that, you getting him from Tric was more than enough. Just take him back to his place and I'll be meet you there I'll just spend the night with him and keep an eye out for him."

"Okay." Haley whispered relieved that she didn't have to take Nathan back to her place. "Where's his house?" She questioned.

"25 Oak Drive. There's a spare key under the welcome mat just in case you get there before me."

"Alright. I'll see you in a little bit." Haley said her eyes still focused on Nathan's body next to her.

"Thank you so much Haley." Lucas said gratefully.

"Hey Luke." Haley said before he got the chance to hang up.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Is he always like this?" Haley asked her eyes still locked on Nathan's figure.

"I wish I could lie to you Hales, but yeah Nathan is always like this and I honestly don't know what to do anymore." Lucas said softly.

Haley sat in silence for a few moments before realizing that Lucas was still on the other line. "I'll see you soon Luke." She removed the phone from her ear and snapped it shut before backing out of the Tric parking lot and driving towards Nathan's house.

Haley pulled up to 25 Oak Drive and was disappointed to see that Lucas wasn't there yet. She got out of the car and walked over to the other side where she assisted a half-conscience Nathan get out. She helped him walk towards the front door and she felt him put his hand around her waist to help stabilize himself and she once again had to ignore the wired feeling she felt in her stomach. Like Lucas had said Haley found a spare key under the welcome mat and she pushed the door open helping Nathan get inside. She walked him toward the couch in the living room and gently laid him down. It was then that she truly got to survey him since she arrived in Tree Hill. But as she looked at him she realized that this man wasn't Nathan. This was some stranger that she didn't want to know. She leaned down next to him and ran one of her hands through his long unkempt hair and she found the beard that was growing on his face to be unfamiliar.

She looked at him with heavy eyes and ran one of her thumbs over his forehead in an effort to smooth out some of the lines that had formed there.

"What happened to you?" She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know that I said that I wouldn't be able to update until the weekend, but I stayed home from school today because I was sick and I decided to write this chapter. I just want to warn you guys that there isn't any present time Naley in this chapter but I need this to play out a certain way and this chapter is important because it shows what both Nathan and Haley are feeling after all this time. Okay enough of my ramling. Read and Review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_We all want to know what went wrong, even when there isn't really an answer to that question. _

--

Brooke walked into Haley's room and smiled when she noticed Haley still sleeping in her bed. Brooke made her way over to the curtains and pushed them aside letting the light from outside flood into the room. Brooke walked over to Haley's bed and pulled the covers off of her friend and a very reluctant groan emitted from Haley's mouth.

"Wake up rock star!" Brooke yelled while making her way over to Haley's closet.

"Brooke! It's to god damn early. Leave me alone!" Haley groaned while pulling the covers back over her head. The night before had been an adventure to say the least, all she wanted was a little peace and quiet to sort out her feelings.

"Someone needs to get laid." Brooke sing-songed while looking through Haley's clothes.

Haley reluctantly lifted her head from her pillow to glare at Brooke. "Shut up."

"Just kidding friend." She said smiling while turning to look at Haley. Turning to focus on the task at hand she continued to rummage through Haley's clothing while mumbling a subtle 'Not really' in the process.

"I heard that!" Haley yelled from under the covers.

"God you have bionic ears." Brooke stated. "Not to mention you are a total grouch in the morning."

"I can't help it, not all of us can be as peppy as you at the crack of dawn." Haley said sarcastically. "Not to mention the fact that I had a pretty crappy night."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow while pulling out a pair of jeans and a black hoodie from Haley's closet. "Care to elaborate?" She asked intrigued.

"It involved Nathan, enough said." Haley grumbled.

Brookes face turned sympathetic as she walked her way over to Haley on the bed and took the seat next to her. "I'm sorry H.James, was it really bad?" She questioned.

"Could have been worse, he could have actually been conscience instead of passed out." Haley replied mockingly.

"Oh yes, the drunk bitter Nathan, I was hoping you wouldn't ever have to meet him." Brooke said comfortingly.

"God Brooke, I'm just so confused. I mean I left Tree Hill hating him." Haley said.

"And now?" Brooke questioned.

"I stopped hating Nathan a long time ago, I just grew indifferent to him but now that I'm back I don't know what to do. I see him and I get these flashes of the past and I think of how happy we used to be and how I would do anything to get that back, because I haven't felt that way in a really long time." Haley paused and tried to keep the tears at bay. "And that scares me because then I think about the constant fighting towards the end of our relationship and the night that he told me that he didn't love me anymore and my heart just breaks all over again knowing that I wouldn't be able to survive that a second time."

"Oh Hales." Brooke said while wrapping an arm around her best friend.

"Look at me." Haley managed a smile whiling sniffling and wiping away her tears. "I'm crying over a relationship that ended almost five years ago." She said while shaking her head.

"You have every right to be confused right now Haley and don't convince yourself otherwise. Nathan was your first love." Haley looked down at the comforter on her bed and smoothed it out. _More like my only love. _"And as far as I'm concerned you guys never really had the chance to talk things out when you broke up, you just left questions unanswered and went your separate ways." Brooke said.

"So what are you saying?" Haley asked confused.

"I'm saying that you and Nathan should talk, and I mean actually talk about everything once and for all." Brooke said sincerely.

"That talk would take years." Haley said sarcastically.

"I'm not saying that you guys have to resolve all of your problems in one night. It's all about baby steps Hales."

"You know something." Haley stated accusingly after studying Brooke's face.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke looked at her confused.

"You have always hated Nathan for ending things with me the way he did." Haley said scrunching her eyebrows together. "Why are you all of the sudden on Nathan's side."

"Trust me Hales I am not on Nathan's side in any way. I have been on his ass for the past month but nothing works with that boy. But like you I think about the Nathan that he used to be, the Nathan that was one of my best friends and I think of how I would do anything to have that Nathan back but me and Luke have tried. We have tried so hard this past month to help him heal but we can't save him Hales."

"And I can?" Haley questioned sarcastically.

"Maybe." Brooke paused and shrugged. "I don't know all I know is that you and Nathan had something that not many people get the chance to experience. You just don't throw something like that away."

Haley remained silent as she thought over what Brooke had just said. "Look you need food and we are going to Karen's café to get some pancakes. Just you and me best friend." Brooke said while standing up and tossing Haley the clothes she had picked out. "Get ready, I'll be in the living room waiting for you."

* * *

"_Okay so I have a surprise for you." Haley said while walking Nathan over to the middle of the river court._

"_And you couldn't tell me said surprise back at your house?" Nathan questioned teasingly. "We were in the middle of an extremely hot make out session when you dragged me down here." Nathan said with a pout. _

"_Shut-up your ruining the moment." Haley said with a smile on her face. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded letter and handed it to Nathan. _

_Nathan took a hold of the letter and looked at it confused. "What's this?" Nathan asked. _

"_Read it." Haley said excitedly. _

_Nathan looked at Haley weirdly before unfolding the letter and beginning to read it. "Dear Miss James," He read out loud. "It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into Duke University…" Nathan trailed off as he looked at Haley with surprised eyes. _

"_What?" He asked confused. _

"_I know that we were stressing at the beginning of senior year about college because I wanted to go to Stanford and you wanted to go to Duke." _

"_Yeah Hales, and you got already got into Stanford, your dream school." Nathan said. _

"_I know but I applied to Duke anyway and I thought it over and I decided that I want to go to Duke with you Nathan, I don't want to be all the way across the country." Haley said smiling. _

_Nathan looked at Haley his expression emotionless. "Wow." He whispered. _

"_Look, I know that you might be surprised considering this isn't what we talked about but this is a good thing Nathan I want to go to Duke with you." Haley said stepping closer to Nathan. _

_Nathan slowly nodded his head and pulled Haley in closer for a hug. Haley took his gesture as a sign that he was happy about her news but she missed the look of worry on Nathan's face as he clung onto her in the middle of the basketball court._

_

* * *

_"By the way I so want credit for the name of your label." Brooke told Jake while cutting up her pancakes. While Brooke and Haley were walking towards the café for breakfast they had run into Jake who decided to join them.

"She does have a point Jakey." Haley pointed out.

"I know!" Brooke exclaimed. "I mean who was the one who came up with the word Jeyton and then used all throughout High School even when all of you thought it was stupid." She said indignantly.

"Okay Brooke." Jake said while laughing. "I'll make sure you get mentioned so that people know that the almighty Brooke Davis came up with the word Jeyton."

"Damn straight." Brooke nodded.

"So thanksgiving is coming up." Jake said. "Peyton and I were thinking that we should all get together and have dinner, just like old times."

"Dude I remember that!" Haley smiled. "The day after thanksgiving we would all get together at someone's house and have our own thanksgiving together."

"That was so much fun and a hell of a lot better than my heartless thanksgiving dinners with Bitctoria and my nonexistent father." Brooke said referring to her parents.

"Yeah so we were thinking that we would all get together at beach house plus Chase said that he would be flying in from California for thanksgiving since his family is going to be away." Jake told Haley.

"Seriously?" Haley asked excitedly. "This thanksgiving is going to kick ass."

"Who's Chase?" Brooke questioned.

"Our best friend from California, he's really cool I'm sure that you all will love him." Jake said while standing up and putting a twenty down on the table. "I gotta jet and meet Peyton; we have a meeting with the band we saw the other night."

"Bye Jake."

"Later." Haley waved at him as he walked out of the door.

After Jake left Brooke and Haley decided to leave also since Brooke had to get to the store and Haley wanted to go to Tree Hill High to visit Lucas while he was coaching.

"This is weird, isn't it?" Haley asked Brooke as they walked with their arms linked towards Haley's car.

"What's weird?" Brooke questioned.

"Having us all back here in Tree Hill." Haley said with a shrug.

"In some ways it is, we aren't kids anymore and it's kinda scary." Brooke admitted. "But in a way," She added a minute later. "It just _feels_ right, having us all here together."

* * *

"Hey coach." Haley said while smiling and walking up to Lucas in the gym trying to avoid getting hit with a basketball.

"Hey Hales," Lucas pulled Haley into his side for a hug while diverting his attention back to the game that was occurring in front of him. "Jason! Pass the ball!" He yelled while blowing his whistle.

Haley looked at him with amused eyes as Lucas shook his head and turned to look at her. "What?" He questioned.

"Nothing Whitey." She teased.

Lucas rolled his eyes and playfully bumped his shoulder into Haley's. "What brings you down here?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see my best friend in action." She told him laughing.

"What do you think?" He asked her mockingly.

"I think that your boys stopped playing and are now looking at me like I'm an alien." Haley said through her teeth.

Lucas looked up and indeed his boys were looking at Haley and him instead of doing the drills he instructed them to do.

"Coach!" One kid yelled out. "You know Haley James?" He asked amazed.

"Yeah," Lucas said weirdly. "You know what guys practice is over I'll see you tomorrow." The boys took their time leaving the gym. Haley laughed at their behavior, even after all this time she still wasn't used to people treating her like a celebrity.

When the gym cleared out Lucas led Haley over to the bleaches and they both took a seat next to each other. "I almost forgot, I'm in the presence of greatness." Lucas mocked.

"Shut-up." Haley hit his chest playfully as he laughed.

"I'm never gonna get used to you being a famous singer. I mean you're the girl that freaked out when a clown came to my 5th birthday party and wouldn't come out of the closet until the sun came down." Lucas laughed as Haley shot him a look.

"In my defense he was a scary ass clown. And you're an ass for convincing your mom to get you one when you knew that clowns scared the hell out of me." She said incredulously.

"Minor details." Lucas dismissed while grinning.

"Look Hales, I'm sorry you had to see Nathan like that last night." Lucas said after a few moments had passed.

"Me too." Haley said sadly.

"It's just, he's in a rough place right now and I don't know how to help him anymore and I'm afraid that one day I'm going to wake up and I won't have a brother anymore." Lucas admitted while looking at the ground.

"Lucas I already had this talk with Brooke and I hate it that Nathan is like this but I don't know if I can get close to him again." Haley shrugged. "My heart still aches, even after all these years I'm still hurting."

* * *

Nathan looked up at the sign that was over his head. 'Jeyton Records' he took a deep breath and limped into the building that was undergoing construction. He turned the corner and saw Peyton at a desk furiously typing on her laptop.

"Hey." He called out after a few minutes when she still hadn't noticed him.

Peyton looked up startled and was shocked to see Nathan Scott standing in her doorway.

"Nathan?" She asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you and Jake were back in town. I decided to stop by and say hi." He said with his hands shoved in his pockets. The look that Peyton was giving him was making him nervous.

Peyton scoffed and got up from her desk and walked closer to Nathan. "Five years too late." She said brushing past him and making her way over to a stack of CD's near the wall. Nathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Like he did to Brooke and Lucas Nathan cut off all ties with Peyton and Jake when he left for college.

"Peyton don't be like this."

"You broke my best friends heart what did you expect a warm welcome and a hug?" She asked sarcastically. "I was there every night with her Nathan, every night I had to see her break, and it was all because of you. Because Nathan Scott is a coward." She said disappointedly.

Nathan shook his head and moved to leave. "You know Peyton sometimes people do stupid things for the people that they love."

Peyton stood there confused as Nathan limped out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I want to thank you guys for your reviews they mean so much to me. Here is another quick update, I spent another day home sick from school so that meant another chapter of Tonight! Hahahaha. I hope that you guys will like this one, and I hope that it clears up a few things for you, I know that things up until this point have been unclear. Anyway Read and Review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Tears are on your face, _heartbreak_ in your eyes.  
You look about ready to **finally** whisper goodbye.  
I see you _standing_ there, **&** want to take your hand,  
but something won't let me hurt you _again_.

--

Nathan made his way into his bedroom and opened the closet in the corner of his room. He reached up to the top self and pulled down a shoe box and walked over to his bed and sat down placing the box in front of him. For the first time since he found out that he couldn't play in the NBA anymore he didn't have a drink of alcohol all day. He had a feeling a certain blonde coming into town about a week ago had something to do with that. He woke up this morning with a huge ass hangover and Lucas telling him that Haley was the one who took him home last night only made his headache bigger. He didn't want her to see him like that. That was the last thing he wanted.

He carefully lifted the lid off of the shoebox and took the contents out one by one. He placed the articles and photographs next to him. When Haley made it big Nathan saw her everywhere; on TV in newspapers and magazines. Every time Nathan saw an article on Haley or a photo shoot of her he would cut it out and keep it in a box. Even though they weren't talking at the time Nathan was so proud of Haley and he wanted to tell her that so badly but he knew that he hurt her and she probably wouldn't want to speak to him again so he vowed to keep every article and interview she was in so that if he had the chance one day he would show her how proud he was of her.

He sighed and placed everything back in the box and laid down on his bed running his hands over his face to rub the tiredness out his eyes. _I'm an idiot. _

Five years ago Nathan Scott made the biggest mistake of his life. He had everything five years ago. He had a brother who trusted him, three best friends that cared about him and the love of his life.

But he blew it.

It's official Nathan Scott is an asshole.

At the beginning of senior year the pressures of college fell upon Nathan and Haley. He knew that it was her dream to go to Stanford, ever since she visited the campus when Taylor was checking out potential colleges. And he never thought of going anywhere else but Duke, he wanted more than anything to become a Duke Blue Devil. So they decided that they would enjoy senior year the best that they could and when graduation came along they would go to their dream schools and have a long distance relationship. It was hard for them to make that decision but they both believed that their relationship was strong enough to survive it.

And then it happened.

Haley told him that she was giving up Stanford for him. She would give up her dream for him. He panicked. No matter how much he wanted to be with Haley he wouldn't let her give up her dream for him. So he tried to make her hate him, he would pick fights with her because he wanted her to break up with him. He tried anything to make her want out of the relationship, he would accuse her of flirting with other guys and he would pull away from her and spend as much time with the guys on the basketball team as he could. But when that didn't work he had to do the one thing he didn't want to.

"_Nathan if we are just going to fight again I am not in the mood." Haley said tiredly as she stood on her front porch with Nathan standing in front of her. _

"_No it's not that." Nathan said softly. "I think we should break up." _

"_What? Nathan--"_

"_Look Haley," Nathan cut her off. "It's for the best we haven't been the same lately." _

"_We can get through it." Haley said stepping closer to him. _

"_No Haley!" He snapped frustrated that she wasn't giving up. All he wanted was to get out of there and get away from Haley before he broke down. His heart was breaking but he was convinced this was something he had to do. Haley was giving up his dream for him. But she deserved better because the truth was he was selfish. Nathan never applied to Stanford, he didn't even consider following Haley to California. How sad was that. She needed more than him, she was worthy of so much more. "I just don't love you anymore." He said trying to keep himself from crying. He never thought he would say those words to Haley but he thought it was the only thing that would work. But those words were far from the truth. _

_Haley looked at him hurt and walked back into the house and Nathan walked closer to the closed door putting his hand against it knowing it would probably be the last time he talked to her. Nathan walked back to his car and hit the steering wheel hard until his hand started to bruise it was then that Nathan realized that he was crying. For the first time since Nathan was a little boy he started to cry as his heart broke. _

He has always loved her, he was stupid and young and at the time he thought he was doing the right thing for her. But looking back now Nathan realized that he couldn't have been more dense he should have handled it better. All of this heartbreak could have been avoided. And for the first time since he broke up with Haley, Nathan broke down and started to cry. It was all going downhill and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Haley smiled as she walked through Lucas' house being back brought back so many memories. She had just finished having dinner with Lucas and Brooke and they were in the kitchen cleaning up.

Haley and Lucas had always been best friends, their mothers went to college together and were best friends so as kids Lucas and Haley always hung out together. Haley knew about Nathan being Lucas' brother and because him and Luke grew up together Nathan and Haley eventually became fast friends.

She turned out to be best friends with the other Scott. He became the person that he could tell anything to and it was nice having another person she could confide in. Haley came across a picture in Lucas' living room. It was a picture of all of them when they were around fifteen years old and they were in the pool in Brooke's backyard. Haley picked the picture up and ran her fingers over the faces of the young and carefree kids in the picture.

"_Nathan don't you dare!" Haley screamed as Nathan picked her up and walked her towards the pool in the Davis' backyard. Summer just started and the gang decided to spend the day at Brooke's house relaxing by the pool. _

"_You asked for it Hales." He laughed as he carried her closer to the edge. He was about to throw her in when Haley grabbed his arm and he fell into the pool with her; both of them emerged out of the water laughing and splashing each other in the face. _

"_God this is sickening to watch." Peyton said from her spot on the lounge chair next to Brooke, Lucas and Jake. _

"_I know they need to hook up already." Brooke said irritably. "I mean we are going into our sophomore year of high school after the summer. Nate, Luke and Jake just made varsity basketball and girls are going to be throwing themselves at them. Luke is to in love with me to do anything with them." Brooke teased as Lucas scoffed. "And Jake is Peyton's puppy." She ignored Jake's offended protest from his chair and continued rambling. "But Nathan is fair game; I'm telling you they have to hook up before the summer is over." Brooke said. _

"_Brooke!" Lucas cried out. "That is my best friend and my brother you are talking about." _

"_And Haley is practically my baby sister; I so don't want to hear this!" Jake added. _

"_Get over it. All I'm saying is that this whole 'we're just best friends and we don't have any feelings for each other whatsoever' act is getting a bit old."_

"Hey Hales." Lucas walked closer to his best friend and peered over her shoulder looking at the picture she was holding.

"It's funny isn't it?" He questioned. "How different we all were back then."

"We didn't have much to worry about." Haley said while putting the picture down and taking a seat next to Lucas on the couch. "We were so young; we thought things would always be they were. All six of us together for the rest of our lives."

"How you doing?" He questioned.

"I'm okay." She said and rolled her eyes when Lucas gave her a look. "Okay you want to know the truth, I'm sick of everyone asking me how I'm doing." She said mockingly while shooting him a look.

Lucas shot his hands up in the air. "Okay, I get the hint." He said laughing.

"Thanks for dinner Luke, I'm gonna head out." Haley said standing up and pulling Lucas in for a hug.

"Okay, I'll see you later Hales." Lucas pulled away from their embrace and led her out the front door walking her over to her car.

"Hey Hales," Lucas called out and Haley turned to look at him. "I know that you're confused about things right now but everything is going to be okay, I'm sure of it." Haley looked at him and softly nodded her head.

"I hope so." She whispered.

* * *

Haley drove past the river on her way home and remembered that the river court was only a couple of miles away. She drove onto the grass and was happy to see that the street lights were still illuminating the river court.

She turned her car off and got out and slowly walked to the middle of the court. "Wow." She whispered to herself while looking around. She practically grew up on this court Lucas and Nathan dragged her here every day and while they played their beloved sport she would sit on the bleachers and do homework like the true geek she was. Haley looked around and took a seat on the middle of the court laying down and looking up at the stars.

Nathan limped along the path and cursed himself for not taking his crutches with him. He felt like he was suffocating inside of his house so he decided he would go to the river court considering it wasn't that far. He focused on the ground making sure he didn't trip on anything and he made his way to the court. He looked up once he stepped foot onto the concrete and he was surprised to see Haley lying down in the middle of the court. Nathan was about to turn around and go home but he decided against it and walked closer approaching Haley. _It's now or never. _

He cleared his throat and Haley lifted her head a look of shook coming across her face when she saw Nathan standing in front of her. "Nathan." She said sitting up and standing to face him.

"Hey." He said awkwardly. "I didn't think I would find anyone here."

"Yeah, I was driving home from Luke's and I decided to stop by." She said crossing her arms over her chest almost defensively.

"Yeah." Nathan said uncomfortably.

Haley shook her head and scoffed. "You're not drunk tonight."

"I guess I deserved that." He nodded. "Thanks for last night by the way Lucas told me that you took me home." A few moments of silence passed before Haley decided to speak up.

"I can't do this Nathan." Haley said while shaking her head and turning to leave.

"Do what? Talk to me?" Nathan called out causing her to stop in her spot.

She turned around to face him and he looked down when he saw tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "No, I can't stand here and talk to you and pretend like nothing happened." She said her voice breaking.

"Then let's not pretend." He said shrugging.

"You seriously want to talk about this right now?" She said incredulously.

"Why not." Nathan said. "I think that this talk is five years overdue."

"Fine let's talk about how much of an idiot I was, I mean even after you broke up with me and told me that you didn't love me anymore I still tried to call you when I went off to California and I wrote you letters. And the saddest part is I was actually surprised when Nathan Scott didn't respond." She said sarcastically.

"Hales--"

"Don't call me that." She spat out.

"I was a dick okay." Nathan said shooting his arms up in the air.

"I'm not going to argue with you on that one." She said curtly she looked at him and took a deep breath. "I just...I don't know why I'm acting like this." She said shaking her head looking as if she was going to give up. "I mean it's not your fault you stopped loving me, it's my fault that I never learned to let go of us." She said tears now making their way down her face freely. She quickly turned her back to Nathan so that he couldn't see her cry. Nathan looked at her and his heart broke knowing that he was the cause of her pain.

"Haley I never stopped loving you." Nathan said emotionally.

Haley turned around at Nathan's admission and looked at him with fury in her eyes. "You can't just say that Nathan! You can't just tell me that you never stopped loving me! It doesn't work that way!" She yelled.

"Why not!" Nathan yelled back. "It's the truth." He softly whispered the last part.

"Then why did you tell me you did? You stood on my doorstep and you ended us Nathan." She said.

"I was stupid and I was young. When you told me that you were giving up Stanford for me… I thought I have this amazing girl who is willing to give up her dream for me and I never even applied to Stanford Haley it never crossed my mind to give up Duke and I realized that you deserved so much more than me. And you deserved to have your dream, and look at you now you got everything you've ever wished for." He paused sighed. "I remember when were eight and you were at my house and you told me that you wanted to be a rock star and tour the country and I didn't want you to settle for less."

"Don't you think that should have been my decision to make?" She asked sarcastically. "I was miserable in California without you." She shook her head and moved to walk away. "I can't be here anymore." Nathan looked at her helplessly as she walked towards her car.

"Haley--"

"You know what Nathan," She cut him off before he got a chance to speak. "You said that you didn't want me to give up my dreams for you." She paused and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I just wish that you could have seen that you were my dreams…you were all of them."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so proud of myself getting these updates out there quickly hahaha. So to be honest I actually freaked and thought people stopped reading my story because the site didn't email me the review alerts. But then I looked at the story here and saw that people did review...is anyone else having the same problem? Anyway thanks for your support and please review! Oh! and the song I used in this chapter is Let This Go by Paramore, I thought that the lyrics fit really well. **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

******Chapter 7**

Best friends are like **condoms**;  
they're your _protection_ when things get hard.  
**Thanks** for being my _Trojan_

--

"He what?" Peyton said confused.

When Peyton woke up this morning she walked into Haley's room to find her best friend crying her eyes out. As soon as Peyton rushed over to Haley and asked what was wrong all she could get out of her was a mumbled Nathan. Peyton wiped Haley's tears away and dragged her down to the beach insisting that the sun would do her some good.

"He said that he broke up with me so that I wouldn't give up Stanford for him." Haley said tiredly.

"What did you say?" Peyton said sympathetically. She felt bad for her friend; Haley was probably going through an emotional roller coaster.

"Nothing, I just left I couldn't be there anymore." Haley said while shaking her head. She didn't want to tell Peyton what she told Nathan last night because the truth was she was starting to regret it. By telling him that she never let go of them she was letting him in and she wasn't ready for that.

Especially after what he told her last night.

She was still angry with him; if he didn't want her to give up Stanford he should have just told her that instead of breaking her heart like he did. She spent so many nights blaming herself for not being enough or being too clingy. And now he says he did it all for her?

"Hales," Peyton snapped Haley out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should start writing again." Peyton suggested while sitting up.

"Didn't you convince me to go to Tree Hill to get away from music?" Haley asked amused.

"Not get away from music Haley I wanted you to take a break from the craziness." Peyton said. "But music…that's something that's apart of you. You should never give that up."

Haley took a deep breath and sat up and looked at Peyton. "Is it wrong that I'm starting to resent my music?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, last night Nathan told me that he let me go so that I could have my dream of Stanford and music…well what if I didn't have my music Peyton I would probably be--"

"Don't do that Hales." Peyton cut her off. "Don't play the 'what if' game it's pointless because the fact of the matter is you do have your music and it has been your one saving grace throughout all these years. Don't ever resent something that is so much a part of you and that has blessed you in so many ways."

Haley looked at Peyton and nodded. "God, being here is messing with my brain." She said slightly chuckling.

"Not really." Peyton said lying back down in the sand. "It's just opening your heart."

Haley looked over at Peyton and she realized she was right. For so many years she has been numb to everything. She tried to get over Nathan, going on date after date and jumping from relationship to relationship but when that didn't work she threw herself into her music. For so many years she has been walking around like a zombie but she spends a week in Tree Hill with Nathan and all of the sudden that numbness is gone.

And that terrified her more than anything.

* * *

"Hey boyfriend!" Brooke exclaimed when Lucas walked through the doors of Clothes Over Bros.

"Hey pretty girl." He walked over to her spot at the cash register and gave her a soft kiss before pulling himself up so that he was sitting on the counter.

"How's work?" He questioned.

"Ehh, it's pretty slow today. I was thinking about closing up early." She said while sketching some designs in her sketchpad. "What about you?" She asked.

Lucas sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I had a really long day. I don't know why but the guys just aren't getting it, I mean the word team work just doesn't process through their heads. Plus my new editor Trent is on my back about finishing up my second book." Lucas said tiredly. "And to top it all off I get the pleasure of forcing Nathan to go physical therapy today." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Brooke said sympathetically. "Maybe you can ask Nathan to help you with the team it's not like he's doing anything productive right now."

"Please, Nathan can't even take care of himself right now. How is he supposed to be a role model to the boys? I just don't get it." Lucas said shaking his head. "It's like he wants a reason to be miserable, I know he can get better he just doesn't want to be pushed."

"How are you feeling about that?" Brooke asked placing one of her hands on Lucas' knee.

"About what?" Lucas asked confused.

"The whole Nathan situation, I mean to be honest we never really talked about it, we don't hear from him in five years and then all of a sudden here he is back in Tree Hill."

Lucas sighed. "I was hurt that Nathan stopped talking to me after high school. I mean he's my brother, I thought that maybe he was stressed with basketball and Duke. But when he never returned my calls I knew it was more than that. And I never really got an explanation but that was okay because I needed to help him when he needed it the most."

"And now?" Brooke asked.

"And now, I'm just tired of it…of everything. I just want the old Nathan back, the Nathan that we knew back in High School."

"That makes both of us." Brooke shrugged.

* * *

"_Hey doc, what's up?" Nathan walked into the doctor's office with his crutches. It had been a week since he has returned to Tree Hill and he just finished surgery for his leg. _

"_Nathan we have to talk." Nathan looked at him worried as he took a seat in front of his doctor. "When you tore your ACL you did more damage than we thought." _

"_What are you saying?" Nathan asked confused. _

"_I talked with the team doctor and the Knicks and we just don't think that you'll be able to play to caliber that you were at before your accident." _

"_What--"_

"_I'm sorry Nathan but your leg has suffered permanent damage and unfortunately the Knicks have to withdraw from your contract." _

"_The Knicks took me off of the team?" Nathan asked incredulously. _

_The doctor got up from his seat and gave the shocked Nathan a pat on the back before he exited the office. "I'm sorry son." _

Nathan lay in bed staring up at the ceiling before turning his head and looking at the alarm clock next to him.

5:18

The numbers glowed mockingly at him. He hadn't left bed all day, he was emotionally drained and he didn't know what to do anymore this whole life was a mess and he had no clue how to get it back.

Lucas walked into Nathan's house and went searching for him. When he couldn't find him anywhere else he walked into Nathan's bedroom to find him lying down in his bed.

"Nate, you have physical therapy." Nathan shot his head up and looked at Lucas before putting his head back down on the pillow.

"I'm not going today." He said curtly before returning his attention back to the ceiling.

"Come on Nate." Lucas said.

"I said I don't want to." Nathan snapped back.

Lucas shook his head frustrated. "Fine." He moved to walk out of the room before stopping to face Nathan again.

"Don't be surprised if you wake up one day and find that I won't be there anymore." He said shaking his head and leaving Nathan's room.

Nathan lifted his head to look at the spot that Lucas just occupied. He let out an aggravated groan and put his hands over his face. _Step one to getting your life back: Stop being such an asshole. _

* * *

Haley took her guitar and her notebook and she walked out onto the back porch that overlooked the ocean. It was getting colder and Haley pulled the sweatshirt she was wearing tighter around her. Haley decided to take Peyton's advice and start writing again so she spent the day in her room and wrote a new song that she was quite proud of. She decided she would go out the back porch and watch the sunset while trying to figure out the strumming. Her brain was in overload and she needed an escape and her music was always a way for her to do just that.

_Maybe, if my heart stops beating,  
it won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to  
answer again to anyone  
Please don't get me wrong_

_Because I'll never let this go,  
but I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
but now I feel like I don't know you_

_One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright,  
And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
just like I am tonight  
Please don't get me wrong_

_Then I'll never let this go,  
That I can't find the words to tell you,  
That now I feel like I don't know you_

"That was really good." Haley jumped in her seat a little and turned to see Jake looking at her from the porch doors. "Are you signed with a label because if not…" He trailed off and walked closer to her as she laughed.

"Thanks for the offer." She said sarcastically.

"New song?" He asked taking a seat opposite from her in a nearby chair.

"Yeah." She said nodding and putting her guitar down.

"What's wrong James?" Jake asked sympathetically.

"Am I that apparent?" She asked chuckling.

"Just to me." He teased. "It's hard isn't it?" He questioned a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I am just really torn right now. Before anything Nathan and I were always best friends and I think to a couple of nights ago when I found him passed out at Tric and that part of me wants to help my best friend more than anything." She paused and shook her head. "But the girl who had her heart broken, she just wants to run away from it all." Haley said looking out into the ocean, avoiding Jake's eyes.

"You know, I'm sure Nathan is hurting too." Jake said softly.

"Yeah well whose fault is that?" Haley snapped.

She closed her eyes and looked at Jake. "Sorry." She got up from her seat and walked past him towards the railing and she leaned against it letting the cold air brush up against her face. A moment later she felt Jake's presence next to hers.

"I understand." He said wrapping and arm around Haley and pulling her closer into him. "It's not so easy getting back in the ring." He whispered into her ear. "Especially with the one who knocked you out in the first place."

* * *

Nathan reached over and grabbed the glass of vodka that was sitting in front of him and took a long sip. He knew that he shouldn't have been drinking; especially after all of the fights that he has gotten into with Brooke and Luke because of it, but he convinced himself that he needed a good buzz after last night with Haley.

He was so confused. Last night Haley told him that he was all of her dreams, his heart ached after she said that, it literally ached knowing what an idiot he was all those years ago. His mother always told him that when you're young it's inevitable that you're going to make mistakes, and it was okay because that's how you learn lessons in life. And sitting here now Nathan could honestly say that this was one lesson he could've lived without.

He had spent the last five years trying to get over the only girl he has ever loved but nothing ever worked. Back in New York the NBA and the media portrayed him as the ultimate Bad Boy with a different girl on his arm every night. And he played it up because at the time it helped him keep his mind off of Haley. He was always moving and doing things that distracted him. But truth was no matter what happened he always ended the night alone; he couldn't do that to Haley, she meant too much to him.

So the nights were spent with thoughts of her.

"Yo Nate! You here?" Nathan whipped around when he heard a voice in his house. He got up from the couch and limped his way over to the front door.

"Jake?" He questioned confused when he saw his old friend walk through the front door.

"Hey man." He said walking towards Nathan and pulling him in for a man hug.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked limping towards the back deck and motioning for Jake to follow him.

"I haven't had a chance to see you since I've been in Tree Hill." Jake said following Nathan's lead and taking a seat next to him on his deck.

"You're not pissed at me like everyone else?" Nathan questioned sarcastically.

"We all fall down sometimes right?" Jake said with a shrug. "I mean yeah it sucked not talking to you for so long but…" Jake trailed off and made a gesture as if saying he understood. "Anyway I came by to see how you were doing."

"Even after all these years you're still a martyr." Nathan said good-naturedly.

"Just being a friend." Jake said looking around the deck and seeing scattered beer bottles lying around. He picked one up that was closer to him and held it up. "And I see you've found a new friend." He said sarcastically.

Nathan looked down ashamed. "Look man." He looked back up at Jake as he started to speak again. "I was at Jeyton the other day when you stopped by to talk to Peyton."

Nathan nodded as he remembered his not so welcoming encounter with one of his best friends. "You've gotta understand, Peyton she was hurt when you stopped talking to her. You were like her big brother and she didn't know what she did wrong." Jake shrugged.

"She didn't do anything wrong." Nathan said shaking his head. "I was just stupid." He said softly.

Jake nodded his head and got up from his seat. "I can't stay long I just wanted to stop by and tell you to give her time." He walked towards the door of Nathan's deck but Nathan called out to him causing him to stop.

"I did it so that you guys wouldn't have to choose." Nathan said looking at him. When Jake gave him a confused look Nathan decided to elaborate. "When I broke things off with Haley I didn't want you guys to have to choose between the two of us. So I made the decision for you." Nathan shrugged.

"It didn't have to be like that Nate." Jake shook his head. "It didn't have to be one or the other."

Nathan nodded. "Did I mention I'm an idiot?" He asked dumbly which got a laugh out of Jake.

"She still cares you know." Jake said after a few minutes. When Nathan gave him a puzzled look he sighed. "Haley, she still cares. You just have to earn her trust back."

Nathan sighed. "Easier said than done." He said sarcastically.

"But she's worth it." Jake stated although it came out as more of a question, almost as if he was asking Nathan if he thought she was worth it.

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah, she is." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this because it is so different from my first story Your Guardian Angel. But anyway onto this weeks episode of One Tree Hill...all I can say is ding dong the witch is dead! YAY! I was kind of disappointed with how it went down though I really wanted Haley to kick Carrie's ass. But ohh welll as long as she's gone I'm good. Hahahaha. **

**P.S. In this chapter I wrote that Nathan was driving, and I know that seems unrealistic considering he is on crutches but he did only hurt on of his legs and you only need one leg to drive! Hahaha. PLUS Mark did the same thing in season 5 because I remember Nathan driving around in his car even when he was on crutches. Okay I'm going to stop talking. Read and Review!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 8**

he had been **inked** onto her life, as indelible as any **tattoo**. it wouldn't matter if he was _physically_ present or **not** ; she would carry him with her **forever** .

--

"_Nathan? Where are you?" Haley said talking into her cell phone. "You told me to meet you at an ungodly hour might I add, and you are nowhere to be found." She said irritated leaning against the railing. Nathan had called her at one in the morning begging her to meet him at the docks and claiming that he had to meet with her face to face. _

"_Nathan Royal--"  
_

"_No need to use the middle name Hales." Haley whipped around when she heard Nathan's voice behind her. _

"_What took you so long?" She asked as he walked over to her and stood by her at the railing. _

"_I had to beg Luke to cover for me." He said shoving his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. _

"_It's okay, but could you tell me why you dragged me here? Tomorrow is a school day Nathan and I swear to god--"_

"_I love you." He blurted out cutting Haley off midsentence. _

"_I love you too Nate." Haley said while looking at him weirdly. "Did you seriously call me down here to tell be that because if you did—"_

_Nathan cut Haley off once again but this time he silenced her by covering her lips with hers in a soft kiss. He pulled away softly and looked at her trying to gauge Haley's reaction. _

"_What?" Haley asked confused backing away from Nathan slightly. _

"_I love you." He whispered. Haley kept staring at him without saying anything and Nathan was starting to get worried. But then a smile broke out on her face and she pulled him in for kiss only this time it was more forceful. She pulled away biting his lower lip softly. She leaned his forehead against his and smiled. "It's about damn time." _

_He smiled down at her and pulled her in for a hug. She squealed when he took her by surprise and lifted her up spinning her around in a small circle. "Say it." He practically ordered once he put her down on the ground. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." She said dumbly. _

"_Haley Elizabth--"He said teasingly. _

"_Hey now, no need to use the middle name." She mocked. _

_She walked back into Nathan's arms and grabbed his hand lacing their fingers together. "I love you too." _

Haley woke up out of breath and she looked around her room as if trying to figure out where she was. That dream felt so real, she felt like she was sixteen again and she was standing with Nathan on that dock. She let her head fall on her pillow as she let out an exhausted sigh. She quickly got out of bed noticing how late it was. Her clock said that it was almost one in the afternoon, she never slept in that late and she promised Peyton that she would go to Jeyton today to help her sort out some demos. She rushed into the kitchen to see Jake eating some pizza and shouting at the TV.

"Jake! I gotta go I'm so late I promised I would meet Peyton and--"

"It's already taken care of." He said interrupting her.

"I totally bailed, does Peyton hate me?" Haley let out a sigh of relief and walked over to where Jake was sitting at the island.

"Yeah, she pretty much said that she never wants to speak to you again and you have to have your stuff packed and out of here before she gets home." Jake said teasingly while trying not to laugh.

Haley punched him in the shoulder and took a slice of pizza that was next to him. "Stop being an ass."

"You know I'm just kidding either way Peyton bailed too, she had to go to Durham and go check out this other band so she called me and told me to tell you she wouldn't need your help." Jake said turning his attention back to the game that was currently playing on TV.

Haley shook her head and laughed. "What game are we watching?" She asked taking a seat next to him on the island.

"Celtics vs. Lakers." He replied while taking another bite out of his pizza

"Nice." She commented while Jake chucked.

"What is so funny Jagielski?" Haley asked amused.

"It still amazes me that that girl who whined because she had to spend her Friday nights watching a game where the object was to put a ball in a hoop is the same girl sitting next to me."

"So I got into basketball. Sue me." She said teasingly as Jake held his hands up on mock surrender.

"Are you by any chance heading down to Jeyton today?" She asked.

"Yeah I was just going to drive over there in an hour and try to get some work done." He said nodding.

"You mind if I go with you, I kinda wanna record a song that I wrote the other night."

"The one I heard you singing out back?" He asked interested.

"No, it's a new one." She shrugged finishing off her pizza.

"Haley James is on fire with these new songs." Jake teased. "Does it have something to do with a certain ex you've recently reconnected with?" He asked.

"First of all that is none of your business." She said as he scoffed. "And second of all there is no reconnection going on with me and Nathan." She said putting up air quotes as she said the word reconnection.

"If you say so." Jake sing-songed.

"I say so." She said while getting up from the island and going into her room deciding to get dressed fast so that she could go to Jeyton with Jake.

Jake looked at her amused as she left the kitchen leaving his question unanswered.

* * *

Nathan limped into his room with a towel slug low around his waist having just gotten out of the shower. He went towards his closet and quickly put on a pair of cargo shorts and a red polo shirt. When Jake came to talk to him last night it gave him a wakeup call, he realized that if he wanted his life back he had to work for it. He walked over to the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a box laying it on his bed.

"_Haley, she still cares. You just have to earn her trust back."_

Last night after Jake left Nathan threw out everything containing alcohol in his house. He needed to get serious, especially if he wanted Haley back. And that was one thing that he knew he wanted. Nathan then picked up the chain that was lying on his dresser with a golden ring attached at the end of it and then slipped it on putting it under his shirt so that it would go unnoticed.

Nathan grabbed the box in his hand and left his house limping towards his car, he had a very important stop to make.

"_Nathan." Haley softly knocked on his door hoping to get a response but when nothing came she dropped her head down. "Come on Nathan, I know you're in there." She suddenly heard a click and she realized that he unlocked the door for her. She took a deep breath before cautiously walking inside his room. Her heart broke when she found her best friend sitting on the floor by his bed crying. _

"_Nathan." She whispered. She rushed over to him and dropped down to where he was seated. _

"_Is this floor taken?" She asked lightly. _

_He softly shook his head and Haley plopped down next to him rearranging her black dress. "It's going to be okay Nathan." _

"_How is it going to be okay Haley? She's gone, I am never going to see my mom again and it's all my fault." He said brokenly. _

"_Hey." Haley said moving his face so that he was looking at her. "This is not your fault." She said crying along with him. _

"_Yes it is!" He slightly shouted. "If I had just called her and told her that she didn't have to come to the basketball game she wouldn't have been rushing to the school and she--"Nathan stopped and dropped his head down to his knees. _

_Haley looked at him and wrapped her arms around him and soon enough Nathan melted into her and started to sob. "I don't ever want to hear you blame yourself for this, and you know that Deb wouldn't want that either." _

"_I'm all alone now." He whispered lifting his head up and looking at the wall across from him. Haley shook her head and reached her hand out softly putting it over his hand that was on the floor, lacing their two hands together. "Nathan," She called out to him when he moved his head to look at her she wiped the tears away from her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. "Don't you know by now?" She paused and looked him straight in the eye. "You will always have me." _

* * *

"Haley! Come on let's go!" Jake yelled out walking towards the door. "I'll meet you at the car!" He called out while walking onto the porch. He stopped short when he almost stepped on a box that was sitting on the stairs. He picked it up curiously and a grin spread across his face when he saw who it was addressed to.

_To: Haley_

_From: Nathan _

"Alright I'm ready." Haley said walking up behind Jake. "What's that?" She asked peering over his shoulder.

"You have a package." He said smiling and handing the box over to her. She let out a sigh when she saw who it was from and looked back up at a grinning Jake.

"What did you do?" She asked him demanding.

"Nothing!" Jake said defensively. "Why would you think that I did something?"

She walked closer to him and pat him softly on the chest. "You're apparent to me too Jagielski."

He rolled his eyes as she mocked his words to her the other day. "Well are you gonna open it?" He asked gesturing to the box.

"No." She said shaking her head and putting the box on the floor inside the house and closing the front door. "We have a studio to get to." She walked past him towards his car and Jake shook his head.

"Always the stubborn one." He mumbled while walking over to where she was standing.

* * *

"Hey B.Davis," Peyton said walking up to the table where Brooke was seated at the restaurant. "Sorry I'm late." Brooke and Peyton were in Durham for the day doing work for their respective companies and they decided that they would meet up for a late lunch.

"It's okay goldilocks, you're lucky I love you." She said teasingly while Peyton rolled her eyes.

"So how are things girlie?" Peyton said.

"Fabulous, I have to head up to New York later though. I'm showing some new designs to this company that wants to buy my new line." She said happily.

"Brooke that's great!" Peyton yelled.

"What about you? You happy that you decided to come back?"

"Yeah, Tree Hill has always been home." Peyton paused and shrugged. "It just feels right."

"Well I've missed you Peyt." Brooke said smiling. "It's been hard all these years without my partners in crime." She said jokingly.

"Huh well imagine that, Haley and I haven't been in jail since senior year when we hung out with you." She said laughing.

"Hey, no one forced you to go steal back my designs at suburban filth with me." She said indignantly.

"God only knows what you would have done to us if we hadn't." Peyton said dramatically.

"Shut up." She laughed.

Brooke reached out for her phone and flipped it open when she heard it vibrate on the table.

"Hello?" She questioned.

"No, you cannot do this to me!" She whined Peyton looked at her concerned as Brooke continued to argue with the person she was on the phone with.

"Okay! Fine!" She yelled and snapped her phone shut.

"What was that about?" Peyton asked cautiously.

"Sam, my employee has to leave the store and she says that she can't close up tonight." Brooke said irritably. "I don't care if her son broke his arm in his basketball game."

"Brooke!" Peyton scolded.

"I was just a total bitch wasn't I?" She asked.

"A little bit." Peyton said amused.

"Ugh what am I gonna do? I can't go back to Tree Hill the airport is like five minutes from here and I have to leave to catch my flight in like fifteen minutes."

"Why don't you call Haley I'm sure she would be able to close up for you." Peyton suggested.

"P.Jagielski, you are a genius!" Brooke commented as she took her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found Haley's name.

* * *

"Yeah Brooke, it's no problem." Haley said nodding into her phone.

"Okay, have a good flight." She closed her phone and put it on the table next to her.

"What's up?" Jake questioned.

"Brooke asked me to close the store for her, you mind dropping me off?" She asked putting her guitar back in her case.

"Yeah sure, just give me a call when you want me to pick you up. I would wait around with you but I gotta get back here and finish some stuff."

"Okay, thanks Jakey." She said cheekily as he groaned.

"Hales, stop calling me that. I hated it when I was twelve and I hate it now." He told her.

"Not a chance in hell." She laughed as he chased her out of the studio.

* * *

"Hey Luke." Nathan greeted as he walked up to his brother in the gym full of boys playing a scrimmage.

"Oh well look who decided to come out of the cave." Luke said before diverting his attention back to the court.

Nathan looked at him before looking at the game that was going on before him. It actually hurt seeing these boys play, it hurt him knowing that he would never be able to play pro ball again. Nathan watched the boys and noticed that Lucas had the wrong players playing the wrong positions.

"11's fade away is weak and 44 is shooting 3 pointers like no other. You should consider switching their positions." Nathan said to Lucas.

Lucas kinked his eyebrow and looked at Nathan. "Carlson! You're the new small forward. Edwards you're the shooting guard." Lucas called out as both boys switched their positions. Within five minutes their team was up my by six points. Lucas looked at them impressed. "Thanks Nate." He commented.

"No problem." Nathan shrugged. "Well I'm gonna get going I just wanted to drop by." Lucas looked at Nathan as he grabbed his crutches and limped away.

"Bye Nathan." Lucas looked back towards the court to watch the boys practice.

"Luke!" He turned his head when he heard Nathan call out his name.

Nathan looked at him from the gym doors before nodding. "Thanks for everything." He gave Lucas a grateful smile before walking out of the gym.

* * *

"I'll call you in like an hour." Haley called out to Jake as she got out of his car and walked towards Clothes over Bros.

She opened the door and saw a middle aged woman pacing the floor. "Hi," Haley called out. "I'm Brooke's friend, I'm closing tonight so you can go to your son." Haley said walking up to her.

"Oh thank you so much!" Haley was surprised when the woman gave her a tight hug. "Um the key for the cash register and the front door is on the counter." She said hurriedly.

"Okay, I've got it under control. Go ahead." Haley said waving her off.

"Thank you!" The woman yelled before running out of the store.

* * *

"Have a good night." Haley waved to the last customer to exit the store before walking over to the door and flipping the sign that said open so that it would read close and shutting off the lights. She decided that she would walk to Karen's Café since it wasn't too far away and she would just call Jake from there. She closed the cash register and walked over to the couch to grab her jacket and once again her mind drifted towards the box Nathan left her this morning. She was awakened from her thoughts when she heard the bell over the door jingle indicating the arrival of a customer.

"We're closed." She shouted out. When she didn't hear a response she turned towards the door and a gasp made its way out of her mouth when an unfamiliar figure came charging towards her and pushed her onto the floor. She felt herself losing conscience from the hard hit that her head took to the floor and a soft cry left her mouth as she saw the man raise his fist as if he was going to hit her.

Darkness surrounded her and she didn't feel the impact of a fist but instead she heard a loud scream and a crash.


	9. Chapter 9

**What up peeps. I just got home from a football game and afterparty and I am soo not in the mood for sleep so I thought I would update. I hope that you guys like this chapter! Leave me some love! (LoveReviews!) Hahaha. **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

**

* * *

****Chapter 9**

_the greatest war ever fought is the war in the mind of a young girl, young and in love. between her mind screaming a warning, telling her, 'there's no such thing as fairytales.' and her heart, quietly whispering, 'you never know..'_

--

"_You can't beat Nathan Scott baby!" Nathan yelled after dunking the basketball. He jogged over to Jake who was on his team and high fived him as Lucas and their close friend Skills scoffed. It was almost midnight and the four boys decided to go to the river court and hang out since Brooke, Peyton, Haley and their close friend Bevin had decided to have a girl's night out – Brooke claiming that since senior year had just begun they had to start it off the right way. _

"_Whatever dawg," Skills said picking up the basketball and making his way over to the center of the court. "Get your cocky ass over here, this game ain't over yet." _

"_It will be in about two minutes." Nathan smirked while meeting Skills in the middle and proceeding to check the ball. The sound of Nathan's cell phone ringing interrupted the game as Nathan jogged over to the bench to pick it up. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Nathan, Haley's in trouble." Peyton's worried voice rang out on the other end. "Somebody drugged her drink and we can't wake her up." She said panicked. _

"_Peyton slow down."Nathan's heart rate increased at the thought of someone doing this to his girlfriend. Nathan instantly tried to get a grip on his emotions. "Where are you?" _

"_We went to Duke, we're on the steps of Chapman Hall."Peyton rushed out. _

"_Okay don't move I'll be right there." Nathan hung up and quickly gathered his stuff before sprinting to his car. _

"_Nathan! What happened?" Jake shouted after him. _

"_It's Haley, I gotta go." He rushed into his car and soon enough Lucas, Jake and Skills followed pilling into their respective cars to follow their friend. As soon as they heard it was Haley they didn't have to be told twice to get their ass in gear. _

_Nathan hit his break as he approached the front of the Chapman Hall where Peyton said they were. He looked around and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt when he saw Haley passed out on Brooke's lap on the steps. _

"_Brooke!" He shouted out running towards them. _

"_Nathan! I'm so sorry we got separated and some guy slipped something into her beer." She told him as he leaned down and stroked Haley's hair while softly whispering her name. _

"_Nathan?" She questioned lazily her eyes half open. _

"_Yeah baby it's me, how are you feeling?" He questioned._

"_Dizzy." She replied before closing her eyes once again. _

"_Did you see the asshole that did this?" He questioned the girls. _

"_Yeah." Brooke said. "I called her to see where she was and I found her in some creep's room." _

_Nathan's eyes widened and she backtracked realizing how that must've sounded. "No, no, god no, nothing happened I got there before he did anything." Nathan let out a silent sigh of relief at that. _

"_Nathan!" Nathan turned to see Jake, Lucas and Skills running up the steps. "What happened?" Lucas questioned worried after seeing Haley. _

"_Some fuck face drugged her drink." He told them shortly before turning to look back at Brooke. "I need you to show me what room she was in." _

_Brooke nodded and lifted Haley's head from her lap and Peyton sat down to take Brooke's place. "You guys stay here and watch Haley." Nathan commanded as he and Brooke ran up the steps and back towards the party. _

_Nathan and Brooke pushed their way through many drunken college kids and made it to the front of a door. "This is it." Brooke said. _

_Nathan pounded his fist heavily on it. "Hey, open the door!" He yelled over the loud music. _

"_Piss off!" He heard from the other side. _

_Nathan cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at Brooke. "Is he fucking kidding me?" Nathan looked around and saw a nearby college student who was staring at him. _

"_Is this your dorm?" He questioned as the guy nodded. _

"_Go get your RA before I kill this guy." Nathan backed up and rammed into the door with his shoulder and sure enough it busted open. Nathan looked inside and saw a blonde, tall, scrawny guy stand up from the desk he was seated at. _

"_Hey man!" He said angrily. _

"_That's him." Brooke whispered from besides him. _

_After hearing that, a look of fury formed on Nathan's face and he charged into the room and held the guy up against the wall leaving this arm up against his neck so that he wouldn't be able to move. _

"_What did you put in her drink?" He yelled holding the guy tighter against the wall by his neck so much that the guy seemed like he couldn't breathe. Nathan loosened his grip a little figuring he needed out find out what the asshole slipped Haley before he could kill him. _

"_I didn't put anything in her drink." He answered stupidly. _

"_You're being a smartass?" Nathan questioned angrily before lifting his fist and hitting the guy in the eye as he shouted out in pain. _

"_I'll ask again, what did you put in her drink?" He asked his voice dangerously low. Brooke looked worriedly between the two afraid that Nathan might kill the guy, Haley did not need her boyfriend in jail right now. _

"_Nathan." Brooke called out softly. _

_Nathan turned around to see Brooke surround by a crowd outside of the dorm watching him. He took in a deep breath realizing that he needed to get to Haley fast. _

_When the guy still hadn't answered him he decided to change his strategy. "Look," He started. "You can either tell me, or you can tell the police." Nathan said impatient. _

_The guy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look it was nothing man, it was one roofie." The guy said offhandedly. _

"_Where are they?" Nathan asked furiously. _

_The guy laughed and shook his head. "No way in hell I'm telling you." _

_Nathan looked at him and raised his fist this time hitting the guy's nose. The guy moaned in pain and held his now bloody nose. Nathan faintly heard more people in the background but all he was focused on right now was this asshole. "I said where are they?!" He yelled pushing the guy up against the wall once again. _

"_They're over there." He pointed towards his desk. "In the box." Nathan looked at him dangerously before roughly letting him go and walking towards the box. _

_He took them out and scoffed before walking over to the guy who was breathing heavily and holding his bloody nose. Nathan looked at him disgusted before connecting his fist with the guy's other eye. Nathan held him up against the wall once again. "You better hope to god that she's alright." He said dangerously. _

_He left go of the guy pushing him roughly in the chest before briskly walking out of the dorm grabbing Brooke's arm gently on the way out. "Let's go." He nodded as he tried to make his way through the throng of people who were gathered outside of the dorm._

* * *

Haley opened her eyes slowly and looked around and was confused when she had no idea where she was. She looked down startled when she saw something moving by her hand. She soon realized that it wasn't something but rather someone. Nathan's head was rested next to her hand on the hospital bed.

_Hospital bed? _Haley was utterly confused and she tried to remember what happened but her head was giving her a killer headache. _Why is Nathan here? _As far as she knew they hadn't spoken since their talk at the river court.

_Shit._ It all came rushing back to her. She was closing up at the Clothes Over Bros when someone came in and knocked her down. She moved her eyes over to Nathan when she heard him stirring. Soon enough he lifted his head and his eyes slowly opened and they became even more alert when he saw Haley staring back at him. In a heartbeat he moved over and put his arms around a surprised Haley. "I'm so glad that you're okay." He whispered into her ear.

She melted into his arms and cried thankful for him being there to save her. When he pulled away she gasped when she saw his black eye. "What happened to you?" She questioned.

"Ehh, its nothing. You should see the other guy." He teased.

"How did you--"

"I was driving home from Karen's and I saw someone run into the store with a mask over his face. When I got there he had already pushed you down but I got to him before he did anything else." Haley nodded and closed her eyes. "He's in jail by the way." He told her answering her unasked question.

She sent him a soft smile only now realizing how awkward it was between the two of them. "Anyway," Nathan started after a few moments of silence. "I should go get the others, you were only allowed one visitor at a time and I told them that I wasn't going to leave until you woke up." He said sheepishly.

"Brooke was about to kill me when I wouldn't leave." He said and she slightly blushed at his gesture.

"Brooke?" She questioned after realizing what he just said. "Isn't she supposed to be in New York?"

Nathan nodded. "Luke called her to leave her a message about you, she ended up picking up. Turns out her flight got delayed so she just decided to skip the meeting and make sure you were okay."

"She didn't have to do that." Haley said while shaking her head.

"You should get used to it; you have a lot of people that care about you Hales." He closed his eyes realizing his mistake. "Haley, I mean Haley." He said shaking his head. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

She shook her head. "It's okay." She said softly.

"Anyway I better go get them." He stood up from the chair that was by Haley's bed.

"Nathan." She called out. "Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime." He nodded at her and moved towards the door.

"Nathan!" She called out once again. "Earlier today you left something at my house. What was it?" She questioned thinking back to when Jake gave her a package from Nathan.

Nathan let out a heavy sigh. "At the river court you told me that after we broke up you wrote me letters and you were hurt because I never wrote back." He paused and she nodded remembering the painful conversation. "You wrote me 52 letters Haley, and I wrote back to every single one." He said as Haley looked at him shocked. "I was just too scared to send them." He shook his head. "But I kept them and in that box there are 52 letters addressed to you. I just wanted to show you that I never stopped caring." He shrugged. "Not once." He looked at her for a while before opening the door and walking out leaving a shocked and confused Haley behind.

* * *

"_I got her." Nathan said gently placing Haley in the back of his car. _

"_Are you sure?" Bevin asked. _

"_Yeah, I'm gonna bring her back to her place and stay with her. Jimmy and Lydia are gone for the weekend and I can't take her back to our place because Dad and Karen are home." _

_The group nodded in agreement. "Cover for me bro?" Nathan asked Lucas. _

"_Of course, call if you need anything." Lucas said bumping fists with Nathan. _

_Bevin, Skills, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake all walked over to their respective cars deciding to go home for the night. "Peyt, Bev, Brooke." Nathan called out getting the girls' attention. _

"_This wasn't your fault." Nathan said knowing that they would blame themselves for what happened to Haley. "None of it was." He said reassuringly. _

_The three girls sent him a grateful smile as he got into his car and drove Haley home. He couldn't look worried in front of the others before because he had to put on a brave face but when he turned around and saw his passed out girlfriend in the backseat all he could think about was getting to her house and making sure that she was okay. _

* * *

"Peyton I'm fine!" Haley exclaimed after Peyton started fussing with her for what felt like the millionth time that day. She had stayed the night at the hospital for observation and she got home this morning with Jake and Peyton. There wasn't any major damage done she had just suffered a minor concussion when her head hit the floor. Brooke was doing major recon on her store making sure that she had that best security available and Lucas was just as bad as Peyton and Jake who were on top of her practically every second. Btu she couldn't complain, she had the best friends.

"Peyton, maybe we should just let Haley go to her room and get some rest. I'm sure she is tired from examined for the last twelve hours." Jake told Peyton walking into the house trailing behind the two.

Haley sent Jake a grateful smile. "I knew I liked you for a reason Jakey."

"Yeah, yeah." Jake teased while handing her the overnight bag that he had brought to the hospital last night. Haley took the bag from his hand and walked towards her room. "And stop calling me Jakey!" He shouted after her.

She sent him an amused smile before shutting the door to her room behind her. She let the bag that was on her hand drop down to the floor and she walked over her bed and plopped down. She let out a yelp when she realized that she had laid down on something very uncomfortable. She arched her back and reached behind her to find the box that Nathan had left her yesterday.

_Jake. _He must've put it in her room when he came in here the other day to get her clothes for the hospital.

She sat up and opened the box already knowing what was inside. It warmed her heart to know that Nathan did in fact write back to all her letters. He cared. But the sad part was she didn't know if that was enough. She pulled one envelope out of the box and opened it while taking the letter out in the process.

_Hey Hales, _

_It's not getting any easier not having you in my life. I'm starting to regret my decision of letting you go. I'm a douche bag aren't I? I just…I think this is what's best for you, I want you to have everything imaginable and I know you can only get that by following your dreams and going to California. Plus you have Jake and Peyton with you and I know that they are going to take good care of my girl. Basketball at Duke is a bitch, but I love it. I just want you to know something Hales, I am miserable here without you. I know that I told you that I didn't love you anymore but that was bullshit. I will always love you, if you only believe one thing that comes out of my mouth for the rest of our lives believe that. I will always love you. _

_Nate. _

Haley didn't realize it until she saw the wet drop fall on the letter but she had been crying. She was so mad and hurt all these years and now to find out that everything she ever knew was wrong? It takes its toll on a girl. She folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes letting out a long sigh. Haley James had some thinking to do.

* * *

"_Hey, how you feeling baby?" Nathan took a seat next to Haley on her bed when he saw her stirring and opening her eyes from the corner of the room where he was situated on her sofa. _

"_Like hell." She said while rubbing her forehead. "What are you doing here?" _

_Nathan let out a long sigh. "You don't remember last night?" He questioned. _

_Haley softly shook her head. "All I remember is going to a party with Peyton, Brooke and Bevin."  
_

"_A guy slipped you something in your drink." Haley said up with wide eyes. "Oh god." She whispered. _

"_Nothing happened." Nathan said while softly rubbing her arm. "Brooke got to you before anything happened." _

"_Peyton called me to help out." He explained as she let out a sigh of relief. "We were worried about you James." He said leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead while running his hand through her hair. _

"_Thank you." She whispered while leaning in and pulling Nathan in for a hug her grip on him never wavering. _

"_Hey, I'm always going to be here to protect you." He said reassuringly. He pulled away from their embrace so that he could look at her. "I will always protect you." _

_Haley nodded. "God, I love you so much." She said leaning up to kiss him softly._

"_I love you too baby." _

* * *

Haley slowly walked up the steps before reaching out and knocking on the front door a couple of times. The owner of the house opened the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey." Haley said shyly.

"Haley." Nathan said surprised to see Haley standing outside of his house.

"Um I can't stay long. I just want to say thank you."

"Haley you don't have to--"

"No, for the letters." She interrupted him. "It meant a lot." She said quietly.

"Oh." Nathan said. "I just thought its time I was honest with you." He nodded.

"Look I've been thinking." She said hesitantly. "You hurt me Nathan and for years I have been hurting." She said pausing and looking down. "But I can't not have you in my life because no matter how much and try to deny it, since I've been in Tree Hill you've been on my mind like a plague."

Nathan looked at her unsure of where she was going with this. "Before anything you were always my best friend, and I guess that's what hurt the most...losing my best friend. So I guess what I'm trying to say is if you're up for it, maybe we can uh try to be friends again."

"Really?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Yeah." Haley nodded softly.

"I'd really like that." Nathan said nodding.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you around." Haley said turning around and moving to walk down the front steps.

Nathan started grinning like a maniac. "Nathan." He turned to see her looking back at him. "Don't make me regret this." She told him pleading.

"I won't" He promised.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this is possibly my longest chapter yet...so enjoy! I have a feeling that you guys will like this chapter. Please Review, Review, Review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Love isnt _supposed_ to be about a moment where you **locked** into a boys _eyes_ & felt the world **spin** from beneath your feet ; its when you _saw_ in his soul _all the things_ that were **missing** in yours.

--

"Damn it!" Haley groaned and leaned her head against the steering wheel. The rain was coming down really hard on her windshield, she was pretty sure she shouldn't be outside in this kind of weather.

_I am going to kill Jake. _He took her car this morning to run a few errands and then he never filled the tank back up and as a result Haley was stuck in her car in the middle of a thunderstorm. Haley lifted her head off of her steering wheel and took a look at her surroundings; her eyes widened when she looked a few houses down from where her car had stopped and noticed Nathan's house. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself about the irony of the situation. She did tell Nathan that she wanted to try and be friends again the other night. And to be honest she had no idea where the hell that came from, she told herself that she wouldn't open herself up to him again. But like most times in her life she never really had the ability to use her brain in situations involving Nathan. In fact it was usually her heart that took the lead and told her brain to shut the fuck up.

Friends. The word echoed in her head as she stared at his house for a couple of minutes. Friends do help friends who are stuck in the middle of a thunderstorm at ten o'clock at night. Haley took a deep breath and closed her eyes preparing herself for what she was about to do. _Here goes nothing. _She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt on over her head and quickly opened her car door and ran as quickly as she could to Nathan's house.

--

"Coming! I'm coming!" Nathan yelled limping towards the front door of his house once he heard an incessant knocking. He opened the door and was shocked to see a soaking wet Haley standing outside of his door but it's not like he was about to complain.

"Haley? What are you doing out there, aren't the roads all closed? It's like marshal law or something." He said confused as he ushered her inside of his dry house.

"Jake." She said irritably as she moved farther into Nathan's house peeling the soaking wet sweatshirt off of her body. Nathan looked at her and tried not to stare at the damp white t-shirt that was sticking to her body. He swallowed and quickly looked away before she saw him practically gawking.

"I'm sorry I'm barging in like this but my car ran out of gas and just broke down on me a couple of houses down. I can thank Jagielski for that." She said sarcastically while shaking the water off of her arms.

"It's cool, besides I know what you're talking about, how many times did Jake borrow my car in High School and not fill the tank back up. I had to beat his ass to get him to start paying for gas." He joked which got a laugh out of the blonde that was standing in front of him.

"Sorry, I'm like dripping water all over the place." She laughed gesturing to the soaked floor below her.

"Oh here come with me I'll get you a towel." Nathan said slowly limping towards his bedroom to get Haley a clean towel. Haley followed Nathan through the living room and up the stairs. He led her through a door and she saw four bare walls and a bed situated in the middle of the room with a dresser off to the side. Nathan went towards the drawer and pulled out a towel and one of his t-shirts and handed them to Haley who was standing awkwardly by his door.

"I figured you would want a new shirt to change into." He said his hand accidently brushing up against her arm as he gave her the towel and shirt. She nodded silently and ignored the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when her skin came in contact with Nathan's.

"I'll just wait for you downstairs, you can change up here." He gave her a timid smile and moved towards the door.

"Nathan." Haley called out. "Thanks." She said softly.

"No problem, that's what friends are for right?" He said with a smile while leaving the room and closing the door on his way out.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Come on James, you can do this." She mumbled to herself. She took the towel and dried herself off and then proceeded to change out of her damp shirt and into Nathan's dry clean one.

--

"Hey." She said walking down the stairs and seeing Nathan sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey." He said looking away from the TV and towards the stairs where Haley was standing. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw her wearing one of his shirts.

_Damn she looks so sexy._

_Dude control yourself, you're just friends, remember?_

_Shut up!_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her still standing by the stairs. "You can come over here you know…I don't bite." He chuckled as she cracked a smile and slowly made her way over to the couch taking a seat on the opposite side.

"You have a really beautiful house Nathan." She said looking around.

"Thanks." Nathan replied slightly embarrassed. When Nathan and Haley were little Haley always told him what her dream house would look like, so when he made it into the NBA the first thing he did was look for houses in Tree Hill that matched the description Haley had told him about years ago.

"What are we watching?" She asked trying to make conversation, she didn't think about how awkward this would be, just because she said she wanted to try and be friends the other night doesn't mean that they could just jump right back into their friendship, it would take time.

"Some movie that just came on." He shrugged. "I think it's called Baby Mama."

"Oh! Can we please watch it?!" Haley said eagerly. "I love Tina Fey!" Nathan chuckled at her actions and nodded putting the remote back on the coffee table. He watched as Haley tried to make herself comfortable; she pulled her feet onto the couch and brought her knees up so that she could rest her chin on them. Nathan looked away from her and focused his attention back towards the television. He tried to calm himself at the fact that Haley was sitting next to him on his couch.

_Come on Scott. You can do this. _

_

* * *

_"I told you it would be a good movie!" Haley gloated, the entire time Nathan was complaining about what a bad movie it was turning out to be.

"What!? Hales, that was like the worst ending ever!" He said laughing.

"No you my friend are just delusional." She said smugly.

Nathan scoffed. "Whatever you say Hales." Haley smiled at him amazed that even after all of these years their friendly, witty banter had still stayed intact. Haley smirked noticing the x-box that was situated in front of the TV.

"How about a game of NBA live?" She suggested.

"You feel like getting your ass kicked tonight James?" He quipped.

"Please, I could bet you in NBA live any day." She shot back.

Nathan chuckled and got up from the couch moving towards the x-box and placing the game inside. He went back over the couch and handed Haley one of the controls. "Get ready for total domination." He said jokingly.

"Dude, you just totally sounded like Tim Smith." Haley said referring to one of Nathan's team mates back in High School.

"Dude," Nathan mocked. "You just totally insulted me." He said incredulously. "Now I have to beat you."

She shook her head and chuckled while pressing a few buttons on her controller that allowed her to pick her player and team. All of the sudden the all of the lights and power went out as thunder roared throughout the house.

"James, you didn't have to shut off the power just because you afraid I'm going to beat you." He said teasingly.

"Shut up." She said. "I would so hit you right now if I knew where you were." She retorted.

"Come on; let's go get something to eat."

"Finally I thought you would never offer me food Scott." She said good-naturedly, she stood up and tried to follow Nathan's silhouette into the dark into the kitchen.

"Ouch!" Haley yelped when she stubbed her foot against what she assumed to be the island in Nathan's kitchen.

"You're still the same klutz you were back in High School." Nathan was suddenly next to her; she felt tingles go up her spine when he took her hand in hers and slowly led her over to a seat at the counter of the island.

"Here" He said tossing her some matches. "There should be a couple of candles on the island." Haley reached out and found the candles he was talking about. She lit a match and lit the candles as the kitchen came into view.

"I have a flashlight here somewhere." He mumbled to himself while going through his drawers. "Ha!" He exclaimed as he pulled a flashlight out of one of the drawers and turned it on.

Haley watched in as he went through his cabinets looking for food that they could eat. "Let's see we got Dippin Dots no 'G', Snack Pack Puddin no 'G' and my personal favorite Cap'n Crunch no 'T', basically food missing consonants."

She laughed and gave him a look. "Cap'n Crunch." They both said simultaneously.

He went towards the island and put the cereal box down. "Could you get the milk in the refrigerator?" Haley nodded and hopped off her stool and walked towards the refrigerator opening it and looking around for the milk. She was surprised when she didn't see any alcohol in his refrigerator. Lucas said he was in the border line for having to go to an AA meeting. She decided to dismiss it and grabbed the milk and walked over to the island where Nathan had already poured some cereal into two separate bowls.

She sat down and screwed the top off of the milk and poured some into each of her and Nathan's bowls. She put the carton down on the counter and picked up her spoon and swirled her milk and cereal together in the bowl. Gradually a silence formed between the two and Haley decided to speak up. "Is this weird?" She asked looking at him.

"What?" He asked taking a bite of his cereal.

"Us…after all this time and after all that's happened." She shrugged not really knowing how to explain how she felt. She was at such a battle with herself internally and she just needed to know how Nathan was feeling about all of this.

"Yeah." Nathan said bluntly and Haley looked over at him and cracked a smile.

"Good to know I'm not alone on that one." She said as he chuckled. Haley took a couple of bites of her cereal and inwardly laughed at the weirdness of her situation.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Nathan mumbled as Haley held the flashlight up to his face while he applied shaving cream around his unkempt and unshaven face in the bathroom.

"I'm bored," She said simply. "And you cannot pull off a beard."

"Thanks Hales." He said sarcastically as she shrugged.

She watched as he started to shave and she could begin to see his skin under the hair. "Hey Nate," She started.

"Yeah?" He mumbled focused on his face.

"I know that I already thanked you like a million times but I'm really glad you were there to save me at Brooke's store."

Nathan stopped shaving his face and looked at Haley who was sitting on the sink counter opposite him. "I'm glad I was there too." He said giving her a smile and returning his attention back towards the task at hand.

Haley meant what she said; when she got to Tree Hill and found out Nathan was here and after everything they've been through she had a hard time trusting him again. But when he was there that night of the attack she started to trust him more because she realized the Nathan was the one person who was always there to save her.

--

Haley carried the candle back into the living room and stopped when she saw a picture on Nathan's wall. It was her and him during a road trip that they took to New York.

"We got in so much trouble for that." She jumped slightly startled when Nathan came up behind her.

"Yeah," Haley said. "Our parents we're upset that we just left Tree Hill and didn't tell them we were going to New York for a week." She moved past it slightly uncomfortable talking about their past and moved to the couch to sit down again. Nathan silently groaned at what Haley was doing. More than anything he just wanted to talk to her about what happened after High School but he knew she would just avoid it and get scared and pull away from him. He felt like they would never be able to get past everything until they talked everything out but knowing Haley he would just have to wait until he was ready for that.

She already opened the door for him so to speak, now all he had to do was wait for her to invite him in. Nathan walked over to the couch and sat down putting his injured leg out on front of him on the coffee table. This time Haley was sitting a little closer to Nathan and he smiled a little noticing she was getting a little bit more comfortable with him.

"So what's the deal with your leg?" She asked turning her body so that she was facing him.

"The doctors say that I probably won't be able to play to the same ability that I was playing at before my accident." Nathan said his voice low.

"They didn't recommend any physical therapy?" Haley asked confused.

"No they did, I just…don't go." Nathan said shaking his head. "I mean what's the point if I won't be able to play in the NBA anymore."

Haley looked at him surprised; she hesitated before she decided to speak. "The Nathan Scott I used to know didn't give up when other people told him he couldn't do something."

Nathan looked down and shrugged. "I lost that person a while ago." He said softly; so softly Haley almost didn't hear him.

"I didn't see any alcohol anywhere." Haley said deciding to change the subject.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "I just decided getting drunk every night wasn't helping me accomplish anything, and a big part of me wanted me to make Brooke and Luke proud after this past month."

_And you. _Nathan thought to himself.

"Good for you Nate." Haley nodded at him and gave him a small smile.

"Listen Hales, I wanted to thank you for giving me another chance." He said genuinely.

Haley was about to respond when the lights suddenly switched back on. Haley sighed in relief that she didn't have to respond to his previous statement. "I guess that's my cue." She got up from the couch and walked to the front door fully aware that Nathan was following her.

She turned around and faced him when she made it to the door. "Thanks Scott." She nodded and gave him a smile. An awkward silence followed and Haley was caught off guard when Nathan enveloped her in a hug.

"I missed hanging out with you." He mumbled.

"Don't worry, you still owe me a game of NBA Live." Haley teased while opening the front door to Nathan's house.

"You're on James." He said smiling opening the door wider for her. She walked out and Nathan watched her and she walked to her car and then stopped; turned around and made her way back to the house. He looked at her expectedly when she stood in front of him once again.

"Jake." They both said at the same time while laughing.

"Come on," Nathan said while grabbing his keys from the table by the door. "I'll drive you home."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Nate…I'll stop by tomorrow and get my car." Haley said while opening her car door and moving to get out.

"No problem…Hales," He called out. "You think Peyton's still awake? I kinda need to talk to her."

"Yeah, she should be. Come on." Haley motioned for Nathan to follow her to the house and soon after Nathan was right behind her walking up the front steps.

Haley was about to put her key in the door to unlock it when it swung open and she was bombarded by questions from Peyton and Jake.

"Where were you?!"

"Why didn't you call?"

"We've been worried sick about you!"

She kinked and eyebrow and turned to look at an amused Nathan. She had a feeling that they were still on edge from the attempted robbery that happened at Clothes over Bros.

"Okay, first of all you guys are worse than my parents." She smiled as they gave her a look. "And second of all someone forgot to fill my tank back up so I got stuck in the storm." She gave a Jake a pointed look.

"What?" He questioned innocently. "Who would do such a thing?"

Haley shook her head and laughed; she took Jake by the arm and pulled him inside remembering that Nathan said he wanted to talk to Peyton. "Come on Jagielski."

"Hey Peyton, do you think we could talk?" Nathan said once Jake and Haley had disappeared inside of the house.

"I'm sorry." He said as she looked at him expectedly.

"I know," She said nodding and closing the door behind her so that Jake or Haley wouldn't be able to hear their conversation. "I talked to Jake…it didn't have to be like that Nathan."

"I know," Nathan nodded and looked down. "I know that now." He clarified.

"Come here." Peyton said moving closer and pulling Nathan in for a hug. "I've missed you Scott."

"You too Sawyer." Nathan nodded.

Peyton pulled away from their embrace and looked at Nathan. "So you and Haley?"

"We're trying the whole friend's thing."

"Don't mess this up Nathan." Peyton told him sternly.

"I won't." Nathan smiled at her and walked down the front steps and back towards his car.

* * *

"Thank you Jacob." Haley mocked as she watched Jake fill the tank in her car with gas from a small portable container.

He smiled at her and screwed the cap back onto the gas tank. "So I'll see you at the house?" He questioned walking back over to his car.

"Umm, I'll catch up with you later, I've got a few things I want to do."

"Okay." Jake said moving to get into his car. "Later Hales."

"Bye Jake." Haley waved him off as he drove past her and down the street.

She got into her car and drove down a couple of house before pulling into the driveway of Nathan's house. She got down from her car and walked up to Nathan's front door and rang the doorbell a couple of times. Nathan opened the door a few minutes later wearing a plain white t-shirt, a pair of basketball shorts and his Air Jordan's.

"Haley?" He questioned confused.

"Good, you're already dressed." Haley exclaimed.

"Dressed for what?" He asked confused.

"For physical therapy."She said shortly. When he gave her a puzzled look she decided to elaborate. "Like I said last night, the Nathan Scott I know doesn't give up. Last night you showed me that you changed, you threw away all of your alcohol Nathan…let me help you with the next step of getting your life back." She said looking at him empathetically.

"Haley you don't have to do this." He said shaking his head.

"But I want to." She said looking at him. And she did, she wanted to help Nathan get his life back on track, because the Nathan she saw her first couple of weeks back in Tree Hill was not someone that she would like to see again. "And I also want to invite you to Thanksgiving dinner; Peyton and Jake are planning one for all of us."

"Haley--"

"And you have to accept; otherwise I won't be able to talk to you ever again." She said.

He looked at her amazed at her kindness but then again that's always how Haley was, staggeringly kind. "I guess I have no other choice." He obliged.

"Good." Haley said. "Come on, physical therapy awaits." He looked at her and stepped out of the house closing the door behind him and followed her to her car.

"And Scott," She said from over her shoulder. "You are so getting a haircut today, you're bringing the mullet back and it is just not working." She said laughing as he chuckled.

Haley James had officially just entered back into his life, and he wasn't complaining one bit.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am incredibly sorry about the long wait for this chapter but my life has been insane these last couple of weeks. But I'm back! And hopefully you guys won't have to wait so long for the next update. Thank you all for all of the reviews and support, you guys rock! So keep doing what you're doing! Ahhh I just have to point out that I am loving the Naley on One Tree Hill right now, especially after the lack of Naley we got last season. Anyway enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 11**

& here we are.. standing at some point in our lives where both of us are _clueless_. Somehow passing this **point** makes it too hard to go back, back to _days_ where nothing **mattered** where we lived carefree. Maybe somehow we **need** to go back or maybe we just _werent ready_. Im not sure & Im **scared**. Im scared to ruin what weve already _started_, & scared to **go on** to something I cant handle..

--

"Come on Haley just let me see it." Nathan whined.

"No not until you pinky promise me." Haley replied adamantly.

"Pinky promise?" Nathan asked amused. "What are we five again?" He said teasingly.

"Pinky promise." Haley said sternly while holding out her pinky to Nathan.

Nathan bit back a laugh and rolled his eyes good-naturedly; he extended his hand towards Haley's and linked his pinky with hers. "Happy now?" He questioned.

"Yes." Haley said with a nod and a smile.

"Okay let me see it." Nathan repeated once again. Nathan stared at Haley where she was situated in front of him at their current location which was the barbershop. Haley drove him there after his physical therapy session which went surprisingly well. When the woman put Nathan in the seat Haley asked her to turn him away from the mirror so that he wouldn't have any say in how short she could cut his hair. Then before letting Nathan see his new haircut Haley made him promise that he would _never_ grow his hair out _ever _again.

"God," Haley said exasperated. "You're being such a baby it's the same haircut you've had all your life." Haley said teasingly before turning around his chair so that he could examine himself in the mirror.

Nathan took in his new appearance and Haley was right, it was buzzed to about the same length he had kept it practically his whole life. He smiled approvingly at her from the mirror. "Good job James."

"I know, I'm amazing." Haley replied teasingly while moving towards the front desk. She waited for Nathan to finish paying for the haircut and then she followed him outside of the barbershop. She scoffed when some random girl walking on the street eyed Nathan down like he was a piece of meat. She started walking towards her car when Nathan noticed the girl eyeing him down. Not seconds later did she feel a presence beside her.

"What was _that_?" Nathan asked amused looking at the feisty blonde besides him.

"What was what?" She said looking at him challengingly daring him to continue with what we was about to say.

"You were jealous." He stated defiantly as Haley scoffed.

"I was not jealous of that whorebag." She closed her eyes and laughed softly to herself. _Real smooth Haley. _

Nathan laughed along with her. "It's cool Hales," He stated smirking. "You were always the jealous type." He said teasingly.

Haley gasped and lightly smacked Nathan on the shoulder. "I was not!" She approached the front of her car and took out her keys and pressed a button to unlock it.

Nathan gave her a look and smirked. "Beginning of senior year." He said curtly. Haley rolled her eyes and threw her head back, she left Nathan standing alone and walked towards the car door, opened it and got in leaving a smirking Nathan standing in front of the car.

Haley irritably honked the horn. "Let's go Scott, I don't have all day!" She yelled at him from inside the car.

* * *

"_Just count to ten Tutor Girl." Brooke said cautiously._

"_Counting to ten is not going to keep me from bitch slapping that slut." Haley replied irritably. _

"_Whoa, someone's jealous." Peyton chimed in. _

"_I am not jealous of that walking STD, but can she just fucking learn to keep her hands off of my boyfriend?" Haley asked incredulously. _

_Haley fixed her gaze upon the new girl, Rachel who was hanging around Nathan's locker waiting for him to arrive. Stalker much?  
_

_Ever since Rachel had arrived in Tree Hill a couple of weeks ago for the start of senior year she had her eyes set on Nathan, and Haley was none too pleased with it. The girl was persistent as hell, even though Nathan had repeatedly turned her down saying that he was already very much in love with his girlfriend Rachel continued follow him around like a groupie which was starting to annoy the hell out of Haley. _

"_Oh you have got to be kidding me." Brooke laughed lowly as Haley looked to where her gaze was fixed. She saw Nathan walking down the hall towards his locked keeping his head down as he talked to Lucas. She then turned towards Nathan's locker where Rachel was 'adjusting' her shirt after seeing Nathan approach. _

"_Is she seriously pulling down her shirt?" Peyton questioned incredulously. _

_Haley watched carefully as Nathan looked up once he reached his locker, she let out a soft laugh when she saw him roll his eyes when he looked up to see Rachel standing there waiting for him. She wasn't close enough to hear exactly what words her exchanged but she saw Nathan shake his head as he hastily opened his locker grabbed a few books hurriedly put them in his backpack and shut his locker shut again in record time. He was trying to make an escape but Rachel wasn't having it. Haley felt bad for her boyfriend and she was about to go over there and rescue him but Nathan made her promise that she wouldn't get involved with Rachel anymore. Ever since Rachel had moved to Tree Hill and found out that Haley was Nathan's girlfriend she has made it her personal mission to make Haley's life hell. After Nathan found out about the harassment Haley was receiving he told Haley that he would handle the situation and he made her promise not to talk to Rachel anymore saying that he didn't want Haley to snap one day and end up getting suspended or something for putting Rachel in the hospital. Since then Nathan has snapped several times in front of Rachel telling her to go the hell away and some of those verbal attacks have even been during parties where she would face an added public humiliation but the girl was like a damn virus that wouldn't go away. _

"_I just want her to go back to where ever the hell she came from." Haley groaned. _

"_You mean slutsville?" Brooke asked cheekily. _

"_No," Peyton said pretending to look as though she was in deep thought. "I'm pretty sure she's from whoreington." She said smiling. _

_Haley laughed at her best friends antics and returned her gaze towards Nathan's locker. This time Haley looked like she was about to explode. Rachel was ALL over a squirming Nathan who was trying to get away fast. God can't the girl take a hint. Without a warning Haley saw Rachel slap Nathan's ass as he walked away from her._

"_That bitch is going down." Haley said menacingly as she stalked towards a smirking Rachel and a shocked Nathan. _

"_What the hell Rachel!" Nathan asked shocked. _

"_Come on Natey, you know you want me." She said giving him a wink. _

"_Please, Nathan does not want to be sent to the free clinic." Haley said menacingly. _

"_Hales," Nathan said trying to stop his girlfriend from causing a scene; he didn't want her getting in trouble with Principle Turner. _

_Haley held her hand up to Nathan, her way of telling him that she would deal with it. _

"_Then why is he with you Holly?" Rachel asked innocently. _

_Haley rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Listen, I don't care who you screw or flirt with or whatever, but if I see you around my boyfriend one more time, I will kick your ass." Haley said threateningly. _

_Nathan looked on at the two girls and he couldn't help but be a little turned on; Haley was definitely hot when she was pissed. _

"_Please, this coming from the fat girl with a little head." Rachel said menacingly while walking towards Haley. "What are you gonna do, eat me? It's not like I'm a cookie or a doughnut." She added meanly. _

_Haley scoffed and got dangerously close to Rachel's face. "Watch it bitch." She whispered harshly and turning to walk towards Nathan who was standing close by. Before Haley could take another step she felt a hard tug on her hair as she was being pulled down to the ground. In an instant Nathan was by her side making sure she was okay. Haley closed her eyes and when she opened them back up again she saw a smirking Rachel standing in front of her._

_Brooke and Peyton rushed over to the trio and a crowd was soon forming around them. Brooke stood in front of Haley to block her from Rachel and Peyton was by her side on the ground next to Nathan. "Listen you little--"She heard Brooke's loud and angry voice directed towards Rachel. _

_She looked to her side as she saw Nathan get up and pull Brooke away from what was about to be another cat fight. "Listen Rachel, I don't like you." He said simply. _

"_I've tried to be nice to you and politely turn down your desperate requests but the fact of the matter is I find you to be repulsive." A course of snickers were heard from the crowd surrounding the group. _

"_And I thought that you were smart enough to see that I wasn't interested. But apparently you aren't." Nathan added condescendingly. "So just to clear it up, I Nathan Scott am not or ever will be interested in Rachel Gattina." He looked at Rachel hardly as she turned red. "And for your information, I tolerated you before but the minute you hurt Haley you get on my bad side." He said walking closer to an embarrassed Rachel. He spoke lowly so that no one would be able to hear him except for Rachel. "And you do not want to get on my bad side." He backed up and walked to where Haley was still on the ground next to Brooke and Peyton. _

"_Come on baby." He reached his hand out and helped her up and then proceeded to do the same for Brooke and Peyton. He wrapped a comforting arm around Haley and led her out of the crowd and into an empty classroom close by. Brooke and Peyton smirked at a red Rachel and made their way over to Jake and Lucas who had just arrived with questioning eyes. _

"_Come on Rocky." Nathan teased leading Haley over to a desk and motioning for her to sit on top of it. Haley obliged and closed her eyes leaning forward and into Nathan's chest. _

"_I'm sorry; I just couldn't take it anymore." She said while shaking her head. _

"_Are you kidding me?" Nathan said smiling; he took Haley by the shoulders and pulled her away slightly so that he could see her face. "My girl's a bad ass…it's hot." He stated smirking. _

_Haley laughed and shook her head. "My head hurts." She said groaning and leaning against Nathan once again. _

"_Hmm, I can make you feel much better tonight." He whispered suggestively into her ear as she pulled away and looked up at him smirking. _

"_I'm going to hold you to that." She teased. _

"_Fine with me Hales." He said smiling. _

"_Do I have a little head?" Haley questioned him a minute later. _

"_What?" Nathan asked incredulously. _

"_Rachel said that I have a little head." _

_Nathan gently grabbed the back of her neck and drew her closer to him leaving a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love your head."_

_She smiled at his words and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you." She whispered. _

* * *

"Haley! Can you take the turkey out of the oven!" Peyton yelled out while still focusing on the pumpkin pie she was trying to make. "HALEY!" She yelled once again when she didn't receive a response the first time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Haley mumbled while stumbling out of her room.

"Thank you for finally answering me." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Jeez, I thought Jake was here to help you with all this stuff." Haley said putting on a pair of oven mitts and reaching into the oven to pull out the turkey. "And since when did you go all Martha Stuart on us?" Haley questioned as she surveyed the kitchen and saw mounds of traditional Thanksgiving food all around.

"Jake is at the airport picking up Chase." Peyton replied distractedly. "And excuse me for wanting to make this Thanksgiving perfect." She said sarcastically while leaving the pie she was working on alone so that she could face Haley.

"You know what I mean Peyt." Haley said good-naturally. "You know that we would all be perfectly content with some Turkey and mashed potatoes."

"Look, this is the first time that all five of us will be together in the same room since high school…and I just thought it should be perfect." Peyton said shrugging. "Plus Chase used to tell me about his family Thanksgiving's and how extravagant they are. I wanted to make him feel at home."

"You Peyton Sawyer Jagielski are an amazing friend." Haley said walking over to Peyton and bumping her hip lightly with Peyton's.

"I know." Peyton teased and gave Haley a small smile. "You wanna make yourself useful?"

"Why not." Haley shrugged. "What do you need?" She questioned.

"Can you take the cranberry sauce out of the cans and pour it into a bowl?" Peyton asked while continuing to make her pumpkin pie.

"Peyton." Haley stated trying to act shocked. "This is an outrage! No homemade cranberry sauce?" She mocked.

"Shut up and pour." Peyton replied dryly.

Haley chuckled and obliged to Peyton's request, she grabbed the two cans that Peyton was referring to off of the counter and started to pour them out into an empty bowl.

"So," Haley looked up when Peyton spoke after several moments of silence. "What's up with you and Nathan?" She asked innocently.

"I know you just couldn't leave it alone." Haley sighed.

"You guys have been hanging out _a lot _lately." Peyton prodded.

"Because we're friends Peyton, friends hang out." Haley replied.

Peyton scoffed and shook her head at her best friend's words. "You and I both know that you and Nathan have never been just friends."

"Peyton," Haley started while shaking her head.

"Just be careful." Peyton said. "I don't want you to get hurt again."

"It's hard explain, and I honestly don't know if I can." Haley said trying to search for the right words. "When I decided to come I vowed to stay away from Nathan. But I just can't no matter how much I try to deny it…I miss him." She said shrugging. "He has been with me for almost every significant moment in my life. And coming back her after all this time and seeing him again after be broke my heart was hard."

"Haley you don't have to--"

"No its okay." Haley said interrupting Peyton. "And then that night he told me why he did what he did and I was torn." Haley said shaking her head remembering their talk at the river court. "I don't know…I just needed my best friend back." She shrugged.

"Have you guys talked things out?" Peyton waited for Haley to respond and when she didn't Peyton closed her eyes.

"Haley, you _cannot_ just go on and pretend like the last five years haven't happened."

"What is the point Peyton, the past is the past." Haley responded.

"The point is Haley, the past is very much a part of a person's present. There is no way you and Nathan can move on without letting it all out there…you cannot honestly tell me that there aren't things that you want to say to him, things that you've wanted to say for the last five years."

Haley looked at Peyton an opened her mouth to respond but no words would come out. The fact of the matter is her and Nathan's past was just not something she was ready to talk about with him yet. Having Nathan back in her life this soon was something totally unexpected. But she got so overwhelmed with the break in at Brooke's store and the letters that she just ran before she could walk.

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house and Haley sighed. "Can we just drop this and have a nice Thanksgiving dinner?" Haley asked Peyton.

"Yeah." Peyton nodded. "Why don't you go get the door, I'll finish up here."

Haley wiped her hands on a paper towel and walked to the front door of the beach house and opened the door to find Brooke, Lucas and Nathan standing outside the door.

"Hey guys!" Haley greeted and ushered them into the house. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving Hales." Brooke pulled Haley in for a hug.

"Where's Peyt?" She questioned.

"In the kitchen cooking up a storm." Haley said smiling.

"Peyton Jagielski cooking? I have got to see this." Brooke said laughing and walking towards the kitchen.

Haley looked around confused when Brooke left and Lucas and Nathan we're nowhere in sight. _I could have sworn they were right behind her. _An eyebrow kinked when she heard shouting coming from the living room. She found Lucas and Nathan in an intense game of NBA live.

"You guys couldn't even wait five minutes." She teased. Nathan turned to look at her and she laughed as Lucas shot the ball into Nathan's hoop while he wasn't paying attention.

"Once again, Lucas Scott for the win." He gloated as Nathan looked shocked at what had just happened.

"That is so not fair!" Nathan protested.

"What can I say little brother you snooze you lose." Lucas said turning back to Haley.

"Where's Jake? Maybe I can play against someone with actual skills." Lucas asked ignoring Nathan's offended scoff.

"He's at the airport." Haley replied amused. "We have one of our friends from California coming for the weekend."

"Cool." Lucas replied. "I'm going to go say high to Peyton." He got up from the couch high fiving Haley on the way out of the living room. Haley then walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Nathan.

"So beating you at NBA Live is going to be easier than I thought."She joked with a smile.

"Not cool Hales." Nathan mocked as Haley laughed. "You um…you look good." Nathan said shyly.

"Thanks." Haley said ducking her head slightly uncomfortable.

_Nice loser, make her feel awkward. _Nathan scolded himself and saw the rose that he put beside him on the coffee table when he came in. He picked it up and extended it to Haley. "Here, it's my way of saying thank you for all you've done for me…you know pushing me with physical therapy and everything."

Haley smiled as he handed her the rose. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't I picked it you of her rose bush in the front." Nathan teased.

Haley laughed at his words. "Thank you Nathan."

"Haley, Nathan! Get your asses in here!" They heard Peyton calling out. "I need all the help I can get!"

Just then Brooke walked into the living room carrying a bowl of chips. "Save yourself." She said dryly walking back out of the living room.

Haley and Nathan laughed amused and Haley stood up from the couch grabbing Nathan's crutches and handing them to him. She held out her hand and helped him off of the couch. "Come on, before she kills us."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Okay so I know I've been MIA but junior year is really kicking my ass! And there is another reaosn I haven't written in awhile, I have to be honest up until a week ago I had yet to read the Twilight series, I honestly couldn't see why people were so obsessed with the book so I decided to give into the madness and I borrowed a copy of Twilight from one of my friends, I have to say reading Twilight was like finally seeing the light! HAAHAHAHA. It really is an amazing book and I give mad props to Stephenie Meyer for her amazing piece of work. Anhoooo, I'll leave you guys to read the chapter now. I hope you leave awsomely long reviews (wink) **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**C****hapter 12**

Sometimes I want to take my fist & punch him right in the face & yet at the _same time_, I want to hold him **close** & never let go.

---

"Yo! Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen Jake!" Peyton yelled out while putting the finishing touches on the dessert she was making.

"Peyton Jagielski you better step away from the pie and give me a hug." Peyton smiled as Jake and Chase entered the kitchen.

"Hey Chase." She walked towards him as he enveloped her in a hug. "It has been too long."

"Tell me about it." Chase said smiling and pulling out of the hug. "Where's Hales?" He asked excitedly looking around.

"I don't know." Peyton shrugged while reaching over to give Jake a peck on the lips. "She's probably hiding from me with the rest of my so called friends!" Peyton shouted out pretending to sound angry.

"Huh?" Jake asked confused while stealing a cookie off of the plate on the island.

"Apparently I've been too controlling." Peyton mocked. "I mean is it too much to ask for a little help?"

"Of course not baby." Jake said wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Whipped." Jake narrowed his eyes at Chase who was trying to hold in a smirk.

"Whatever dude, at least I have a girl." Jake challenged.

"Please," Chase scoffed. "I'll have you know I'm in a steady relationship right now."

"Get out!" Peyton exclaimed moving out of Jake's arms. It was a well known fact among Haley, Jake and Peyton that Chase was quite the player.

"Yup, we met about after a week you guys left for Tree Hill, I was stressed with the company and I was looking for someone to de-stress with." Chase laughed as Peyton smacked him in the chest while muttering a gross in the process.

"Anyway she ended up being so much more than that." He finished smiling.

"Good for you man." Jake congratulated. "So not that we mind but why aren't you with her for Thanksgiving?"

"Ehh I didn't want to intrude on her family Thanksgiving. She was visiting her older brother up in Washington." Chase shrugged.

"Besides," Chase continued. "She's one of the reason's I decided to come to Tree Hill for Thanksgiving."

"What are you talking about Chase?" Peyton inquired curiously.

"You guys kinda know her." Chase admitted.

"Kinda?" Jake repeated.

"Her name is Taylor." Chase responded.

"I only know one Taylor." Peyton kinked an eyebrow.

"Dude." Jake said once realization dawned on him. "Your dating Haley's sister?"

Chase nodded sheepishly while smiling.

"This is rich." Jake laughed.

"Do you think Haley will mind?" Chase asked nervously.

"Haley? Nah man she won't mind." Jake shrugged. "She might be a little freaked considering she hates Taylor's guts but she won't mind." Jake finished sarcastically.

"Hey." Peyton protested. "Give them some credit, I mean they've head their differences but their cool now."

Chase sighed. "I think I'll go find her now and tell her about it. The sooner I put it out there the better."

"Good luck finding her. I've been trying for God knows how long." Peyton said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"I feel kinda bad ditching Peyton." Brooke whined as she looked through Haley's closet. "And by the way tutor girl I'm pretty pissed at you, I see no Clothes over Bros originals in your closet."

"Okay first of all we are not ditching Peyton; we are just simply choosing not to help her." Haley sent Brooke a cheeky smile while looking up from her book that she was reading. "And even if we did want to go out there and help her I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be able to pry the boys away from their precious video games." Haley teased gesturing towards Nathan and Lucas who had moved the Xbox that was in the living room into her own room.

"And how do you explain the lack of fabulous clothes?" Brooke asked sarcastically, walking over to where Haley was seated on the bed, taking a seat next to her.

"Hmmm, that might have something to do with the designer not sending me any free clothes." Haley mocked.

"What a bitch." Brooke commented dryly.

Both girls erupted in laughter. "Hey tweedle dee and tweedle dumb, do us a favor and keep it down." Haley and Brooke shared a look at Lucas' comment.

"I'm sorry what was that Lucas?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"Hales keep it down I'm trying to beat Lucas' ass." Nathan shouted out while wildly pressing buttons on the controller.

Brooke handed a pillow to Haley and grabbed one of her own in the process. "On the count of three."

Haley smirked and nodded. "One." She whispered.

"Two." Brooke continued getting up from the bed and closer to the boys.

"THREE." Both girls instantly tackled the boys with the pillows they were armed with.

The four twenty two year olds ended up in hysterics on the floor. They were laughing too hard to hear a soft knock on the door and said door opening up to the arrival of someone new.

"Figures, Haley James is in here having the time of her life while Peyton is out there slaving over the hot stove." Chase said dramatically. His smile widened when he saw Haley leap up from her spot on the ground and he hastily caught her in his arms as she engulfed him in a hug.

"Chase Adams long time no see." She said smiling still hugging her old friend.

"I know three months is definitely the longest we've been apart." Chase said teasingly.

"You better have missed me." Haley said pulling away from the Chase and giving him a stern look.

"Of course I missed you, for three months I have had no one nagging me to clean up my apartment." Chase replied mockingly. "It's been horrible."

"Shut up." Haley said laughing.

Brooke, Lucas and Nathan shared a look all three of them feeling slightly awkward not being introduced to the newcomer. Well scratch that mostly it was just Lucas and Brooke, from the looks of it Nathan just looked plain irritated…and slightly pissed.

Brooke cleared her throat gaining the attention of Haley and Chase. The couple turned to the other three people in the room. "Guys this is my friend from California Chase, Chase this is Brooke, Lucas and Nathan." Haley grabbed Chase's hand and walked him closer to the trio so that she could introduce them.

Nathan's jaw tightened when he saw that Chase hadn't let go of Haley's hand. "Hey man." Nathan was brought out of his thoughts when Chase had approached him holding out his hand.

"Hey." Nathan nodded not making eye contact with Chase.

Haley looked confusedly at Nathan before turning back to Chase who was tugging her hand. "What's up?" She asked turning her attention away from Chase.

"Do you wanna go talk a walk with me before we have dinner?" He asked her hopefully.

"Sure." Haley nodded. "We'll see you guys in a bit." She waved to Brooke, Nathan and Lucas and followed Chase out to the beach.

Brooke sighed and got up from the floor. "Come on you guys we should go help Peyton and Jake set up for dinner." She held out her hand helping Lucas off of the floor. He proceeded to leave the room in search of Peyton and Jake but Nathan stayed rooted in his spot on the ground.

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "Come on Nate, let's go." Nathan snapped out of his thoughts and nodded at Brooke standing from the floor.

"Nate, don't do anything stupid tonight." She said stopping him before he could leave the room.

"What do you mean?" He asked slightly offended.

"Nothing." Brooke took a deep breath. "Just know that jealousy does not look good on you." She said shaking her head and walking towards the door of Haley's room.

"Besides you can't be jealous," She said shrugging. "You let her go right?" She said walking out of the room leaving Nathan with his thoughts.

"Yeah." Nathan whispered to himself resentfully, limping out of Haley's room.

* * *

"What's up?" Haley questioned her friend while pulling the sweater she was wearing tighter around her body.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something." Chase said.

"Spit it out Adams you've been stalling since we left the house." Haley said smiling.

"I'm dating your sister." He said waiting for Haley's reaction.

"Quinn?" Haley asked confused. "I mean she's a lot older than you but--"

"No Hales," Chase said interrupting her. "Not Quinn. God I forgot how many siblings you have." He said teasingly while shaking his head. "I'm dating Taylor."

"Taylor? My sister Taylor? Hurricane Taylor?" Haley asked perplexed.

"Uh yeah, it's a really big coincidence now that I think about it." Chase chuckled. "So are you cool with it?" He asked nervously knowing that Haley and her sister didn't have the best relationship.

"Are you happy?" Haley asked after a while.

"Yeah." Chase said nodding and smiling.

"Then I'm cool with it." Haley nodded. "Just be careful Chase, Taylor has the tendency to bolt just because she feels like it." Haley warned. "I mean when did she even get to California? Last time I checked she was in Georgia bartending."

"She told me she ended up coming to California to find you so that you guys could start over again and have the relationship that she always wanted to have with you."

"Really?" Haley asked touched.

"Yeah." Chase nodded. "She's changed Hales, I mean I didn't know her before I met her but from everything she told me about her past and the little you've told me about her she's really become a better person."

"I believe you; I always knew that Taylor had the potential to be something great if she could just stop being such a wild child." Haley said smiling and making a mental note to call her older sister later on.

Chase laughed. "Don't get me wrong, she is definitely a wild child." He said with a kinked eyebrow.

"Dude gross, that's my sister!" Haley said realizing the hidden meaning behind Chase's words.

"Anyway," Chase laughed. "How are things going for you here in Tree Hill?"

"Things here are…great." Haley said smiling.

"That's good considering you were so adamant on not coming here in the first place."

"Trust me I had my reason's." Haley laughed.

"Would one of those reasons happen to be the dude giving me the death glare back in your room?" Chase asked innocently.

"You saw that too." Haley noted.

"It's cool, he probably just intimidated by my hotness." Chase said cockily.

"You have definitely been hanging out with Keller since we left LA." Haley said laughed.

"Ouch Hales." Chase said while putting his hand over his heart mocking sadness. "That really hurts me comparing me to Chris Keller."

Haley laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. "Ugh I've missed you Chase." She said leaning into him as he wrapped one of his arms carelessly around her shoulder.

Truth be told Chase got her through a lot of hard times in California. When she thought she had hit her breaking point he was always right there picking her back up again, telling her to fight through the pain. He was her best friend, it was hard not being able to talk to him as much anymore. "So are you done with music for awhile?" Chase asked a minute later. "Because you have no idea how many calls I've gotten from people asking where the hell you are."

"I've been writing and recording a few songs at Peyton and Jake's studio over here, but to be honest the break has been everything I could ask for and more. It's nice to just get away from it all."

"Well let me know if you change your mind, people are dying to get a new Haley James album." Chase suggested.

"Yes, but new Haley James album equals new Haley James tour which equals no rest for Haley James." Haley rambled.

"Referring to yourself in the third person." Chase observed. "Who's been hanging out with Keller now?"

Haley laughed and shook her head. "Come on, we should get back, it's almost dinner."

* * *

"Peyton this looks great." Chase said grabbing a spoonful of mash potatoes and emptying them onto his plate.

"I'm just glad that we're all here together." Peyton said smiling. To her this really did mean a lot, for the longest time there had been a rift in the friendship between her, Jake, Haley, Lucas, Brooke and Nathan. And the fact that they were all here together five years later was amazing to her.

Haley looked besides her at Nathan who was unnaturally quiet since Chase had arrived. "You okay?" She whispered to him once a flow of chatter had been created among their other friends.

Nathan looked up at the sound of Haley's voice. She still took his breath away, god he missed her every damn day he missed not being able to kiss her or hold her in his arms whenever he felt like it. He hated that she was so guarded around him now. He hated he was the reason she was so guarded.

"Yeah." He sent her a fake smile and concentrated on his food once again. _Come on Nate just get through this dinner. _

"So Chase you and Haley ever date?" Nathan looked over incredulously at Brooke. _Damn Brooke Davis. _He knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to make him realize what an ass he was for giving Haley up for the most ridiculous reasons.

"Brooke!" Haley scolded slightly embarrassed at her friend's antics.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Hales its okay." Chase said cutting Haley off before she could respond to Brooke. "We should have to hide anything." Chase said trying to keep a straight face.

"Chas--"

'We dated for a long time." Chase said cutting Haley off once again. "I loved her, I mean with a banging body like that…" Chase said trailing off. "Anyway we made it to the altar, got married, had a love child and then got divorced." Chase said holding in his laughter.

"But it's cool, there aren't any hard feelings between us." Chase said looking towards an amused Haley. "Right Hales?"

"You are so funny Chase." Haley mocked pretending to throw her bread roll at him. She didn't seem to notice a very tense Nathan who was sitting beside her.

Chase let out a low laugh. "I think I'm gonna go outside for some air." Nathan announced pushing back his chair.

"No come on man stay with us!" Chase said laughing. The laughter from his lips slowly died when he saw how pissed Nathan looked. "Is something bothering you?" Chase asked concerned.

Nathan tried to control his anger before he said something he would regret but he just couldn't get it in check in time before the words slipped from his mouth. "You know what, now that you mention it you're the one bothering me. Maybe you should just go back to California pretty boy."

Chase looked confusedly at Nathan after his uncalled for comment, while Haley just glowered at him from his seat. "Nathan!" She scolded.

"Hales it's okay." Chase commented standing up from the table. "I'm just going to go get some air." He said walking out the back doors and onto the back deck.

Haley automatically stood up from her seat to follow Chase. She past Nathan on the way out and leaned in dangerously close to his ear. "I knew I would end up regretting this." She whispered harshly.

* * *

**The hostility Nathan has for Chase is deeper than you think it might be, so don't jump to any conclusions! Hahaha. I probably just confused some of you with that statement. All will be explained in the next chapter, I promise! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I am being amazingly fast with this update that it even surprises me! Thank you all for the wonderful reveiws and a special thanks to Allie and Brooke because you guys rock! Hahaha. Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! It has lots of flashbacks so I hope they don't confuse you. Anyhoo happy reading!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It`s sad how some of us live **so far in the past** & refuse to move on. It`s sad how so many of us try to _move on_, but can`t & just go back to the past. It`s sad how many of us finally do **move on**, get hurt, & go right back into the past.

---

"Are you okay?" Haley asked walking over to Chase who was leaning against the railing of the back deck.

"Hales, I'm fine." Chase replied exasperated. "I just wanted to get out of there before the dude punched me or something." He joked. "Not that I wouldn't be able to take him." He added a minute later.

"Of course." Haley said smiling. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over him." Haley said shaking her head.

"I do." Chase scoffed.

"What?" Haley questioned him.

"Seriously J? It is so blatantly obvious that the guy is in love with you."

Haley sighed. "It doesn't matter Chase, me and Nathan are over. I was up for being friends with him but after just now…" Haley trailed off closing her eyes.

"It didn't look over to me," Chase said shaking his head. "Don't be like this Hales, I don't understand why you just can't stop thinking about it and follow your heart."

"Because he broke my heart!" Haley yelled out angry at the tears that were quickly surfacing. Soon she felt Chase's strong arms wrap around her and she leaned into him willing the tears to stop falling. "It still hurts Chase, and I don't think I could become that girl I was when I first went to California again."

"Remember the first time I met you?" Chase asked Haley.

"Yeah." Haley nodded.

_Haley went into the mailroom of Jake and Peyton's studio, she needed to get away from everyone. People were bombarding her with questions about what picture she wanted for her album cover, what cities she wanted to go to for her first headlining tour. It was just all too much; all she wanted was to get through today. _

_She leaned against the table that was next to her and a magazine about to fall off the edge caught her eye. She picked it up and her eyes widened at the title a small smile tracing her lips. "Hot Shot Scott: The NBA's Newest Player" Her tired eyes scanned over the picture of Nathan in the front. She then flipped to the page number that had the full interview of him. Tears made the way to her face and she couldn't stop that sobs that emitted from her mouth. There right in front of her were pictures of Nathan with girls all over him. The headline on the top of the page read "Hot Shot Scott: The NBA'S Newest Player…Both on the Court and off."_

_She immediately shut the magazine and threw it across the room. She felt like hyperventilating, just the thought of Nathan with another girl made her want to throw up. Maybe everything they shared was a lie. At this point Haley wished she would have never met him in the first place, and then maybe she wouldn't be feeling this excruciating pain. _

_She turned around and leaned her head against the copying machine angry with herself for being so emotional. The tears wouldn't stop and she decided to take her anger out on the copying machine next to her; she hit it several times imagining it was Nathan. _

"_It's probably just a jam in the three hole puncher tray, it's a total pain in the ass but definitely not worth a pretty girl crying over." Haley immediately turned to the guy who was standing in the doorway looking at her with sympathetic eyes. _

_Haley scoffed and shook her head. "The last thing I need right now is some shallow, egotistic, ego-centric, hot shot music producer hitting on me." _

"_Wow… okay." The guy looked slightly offended and Haley felt bad as he walked out of the room leaving her alone. She lowered her head and wiped away some stray tears. _

"_Okay just for the sake of argument," Haley lifted her head when she heard the guy re-enter the room. "What if I was a failed guitarist turned small indie band recruiter type?" _

_Haley looked at him clearly still upset and shook her head. He turned to leave when he didn't get a response from the broken girl. "You know the best thing about a paper jam?" _

"_What?" Haley asked exasperated turning towards him. _

"_It forces you to open up the machine and figure out what went wrong in the first place." Haley looked at him surprised at his genuine words as he left the room. _

* * *

Nathan slammed the door behind him and went to one of the chairs on the front porch sinking into the seat. "I'm such a jerk." He mumbled to himself.

Nathan had never felt more conflicted in his life…well actually that was a lie he had been conflicted ever since he broke up with Haley. He just couldn't help it when he saw Chase he recognized him but he couldn't put his finger on it. And then it hit him, like the weight of a ton of bricks realization dawned on Nathan.

_Nathan pulled a fifty from his pocket and handed it to the cab driver. "Thanks man." He got out of the taxi that had picked him up from the airport. The Knicks had a game playing the Lakers and the rest of the team had gone to the hotel from the airport to get some rest for the game tomorrow. But Nathan made a detour promising to meet up with them later. _

_He stared up at the sign in front of him. 'Haley James: Performance and Album Signing' _

_Ever since he heard of Haley's career taking off he's kept track of what she was doing with her life...in a way it made him feel closer to her. He told himself he would stay away from her. It would be easier on both of them if he just stayed away. But when he found out he had a game in LA the same week that Haley would be playing in a downtown club and signing autographs he felt like it was fate tempting him…and he took the bait. _

_He let out a ragged breath and opened the door to the club where loud laugher, music and chatter flowed through the door. _

_He smiled when he saw Haley singing on stage. She looked so happy, performing in front of all those people. Seeing her smiling face made it worth it, he would give up anything to make her happy…it just never occurred to him before that he would have to give her up. _

_He stood in the back so that she wouldn't see him. As of now he wasn't planning on going to talk to her- albeit he was sure his resolve would melt by the end of the night – he just wanted to see her sing. He always loved hearing her sing, every year since he was fifteen Haley wrote and sang him a song on his birthday…he loved it, and it made him love her even more. _

_Back in New York things were hard for him. The tabloids were all over him calling him a player when the fact of the matter was he hated all the extra attention and the pressure from being a rookie in the NBA was a lot. In reality he had no real friends besides some selective teammates who already had families. Every day he struggled not to pick up the phone and call one of his old friends. But he refrained from doing so, because then they would want answers. And Nathan wasn't strong enough to lie to them anymore he feared that once they found out the truth - that he was in fact still in love with Haley and that he just broke up with her so that she could follow her dreams – they would start picking sides. _

_People looked at him and questioned why he wasn't happy. He was twenty years old and he was drafted first pick into one of the best teams in the league. He was young and rich and women fawned all over him where ever he went. But that wasn't enough; none of it would be enough without Haley. _

_Nathan sat there and watched her sing song after song as the crowd sang along with her. It was then sitting in that crowded club Nathan decided to do something. He decided to be happy again. That was if Haley was willing to take him back. He was sure that if he asked his agent could get him traded to the Lakers, that way he could be closer to Haley and try to get her back. He would explain why he broke up with her and maybe she wouldn't be as pissed as he suspected she would be. And even if she was he would do everything in his power to get her to forgive him…to make her see why she fell in love with him in the first place. _

_Nathan Scott was going to win Haley James back. _

"What is wrong with you?" Nathan looked up to see a pissed Haley staring down at him.

"Haley I'm--"

"What gives you the right to treat my friend like that? What has Chase ever done to you?" She asked furious. Nathan sighed and shook his head. _Great now Haley's mad at me. Back to square one. _

Nathan looked over at her and decided that at this point honesty was the best policy…well maybe not complete honesty.

"I was jealous okay?!" He exclaimed.

Haley gave him an incredulous look. "Chase and I are just friends." She said through clenched teeth. "And even if we were more than that, you have no right to speak to him like that." She said looking like she was about to give up.

"We aren't together anymore Nathan." Her words cut through him like a blade.

"You made that decision for the both of us a long time ago." She dropped her head down and pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and her thumb.

"Haley," Nathan said helplessly.

A sound emitted out of her mouth as she held her hand out to him. "I just need to be alone for a little." She said keeping her head down and walking away from Nathan.

"Dammit!" Nathan screamed when he was alone once again.

"So I'm guessing that didn't go to well." Nathan turned to Lucas who was taking a seat in the chair next to him.

"You guessed right." Nathan said sounding defeated.

"What's up with you little brother?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know… I spoke before I could think."

"Ahh but isn't that what you always do?" Lucas asked teasingly.

Nathan shook his head. "I don't know what I'm gonna do man."

"Just give her time."

"Why aren't you mad at me like everyone else?"

"Because you're my brother…and I'm always going to be there for you." Lucas said nodding. "And I can see where you're coming from; if Brooke and I weren't together and I was still in love with her and I saw her so buddy buddy with another dude, the jealous green monster would probably emerge out of me too." He added.

Nathan sighed and shook his head. "I should probably go apologize to Chase."

"That would probably help you out with Haley." Lucas said.

Nathan stood up and moved the leave the front deck so he could go to the back deck where Chase was. "Hey Nate."

Nathan turned around so he could face Lucas. "Yeah?"

"I know this is probably the last thing on your mind but I need some help with the team and since you're getting back on track I was wondering if you wanted to co-coach the ravens with me." Lucas asked.

"Co-coach my old high school basketball team with my brother?" Nathan pretended to ponder. "Why not." He said smiling. "Thanks Luke…I think this will be good for me."

_

* * *

__Haley decided to go to Jake and Peyton's tonight for dinner, she had no food in her house and she didn't feel like cooking. She walked up the steps of their house and used her spare key to open the door. _

"_Hello!" Haley yelled out. "Jake! You guys home?" She walked further into the house and walked into the kitchen where she saw Peyton cooking. _

"_Hey girlie." Haley greeted walking over to Peyton and giving her a hug. _

"_Can you guys feed me tonight?" Haley asked laughing. _

"_I guess." Peyton said pretending to look irritated. _

"_Where's Jake?" Haley asked walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water. _

"_He's out back grilling. We have a friend over for dinner tonight." _

"_Oh! Sorry, I can leave if you want me to." Haley said feeling like she was intruding. _

"_Haley you're staying…besides I wanted you to meet him anyway. He's becoming a really great friend to Jake and I…you guys will probably hit it off." She said coyly. _

"_I know what you're trying to do." Haley told Peyton. _

"_Oh come on Haley! You're going to be spending a lot of time with him anyway, he's one of the agents we hired at Jeyton and we assigned him to you on your upcoming tour. Plus you haven't gone out with anyone since Nathan." Peyton stated. _

"_That's not true!" Haley exclaimed. _

_Peyton gave her a look. "Who have you gone out with Haley?" _

_Haley tried to rack her brain for someone she went out with. "Billy!" She said indignantly. _

"_Haley!" Peyton exclaimed. "You did not go out with Billy. You tutored him at Stanford for like a week." _

"_He took me out to dinner." Haley shot back. _

"_Because you helped him graduate." Peyton said dryly. "And if I remember correctly you told me that he ended up ditching you for your hot waitress at the restaurant." _

"_I didn't say he was a good date." Haley mumbled lamely. "Look Peyton I'm just not ready" _

"_Let's just drop this." Haley said when she heard voices approaching the kitchen. _

_Peyton shrugged. "Okay." She surrendered. _

"_Haley!" Haley turned at Jake's surprised voice. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I came for dinner; I had no food at the house." She laughed and got up to hug Jake. _

"_Where's Chase?" Peyton asked Jake. _

"_Oh I forgot the steaks in here he's still by the grill keeping an eye on the vegetables we were grilling." _

"_Sweetie, why doesn't Haley bring the steaks out to Chase? I need you in here for something." Peyton asked Jake innocently while Haley rolled her eyes. _

"_Sure," Jake agreed. "You mind Hales?" _

"_No, not at all." Haley got up from her seat and grabbed the steaks shooting a look at Peyton. _

_Haley walked out to Peyton's and Jakes back deck and saw a guy standing by the grill. "Hi." Haley called out. _

"_I'm Haley; Jake wanted me to take these out to you. Chase right?" She said walking towards him. The guy turned around and chuckled. "Well if it isn't the saddest girl in the world." _

_Haley cocked an eyebrow at the sight of him. "Well if it isn't the shallow, egotistic, hot shot music producer." She said remembering him from Peyton and Jakes studio a couple of weeks ago. _

"_I told you I'm more of the failed guitarist turned small indie band recruiter type." He said teasingly. "Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you or something a couple of weeks ago, I wasn't trying to hit on you…I just wanted to make you stop crying. It's a phobia of mine…when girls cry." He admitted sheepishly. _

"_Weird phobia." Haley commented passing Chase the steaks. _

"_Ahh, you underestimate the power of female tears." _

_Haley laughed. "Haley James." She said offering her hand to Chase._

"_Chase Adams." He said smiling shaking her hand. "I have the feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship Haley James." _

Chase was still standing on the back deck but now his eyes were focused on the girl sitting on the beach a couple of meters away from him. Haley had stormed past him a couple of minutes ago heading for the beach. When he asked what was wrong she ignored him and continued on her journey.

"Hey." Chase turned at the sound of someone's voice. Nathan stood in front of him with his hands shoved in his pockets. Chase nodded at him acknowledging his presence.

"Look man, I'm sorry I was out of line before." Nathan said sincerely.

"It's cool bro." Chase said shrugging.

"No," Nathan said shaking his head. "You have been a great friend to Haley in California, I should be really grateful that she had you in her life." A figure on the beach caught Nathan's eye.

"That's her…she's pretty pissed." Chase said noticing what Nathan was staring at.

"Yeah, I messed things up with her."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you get like that back there?" Chase asked Nathan who was zoned out on Haley.

_The crowd was dwindling; Haley had preformed her set and an hour later the line of people waiting to get her autograph was almost gone._

"_It's now or never Scott." Nathan mumbled to himself, trying to mentally prepare for what he was about to do. _

_I know I screwed things up with us before, but I still love you Hales. _

_I did it so that you could follow your dreams, I didn't want to hold you back._

_I wanted you to have it all. I hope you can forgive me._

_I want us to be us again. _

_Nathan practiced what he was going to say to Haley in his head. He looked to where she was seated and he saw her waving goodbye to the last person on line. Nathan moved towards Haley_ _gathering up his courage. But then he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her embracing another man. He felt his stomach twist into knots. He had to know this would happen; he had to know that someone else would find out how amazing she was and take her away from him. But that didn't make it any easier. He watched as the guy kissed her on her check and whisper something in her ear. He watched as she smiled and laughed…the same smile and laugh she gave him when they were together. _

_All of the sudden the spacious club felt much too small for Nathan. He walked swiftly towards the exit of the bar he opened the door and spared one last look before leaving and making his way back to the hotel._

"I guess I just let my emotions get the best of me." Nathan said shaking his head after explaining to Chase what had happened a few years ago.

"Haley and I were never anything more than just friends." Chase told Nathan.

"Yeah, I know that now." Nathan said awkwardly.

"She's a great girl Nathan, be careful with her this time."

"She won't even look at me."

"Haley's just confused." Chase said. "She still cares about you, that's why it's so hard for her. She has to look out for her heart in all this."

"I won't hurt her again." Nathan shook his head.

"You gotta make her believe you. Otherwise she'll be running forever." Chase advised. "I'm gonna head inside, you should go talk to her." Chase said nodding towards Haley.

"Thanks Chase." Nathan said gratefully.

Chase nodded at him and walked towards the house. "Don't screw this up Nathan."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews last chapter. I have to say I'm not completly happy with the way this chapter came out but after re-writing it like a gazillion times I figured I would just post it. I have a bunch of flashbacks in this chapter, I just wanted to show you some things that happened between Nathan and Haley in their time spent apart from each other. The songs I used were Come Home by OneRepublic and Just Say You're Not Into It by Mayday Parade. They are both awesome songs! I suggest you check them out. Also I suggest you read the lyrics. Sometimes when I'm reading a story and there are song lyrics I tend to skip over them but I chose these songs for very specific reaso****ns more so Come Home than Just Say You're Not Into It. Okayy I'm gonna stop blabbing. Read and Review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14**

Not everything turns into what it's supposed to be. Not  
everybody is supposed to walk out of your life.  
Sometimes surprises and second chances do happen, you  
just can't be afraid to let them happen.

---

_Haley opened the door and let her bag fall to the ground. She walked towards her bed and laid down letting out an exhausted sigh. She had classes all day long plus she was tutoring some kid in her economics class who had asked her for help and she had to study for midterms which were coming up soon. To say that she was overwhelmed was an understatement. _

_She picked up her cell phone which she had left in her dorm room because she was in such a rush this morning. She opened it and saw that she had three missed calls. She dialed her voicemail and put the phone up to her ear. _

"_Haley James, why aren't you answering your phone?" Haley cracked a smile when she heard Brooke's voice on the other line. "Just because you're at your precious ivy league college doesn't mean that you get to ignore me!" Brooke said feigning hurt. "Call me back, love ya girlie!" _

"_Hey Hales its Jake. I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks, what are you doing camping out in your dorm? Come over to the apartment tomorrow for dinner, Peyton and I are worried about you." Haley sighed and pressed 7 to delete the message. She loved them for caring about her but she was still in a pretty bad place, Nathan hadn't called her back or written back to any of her letters. She kept telling him that they could work it out, and even if she couldn't she still wanted to be friends with him, no matter what she still loved him, even if he didn't love her. It was probably pathetic but she was miserable without him. _

_She played the message and she was confused by the long silence, she was about to delete the message when the person on the other end finally spoke and she froze at the sound of his voice. _

"_Hey Haley," Nathan paused and Haley could hear him taking a deep breath. "Look, I got your phone calls and you're letters and the thing is I just need to focus on basketball right now, you know? No distractions, so I would appreciate if you stopped with the letters and phone calls." Haley's heart broke at his cold words. She hung up the phone and laid her head against her pillow wiping away the tears that were cascading down her face. _

"_I miss you too." Haley whispered bitterly to herself._

* * *

"I got it Brooke." Peyton said lifting the plates out of Brooke's hands the dinner long forgotten.

"Well this was a success." Brooke stated dryly.

"I know right, I think we should do this weekly." Peyton said playing along.

"I totally agree Goldilocks." Brooke nodded her head amused.

"What are you two talking about?" Jake asked walking into the dining room.

"Just how much fun today has been." Brooke said sarcastically.

Jake shook his head. "When will it ever end?"

"When those two get their act together." Peyton said throwing her head back motioning to the two people outside.

The three heads in the dining room turned towards the back door when they heard it shut. Chase came into the dining room minutes later, wordlessly sitting down in one of the vacant seats surrounding the table. "Tree Hill's got some drama." He said a minute later shaking his head.

Peyton laughed. "Well after the near smack down you got into today I think you deserve an extra serving of dessert."

"Sweet, the pie you make looks awesome Peyt." Chase complimented.

"Ehh you're not gonna get a chance to taste my awesome pie, see while you were outside along with Nate and Hales you left the food alone with the lions."

Chase sent a confused look to Peyton. "What?"

"What Jagielski two is trying to say is Jake and Luke at it all." Brooke said shooting a look at Jake and taking the dirty dishes out to the kitchen.

"What? My wifey is an awesome cook." Jake said yelling after Brooke's retreating figure.

"Anyway," Peyton laughed. "I sent Luke out to the café to get apple pie and ice cream, your favorite." Peyton tempted.

"Thanks for the offer, but I am exhausted. I'm just going to get some rest and call Taylor."

"Okay night Chase." Peyton walked over to him and gave him a hug and Jake bumped fists with him.

"Okay so what's the plan to get Nathan and Haley back together?" Brooke said re-entering the dining room.

"I was thinking--"

"Oh, no. You two are not to get involved with Nathan and Haley's love life." Jake protested cutting his wife off.

"What? Jake!" Brooke whined in protest.

"Brooke it is none of our business." Jake said sternly.

"I got the pie and ice cream." Lucas said walking into the dining room. "What are you guys talking about?" He questioned setting the items he was carrying down on the table.

"I am trying to tell Peyton and Brooke that we shouldn't try to intervene with Nathan and Haley's relationship." Jake explained to Lucas hoping to get him on his side.

"Jake, they are our friends!" Peyton said.

"I agree with Jake." Lucas said warily. It was never a good thing to go against Brooke Davis.

"Broody!" She scolded.

"What? Look I know they're our friends but they have to work this thing out by themselves." Lucas reasoned.

"No fair." Peyton whined.

"Listen, give them some time. Then if they can't work it out you two can work your magic." Jake reasoned.

"Okay." Brooke obliged.

* * *

"_Please welcome to the court the beautiful and talented Haley James!" Haley walked out nervously onto the basketball court. She was asked to sing the national anthem at the Lakers game and she happily obliged. But big crowds still made her shy and nervous and this was one huge ass crowd. She gripped the guitar she was holding tighter in her hands and walked up to the microphone, smiling at the cheering fans. _

"_What's up LA?" She screamed enthusiastically into the microphone receiving a roar of cheers of the audience. _

"_Well, I've always wanted to do an acoustic version of the National Anthem so here it is." She stated while plugging in her guitar into the amp next to her. _

"_Oh and by the way the Lakers are gonna kick some serious ass tonight." Haley said good-naturally. _

"_Sorry guys." She winked at the opposing team and laughed. Her breath almost caught in her throat when she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes staring intently at her from the bleachers on the opposing team. _

_The New York Knicks to be exact. _

_Haley closed her eyes and groaned to herself. 'Mental note: Next time check who the opposing team is dummy' Haley thought to herself shaking away the nerves she was feeling before strumming notes on her guitar. _

* * *

"Hey." Nathan said carefully approaching Haley on the beach.

Haley turned her head towards him furiously wiping away a few stray tears.

"Hales," Nathan said pained. "I'm sorry, please don't cry."

"I just…I don't know why it's always a struggle with us." She said regretfully. "It shouldn't be this hard for me to be around you." She said more to herself than to Nathan however he heard her clearly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nathan," Haley started weakly as he took a seat next to her on the sand. "I can't be around you without my heart breaking." She said simply.

"But we've been hanging out all week." Nathan pointed out.

"And I've been lying to myself all week."

"Haley, is this about Chase?" Nathan questioned.

"No Nathan, this has nothing to do with Chase, this has to do with the fact that I've been pretending to be okay with you because I was so desperate to have you in my life in one way or another."

"Haley I don't understand." Nathan said a feeling of dread coming over him.

Haley took a deep breath. "I just feel like with us it's either all or nothing."

Nathan looked at her for a minute before understanding what she was saying. "Why can't we have it all?" Nathan asked timidly.

Haley scoffed. "Because last time we had it all I ended up with a broken heart."

"Haley..."

"I know you're sorry Nathan but that doesn't change what you did." Haley said looking away from him. "I mean before I accepted the fact that you fell out of love with me, I couldn't really get mad at you for that and I had come to terms with it. I mean I was angry with you for not even wanting to be friends." Haley shook her head. "But to find out that you only did it so that I could have my dreams? To know that all of this could have been avoided just makes it hurt worse."

"My heart was breaking too." Nathan responded.

"But who made that decision, because it sure as hell wasn't me." Haley said her voice cracking.

Haley felt as though her heart was exploding. This had nothing to do with what happened with Chase, this had to do with the fact that she couldn't pretend anymore, she'd hit her breaking point. Even though this past week with Nathan had been great it hurt her to know that she wouldn't be able to handle more than friendship. She couldn't just be friends with Nathan…but she would let herself go there again.

"I'm just done Nathan." Haley whispered shaking her head and looking at him.

It broke her heart to see that Nathan had tears brimming in his eyes. "What are you saying Haley?"

"I'm saying that maybe we just aren't meant to be together." She got up from the beach and walked back towards the house leaving Nathan sitting out on the sand.

"Then why are we still fighting for each other after all these years?" He whispered to himself dejectedly.

* * *

"_Hey." Haley turned at the sound of someone's voice entering her dressing room. _

"_Hi." She said awkwardly. "Sorry you lost." _

"_It's okay." Nathan said shaking his head. "There are more important things." _

"_Really? I thought basketball was your number one priority?" Haley questioned sarcastically. _

"_Don't be like this Haley." _

"_Like what Nathan?" Haley asked moving closer to him. "Hurt?" She practically yelled. _

"_Haley." Nathan stated moving closer to her. "I'm sorry." He knew she would think he was apologizing for the stupid message he left on her machine a little less than a year ago. Which he will admit was a jackass move, he just wanted her to move on with her dreams and stop hurting and he thought the only way for her to do that was for her to stop calling and writing him. But in reality he was apologizing for so much more, he was apologizing for ruining them. _

"_Wow." Haley said. "You're a little late for sorry." _

"_What do you want from me?" Nathan said inching closer to her. He was hurting just as much as she was. _

"_Nothing." Haley said curtly suddenly realizing how close they were and moving away from him. _

"_You know what I do want something." Haley said turning back to him. "I want you to leave." _

_Nathan stared at her and nodded walking out of the dressing room. "For what's its worth you were amazing out there." _

* * *

"You look like ass." Lucas said walking into Nathan's house seeing him lying on the couch.

"You should smell me." He quipped.

"No thanks." Lucas responded with a look on his face. "You missed practice today."

Nathan closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Luke."

"It's okay," Lucas said taking a seat next to him. "What's wrong, I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving."

"It's Haley man." Nathan said. "I think we're done."

"What?" Lucas asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I hurt her really bad Luke, all those years ago I was such an idiot. And now I can't take it back." Nathan said helplessly. "I don't think I can fix it Luke."

"Nathan you can always fix it if you want to."

"Not this I can't."

* * *

_Nathan walked into his apartment and turned on the TV. He rushed home to watch the Grammy's; he had just hoped he hadn't missed what he wanted to see. _

"_And now the winner of best female artist is…" Nathan smiled when he realized he was just in time. _

"_Haley James!" His smile widened even more when Haley's face appeared on the TV looking shocked. _

"_Thank you." She said once she got to the microphone and received her award. "This is a huge honor and I am extremely grateful." Nathan watched as he saw Haley pause looking as if she was hesitating to say something. "I just want to thank batman," Nathan looked at the TV in shock. Haley was using her nickname for him. When they were kids Nathan loved batman and so Haley always used to call him that to make him feel special. "Whether you realize it or not, you inspired a lot of songs on this album." Nathan smiled and closed his eyes. He shut off the TV and walked over to one of the shelves in his apartment. He pulled out a CD case and inserted the CD into his stereo the music reverberating off of the walls, Haley's voice filling the apartment. _

_Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I`m young  
For speaking out of turn  
There`s someone I`ve been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They`re in their own place trying to make it right  
But I`m tired of justifying_

_Cause I`ve been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I`ve ever known  
So come home_

_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain`t as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons  
If all the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_

_Nathan smiled to himself; maybe there was hope for them after all. _

* * *

Haley strummed a few notes on her guitar before jotting down something in the notebook that lay open beside her on her bed. It had been a couple of weeks since the Thanksgiving from hell and she hasn't talked to Nathan since. She's been cooped up in her bedroom writing new songs, music was always therapy for her.

_A show of hands, who has said these words before  
With a show of hearts on the floor, who has ever meant them more  
Well I'll swallow my pride if you'll stay for the years  
And watch me spin circles as I disappear  
Hearts, they don't lie they just quiver in fear_

"Knock, knock." Haley looked up to see Chase enter her room. "So I haven't really seen you and we're staying in the same house." Chase joked. "What's up?"

"I've just been thinking." Haley said putting down her guitar as Chase took a seat on her bed.

"And writing." Chase added picking up her notebook.

"Hey Chase." Haley stated nervously.

"Yeah." He said putting down her notebook and looking back up at her.

"What time does your flight leave for LA?" She asked.

"Later tonight." Chase answered confused. "Why?" He asked warily.

Haley took a deep breath before answering him. "I wanna go with you." She said. "I want to go back to LA."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I realized that I had left something out when I posted the first version of this chapter. After reading kutebloo's review I noticed that the thing I had left out could be confusing. Anyway thank you kutebloo because I probably wouldn't have noticed it otherwise. Anywayy read and review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I saw him staring at me - not glancing, but blatantly staring.  
And I wondered if he was staring at the wreckage he had created  
or if maybe, just maybe he regretted ever hurting me in the first place.

---

"What are you talking about Haley?" Chase questioned confused.

"It was a mistake coming here." She said blankly.

"But you told me--"

"I was wrong. My breaks over, I need to go back to California." She said cutting him off.

"Peyton and Jake are here." Chase pointed out. "And Lucas and Brooke."

"Peyton and Jake will be fine without me; they have each other…so do Lucas and Brooke." Haley said shaking her head. "I don't have anything left for me here."

"And Nathan?" Chase questioned.

"Like I said, I don't have anything left for me here." Haley repeated.

"Haley--"

"Chase I am going back to L.A. with or without you, I just thought that we could leave together." Haley said looking at him.

"Okay." Chase nodded feeling helpless. "But I think you're running away from your problems and you going back to L.A. isn't going to make it any better Haley."

When Haley didn't respond Chase got up and walked towards a picture on her dresser. He picked it up in his hands and put it down on the bed in front of her. Haley looked down at the picture and closed her eyes. It was the picture of her and Nathan hugging on the beach that one day they skipped school during junior year.

"You can't look at that and tell me that you have nothing left for you here."

* * *

"Well, well look who finally decided to show their ass." Lucas said mockingly toward his brother who was walking slowly toward him in the school gym.

"Luke, I'm not in the mood for it." Nathan said irritably. "The only reason I'm here is because I needed something to distract me, one more minute in my house by myself with my thoughts and I just might have killed myself." Nathan said tiredly.

"Being a little overdramatic aren't we?" Lucas asked rolling his eyes. "You guys are Nathan and Haley." He said it with such conviction as if that were the answer to all life problems. "You'll figure it out." Lucas shrugged.

"We're over Luke." Nathan practically yelled. "She basically told me that she never wanted to see me again." He said dejectedly, shaking his head. "The sooner I come to terms with that, the sooner I'll stop hurting."

"Idiot." Lucas mumbled under his breath shaking his head slightly.

"What?" Nathan asked confused not catching what his brother has just mumbled.

"Nothing." Lucas said shaking his head. If Nathan wanted Haley back for real then he was just going to realize that he had to fight for her all by himself.

"Boys!" Lucas yelled out into the gym gaining the attention of all of his players. "Gather around, I want you to meet your new co-coach."

* * *

"No! Absolutely not." Brooke said indignantly standing up from her seat on the couch. Haley shook her head. She knew this wasn't going to go over well.

"Brooke just let me explain." Haley said looking at her friend with pleading eyes.

Brooke looked at her for a minute before conceding and sitting back down on the couch next to Lucas. Haley had called Brooke and Lucas over to the beach house so that she could tell them, along with Peyton and Jake, that she was leaving Tree Hill.

"I have a life back in Los Angles; I have a career to think about." Haley said desperately. "Me leaving Tree Hill…it's what's best."

"Best for who Haley?" Peyton asked. "It sure as hell isn't best for us." She said sadly at the prospect of her best friend leaving.

"Peyton--"

"No Haley, this is bull shit. You were perfectly happy here a couple of weeks ago what happened?" She questioned.

_Nathan._ Haley thought to herself. "I'm just ready to get back to work." She shrugged. "Please don't make this harder than it already is." Haley begged.

Lucas was the first to stand up from the couch. "I'm gonna miss you Hales."He said pulling her into a hug laying a kiss on her forehead. As much as it hurt him to say goodbye to his best friend she had to do what was best for her…even if he didn't think what was best for her.

"Yeah," Jake said standing up following Lucas' lead. "I love you James." He whispered in her ear once he reached her and pulled her into a hug. "When are we loosing you?" He questioned pulling out of the embrace.

Haley wiped away a few tears that had fallen; she didn't realize how hard it would be to leave. "Tonight." She answered softly.

"What!?" Brooke said standing up from the couch once again. "You cannot just leave!" She exclaimed.

"Brooke it'll be a lot easier if I just leave with Chase." Haley said trying to make excuses. _You mean it'll be a lot easier to leave before you run into Nathan again. _

"But, I don't want you to go." Brooke whined.

"I love you ." Haley said laughing pulling Brooke into a hug. She looked over Brooke's shoulder and saw Peyton sulking on the couch. "Get over here Goldilocks." Haley demanded holding out her arm creating room for Peyton.

Peyton slowly walked over to her two best friends and embraced both of them in a hug. Haley closed her eyes willing the tears to stop. She hadn't been apart from Peyton and Jake…ever. Leaving the people she loved most in her life almost made her rethink her decision to move back to Los Angles.

Almost.

"I better go finish packing." Haley said pulling out of the hug wiping away her tears. "I only have a couple of hours before Chase and I have to leave for the airport."

She moved to walk out of the living room, passing Jake and Lucas on the way out giving them both a gentle squeeze on their shoulders.

After Haley left Jake and Lucas looked toward Brooke and Peyton who had gone back to their spot on the couch, Brooke leaning her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"Go ahead." Lucas said with a wave of his hand, looking over at Jake who was nodding.

"Intervene." Jake clarified when both girls gave them a confusing look.

* * *

"Hey." Chase said walking into Haley's room to find her packing her things into a huge suitcase.

"Hey Chase what's up?" Haley asked looking at him briefly and then returning her attention back to the task at hand.

"You have a phone call." He said passing her his cell phone and taking a seat on her bed.

"Who is calling me on your phone?" Haley questioned curiously.

Chase shrugged and gestured towards the phone, as if telling her to answer and find out. Haley gave him a weird looking before pressing the cell phone to her ear and mumbling a hello.

"Hey Haley-bub!" Haley looked at Chase and rolled her eyes at the smile on his face when she heard her sister Taylor's voice ring out through the other side.

"Taylor." Haley sighed.

"Well don't sound too happy." Taylor said sarcastically.

"Sorry Tay." Haley said apologetically. "It's been a long day." She sighed.

"So I hear my little sister is coming back to Los Angeles."

"Your boyfriend has a big mouth." Haley said shooting a look at Chase who only smiled in return.

"Well, if it's any consolation I'm excited about seeing you again. I don't know if Chase told you but I came to California so that--"

"Yeah, Chase told me about that." Haley said cutting her sister off. "It was really nice of you Tay." Haley said sincerely.

"Listen Hales, I know that we've had our differences in the past but I love you little sis."

Haley smiled at her sisters words. The truth was she always looked up to her older sister; they just always had a sibling rivalry thing going. Haley was always jealous that her parents paid more attention to Taylor's wild child antics than her, and Taylor was always jealous of the kind hearted and hard working person Haley was.

"I love you too Taylor."

"So what's going on Hales? I thought running away was my forte." Taylor questioned as Haley let out a long sigh and rubbed her hand over her face.

Chase looked over at his best friend and got up from the bed giving her a soft pat on the back as her left the room. He figured he should give her some privacy to talk to her sister.

"I'm not running away Taylor." She said distracting herself by putting more of her clothes into her suitcase.

"I heard Nathan was in Tree Hill." Taylor said simply. Although Taylor and Haley had never been particularly close, Taylor still kept up with her little sisters life. Needless to say when she found out that Nathan had broke Haley's heart she wanted more than anything to beat the shit out of him.

"You boyfriend has a big mouth." Haley repeated once again knowing the source of Taylor's information.

* * *

"Ugh!" Brooke groaned frustrated.

"He's not answering?" Peyton guessed.

"Nope." Brooke said irritated snapping her cell phone shut. "Because that would be too easy." Brooke said frustrated.

"What are we gonna do Peyton?" Brooke whined. "Haley can't leave, and we are running out of time here." She said plopping down on the couch. "They are leaving for the airport in half an hour."

"If the mountain won't go to Mohammed, then Mohammed will go to the mountain." Peyton said a few minutes later. She looked over at Brooke and had to stifle a laugh on the look on her friends face.

"Are you on loopy pills Jagielski?" Brooke said perplexed. "Who the hell is Mohammed and what in the world does he have to do with Nathan and Haley?"

This time Peyton didn't hold back and she rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Come on smart one." She said standing up from the couch and pulling a confused Brooke along with her.

"Peyton where are we going?" Brooke whined.

"To the mountain." Peyton said curtly.

"Huh?" Brooke said scrunching her eyebrows together.

"We're going to pay Nathan a little visit." Peyton said opening the front door while shaking her head. "Come on."

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna leave Hales?" Chase asked his friend as he pulled one of her suitcases out of her room and into the living room of the beach house.

"Yes." Haley said exasperated. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that." She mumbled annoyed.

"But--"

"Chase," Haley said interrupting him. "Please." She was begging him to just drop it. Chase shook his head and obliged.

"Are you guys ready?" Jake said walking up to the pair, Lucas right behind him. He did not want to drive Haley to the airport, but Peyton and Brooke hadn't gotten a hold of Nathan yet and he couldn't very well refuse to take Chase to the airport.

"Yeah." Haley said walking over to Lucas and giving him a tight hug. "Are coming with us to the airport Luke?"

"I can't." Lucas said sadly. "The boys have a game tonight." He pulled away from his embrace with Haley but still left his arm loosely draped over her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you buddy." He said smiling. "I expect a phone call every day." He said in all seriousness.

"Same goes for me Hales." Jake said joining in.

Haley smiled at both of her friends and chuckled. "I'll call twice a day."

"Well that might be a little much Hales." Jake teased. "You don't want us getting sick of you."

Haley laughed and gently shoved Jake in the shoulder. "Come on." She said pulling away from her embrace from Lucas and standing by Jake. "We should get going."

Haley watched on as Lucas and Chase shared one of those manly hugs and exchanged cell phone numbers. "Later Luke." Chase said giving him a nod.

"Bye guys." Lucas said walking Jake, Haley and Chase to the front door. "Have a safe flight." He said waving them off as they entered Jake's car and drove away. He shut the door close once the car was out of sight and walked into the living room sitting down on Jake and Peyton's couch.

He pulled out his cell phone out of his jean pocket and dialed Brooke's number in record time.

"Hey Broody." Brooke answered after seeing her boyfriend's name flash across the screen of her cell phone.

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas said. "How's the intervening going?" He asked. "Are you two at Nathan's yet?"

"No." Brooke said. "We're still in the car, we're almost there though."

"Well, Jake just left for the airport with Chase and Haley." Lucas replied.

"Thanks for the heads up sweetie." Brooke said looking over at Peyton who was trying to navigate her way through the dark streets of Tree Hill towards Nathan's house. Brooke shut her phone after mumbling a quick 'bye' and 'I love you' to Lucas.

"You better step on it Peyt."

* * *

"Hold on." Nathan said aggravated when the incessant knocking on his door wouldn't stop.

"What." He bit out when he opened the door and saw Brooke and Peyton on the other side.

"Oh no. Don't use that tone with us Scott." Peyton said shoving her way past Nathan and into his home, Brooke right behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nathan said more politely this time. The truth was he wasn't in the mood for company. He had been perfectly content sitting alone in his room and sulking.

"You are going to listen to us talk and you are going to like it." Brooke said dragging him along with her towards his living room.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked confused after Brooke had lightly shoved him down on the couch. Peyton and Brooke were now standing in front of him with their arms crossed over their chest and a hard look donned both of their faces.

"We are having an intervention."

* * *

Nathan slammed on the brakes once he had finally found a spot in the crowded parking lot of the airport. He quickly pulled in and got out of his car walking as quickly as he could with his busted leg towards the entrance of the airport. Since Brooke and Peyton had told him that Haley was leaving for L.A. his heart hadn't stopped hammering in his chest. He didn't care if she was severely pissed at him or if she never wanted to speak to him. He was going to try to convince her to stay in Tree Hill. He needed her to stay. He couldn't lose her. Not again.

"Hi." Nathan said out of breath.

"Hey." The chipper woman greeted him at the front desk. "And where are you headed today?"

"Anywhere." Nathans aid shaking his head. He glanced at the wall behind her and his eyes widened at the time. Haley's plane was leaving in ten minutes.

"Sir." The woman started confused. "I need a destination."

"New York." Nathan blurted out knowing that they wouldn't give him a ticket to L.A. considering the flight was leaving so soon.

"Okay well the next flight to New York is in about a couple of hours." The woman said typing in some information into the computer in front of her.

"Yeah, that's fine." Nathan said hurriedly handing over his credit card. It took a couple more minutes before the woman had given him his ticket. He glanced at his watch as he waited on the airport security line. Five minutes. "Come on." He mumbled to himself.

Nathan finally made it through security stopping for a moment to look at the board to see which gate Haley's flight was located.

Once he reached the gate he saw only a few passengers roaming around. But no Haley. He glanced at his watch noticing the time. He closed his eyes when he saw that it was 9:15. Haley's flight supposedly left five minutes ago. _Maybe it got delayed. _Nathan thought to himself hoping that for once the Karma Gods were on his side. He went over towards the woman at the front desk at the gate and asked if the 9:15 flight to Los Angeles had been delayed.

"Oh." The woman said with a furrowed brow. "I'm sorry sir but the flight has already left." She gave him a sad smile getting the feeling that she was disappointing him with this news before turning her attention to the ringing phone in front of her.

Nathan slumped his shoulders and went towards the nearest hard plastic seat next to him. He shook his head and laid them in his hands closing his eyes.

She was gone. She hadn't even said goodbye. Of course the Karma Gods weren't on his side. What had he done to deserve it?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! Thanks for the lovely reviews last chapter, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story so much! I was going to upload this last night but I ended up going to an All Time Low concert with some friends, I know that this has no revelence to you guys but I just needed to get that out there because my life is now complete!...Well scratch that, I need to meet James Lafferty and THEN my life will be complete! Hahaha. All Time Low was awesome live I highly suggest that you guys listen to them if you have never heard of them before! Okay I am going stop promoting the band now hahaha. Read and Review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 16**

When he kisses me,  
it's like being born again.  
Born where love isn't just a word,  
but something alive, throbbing with life.

---

Nathan slowly pulled into his driveway. He had stayed in the airport way longer than necessary just sulking at the fact that Haley was gone. He didn't know if he was going to see her again. And that terrified him. He had gone five years without having a civil conversation with her. And after this past month, spending time with her again, laughing and goofing around…he never wanted to forget that feeling.

He took the key out of the ignition, shutting the car off. He proceeded to lean his against the steering wheel letting out an aggravated sigh. Peyton's car was still in the driveway, no doubt waiting with Brooke for him to come back with Haley.

"Well?" Brooke asked once Nathan entered his house, but her smile faltered when she saw no Haley and Nathan's dejected face.

Nathan shook his head. "It's really over." He said a small tear escaping his eye.

Brooke and Peyton shared a look, in all the time they had known Nathan they rarely saw him cry. Without another word both girls walked toward Nathan and enveloped him in a hug clinging onto him.

"It's going to be okay Nate." Peyton whispered. She closed her eyes and despite her previous words she started to wonder if it would all be okay, if things would ever get back to the way they used to.

* * *

"Chase you don't have to come with me." Haley said lugging one of her suitcases up the front steps of her house.

"Please, and have you carry three suitcases up stairs?" Chase said sarcastically gesturing towards the suitcases that were in his hands. "I don't need you in the hospital James."

"I resent that." Haley scoffed, getting the key to her house out her of purse.

"You're the self proclaimed klutz." Chase responded amused.

"I am so barely your friend right now." Haley teased opening the door for him so he could put the suitcases down inside of the house.

"You'll get over it." Chase smiled back.

"Shhh." Haley said putting a finger over her lips. "Did you hear that?" She asked Chase.

"No." Chase said confused.

"Listen." Haley said once again. This time Chase heard what Haley was talking about, there were loud clattering noises coming from Haley's kitchen.

Chase nodded his head in recognition. "Stay here." He said in a hushed tone moving toward the kitchen leaving Haley by the front door. Haley nodded her head as Chase left her crept further into her house leaving her alone. Soon enough she heard a squeal but not a 'someone killed me squeal' but more of an excited squeal. Soon enough Haley's curiosity got the best of her when she didn't hear anything else and so she followed Chase's lead and ventured further into her house toward the kitchen.

She almost threw up at the sigh she was met with. "Oh god, please stop, you're going to make me sick." Haley said sarcastically passing her sister who was making out heatedly with Chase in her kitchen.

"Haley-bub!" Taylor shouted running towards her sister, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Hey Tay." Haley said giving into her sister's embrace. It was just what she needed. When Haley was little and she felt sad the one thing that always cheered her up was a big bear hug from her older sister. It amazed Haley that Taylor could still do that…give her one hug and make her feel like it was all going to be alright.

"I'm going to go." Chase said softly from the corner of the room not wanted to interrupt.

"Why?" Haley asked moving away from Taylor's embrace but Taylor still held onto her sister's waist.

"You two have a lot to catch up on." He said walking over to Taylor and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Hales." He said giving her a soft pat on her forearm.

When Chase left the room Taylor turned towards Haley and led her towards the living room guiding her towards the couch. "Let's order pizza, I'm starving." Haley declared.

"Already done Bub." Taylor said walking into the kitchen quickly and out again but this time with two pizza boxes in her hands. "And I got up some ice cream and cookies for later, plus I fully stocked your refrigerator with food." She smirked.

"Thanks Taylor." Haley sighed grabbing a slice of pizza shoving it into her mouth. Soon Taylor followed suit grabbing her own slice of pizza.

"So not that I'm complaining," Haley started. "But why did you do all this?"

"I knew that you were coming back to L.A. and you had no food in your house… and I figured that you would want to talk." Taylor shrugged. "And even if you didn't I would make you." She added a minute later.

"And…" Haley said gesturing for her sister to continue.

"Bub, knowing you and Nathan we'll be talking all night and I need food." Taylor said shaking her head.

Haley sighed. "I really don't want to talk about me and Nathan."

"Oh but you're going to." Taylor stated.

"I am?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"Yup, and you know why?" Taylor asked.

"Why?" Haley questioned back partly amused but mostly annoyed.

"Because sometimes talking about a broken heart is the first step to healing it." Taylor said softly.

* * *

Nathan sat on still on the barstool at Tric looking at the glass of vodka in front of him. He had been staring at it for the past hour, not looking at his surroundings. He blocked out all the music and people and focused just on the drink. The internal debate going on in his mind was enough to take his focus off of Haley for a little while and in Nathan's book that was a damn good thing.

It had been almost a week since Haley left for California and in that time she had completely ignored all of his attempts to contact her. All of his calls to her went straight to voicemail, and he really shouldn't have been surprised when she never called back. He basically locked himself in his house all week moping. He stopped going to physical therapy, he stopped going to practice – something he was sure Lucas was going to kill him for – and he avoided his friends at all costs.

It was like he had his accident all over again. The difference was that before he was drunken bitter Nathan and now he was just bitter Nathan. He hadn't had a drink in almost a month, he gave it up when he decided to win Haley back, but now that the Haley ship has sailed what's really stopping him?

And that is what he had been debating for that past hour. If he took that drink it would wipe away everything he had accomplished in the past month. But if he took that drink it just might numb the pain. And just the mere thought of the ache in his heart disappearing made Nathan seriously consider taking that drink.

"Nathan?" Nathan broke his staring contest with the glass of vodka and looked up to see Brooke standing above him.

Nathan nodded at her in acknowledgement and turned back to the bar continuing the staring contest he was having with the alcohol.

"Hi Brooke, I haven't seen you in about a week, how are you?" Brooke muttered sarcastically.

"Hi Brooke, I haven't seen you in about a week, how are you?" Nathan mocked dryly. "Probably a hell of a lot better than me." He softly murmured.

Brooke shook her head and took the empty seat next to Nathan at the bar. "Have you drank any of that yet?" She asked cautiously. Truth was she was scared. Only Lucas and her were the only ones to see Nathan when he was at his lowest a couple of months ago. She has seen him improved so much; she didn't want the other Nathan back, not ever. That Nathan scared her.

"It's still full isn't it?" Nathan asked lowly.

"What are you doing Nathan?" Brooke shook her head slowly reaching her hand out and moving the glass of alcohol away from Nathan's line of vision.

"I don't know…I don't really have anything left for me."

"Nathan--"

"I lost basketball and I don't have Haley." He stated shaking his head. "What the point?" He said looking over at Brooke.

"The point," Brooke stated feeling sorry for her friend. "The point is that you can get both of those things back."

"No I can't." Nathan said hardly. "No league in the NBA is going to take me back after my accident and Haley's a lost cause, she won't even---"

"Stop." Brooke said shaking her head. "Who are you?" Brooke said looking at him in the eye.

"You should know by now that life isn't all rainbows and sunshine." Brooke said sarcastically. "It's hard and sometimes it pushes you to your lowest points, there are obstacles that get in your way, things happen that make you believe that you can't do anything past that point of barely breathing." Brooke said shaking her head. "But you should know better than that Nathan, you should know that it's in those hard moments in life where you have to push back and fight for what you believe in and shove it up anyone's ass who tells you that you can't."

Nathan looked at her sobering up at that sound of her sincerity. "And in this case that only person who is telling you that you can't is you." Brooke added.

When Nathan didn't say anything Brooke continued. "You need to stop this pity party and do something about how you feel for once in your life." She said desperately.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked a minute later.

"Yeah." Nathan said softly.

"Do you love Haley?" Brooke asked. "In five years from now when you see yourself with a family, can you see it with any other woman other than Haley? Can you picture your life without her?"

"No." Nathan said immediately. "I have lived that past five years without her in my life; it's not something that I want to have to go through for the rest of my life." Nathan said shaking his head.

"Then what stopping you Nate?" Brooke asked. "What is stopping you from getting on a plane to L.A. right now and telling her everything you just told me?"

"I'm scared." Nathan admitted. "The possibility of rejection, or the idea that Haley could never forgive me for what I did all those years ago…"

"Oh Nathan." Brooke said laying a hand on Nathan's arm. "Can't you see?"

Nathan gave Brooke a questioning look. "Haley's already forgiven you Nate."

"But--"

"She's just waiting for you to fight for her." Brooke said interrupting him.

"Did she tell you that?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"No," Brooke started. "But it's obvious Nathan, you just let her go last time, you didn't fight for the two of you; whether she realizes it or not she needs to know that you care enough to fight for her, that you won't give up so easily this time."

* * *

Haley sighed as she entered her house placing her purse on the floor before going into her living room and plopping down on her couch. She took her cell phone out of the pocket of her jacket and changed it from silent to vibrate. She had just gotten finished recording some new songs at the studio for her label, and the way Nathan had been calling lately made her decide to put her phone on silent, not wanting any distractions. Her heart to heart with Taylor when she first arrived to L.A. had emotionally drained her. After Taylor basically forced her to tell her everything that happened with Nathan, Haley had a good long cry.

She felt so lost, no matter how much Haley loved music there was still a hole in her heart the size of a 6'2 blue eyed boy. She wasn't sure if that hole would ever go away, it slowly disappeared when she started hanging out with Nathan again, but it wasn't fully gone. And that's when it hit her, it would never go away. Not if she was just friends with Nathan. But could she handle being more than friends? Could she do it? The answer was yes, she would give anything to be with Nathan again…but she was running scared of what might happen if it didn't work out, she knew in her heart that she wouldn't be able to survive losing him a second time.

"Hay?" Haley turned around at the sound of her sister's voice.

"In the living room Taylor." Haley called out.

"Hey sis." Taylor greeted crashing down on the couch next to Haley. "What have you been up to today?"

"Uhh, just recording some songs at the studio." Haley said turning on the TV in her living room focusing her attention on that.

"Let me guess, you recorded some sappy unrequited love songs about Nathan." Taylor laughed.

"Shut up." Haley mumbled.

"I'm sorry Haley," Taylor said, this time containing her laughter. "But I have a right to laugh when you act ridiculous."

"What?" Haley said incredulously looking over at her sister. "I'm acting ridiculous?"

"Yeah." Taylor said sympathetically. "I love you Hales, but you're being an idiot."

"Excuse me--"

"Let me finish." Taylor said looking over at her little sister. "It is so obvious that you are still in love with Nathan."

"But--"

"No." Taylor said looking at Haley. "Don't sit there and make excuses. It's a simple question Haley, do you still love Nathan?"

When Haley mumbled an incoherent 'yes' Taylor continued. "And Nathan has always loved you...and I get it he made a mistake all those years ago, but he did what he thought was best for you."

"I am not saying what he did was right." Taylor quickly said when she saw Haley was about to protest. "But he was stupid and young, and trust me, I wrote the handbook on being stupid and young."

"Uh huh." Haley drawled out causing Taylor to chuckle.

"But you're telling me that all those amazingly good years you had together are now erased because he did something in order for you to have the career you have now? And don't even tell me that you could have still had your singing career because we both know that your ass would have followed Nathan to Duke."

Taylor smiled at Haley and moved closer to her wrapping and arm around her little sister's shoulder. "If there is one thing I've learned, it's that life is about the journey and sometimes people get off course but never think for a second that things don't happen for a reason Bub." Taylor said, smiling when she felt Haley's head leaning against her shoulder.

"There is a reason, that after all these years you and Nathan have reconnected in Tree Hill. Maybe you guys had to have that time apart from each other…to follow your dreams." Taylor shrugged.

"But the fact of the matter is, Nathan is back in your life now and you have two choices…you can either keep running scared like you have been," Taylor said teasingly poking Haley in the side. "Or you can finally face the music and open your heart back up again."

* * *

"Hey." Nathan looked up from his spot on the incline bench to see Lucas enter the weight room.

"You've missed the last 50 practices." Lucas stated exaggerating.

"I know…I'm sorry Lucas." Nathan said apologetically. "I've just been in a really bad place."

Lucas nodded in understanding stepping farther into the weight room of Nathan's house. "You're still keeping up with physical therapy?" Lucas asked impressed.

"Yeah, I mean just because Haley isn't here doesn't mean I still shouldn't try to get better." Nathan shrugged. Lucas tensed slightly at the mention of Haley's name; she had been sort of a taboo topic with Nathan since she left, not that Lucas could get a hold of Nathan to talk to him until now, but he assumed.

"Luke it's okay." Nathan said when he saw the look on his brother's face. "Even though it sucks that Haley and I can't get through this rough patch I just want her to be happy…and if giving her space in L.A. is going to make her happy then so be it." Nathan added.

"So you're just going to give up?" Lucas asked walking over to where Nathan was sitting, helping him get adjusted on the machine that helped work out the muscles in his legs.

"No, I didn't say that." Nathan smirked. When Lucas gave him a questioning look he continued.

"I love Haley, Lucas." Nathan said smiling. "I'm not just going to throw that away, not again."

"But you just said—"

"I'm giving her some space Lucas, but at the end of the day I'm going to fight for her." Nathan said. "I know that I screwed up before but I won't do that again…and I'm not going to stop until she realizes that."

Nathan continued working out on the machine as he talked to Lucas. He strained his face as he did so considering it made his leg hurt like a bitch. But he was improving, even though he was still limping due to the fact that pressure on his leg give him shooting pains he had gradually stopped using his crutches finding the pain more bearable these days.

Lucas smiled at Nathan and shoved him lightly in the shoulder. "It's about time you started fighting for what you want little brother."


	17. Chapter 17

**I am soooo sorry it's taken this long to get this chapter out but life has just been getting in the way. I have winter break soon so hopefully I'll be able to write some chapters in that time. Thank you guys for all the reviews, it's great to know that you guys are enjoying this story. And **naleylovex23**, I LOVE long reviews hahaha, you are more than welcome to leave me a long one. Read and Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 17**

At some point, you`ve got to man up & jump. You`ve got to _quit being scared_ of the "maybes" & "what-ifs" & just freaking **jump**. Quit cheating yourself out of the best thing that could ever happen to you, quit cheating him out of _what he`s wanted_ for so long, & just fall.** Fall hard**, fall long, & _fall forever_.

---

"Taylor, I'm sorry I forgot but I've been having a really rough morning." Haley explained holding her cell phone up to her ear with her shoulder.

"Haley, I waited for you at the restaurant for 40 minutes!" Taylor scolded. "I thought you died or something." She said dramatically.

"Well I didn't." Haley said sarcastically. "My alarm didn't go off and I had no running hot water." Haley said irritably. "If this morning was any indication, I'm going to have a pretty crappy day." Haley murmured.

"And by the time I was ready to leave my house I realized that it was almost time for my meeting with Chase at Jeyton." She explained.

"You have been working way too much Bub you've been in L.A. for almost three weeks now and I feel like I never get to hang out with you." Taylor whined. Haley sighed as Taylor said this knowing fully that the reason she had been throwing herself into her work these past two weeks was because the phone calls from Nathan had stopped. Maybe he had given up. If that was the case shouldn't she had been relived? That was what she wanted right? To move on from Nathan. So why was it that she was working herself into a stupor 24/7 so that she could avoid the pain she felt inside when she even thought that Nathan could've given up on her?

"Besides, you should have ditched him!" Taylor yelled jolting Haley from her thoughts. "I can always make him forget details like you missing out on a meeting." Taylor said suggestively.

"Eww Tay, Chase is my best friend that was so not an image that I needed in my head." Haley said cringing slightly.

"Me either, now I'm horny." Taylor whined as Haley laughed.

"You remind me of Brooke so much that it actually scares me."

"Great minds think alike." Taylor laughed.

"I gotta go, I'm at Jeyton and I'm already late for my meeting." Haley said maneuvering her car into a parking space and quickly getting out.

"Okay have fun." Taylor sighed.

"Look why don't we hang out tonight?" Haley suggested feeling bad about ditching her sister for breakfast. "We can watch Sixteen Candles and pig out on candy and ice cream."

"Sixteen Candles?" Taylor asked enthusiastically. "I am so there!"

"Okay, I'll call you when I get home later tonight." Haley said laughing. Haley quickly got out of the elevator that dropped her off at the floor Chase's office was located.

"Hey Chase!" Haley greeted running into his office. "Sorry I'm late."

"Hey Hales." Chase said looking up briefly before focusing his attention back to his computer. "What was up with you this morning, I got about fifty calls from Taylor asking me to go to your house to check up on you when you didn't meet up with her for breakfast."

"And you didn't come to check on me?" Haley asked mockingly. "I am appalled, what if something happened to me?" She said taking a seat across from him at his desk.

"Haley, Taylor has never been around you when you're recording an album." Chase said finishing whatever it was he was doing on his computer and looking up at Haley. "I, on the other hand, have. You don't get up until at least eleven; to be honest it surprised me that you even scheduled a _breakfast_ with Taylor."

"That is true." Haley agreed. "I forgot how drained I get when I'm recording an album."

"Well since we're on the topic, how's your album going?" Chased asked.

"Sign, sealed and delivered." Haley said proudly, opening her purse and taking out a CD case, handing it to Chase.

"Nice work buddy, I think that you made this album in record time." Chase complimented.

"I'm amazing, I know." Haley said teasingly.

"So you ready for a tour Hales?" Chase asked walking over to the stereo in his office and inserting Haley's CD inside.

"Haley." Chase repeated once again when he didn't receive an answer.

"Yeah." Haley finally responded moments later, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"You sure?" Chase asked with a kinked eyebrow. "It took you a while to answer that question."

"Yeah, yeah." Haley said nodding minutes later putting on a smile. "I'm just nervous; new album and everything, plus it's not like touring is exactly relaxing." She laughed.

"Okay." Chase nodded. "But you know you don't have to tour right away, you can give it awhile and see if you change your mind."

"I know what you're trying to do Chase." Haley said giving him a stern look. "I'm not going back to Tree Hill, and Nathan stopped calling me weeks ago so it's a lost cause."

"Are you saying you regret giving up on the two of you?" Chase asked smiling.

"Drop it." Haley said firmly; leaving Chase's question unanswered.

"You are way too stubborn for your own good Haley James."

* * *

"He can walk!" Brooke exclaimed teasingly when she saw Nathan enter her store.

"And now that I'm on my feet again I can dance too." Nathan added smiling.

"Please don't." Brooke said with distain.

"Hey!" Nathan protested. "I'm not that bad."

"And I know how to mind my own business." Brooke said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Okay I'm pretty bad." Nathan conceded while smiling.

"Anyway, not that I don't love talking with you about your inability to dance," Brooke said chuckling. "But what has brought you to the extraordinary Clothes Over Bros considering you probably won't be buying one of my fabulous dresses anytime soon." Brooke said walking over to the couches in the middle of her store, she sat down and patted the seat next to her motioning for Nathan to sit.

"What's up buddy?" Brooke asked timidly. Ever since Haley left Tree Hill Nathan has sort of kept to himself. He went to practice with Lucas and he continued on with his physical therapy, but other than that he just stayed in his house declining all invitations from Brooke, Lucas, Peyton or Jake to join them for dinner or just simply hang out.

"I need a favor." Nathan said hopefully.

"I knew it." Brooke said good-naturally. "And something tells me it involves a blonde girl named Haley."

When Nathan didn't say anything Brooke broke out into a full-fledged smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I've been giving her some space, I stopped calling her for the last three weeks…and I just don't want to play this game anymore." Nathan said shaking his head. "I need to put myself out there and just tell her everything I've been keeping inside of me for the last five years."

"I totally agree; you guys have this whole Joey and Pacey epic love thing going on and we all know that they ended up together in the end, so just go for it." Brooke replied teasingly.

Nathan chuckled and shook his head. "You are one of a kind Brooke Davis."

"Yes I am, now call her." She demanded thrusting her cell phone into Nathan's hands.

"I have basketball practice right now and Luke's gonna kill me if I'm late." Nathan said glancing at his watch and standing up from the couch. "Plus this isn't something I should be doing on the phone."

"So what do you want me to do?" Brooke asked confused.

"You think you can find me a flight that leaves for L.A. tonight?"

* * *

"Hello?" Haley answered her phone holding it in between her shoulder and ear so that she could open the door to her house and bring in the grocery bags full of junk food that she bought.

"Honey she's still alive!" Haley smiled when she heard Peyton's voice on the other said of the line.

"Well I would have never guessed it considering I've had no contact from her." Jake's voice now came on through the other line and Haley rolled her eyes at the fact that they were talking like she wasn't there.

"Very funny." Haley said sarcastically.

"I think you said something along the lines of 'I'll call twice a day'." Jake said teasingly.

"I'm sorry!" Haley exclaimed laughing. "Life's been crazy."

"We miss you James." Peyton said sadly.

"I miss you guys too." Haley said dropping her bags of groceries on the floor by the front door and walking into her living room, taking a seat on the couch. "I've found some pretty good Jake and Peyton replacements though." Haley said jokingly.

"Is that so?"

"Yup, Taylor and Chase nag me just as much as the two of you do." Haley said cheekily.

"You're hilarious." Peyton replied dryly.

"Okay, enough of this," Jake said cutting the joking atmosphere off. "When are coming back home Haley?"

"I am home Jake." Haley sighed knowing that they would try to convince her to come back to Tree Hill.

"No you're not, you said it yourself, Tree Hill is home."

"Jake…"

"Haley it's okay." Peyton interjected. "Jake she'll come home when she's ready." Peyton said in a hushed voice towards Jake.

"I'm sorry Hales; I just don't like seeing you run away from your problems." Jake replied.

Haley sighed and shook her head. She was running away from her problems; she really needed to get a grip and grow up.

"Just call us more often okay James?" Peyton asked.

"For sure." Haley said smiling. She really did miss Peyton and Jake.

"And come home when you're ready." Jake added.

"Okay." Haley said softly. "I've gotta go you guys, Taylor is coming over soon."

"Okay, talk to you later Hales." Peyton said, sad that the conversation with Haley was cut short.

"Bye." Haley said pressing the off button and tossing it beside her on the couch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You Haley James are the world's biggest coward." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Bub!" Taylor yelled walking into her sister's house with her spare key.

"In the kitchen Taylor!" Haley called out.

"Okay I'm so ready for Molly Ringwald." Taylor said bouncing into the kitchen.

Haley laughed and shook her head. "Don't make fun of me Hales, that chick ruled the 80's." Taylor whined.

"I know you only made me sit through a billion 80's movies when I was a kid and Molly Ringwald was in about all of them." Haley exaggerated.

Both girls grabbed a handful of drinks and snacks and brought them over to the living room setting them down on the table.

"Tay, could you get that." Haley said when she heard the doorbell. "It's probably the Chinese that I ordered."

"Sure thing." Taylor said walking towards the front door.

"Shit." Haley mumbled to herself when she realized she hadn't given Taylor the money for the food.

"Taylor I forgot to give you the---" Haley stopped short and her breath caught in her throat. She had to be dreaming. _He _wasn't standing in her doorway right now looking as sexy as ever.

"Hey Hales." Nathan greeted sheepishly. "Can we talk?"

* * *

**You have to admit, it adds to dramatic effect :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the long wait but life has been really hectic. Thankfully I've found some time to wrtite this awaited chapter. It is pretty short compared to the length of the other chapters but I have a feeling that what happens in this chapter will make up for the length of it. :) Read and enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 18**

My heart **stopped**. It just stopped beating. & for the first time in my life, I had that **feeling**. You know, like the world is _moving_ all around you, all beneath you, all inside you, & you`re **floating**. Floating in midair. & the only thing keeping you from drifting away is the other person`s _eyes_. They`re connected to **yours** by some invisible physical force, & they hold you fast _while_ the rest of the world **swirls** & twirls & falls completely away.

---

"Hey Hales." Nathan greeted. "Can we talk?"

"Um, yeah." Haley said slowly; the shock that Nathan was actually in California still not wearing off.

"I'm gonna go and give you guys some privacy." Taylor said after a moment of silence.

"Hales, call me later." She said with a look on her face. "Nathan, good to see you." She sent Nathan a smile and grabbed her purse and jacket by the door.

"Hello, did you guys order Chinese food?" As Taylor was walking out of the door the Chinese deliver man was walking up the steps of Haley's house.

"Oh no buddy, you're coming with me." Taylor said walking out of the door and taking the confused delivery man with her. "If you interrupt this moment it may never happen again." Taylor mumbled to herself slightly amused.

* * *

"So…" Haley said after a couple of moments of awkward silence. "What are you doing here?" She didn't mean for her voice to come out so weak but her racing heart was making her whole body shake.

"I miss you." Nathan said simply. "I just…God Hales I just missed seeing you every day." Nathan shrugged.

Haley closed her eyes and nodded. "I missed you too." Haley admitted softly.

"Can we…" Nathan gestured his head towards Haley's living room and it was then that she realized that they were still standing by the front door.

"Yeah." Haley nodded and walked further into the house, Nathan following right behind her.

"Nathan--"

"Just hear me out Haley." Nathan interrupted. "I know that I was a major jackass all those years ago and I know that I hurt you. And I will always regret that." Nathan said taking one of Haley's hands in his and rubbing her knuckles softly with his thumb. "But I did what I thought was best for you, and even if it was wrong of me to make that decision I won't regret putting your happiness and dreams ahead of mine because you always come first with me."

"When you told me that you were going to Duke instead of your dream school, I freaked out." Nathan shook his head. "I didn't want you to resent me or something later on or not have that chance to reach your potential." Nathan sighed and shook his head. "I didn't think that I would be enough for you." He said softly. "I knew that if I let you go, you would have a better life without me."

"Nathan," Haley grabbed his face in her hands when he turned his head to look away. "Having you in my life was _everything_ to me." She said earnestly. _Now or never _she thought to herself. She wiped at the tears that were escaping from her eyes. "A couple of years ago we were playing this club in Illinois and this guy Chris was playing a cover of an 80's song…Missing You." Haley said recalling the name of the song. "And everyone starts singing along, the crowd loves it, and they turn the house lights up…and I could see _every _face out there. And I fell apart." Haley said chuckling. "On stage in front of a thousand people I lost it. I couldn't sing, I couldn't hear the music, nothing." Haley said shaking her head. She looked into Nathan's eyes intently and her heart broke when she saw the unshed tears in his eyes. "Because that was the moment that I knew, none of it would be enough without you."

"Hales…"

"I loved you Nathan." Haley shrugged. "I never stopped." She said simply.

"God Haley…I just." Nathan gave up trying to find words and stepped towards Haley gathering her in his arms and pressing his lips to hers.

When they broke apart Haley kept her eyes closed still surprised at the familiarity she felt when her lips touched Nathan's. She felt his hand cup her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes and met his ocean blue ones. "I love you too." Nathan said smiling. "There wasn't a day that went by when we were apart that I didn't love you." He said shaking his head. "You've always be it for me Haley James."

This time it was Haley who took the initiative as she closed the small distance between her and Nathan. Their kisses were slow and soft but soon enough Haley felt Nathan's tongue swipe against her lower lip which she eagerly accepted. They both pulled apart breathless and Nathan leaned his forehead against Haley's. Their shallow breathing was the only thing that could be heard throughout Haley's house.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this." She whispered against his lips.

"Me too Hales." Nathan said softly nodding. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Haley nodded. "What is it?"

"Why did you leave Tree Hill?"

Haley looked down and took a deep breath. "I was scared." She said her voice just above a whisper. "I was afraid of getting my heart broken again… like before because it hurt me so bad… and I was afraid to be vulnerable…and I was afraid of you and the way you make me feel." Haley said crying softly. "I've always wanted you; I was just too scared to admit it."

"Haley I know that I hurt you before." Nathan said shaking his head. "And I'm--"

"I forgive you." Haley said cutting Nathan off.

Nathan smiled softly and placed a kiss on Haley's forehead. His lips lingered there for a while before he finally pulled away. "So how are you feeling now?" He questioned.

Haley smiled softly. "I'm not so afraid anymore."

Haley pressed her lips to Nathan's and she smiled when she heard him groan into her mouth at the contact of their tongues. Soon their kisses were rapid and before either of them knew what was happening they had somehow ended up in Haley's bedroom. Haley slowly lay down on the bed, her lips still attached to Nathan's. She felt her heart flutter. She missed this. She missed him. Without thinking she moved her hands to the bottom of Nathan's shirt and tugged it letting him know that she wanted it gone. Nathan eagerly obliged and reluctantly retracted his lips from Haley's to take of his shirt. He hovered above her for a moment looking into her eyes before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want to push you." He said softly. "We just got back together."

Haley nodded and closed her eyes. Truth was she needed some time before her and Nathan to their relationship to _that_ level again. She just got caught up in the heat of the moment and she wasn't thinking clearly. To be honest, her head was still a little hazy from Nathan's kisses.

"You're just so damn irresistible Scott." Haley said teasingly to cool down the sexual tension in the room.

"What can I say; it's just all a part of my charm." Nathan said smirking. He moved so that he was lying down beside Haley rather than on top of her. He pulled her closer to him and he smiled when he felt her rest her head on his bare chest, leaving a lingering kiss there.

"Let's go home." She whispered.

Nathan moved his head so that he would be able to look at Haley. "What about your album and your tour?" Nathan questioned confused.

"I told you, none of this matters without you." Haley said shaking her head. "Besides, Tree Hill is where I belong, with you."

* * *

"Why the hell are we all here?" Lucas complained. "Couldn't Nathan just take a cab home from wherever the fuck he went?"

"Someone's a grouch." Peyton commented dryly.

"Well I'm sorry but I have no idea where Nathan has been for the last few days and I get a cryptic message telling me to pick him up at the airport and to bring everyone with me." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"And the only person who seems to know anything has been exceptionally quiet." Jake said with a pointed look towards Brooke.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything." Brooke whined. "Now stop being crybaby's and wait patiently for Nathan to get back with Haley." She bit out.

"What?" Peyton said slowly with a smile on her face. "Did she just say what I think she said?" She questioned Jake wide eyed.

"Dammit." Brooke cursed under her breath. "And I made it so far."

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled. "He went to see Haley?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to tell you guys because he didn't know how it would go but I'm assuming it went well since we're all here waiting." Brooke ranted.

"Look there he is." Peyton said spotting him walking out of the gate. "Shut up." She said to a bickering Jake, Lucas and Brooke.

"Hey guys!" Nathan greeted walking towards his friends.

"Haley!" Peyton and Brooke shouted running over to her and embracing her in a hug.

"Hey guys." Haley said smiling. "I've missed you."

"We've missed you too ." Brooke said.

"Hell yeah." Peyton added. "What are you doing here?" Peyton asked dumbly as Haley hugged Lucas and Jake.

"Haley and I are back together." Nathan said smiling, wrapping one of his arms affectionately around Haley. The four friends smiled when they same Haley giggle at something Nathan whispered in her ear. They looked so happy. It was about damn time.

"That is so awesome!" Peyton said trying to act shocked.

Nathan eyed her for a moment before turning towards Brooke.

"You told." He stated simply.

"What?!" Brooke said feigning innocence. "I did no such thing."

"Please Davis, I knew I should have gone to Peyton instead of you." Nathan said teasingly.

"Right, Goldilocks can't keep a secret to save her life." Brooke said walking away with Nathan towards the car, both of them bickering along the way.

"I resent that!" Peyton protested following the pair to join in on their argument.

"Well Hales, welcome home." Lucas said chuckling.

"I'm glad to be home." Haley said smiling widely.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! I hope that everyone had a good New Years! Here is a new Naley filled chapter for you all! I probably won't be able to update until next weekend since school is starting back up for me tomorrow. But you know what also starts back up tomorrow? ONE TREE HILL! Hahahha. If you can't tell I'm kind of excited. My monday nights have been kind of lacking for a while. LOL. Anyway, read and review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 19**

You make me **feel something** I can`t _describe_. I always catch myself thinking about the **things** you do. There isn`t _anyone_ else I need; I`ve got my heart set on **you**.

---

Haley groaned rubbing her hand over her face. She flipped over to her other side not wanting to open her eyes. She was having a _really _good dream. A _really_ good dream involving Nathan. She sighed when she realized that sleep wouldn't come anymore and reluctantly she opened her eyes only to be met with a pair of ocean blue ones.

"Hey you." She said groggily a smile immediately taking over her face.

"Hey yourself." Nathan said with a smirk. He reached his hand over to Haley's waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"I don't remember ending the night with you in my bed." Haley said with a raised eyebrow.

"You were really drunk last night." Nathan said with a faint smile on his lips. "You forced yourself on me," He continued trying to look horrified. "You pushed me onto the bed and ripped my shirt off." He said shaking his head. "You were about to get to my pants when you bolted for the bathroom and puked." He finished off smiling.

"I hate you." Haley grumbled before hiding her face in her pillow. "You promised you would never bring that up again." Her mumbled voice came out from under her pillow a few minutes later.

"What's the fun in that?" Nathan shrugged while chuckling. "You were pretty wild that night." He said smirking. "Who know my girl could be such a boozy." He laughed as Haley groaned. Nathan was referring to the party that was thrown at Brooke's house after the boys won the state championships with the Raven's their junior year. Everyone was getting totally hammered in celebration. Haley didn't get drunk often but that night she just let all her inhibitions loose. The little incident Nathan was referring to was something that Haley was mortified by the next morning. It didn't help that her mortification was accompanied by a killer headache.

"So did you just come here this early in the morning to tease me?" Haley asked good-naturally, poking her head out from under her pillows.

"Pretty much." Nathan whispered moving his face closer to Haley's and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I missed you last night." Haley said when she finally pulled apart from Nathan.

"I missed you too." Nathan nodded.

"How was practice?" Haley asked.

"Intense." Nathan answered honestly. Every since the two had gotten back from L.A. Lucas and Nathan have been working on Nathan's game. Lucas was totally convinced that with hard work Nathan would be back in the N.B.A. in no time.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?" Haley said smiling. A couple of weeks ago when Nathan had showed up in L.A. Haley was too shocked to even notice that he was off of his crutches, but when she realized it later on she freaked out. In a good way of course.

"I never would have made it this far without you." Nathan said remembering how far he has come from the drunken mess he was the first few months of his injury. In fact every morning he had been running, sort of a physical therapy thing for his leg, the strain hurt like hell sometimes but no pain no game.

Haley smiled and placed a kiss on the side of Nathan's neck before resting her head on his chest. "How did you get in here anyway?" Haley asked curiously. She assumed he had come here after his morning run considering the basketball shorts and sweaty t-shirt he was wearing.

"Peyton." Nathan answered back simply.

"And you were just watching me sleep the entire time?" Haley asked amused.

"Yeah." Nathan chuckled. "I'm whipped aren't I?"

"Uh-huh." Haley said smiling inhaling his scent of cologne and sweat mixed together.

"I was just watching you sleep and I couldn't help but hope it's always going to be like this…you and me together." He said a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah." Haley said softly, moving her face so that she as looking at Nathan. "Sounds perfect." She giggled when he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"So I was thinking that since you were torn apart last night without me, we could spend the day together."

"What do you have planned?" Haley asked curiously.

"You'll see." Nathan smirked.

"Nathan you know I hate surprises." Haley whined.

"Sorry baby, but you'll live." He teased. "What?" He asked amused when he saw a full blown smile on her face.

"You called me baby." She said smiling.

"You are so cheesy Hales." He said laughing.

"Shut up!" She said giving him a playful shove in the shoulder.

"I love you." Nathan said cupping her cheek in his hand. "You will always be my baby." He said smirking.

"Nathan Scott and your pick up lines." Haley said shaking her head amused. "Does that actually work on the ladies?" She teased.

"You tell me." He stated giving Haley a wink.

"I will say that you are quite the charmer." Haley admitted.

"You haven't even seen my A-game." He said smiling.

"God, help me if that's true." Haley said dramatically while laughing.

"Come on." Nathan said pulling her out of bed. "As much as I would love to lay here with you all day, we have a full day planned ahead of us."

* * *

"Nathan what are you doing?" Haley asked as she followed him along the market street docks. "And why did you insist that I bring my guitar?" She inquired confused. "And why are you carrying said guitar with you?"

"God, did you always ask this many questions?" Nathan said jokingly with a raised eyebrow.

"Nathan!" Haley said laughing. "You are not answering any of my questions!"

"Patience is a virtue James." He said smirking.

"I'll give you a virtue." She mumbled under her breath. She fell into step with Nathan and hooked her arm with his. "So there is nothing I can do to make you spill any of these so called plans you have for us today?" She said in a low voice.

Nathan turned to her with a smile on his face. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked amused.

"Is it working?" She countered with a kinked eyebrow.

"Throw in a mud fight with you in a bikini against Paris Hilton and you may just have a deal." Nathan said laughing at the look on Haley's face.

"You are such a pervert!" Haley exclaimed shoving him slightly in the shoulder.

"So that's a no to the mud fight?" Nathan said amused.

"That's a hell no."

"Damn." Nathan muttered mocking disappointment. "Well it doesn't matter anyway because we are here."

"Nate, where exactly is here?" Haley questioned confused. Nathan had led her to an empty space in the middle of the docks. People were just roaming around and there were random vendors set up around them.

"You Haley James are going to be putting on a free concert today." Nathan stated curtly.

"Oh really?" Haley asked amused. "What are you my manager now?" She said laughing. "Nathan what is this all about?"

"Hales you left L.A. and your career to be with me…"

"Nathan--"

"Just let me finish." He said taking a hold of her hands. "I am not complaining that you left L.A. because trust me when I say that these last couple of weeks have been like a dream come true." He said chuckling. "But that doesn't mean that you still can't have your music, because it's a big part of who you are Hales…and I don't ever want you to lose that part."

Haley smiled and leaned up to place a kiss on Nathan's lips. "You're a great guy, you know that?" She said touched at Nathan's words.

"So what do you say?" He said handing Haley the guitar. "Are you to diva to perform for no money?" He said teasingly.

"No." Haley said laughing. "I haven't quite reached the diva stage yet." She said taking a hold onto the guitar Nathan was holding out to her.

"Well then, go get them rock star."

* * *

"That was amazing!" Haley exclaimed as she walked hand in hand with Nathan at the beach. They were at the docks most of that day. Haley was just singing while Nathan was watching and cheering her on. When the sun started to go down Nathan suggested a walk on the beach.

"Thank you for taking me there Nathan, I really--" Haley broke off mid sentence when she looked up and saw a blanket and picnic basket laid out on the sand. "Nathan." She said softly as he grabbed her by the hand and led her over.

"Well I raided your fridge this morning and grabbed a few things." He said taking a seat next to Haley on the blanket. It was then that Haley realized that the beach house was right behind them. "I asked Jake to bring this stuff out here before he and Peyton left for Charleston to check out hat band they were thinking of signing."

"Nathan this is so sweet." She said leaning over and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Well it's about to get even better, because I just happen to have food of the God's in this basket."

"Hey, Mac and Cheese is food of the God's!" Haley said laughing when she heard the mocking tone in Nathan's voice.

"I know, I know, you told me that when we were fifteen and I was making fun of you for eating Mac and Cheese when our parents took us to one of the fanciest restaurants in Tree Hill."

It wasn't long before Nathan and Haley were digging into their food. They just kept the conversation light and joked around. When they were done Nathan put the all the stuff away and laid down next to Haley wrapping and arm around her bringing her closer to him. "Hey Nathan, thank you for today." Haley said looking at him intently in the eye. "It's been amazing."

"I'm glad." Nathan said nodding. "You deserve the world Hales."

"I just had fun today, I was singing and I was so happy." She said taking a deep breath. "Music used to be like that for me, and it's just not anymore." Haley said shaking her head. "I think that's part of the reason I came to Tree Hill in the first place, music just wasn't something that was making me happy anymore, and at some point it became a job instead of a life passion."

"Well then you need to make it fun again." Nathan stated. "Find what you loved about it and start there. You're too strong not to."

"I'll think about it." Haley said smiling laying her head on Nathan's chest.

"You want to know a secret?" Nathan said after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"Always." Haley said smiling.

"When we were a part I got into this habit of looking at the stars every night." Nathan said. Haley turned her head so that she could face him but she found his eyes trained up at the night sky looking up at the stars. "I felt so disconnected from you." He continued. "I've never felt like that before, we've always been so connected with each other."

"Anyway," He continued. "I would look up at the stars and I would think wherever you were you were seeing the same night sky as me and I don't know, in some way in gave me comfort and it make me feel closer to you. I just looked up and I felt this stillness."

"Sounds silly huh?" Nathan said chuckling and looking back down at Haley.

"Not really." Haley shrugged. "Since were sharing secrets I guess it's my turn." She smiled.

"You remember in high school how every game I would complain non-stop about having to watch you guys play some stupid game where all you had to do was put a ball in a hoop for two hours?"

"Yeah." Nathan said with a snort.

"Well if ask anyone now, especially Peyton and Jake they will tell you that when I watch T.V. 90 percent of the time I'm watching a basketball game."

"What?" Nathan said disbelievingly. "Haley James actually enjoys watching basketball games now?" He questioned laughing. "Why?"

"You." Haley said shyly.

"I didn't matter if I was watching a game you were play in or some random college game that was on ESPN." She said shaking her head. "It just made me feel closer to you."

"I guess we were both missing each other."

"Yeah, well in attempt to feel closer to you I got damn addicted to the game. Now I know why you Luke and Jake get so into it when you watch a game!" She exclaimed.

Nathan laughed and placed a kiss on Haley's forehead. "Hey my girl is into sports…that's hot."

Haley let out a deep laugh. "Oh really." She said turning her body so that she was on top of him.

"How about we go inside and watch a game right now." She said with a kinked eyebrow.

"Oh baby you're turning me on right now." Nathan said playing along.

"Come on Romeo." Haley said standing up from the blanket, pulling Nathan along with her. "It's getting pretty cold."

"I'll meet you inside; I'm just going to clean up out here." Nathan said.

"You need help?" Haley asked.

"No its okay, just go inside and find and basketball game for us to watch." Nathan said laughing.

"Will do." Haley said smiling and walking towards the beach house.

Nathan leaned down and gathered the blanket and picnic basket in his arms. He started walking towards the beach house before he stopped to take one more look at the sky. He smiled knowing that the stillness he felt just then wasn't from looking up at the stars but more from the petite blonde that was waiting inside of the beach house.


	20. Chapter 20

**I am soo sorry about the long delay. It has NEVER taken me this long to update. But life has just gotten in the way, there have been some things in my life that I've had to deal with but I'm back! To be honest I've lost a lot of inspiration for this story and it is probably because there is ABSOLUTELY no Naley on the show whatsoever nowadays. But have no fear I am not giving up on this baby. The updates just aren't going to be as frequent as they used to be. Well anyway here's the new chapter! Leave me some love aka reviews! **

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 20**

And for the _first_ **time**, I feel less _**alone  
**_And for the **first** time, I can _**call**_ this _home_

--

"Baby do we have to?" Nathan whined following Haley into his kitchen.

"Yes Nate, Brooke has been on my back about this forever." Haley said smiling at the pout that was forming on her boyfriend's face.

"But don't you want to spend some time with me instead?" He said walking over to Haley, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Not really." Haley said jokingly.

"You're so funny Hales." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Come on Nathan its one night." Haley said smiling "Besides you should spend some time with Jake and Luke while I'm out with the girls. Play NBA Live or something."

"Do you think all we do is play NBA Live?" Nathan asked when he realized that every time Haley suggested he do something she always said to play a video game.

"Nathan, I can almost guarantee that when you moved into this house the first thing that you set up was your television and your Xbox."

"That is so not the point." Nathan protested.

Haley laughed and leaned in to give Nathan a quick kiss. "Okay I'll make you a deal," She said leaning into him. "We spend today with our friends and tonight I'll sleep over."

"I like that idea." Nathan said smirking.

"The operative word being sleep." Haley said smacking Nathan lightly on his shoulder.

"Okay." Nathan obliged. "We could probably use a night apart." He said laughing. "I haven't hung out with both Jake and Luke in forever."

"Good." Haley said smiling. "Brooke has been telling me that she is in dire need of a girl's night out."

"That's what I'm worried about." Nathan mumbled.

"Nate you have nothing to worry about."

"It's Brooke, Haley. I have everything to worry about."

"Well if I call you from the slammer tonight then you can worry." Haley said laughing. "Until then," She said leaning into Nathan, her lips hovering just above his. "Don't we have some time to kill?"

Nathan smirked and kinked one of his eyebrows. "I like the way you think James."

* * *

"You so totally got laid tutor girl." Haley scoffed when she walked up to Brooke and Peyton at the bar and that was the first thing that came out of her best friend's mouth.

"Contrary to popular belief we all aren't whores like you Davis." Haley said good-naturally.

"Don't tell me you and boy toy haven't done the dirty." Peyton said mockingly when she saw Haley turn a bright shade of red.

"Actually we haven't." Haley admitted.

"What?" Brooke asked bewildered. "You guys used to go at it like no other in high school."

"We're taking baby steps." Haley said slightly embarrassed that the conversation had taken a turn for her and Nathan's sex life- or lack thereof.

"Anyway, what's the plan for tonight Davis?" Haley said in an attempt to change the subject.

"I am glad you asked tutor girl." Brooke said smiling. "And by the way don't think I totally didn't notice the way you averted the conversation." She added with a dimpled smile.

Haley scoffed and shook her head as Peyton laughed out loud. "Anyway," Brooke said gaining the attention of her two friends. "Tonight I thought we would do something a little special."

"What do you mean by special?" Peyton asked wearily.

"You'll see." Brooke said with a crooked smile. "Come on girlies."

"Ohh, I know that smile." Haley said when Brooke left the bar and made her way to the exit doors. "I hate that smile."

Peyton threw her head back and laughed. "Come on James, live a little." She stood up from the bar and grabbed Haley by the hand leading her to the doors that Brooke just walked out of.

* * *

"Wow, you guys are boring." Lucas commented dryly as he walked back into the living room of Jake and Peyton's beach house with three beers in hand. "Remind me why I'm friends with you two again?" He teased.

Nathan paused the video game he was playing with Jake and grabbed the beer that Lucas was holding out to him. He brought the bottle to his lips and took a long swig while chuckling. "You know what I told Haley tonight before she left?"

"What?" Jake asked while sipping on his beer.

"I told her that we do more than play video games…but she's right, that all we ever do!" Nathan exclaimed.

"What we do more than that." Jake protested.

"I'm with Nathan." Lucas said nodding his head. "The three of us hardly get to hang out and when we do, we're either at the river court or at one of our houses playing xbox."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't exactly remember a time in our lives where we ever went to a rave or anything." Jake said sarcastically. "This is all we ever did, even in high school."

"That's not true." Nathan said shaking his head. "Remember in our junior year we went to that frat party at Duke without telling the girls or our parents."

"Ohh yeah, that was amazing. I hooked up with the hottest girl that night." Lucas commented. "It was when me and Brooke were on one of our breaks" He added with an eye roll when he saw Jake and Nathan giving him a look.

"Yeah, I forgot how many fucking breaks you guys took in high school." Nathan laughed. "You were like freaking Ross and Rachel."

Jake laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "Well I don't know about you guys but I don't really feel like going to a Duke Frat party tonight."

"We should do something." Nathan said standing up from the couch. "We are three twenty-three year old men who are sitting here drinking beer and playing NBA live on a Friday night for Christ sake."

"We're pathetic." Lucas said after realizing that Nathan was right.

Jake stood up from his spot on the couch and grabbed his car keys off of the table. "Where are you going?" Nathan asked confused.

"How do you guys feel about a game of poker?" Jake said smirking.

* * *

"Brooke what are we doing at a strip club?" Haley asked incredulously as she walked past the line of men waiting at the door.

"I got us lessons silly." Brooke replied with a flick of her hand.

"Brooke you didn't." Peyton said dreadfully.

"I did and you two will be thanking me since it supposedly does wonders for your body."

"Brooke it's not like any of us are gigantic whales." Haley said sarcastically."Let's just go get some dinner." She suggested hopefully.

"Oh come on tutor girl do something daring one in awhile." Brooke said with an over exaggerated eye roll.

"I do daring things!" Haley protested.

"Deciding to switch from your acoustic guitar to your piano when you play is not daring." Brooke teased.

"Shut up." Haley said bumping her hip into Brooke's.

"Come on guys!" Brooke whined.

"Uh oh." Peyton said grinning. "She's pulling out the whiney voice." Brooke jutted out her lip and Peyton laughed in the process. "Alright Davis I'm in."

"Yay!" Brooke said clapping her hands together quickly. "Hales?" She said with a smile on her face. "Come on you know you wanna learn all these slutty moves and perform them for Nathan later."

"Brooke!" Haley scolded turning a shade of red.

"Ohhh, I forgot, you guys are taking it slow." She mocked. "I give it a week tops before you guys cave in and have hot animal sex."

"Brooke Davis!" Haley shushed.

"Oh you know you love me tutor girl." Brooke replied at the slightly irritated Haley.

"Come on Hales, it'll be fun." Peyton said laughing from the scene her two best friends were causing outside of the strip club.

"Fine!" Haley relented throwing her arms up in the air. "You two are crazy!"

"You would die without us." Brooke said linking her arm with Haley, smiling as Peyton joined on Haley's other side putting her in the middle of the trio.

* * *

"Jake why are we playing poker on a boat?" Lucas questioned curiously.

"In California Haley toured with this guy named Chris." Jake said while walking towards the boat on the dock- Lucas and Nathan right next to him. "Anyway he told me that whenever he was in North Carolina he would come here and play poker." Jake said shrugging. "The guy was a total tool but he said he made a shitload of money whenever he played here."

"Let's go." Jake said leading the way.

"I don't know about this man." Lucas said apprehensively. "I mean riverboat gambling?" He said skeptically.

"Come on Luke, weren't you complaining a couple of hours ago about how we don't do anything spontaneous." Jake said giving Lucas a look.

"Yeah come on bro, how bad could it be?" Nathan said shrugging.

"Alright, I just don't have a good feeling about this."

"Quit being such a girl Luke." Jake said shaking his head mockingly. "Come on." He said walking towards the boat.

"Oh, by the way Chris said the guy in charge of this is named Marty and we gotta find him first if we wanna play and move on to different tables."

"Do you know what he looks like?" Nathan asked as they entered the room set up with poker tables.

"No but Chris said that he would be in the center table in the middle of the room." He said searching around. "There it's that one." Jake said pointing out a table where several people were seated.

"Oh just a heads up Chris said that Marty scared the shit out of him for some reason." Jake said warningly. "Who knows since its Chris, but just be careful."

"Great," Lucas said sarcastically following Jake and Nathan towards the table in the center of the room. "A poker playing psycho named Marty."

"Hey," Jake said approaching the table. "Chris Keller sent me here, is there a Marty around?"

"Keller sent you huh?" A short guy on the end of the table spoke up. "What are you his boyfriend?" He said laughing. "I'm Marty."

"You're Marty?" Jake said disbelievingly.

"What's it to you?" He said with a glare on his face.

"Nothing." Jake said quickly. "We just came to play some poker. I'm Jake." He said introducing himself. "These are my friends Nathan and Lucas."

When Marty didn't say anything Lucas decided to speak up. "We're all big poker players."

"What do you mean big?" Marty said with an edge in his voice. "Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?"

"No, no." Lucas said backtracking. "I just mean..." Lucas trailed off not quite sure what to say. "Hey can we just play or what?" He said with an awkward laugh.

"I don't know can you?" He said condescendingly. "You got your buy in kid?" Nathan placed a hundred dollars on the table followed by Jake and then Lucas.

"Have a seat boys." Marty said with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Oh my god tonight is going to be so much fun!" Haley said clapping her hands. "I want a lap dance!" She exclaimed happily with wide eyes.

"Boozing her up may not have been the smartest idea Davis." Peyton commented dryly.

"Why not Goldilocks?" Brooke said seeing nothing wrong with the current situation the three of them were in. "I haven't seen Haley like this in ages and besides drunk Haley is a hell of a lot more fun than sober Haley."

Peyton laughed and shook her head as Brooke then proceeded to place another gin and tonic in front of Haley. The back room and instructor that Brooke had hired for the three of them was overbooked so to kill time while they waited they sat and the bar and drank, which Brooke thought of as the perfect opportunity to shove as much alcohol into Haley as she could.

"Are any one of you Brooke Davis?" A woman came up behind Peyton and directed her question towards all three of them.

"I AM!" Haley said shooting her hand up.

"Shut up Haley." Brooke said shaking her head. "I'm Brooke." She said introducing herself.

"No you're not silly." Haley said with a flick of her hand. "You're Haley."

"Sorry about our friend." Peyton said apologetically. "She's had quite a bit to drink tonight." She said shooting a look towards Brooke who only shrugged in response.

"It's okay." The woman laughed. "I'm Denise, you're instructor, sorry about the wait. You guys can follow me into the back and we can start our lesson soon."

"Oh goody!" Haley said laughing. "I want a lap dance. Do you guys have any tall, dark and handsome men named Nathan Scott here?" She asked in all seriousness stumbling past the instructor and into the backroom.

"She's interesting." Denise said with a laugh.

"Still think boozing her up was a good thing Davis?" Peyton said amused.

"I forgot how annoying Haley is when she's drunk." Brooke said following Peyton and Brooke into the backroom only to find Haley already attempting to try out moves on the pole in the middle of the room.

"And horny." Peyton commented.

"This should be fun." Brooke said with an amused laugh.

* * *

"This is so much fun." Marty said laughing. "Like taking candy from a baby."

"A pair of three's?" Nathan asked incredulously once he saw Jake put his cards down on the table. "You bet everything on a pair of three's?"

"You suck at this Jagielski." Lucas added.

"What about this?" Jake said holding up a pair of keys. "This car is worth at least 50 grand."

"No way dude." Lucas said frantically. "We drove _my_ car here."

"I'll tell you what here is 50 bucks and a condom." Marty said pointing between Lucas and Jake. "You two can get a room, we're playing poker."

"Come on man." Jake said giving Lucas a look. "You don't want to tell Brooke you lost a thousand dollars tonight do you?"

Lucas looked over at Nathan who only shrugged. "Fine." He said dejectedly throwing his keys into the middle of the table. "Let's play."

* * *

"Stripping is not just about taking your clothes off; it's about getting in touch with your own body. Once you do _that_, you're gonna find an inner confidence that you never had before. I think you'll be amazed at just how…empowering it is." Denise said as she demonstrated some moves on the pole.

"Clearly." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Who's first?" Denise said facing the three girls.

"Me!" Haley said enthusiastically.

"She's not going to do this." Brooke said disbelievingly.

"Alright Haley just take it nice and easy."

Haley jumped up and ran straight for the pole. "Show me the pole!" She ran onto the platform trying to grab onto the pole but instead she missed flying off the platform and onto the floor. "WHOA!"

"Haley!" Brooke and Peyton both stood up.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Peyton said beginning to laugh.

"Oh my god." Brooke said laughing just as hard as Peyton she instantly put a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter.

"I'm okay!" Haley said standing up. "Who moved the pole?" She asked suspiciously.

"You're a special drunk." Peyton said laughing. "Anyone ever tell you that?"

* * *

"You're on a hell of a roll kid." Marty said eyeing Nathan. "No one is that lucky."

"What's the matter Marty?" Nathan asked condescendingly. "Short temper?"

"No something is messed up." One of the other guys at the table spoke up.

"Yeah your teeth." Jake said trying to divert the attention off of Nathan.

"No he is right." Marty said slightly shouting. "For the past two hours every time he deals you win." He said pointing at Jake and Nathan.

"No not every time." Lucas said defending his friends.

"But for the last two hours!" He said slamming his fist into the table.

"Whoa, what are you saying Marty?" Jake asked.

"What I'm saying is that if I turn pretty boy's card over and he has a pair of anything, your asses are as good as dead." He threatened.

"Man you know what, we don't need this." Jake said standing up. "Let's go." He said looking at Lucas and Nathan.

"Is there a problem here?" A security guard asked as he walked over to the table.

"No problem." Marty said flipping over one of Nathan's cards and revealing a queen. "Just as long as that card isn't a queen." He said pointing to the other card.

The security guard reached over Nathan and flipped over the other card only to reveal a queen.

"Okay look Marty I don't want to hit you--"

"You got something to say kid, you say it!"

"Oh hell!" Jake said reaching over to punch Marty in the face grabbing the money on the table soon after. Lucas and Nathan soon followed his lead and fought off the two guys that were next to them and grabbed the remaining money on the table.

"Running!" They saw a flash of Jake's floppy hair and ran after him onto the boat deck and up the stairs.

Lucas looked behind him only to see everyone at the poker table they were at chasing after them, Marty lagging behind holding his nose in pain.

"Man we gotta jump." Lucas said realizing that there was no other way to get off the boat.

"No way dude!" Nathan said. "You guys know I can't swim."

"You're gonna have to learn because it's either jump or die!" Jake said shaking his head, looking behind them to see if the people chasing after them had caught up yet.

"You hear me man?" Nathan said frantically. "I can't swim, not since you two idiots threw me in the deep end of the pool when I was eight without my floaties."

"Do you have the money?" Lucas asked quickly hearing the voices grow louder.

"Yeah." Nathan said nodding his head.

"Jake!" Lucas called Jake over to him. "On the count of three."

"One."

"What are you guys doing?" Nathan asked as they pushed him towards the edge.

"Two."

"Guys!" Nathan shouted frantically.

"Three!"

"What the hell!" Nathan felt and hard push behind him and the next thing he knew his body was soaked in water.

* * *

"Come on Hales." Peyton said tapping her friend on the leg.

"Where are we?" Haley said groggily.

"Nathan's place." Peyton said simply. "Jake and I sure as hell aren't taking care of your hung over ass tonight. That can be Nathan's job."

"Is he here?" Haley asked sitting up on the couch slightly.

"Nope." Brooke said entering the living room. "I can't find the boys anywhere and they aren't answering their phones."

"I'm sure they're fine." Peyton said. "Here, drink up." She said pushing a glass towards Haley.

"What's in it?" Haley said sniffing the substance in the glass and making a grossed out face afterwards.

"You don't wanna know." Peyton said smiling slightly. "Drink up!"

Haley groaned and quickly swallowed the contents of the glass. "I'll have to admit, tonight was kind of fun."

"I knew you would like the strip club!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Not really what I meant ." Haley said laughing. "I haven't hung out with you two in forever, it felt like high school again."

"Except now we can drink legally." Brooke said plopping down on the cough next to Haley and Peyton.

Haley laughed. "There is that." She said shaking her head. "I hope the boys are okay. You said they weren't answering their phones?" She asked Brooke.

"Nope." Brooke said shaking her head.

"Where ever they are their probably having fun none of them can answer their phone." Peyton commented.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys pushed me!" Nathan said swimming to the shore, Jake and Lucas behind him.

"They were going to kill us!" Lucas defended.

"We didn't really have a choice." Jake said coming up behind them.

"Great my phones shot!" Nathan said pulling his cell out of his jean pocket.

"At least we have the money." Jake mumbled under his breath.

"Uh oh." Lucas said reaching into his pocket. "It must have fallen out in the river."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nathan said with a groan reaching into his pocket and coming up empty handed as well.

"Well I have 300 dollars and Lucas' car keys so I guess we broke even."

"You call this breaking even?" Lucas asked sarcastically taking a hundred dollars and his car keys out of Jake's hand.

"What was that even about?" Lucas asked confused. "I thought you were good a poker Jagielski."

"Yeah Jake you're lucky I remember our signal for when we wanted to cheat back in high school."

"You guys used to cheat together in high school?" Lucas asked.

"Why do you think you always lost Lucas?" Nathan asked mockingly.

"I had to take my money back." Jake answered.

"I am so confused." Nathan said with a shake of his head.

"Remember I told you about Chris?" Jake asked as Nathan and Lucas nodded their heads. "I gave the dumbass a loan when he was in the studio recording which he decided to gamble away here. The asshole gambled away my money here. I had to get it back."

"How much did he lose?" Lucas asked.

"A thousand dollars." Jake answered.

"And we got away with nothing?" Nathan reaffirmed.

"Basically." Jake nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell us from the beginning?" Nathan asked.

"I didn't think you guys would want to go. Plus didn't you guys have fun tonight?" Jake said trying to lighten the situation.

"Sure jumping out of second story boats is always my idea of fun!" Nathan said sarcastically.

"Hey man--"

Lucas interrupted Jake with uncontrollable laughter. "What's wrong with you Lucas?" Jake asked confused by his behavior.

"We just got attacked by a munchkin and a transvestite." He said in between his laughter. "The three of us are insane!"

"Whoa there was a transvestite there?" Nathan asked perplexed.

"E_man_uel, seriously Nathan, he had an Adams apple." He said still laughing.

Nathan and Jake looked at each other and they are soon joining Lucas in on the hysterics. "Let's go home." Jake said straightening up as his laughter died down.

"Where's the car?" Lucas asked.

"About 30 miles that way." Nathan said pointing towards the other side of the lake.

"Come on." Jake said hitting Nathan and Lucas on the back as he passed them. "Let's start walking."

* * *

"Hey baby!" Haley called out when she heard the front door of Nathan's house slam shut. Brooke and Peyton left an hour ago getting tired of waiting for the boys to arrive. Haley ended up staying since she wanted to see Nathan.

"Hey." Nathan said taking a seat next to Haley on the couch.

It was only then that Haley turned to look and him. "Why are you wet?" She asked slowly looking at his drenched clothes.

"Would you believe me if I told you that Jake, Luke and I jumped out of a boat because we were being chased by a midget?"

Haley looked at him puzzled. "What?" She asked confused with a slight laugh.

"Long story." Nathan sighed. "How was your night?" He asked leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"My night was…educational." She said after thinking for a bit.

"Oh yeah what did you learn?" Nathan asked curiously.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Haley said mischievously. She then moved closer to Nathan and pressed her lips to his and then laid her head down on his chest.

"Hales, I'm soaking wet." Nathan laughed.

"I don't care." Haley said burying her head deeper into Nathans chest. "I haven't seen you all day."

Nathan smiled as he stroked her head. God, he loved her. He had no idea how he lived without her these last five years.

"Have I ever told you how much I love this house?" Haley said smiling.

"You wanna know a secret?" Nathan said looking down so that she could look Haley in the eye.

"Always." Haley said with a crooked eyebrow.

"I bought it for you." He said simply with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"I remember when we were younger your mom got you this doll house for your seventh birthday." He said smiling. "You were obsessed and everyday you would tell me that when you grow up you wanted a house just like it here in Tree Hill. So when I got into the NBA I got my first advance and I came right to Tree Hill to look for a house. It took me awhile but I finally found this house." Nathan said smiling. "It was perfect; it was everything you described and more."

"Nathan." Haley said her voice just above a whisper. "Are you serious?"

"Uh huh." He said nodding. "Even though we were apart I always hoped that one day we would find our way back to each other and have kids together and when I saw this house, it was everything you wanted and I just had to get it."

Haley wiped at a tear and laughed. "You're making me cry Nathan Scott."

"Well we wouldn't want that." Nathans said lifting his hand and gently wiping away a tear from Haley's face with his thumb.

"I love you, you know that?" Haley said leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips. She smiled and leaned her head back on Nathan's chest.

"I love you too baby." Nathan said pulling her tighter to his body and placing a feather light kiss on her forehead.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Sorry for the extreamly long wait, but the fact of the matter is that i'm still in school and I have absolutely NO time to update this story as regularly as I would like. However, school is almost over, I have about a month left! Yay! So during the summer you guys should get more frequent updates. I want to thank those of you who left me reviews last chapter but there was a significant drop in reviews and I was a little disappointed, I get that I don't really update that frequently and I don't really know if I have lost readers because of this but I would still really like to hear some feedback from you guys. To see your reactions really makes my day and motivates me to get chapters out as fast as I can. Anyway now that my little rant where I beg for reviews is over hahaha I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. So you guys have been warned. If you get offended easily and don't want to read that part...well you can pretty much figure out where to stop reading. LOL. **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 21**

My **heart** stopped. It just stopped beating. & for the _first time in_ my life, I had **that feeling**. You know, like the world is moving all _around_ you, all beneath you, all **inside** you & you`re floating. Floating in midair. & the only thing _keeping you_ from drifting away is the other person`s **eyes**.

---

"Hales! You here?" Nathan walked further into the beach house shouting out the name of his girlfriend.

"Hales!"

"Dude, stop shouting." Jake said appearing out of his bedroom obviously having just woken up. "Haley isn't here; she and Peyton went into the studio early today."

"Good." Nathan sighed. "I was hoping I could talk to you alone." Nathan said following Jake into the kitchen.

"What's up bro?" Jake said taking two water bottles out of the refrigerator and handing one to Nathan.

"I need your advice." Nathan said timidly. "Your honest opinion."

"Shoot." Jake said curiously.

"I want to ask Haley to move in with me." Nathan said slowly waiting for Jake's reaction.

"Okay." Jake said looking at him weirdly. "What's the big deal?"

"You don't think I'm pushing her or moving too fast?"

"No man; Nathan you guys have been back together for months I definitely wouldn't say you're taking things too fast."

When Nathan looked down warily and shook his head Jake let out a long sigh, "What's the matter?"

"I just don't want to mess this up…I've waited so long to get to this place with her, I'm just afraid that if I get to pushy then I'll ruin everything." Nathan said vulnerably.

"You have to stop living in the past Nate." Jake said giving Nathan a slap on the shoulder. "Haley has; you should stop worrying so damn much and do what you should have done five years ago."

When Nathan gave Jake a questioning look Jake shook his head. "Follow your heart man."

* * *

"Hey girlie, you rocked it!" Peyton exclaimed once Haley walked into the room.

"Thanks Peyt, you know I have a good feeling about this next album maybe we should put it out sooner rather than later after all."

"I thought you didn't want to record a new album because you wanted a break." Peyton questioned.

"I thought so too but I don't know." Haley shrugged.

"What's going on James?"

"These last few months with Nathan have been really great," Haley said with a smile. "But I'm still crammed in the beach house with you and Jake and Nathan's still living in that huge house all by himself…I don't know, maybe we're not doing as well as I thought we were."

"Hales, you guys just got back together, give it some time before he proposes." Peyton joked. "Just breathe and see where it goes stop trying to plan everything out."

"And what about my album oh great wise one?" Haley mocked.

"Hardy har har, I'm serious Hales, everything will work out when you stop worrying so damn much. And as for the album just see what happens next."

"You're not helping." Haley whined. "All of this 'go with the flow' crap is useless."

"Sing about it." Peyton dryly pointing towards the room where Haley recorded her songs were located.

* * *

"Come on Nate!" Lucas yelled. "I'm beating your ass, it's supposed to be the other way around."

"Give it a break Lucas." Nathans aid tiredly.

"Nathan you're trying to make a comeback, as your coach and brother I cannot 'give it a break' I'm supposed to push you when you're about to give up."

"Thanks for the talk Lucas but I think I know what a freaking coach is!" Nathan snapped.

"What is your problem?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm gonna ask Haley to move in with me tonight." Nathan confessed

"And…" Lucas said motioning for Nathan to continue.

"Dude!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Dude!" Lucas mocked. "It's about damn time, why are you nervous?"

"What if she says no?"

"You are an idiot!" Lucas said shaking his head. "Have you seen the way that girl looks at you? She is totally in love with you, knowing Haley she's probably freaking out because you haven't asked yet."

"You think so?" Nathan questioned.

"I know so." Lucas said confidently. "Relax man everything is going to be fine!"

"You're right." Nathan said nodding his head. "Thanks bro." Nathan said while gathering his stuff.

"No problem." Lucas said with a nod. "Where are you going?" He asked once he saw Nathan walking towards his car that was parked by the rivercourt.

"I'm gonna see my girl!" Nathan shouted while talked quickly towards his car.

"What about your comeback!" Lucas yelled.

"Dude, I have a hot girl waiting for me, the comeback can wait." Nathan said with a smirk.

* * *

"Hey baby, sorry I'm late." Nathan said jogging up to Haley who leaning against the bridge overlooking the river on the market street docks.

"That's okay, did your practice with Lucas run longer than usual?" Haley asked. She smiled when Nathan pulled her closer to him by the waist and left a lingering kiss on her forehead. She was stupid for freaking out to Peyton earlier. Things with her and Nathan were going great.

"Nope, I just had to run a quick errand."

"Well I'm starving mister."

"When are you not starving?" Nathan quipped.

"I resent that!" Haley said with a slight pout.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby." Nathan said with a laugh; she looked adorable with that pout on her face. All the nerves he had been feeling earlier disappeared. Being with her in that moment was everything he ever wanted. She was everything he ever wanted.

"Yeah well you're gonna pay for that comment." Haley said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan asked lowly. "And how exactly am I going to do that?" He asked his face inching closer to hers.

"You're literally going to pay." Haley said with a laugh. "As in buy me a hotdog." Haley pushed herself off of the railing at the bridge and made her way toward the hotdog cart Nathan trailing right behind her.

"That was not fair James." Nathan whined once he reached her. Despite the fact that the tone of his voice held some annoyance he pulled Haley close to him and draped one of his arms around her shoulder.

"Yeah well you better think before you make comments like that buddy." Haley laughed while leaning into him.

"I forgot how much I love it here at night." Haley said. "It's so beautiful." The market street docks were illuminated by Christmas lights during the night and sometimes a jazz band would set up in the center of the docks and couples would sway along to the music.

"_Nate, come on." Haley said smiling up at her boyfriend. _

"_No way Hales, you know I don't dance."_

"_Not even for me?" Haley said a pout._

"_Don't use the pout Hales it's so not fair!" Nathan whined. _

"_Come on." Haley said smiling knowing full well that she had won and Nathan was in fact going to dance with her._

"_You're lucky I love you." Nathan said smiling, swaying to the music with his arms wrapped around Haley's waist._

"_Yeah?" Haley questioned amused. _

"_Uh-huh, I wouldn't do this for just anyone." He stated casually. _

"_No?" Haley said leaning her face closer to Nathan's. _

"_Nope, just girls named Haley James." He smirked. _

"_And you're lucky I love you." Haley laughed. _

"_Why's that?" Nathan questioned. _

"_Because most girls wouldn't fall for cheesy lines like that," Haley whispered mockingly almost was if it was a secret. "But since I love you, I'll let it pass." She said with a smile before closing the gap between her and Nathan and letting their lips meet in a slow and loving kiss. _

"What are you thinking about beautiful?"

"Us." Haley said smiling.

"Speaking of us." Nathan said grabbing Haley's hands and stopping her from walking any further. "I wanted to ask you something." Nathan said nervously. _Now or never. _

"What is it?" Haley asked curiously.

Nathan pulled out a key from my pocket and placed it in Haley's hand. "This is the errand that made me late." Nathan said sheepishly. "I had to make a copy and the guy wouldn't let me because he was about to close and I really wanted to do this tonight and I literally had to beg and--"

"Nathan," Haley said with a slight laugh. "You're rambling, and I'm pretty sure that's my thing."

"Sorry." Nathan said smiling.

"Is this what I think it is?" Haley said with a smile.

"I told you last week that I bought that house for us, so that we could have the life that I've always dreamed of having with you." Nathan said subconsciously rubbing Haley's knuckles with his thumb. "I want to have it all Hales, and I want to have it all with you."

Haley smiled and she couldn't help but notice that her heart was hammering in her chest.

"I want us to live together James."

"Yes." Haley said smiling and jumping into Nathan arms. "I love you so much." She whispered pressing her forehead against his.

"I love you too baby." He said as he gently turned her around in a circle.

"You know for a minute there I thought you were going to propose." Haley joked as he gently let her down.

"Baby, if you thought that was good just wait til I propose." Nathan said confidently. "I'll knock your socks off."

"Getting cocky aren't we Scott?" Haley said nudging him in the shoulder.

Nathan laughed and once again drew her closer to him by grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. "You still up for that hot dog?"

"Nah," Haley said with a slight pause. "Let's go home."

"What's that look?" Nathan questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"What look?" Haley asked innocently.

"You have a glint in your eye James." Nathan said teasingly.

"Let's just say that I'm finding you incredibly sexy right now." Haley said in a low whisper. "And I wouldn't be surprised if you got lucky tonight."

"I should definitely ask you to move in with me more often." Nathan said huskily.

Haley laughed and pressed her lips against Nathans. "I'll meet you back at the house."

* * *

Haley grabbed Nathan by the collar of his red polo shirt and pulled him into the empty house. They haven't slept together since they had got back together, both of them claiming that they wanted to take things slow. But the way Nathan was talking at the boardwalk, about wanted to spend the rest of his life with Haley, well something snapped inside of her and made her want to stop taking things slow.

"I want you so much." Haley said breathlessly as she pulled Nathan in for another heated kiss.

"Hales, you have no idea how ling I've waited for this." Nathan said as he pinned her against the front door, gently grabbed her wrists in his own hands and raised them above her head. "God you're beautiful." He said as he started to attack her neck.

Haley let out a loud moan and Nathan smirked at the reaction he was getting out of Haley. "Let's go to the bedroom." Haley somehow found her voice and the words came out in shallow breaths.

Nathan nodded and lifted her up never once parting his lips with her own. Haley let her legs wrap around Nathan's waist and started to place feather light kisses on his neck.

Before either of them knew it they had reached Nathan's bedroom and Nathan was gently easing Haley onto the bed. He moved to get on top of her, careful that he wouldn't crush her.

"I love you." He looked down and smiled at a breathless Haley.

God, he _never_ got tired of hearing that.

"I love you too." He said leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. "I could love you forever." He whispered softly into her ear.

Haley pulled him down to her lips and snaked her hands underneath his shirt and lightly ran her fingers over Nathans abs. Nathan moaned when he felt Haley's hands moving lower. He then felt her gently tugging on the edge of his shirt and he obliged by parting his lips from hers and getting up slightly so that he could discard of his shirt. Once he had lifted the garment of clothing over his head his eyes searched Haley's and he could see tears brimming in her eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" He questioned concerned, but when he searched Haley's face he could see a soft smile on her lips. He saw her reach her hand out and tug on the chain that hung around his neck.

He couldn't believe he forgot he was wearing it.

The ring.

Well, he hadn't taken it off in nearly six years; it was every bit apart of him as his own heart.

"I can't believe you still have it." Haley whispered into the dark, tugging the ring on the chain and bringing it closer to her and in turn Nathan.

"I told you Hales," Nathan said with a broken voice. "Even when we were apart I was always thinking of you, I always loved you." He looked in her eyes and caressed her check. "I never forgot about you…about us."

Haley held the gold ring in between her thumb and her index finger and traced the outline of it. She ran her pinky finger through the inside of it and smiled when she felt the words 'my angel' engraved on the inside of the ring.

"_Haley!" A sixteen year old Nathan climbed through his girlfriend's second story window and landed on the floor with a thud. _

"_Nathan?" Haley said getting up from bed; she was just about to fall asleep considering it was already one in the morning. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I had to come and give you something." He said breathlessly as he reached Haley's bad and took a seat on the edge. _

"_Why did you climb through the window?" Haley asked amused. "You could've just used the front door." _

"_I didn't want to wake your parents." Nathan exclaimed. _

"_My parents are away visiting Quinn for the weekend; and even if they weren't you probably would have wakened them up by now anyway." Haley said with a little giggle. _

"_Won't Dan and Karen be mad you're here?" Haley asked. "It's late." _

"_Relax Hales, don't be such a worry wart." Nathan rolled his eyes. "Lucas is covering for me," He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Besides, this is important." _

"_What is it?" Haley asked curiously as she moved closer to Nathan. _

"_I was going through some things today," Nathan started. "Some things that my mom left for me in her will." Nathan clarified when Haley gave him a curious look. _

_Deb had died almost a month ago, and although it had been extremely hard at first, Nathan was learning to let go. He had the support of many people who loved him. And Haley always reminded him that even though he was moving on with his life it didn't mean that he loved his mom any less._

"_What it is?" Haley asked taking his shoulders in her hands and pulling him down on the bed on top of her. _

"_She gave me this." Nathan said softly while pulling a golden ring from his pocket and placing it in front of Haley. "She left me a note with it." He explained. _

"_It apparently was my great grandmothers and was passed down from generation to generation; my mom wrote in the note that she wanted me to have it." He looked down at the ring and played with it in his hand. "She said that the words 'my angel' were engraved on the inside and she wanted me to have it so that someday I could give it to my angel." Nathan looked up and searched for Haley's eyes. _

"_I don't really have to wait for someday, because you're my angel." Nathan said with a small smile. _

_It was right at that moment when Haley's heart melted. She let out a shaky breath. "Nathan, this is a family air loom, are you sure--"_

"_Hales, you've always been there for me; through the good and the bad, especially now...when I need you the most you're always there no questioned asked. My favorite stories are my stories of you; my favorite memories are my memories with you." Nathan reached down and wiped a stray tear from Haley's eyes when he realized that she was crying. _

"_So yes Haley I am sure that I want to give this to you, because as far as I am concerned I will always love you and you will always be my angel." _

"_Nate…" Haley was speechless, for a boy who claimed to not have a way with words he sure gave kickass speeches at times. _

"_You don't have to say anything." Nathan said with a shake of his head. He grabbed Haley's hand and gently placed the ring on her index finger. "I love you Hales. Thank you for always being there for me." _

_Haley let out a shaky breath and smiled through her tears. "I love you Nate." She whispered. _

Haley gave the ring back to him after they broke up and she left for California. She saw it as some sort of closure, if she held onto the ring she knew she would look at it every day and only feel hurt. Seeing it hang from the chain that hung around Nathan's neck made her heart melt all over again.

"I kept it hoping that someday my angel would come back to me." Nathan said softly, his hand rubbing Haley's cheek softly. He leaned up slightly and removed the chain from his neck and unhooked it letting the ring fall into his hand. He leaned down and grabbed Haley's hand placing the ring on the same finger he had when he was sixteen years old.

Haley smiled through her tears and pulled Nathan down for a heated kiss. She roughly moved her mouth over his and started placing wet kisses down his chest. She stopped momentarily so that Nathan could help her discard of her shirt.

"You're so beautiful." Nathan said huskily taking in the sight of his topless girlfriend. The fact that she wasn't wearing a bra was only making him grow harder.

"My body wants you so bad." She whispered as Nathan took one of her breasts in his mouth and started his ministrations on it. She arched her back at the sensation Nathan was giving her.

"What about your heart?" Nathan said as he trailed kisses down her stomach.

"My heart has been with you all along." Haley said pulling him back up to her and fusing their lips together.

Before they knew it all of their clothing was thrown carelessly around the room and soft moans could be heard through the room. Nathan was inside of Haley and he felt at home. "God, I love you." He whispered sweetly as they rode out the waves of pleasure together.

"I wouldn't be able to survive it if we were apart again." Haley whispered into his ear.

"Good thing you're stuck with me." Nathan smirked. He pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on the bed.

"Wow." Haley said breathlessly. She turned to face Nathan and a wide smile adorned her face. "Why did we wait again?" She asked while laughing.

Nathan chuckled and pulled her closer to him wrapping and arm around her bare waist. He smiled when Haley rested her head on his chest and intertwined their hands. "You know I meant what I said," She started. "I don't know if I would be able to survive it if we were apart again."

"And I meant what I said." Nathan said, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead. "You're stuck with me James."

"I like the sound of that."


	22. Chapter 22

**So I got this update out earlier than usual. Yay me! :) Thank you guys so much for the reviews last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed it! So i'm excited because I pretty much have this whole story planned out and this chapter marks the second half of the story. The first half was about Nathan and Haley reconnecting and finding their way back to each other again whereas the second half is about the obstacles they face once they're together. It's nothing too crazy so don't worry. I just always thought that the writers could've done a better job giving Naley more realistic story lines in season 5 and 6 (more so in season 5). So I wanted to bring that element into my story. No third parties, no psycho nannies. Just realistic situations that Nathan and Haley would go through given the point that they're at in their relationship. With that being said, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"**Love** is _not_ an **equation**, it is not a _contract_, and it is _not_ a **happy ending**. Love is the **slate **_under_ the chalk, the _ground_ that **buildings rise**, and the _**oxygen**_ in the air. It is the _place_ you _come back to_, **no matter** where you're headed"

---

"And Nathan Scott has ten seconds left on the clock, the score is tied and he is up against the amazing not to mention incredible Lucas Scott." Nathan stopped dribbling the ball and scoffed while giving his brother a look to which Lucas just shrugged.

"Hey, I never made it to the NBA." Lucas said offhandedly. "I'm just stating what they would've said about me."

Nathan shook his head and chuckled, dribbling the basketball on the concrete of the river court once again. "So what's it gonna be Nate?" Lucas taunted.

Nathan surveyed his options; if this was a real NBA game and he wasn't playing on the basketball court that held most of his childhood memories against his older brother, his opponent would most likely expect him to drive the ball to the hoop and dunk it in- dunking was what made him _great _on the basketball court. But a sharp pain that Nathan felt in his leg every so often reminded Nathan that he wouldn't be able to drive the ball to the hoop because of his ACL. Not yet, at least. The only option he had left was the fade away. The thing was, Nathan's fade away sucked. Even in high school he avoided any situation on the court that would force him to make a fade away. And if worse came to worse he would just pass the ball to Lucas. Nathan hated to admit his weakness' but he knew the fade away was not his strong suit. It was why he became the point guard. As a point guard you only had two options, either you drive the ball to the hoop or you set up one of your teammates for a sweet ass shot. Since Nathan had to rule out driving the ball to the hoop and since this wasn't a professional basketball game and he was on the court that held most of his childhood memories playing against his older brother, he had no teammates to pass the ball to.

Which left him with one choice: the fade away.

It was what him and Lucas had been working on all week when they weren't busy coaching the Ravens. "Clock's winding down little brother." A bead of sweat dripped down Nathan brow. He scrunched his face and the creases on his forehead appeared. He got in position and brought the ball up for the fade away. He shot the ball towards the hoop and waited as it soared through the air, towards the basket. He could hear Lucas' voice calling out.

"Three, two, one!" Nathan held his breath as he saw the ball going closer towards the hoop. "And the shot's in!" Lucas yelled.

"The crowd goes wild!" Lucas mocked the voice of a sports commentator.

"AHHHH!" Lucas brought his hands to cup over his mouth and made the sounds of a cheering crowd.

Nathan chuckled and shook his head. Lucas was too crazy for his own good sometimes.

"How does it feel to have just won the NBA finals?" Lucas walked towards Nathan pretending to hold a microphone in his hand now taking on the character of a reporter.

"I have to say," Nathan started deciding to play along. "I owe it all to my brother Lucas Scott." He said laughing.

"Damn straight." Lucas responded curtly while nodding his head. Nathan chuckled and Lucas dropped walked towards the bleachers on the side of the river court reaching for his water bottle.

"You know Luke, I really do mean it." Nathan said walking over to the bleachers. "You done so much for me, you were there for me after my accident, even though I really didn't deserve it and now you're helping me with this comeback." Nathan took a seat next to Lucas and shoved him in the shoulder playfully. "You're a good brother, thanks Luke."

"No problem." Lucas said shaking his head. "You're my best friend Nate; I wasn't just going to watch you give up on everything."

Nathan nodded and reached for his water bottle, taking a large sip. "Nate, you've been working your ass off for the past five months. What are you going to do if the Knicks notice and they give you back your contract?" Lucas questioned.

If Nathan was being completely honest, that question has been going through this head for quite some time now and he still didn't know the right answer. Going back to the NBA was always his main priority since his accident but then Haley came back into his life and basketball wasn't his main focus anymore.

She was.

If Nathan's contract got offered back to him that would mean he would have to leave Haley. And while Nathan was confident that he and Haley would spend the rest of their lives together he wasn't sure what would happen if he left to go back into the NBA, always on the road and more importantly, away from Haley. Even though the NBA was his dream, Haley meant so much more to him.

"I don't know man." Nathan said honestly. "Right now, things are so great with Hales; I don't know if I would be able to leave like that."

"You guys are stronger than you were in high school, you could make it work." Lucas said adding his opinion.

Nathan sighed and nodded his head. "We are stronger," Nathan said confidently. "But I don't really want to take that risk Luke. I believe in us, but I can't go running around the country playing games and leave Haley in Tree Hill and hope she'll wait around for me."

"I love you and Haley both and I just don't want you two to end up resenting each other because you guys didn't follow your dreams because you were to afraid of the outcome." Lucas said shrugging. "You guys are better than that."

"Why would Haley end up resenting me?" Nathan questioned confused.

"Nate, Haley has been done with her album for months now." Lucas said. "Why do you think she hasn't released it and she isn't on tour right now?"

A look of realization washed upon Nathan's face. "I can't believe I didn't notice that."

"You two are more alike than you think." Lucas chuckled.

"Luke, Haley has to release that album and go on tour, she's loves music, and she deserves to live out her dream to its full potential." Nathan said incredulously.

"You should take your own advice." Lucas said amused.

"It's different Luke." Nathan said shaking his head.

"How is it different?" Lucas said disbelievingly.

"Because Haley already has everything going for her but I haven't gotten called back into the NBA Luke, and it might not even happen." Nathan said softly.

"Hey, don't think like that." Lucas said. "It's gonna happen."

"How are you so sure?" Nathan asked amused.

"I've seen some people watching you." Lucas said offhandedly.

"That's not sketchy." Nathan joked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well apparently you haven't noticed but every few weeks there are these random dudes that I've never seen before watching us shoot around with the guys during practice and sometimes I see them watching here." Lucas said. "I did some research and found out they were some representatives from the Knicks."

"Why didn't you say anything dumbass!?" Nathan questioned.

"I didn't want you to freak out!" Lucas defended. "My point is, it's not all over Nate, there's still a chance so you might want to figure out this whole Haley situation sooner rather than later."

"I don't know what to do Luke." Nathan groaned.

"You said it yourself." Lucas shrugged. "Haley loves music and she deserves to live out her dream…so do you Nate. You _love_ basketball and you deserve to live out your dream."

* * *

"One root beer float." Peyton took the glass off of the counter and slid it to Haley who was sitting on the other side of the island next to Brooke.

"You want one B. Davis?" Peyton questioned.

"Duh," Brooke said playfully. "You are known for your amazing root beer floats Peyt."

Peyton laughed and got up from the island to make a root beer float for Brooke. "So Hales, how are things going with you and Nate?"

At the mention of his name a huge smile spread across Haley's face. "It's perfect."

Brooke made a gagging noise. "You guys are just as cheesy as you were five years ago." She teased.

"Shut up!" Haley said laughing. "Like you and Luke aren't cheesy?"

"Not like Naley." Peyton said laughing. "On cheesiness scale of one to ten Brucas is a nine while Naley is a twenty." Peyton said using the nicknames Brooke had come up with during high school.

"Please," Haley said defensively. "Jeyton isn't any better." She said with a cocked brow.

Peyton laughed and shook her head at the ridiculousness of their conversation. "So how have things been since I moved out?" Haley questioned.

"Well Jake and I miss you." Peyton said while smiling. "But I have to say, our sex life has improved quite a bit."

"Whoa!" Haley said while covering her ears. "Way too much information Jagielski."

"Speak for yourself." Brooke scoffed. "How good is the sex?" She inquired curiously. Haley couldn't really say she was surprised. Subtly wasn't really Brooke's specialty.

"I so don't want to hear about this!" Haley said interrupting Peyton before she could answer Brooke's question. "Jake is practically my brother."

"Shush tutor girl." Brooke reprimanded. "Spill Peyton, does the sex get boring after marriage?" Brooke asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Brooke, seriously!" Haley yelled out.

Peyton laughed and shook her head. "Maybe we should change the subject, for Haley's sake."

"Thank you!" Haley threw her hands into the air gratefully.

She looked over at Peyton and saw her shake her head while mouthing 'not at all' to Brooke and she realized that Peyton was answering Brooke's previous question.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Haley groaned.

* * *

"Baby!" Haley opened the door to her and Nathan's house and followed the music that she heard coming from the living room. As she got closer to her destination she realized that the music she was hearing was one of the songs off of her new album. Her suspicions were confirmed when she reached the living room to find Nathan seated on the couch listening to her album on the stereo.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked surprised. She had put the final cut of the album where she thought Nathan wouldn't be able to find it; she didn't want him listening to it.

"Hales, this album is amazing." He said in awe. "Seriously."

"Nathan, where did you find it?" Haley said walking over to the stereo and hitting the stop button.

"In your drawer." He responded vaguely.

"You mean in the drawer where I put this CD underneath a pile of my t-shirts?" She asked irritated.

"I was looking for socks?" Nathan responded innocently.

"Try again." Haley said not amused.

"Hales, don't be mad." He said trying to reason with her. "I was just curious; I mean you've been done in the studio for a while now and you didn't say anything about releasing an album."

"Yeah, because I'm not going to." Haley said.

"What?" Nathan said, although he was expecting this answer after he had his talk with Lucas earlier. "Why?"

"Because Nathan, I'm just not ready to be on the road twenty four hours a day seven days a week again." Haley said exasperatedly. "Not when everything in my life is starting to fall into place again."

"You mean us?" Nathan questioned getting up from his seat on the couch and walking over to where Haley was standing by the window.

"Yeah, us." Haley said softly. "I don't want to leave you."

"Hales, we aren't the same couple we were back in high school." Nathan said. "We're a lot stronger now. You deserve to have your music. You need to know that you can have your music and me at the same time. It doesn't have to be either or."

"What about you?" Haley questioned. "You deserve to have basketball, I can't just leave."

"Hales," Nathan started. "I got call today; the Knicks offered me back my contract."

Haley looked at Nathan and took a step away from him. "Is this what this is about?" She questioned anger laced in her voice. "You wanted to feel less guilty about choosing basketball over me so you decide to push me back into music to ease your guilt?"

"No, Haley--"

"Save it Nathan." Haley cut him off angrily. "You don't need to feel remorse about you decision. In fact I'll make it easier for you." She said her voice breaking.

"Go back to New York and play with your team." She said bitterly.

"Hales, you're not getting it." Nathan said frustrated.

"I'm really not in the mood to hear your excuses."

"Damn it Haley, just listen to me!" Nathan yelled out frustrated at how Haley was reacting. She wasn't even hearing him out.

"I'm so out of here." Haley mumbled to herself. She would not let herself cry in front of Nathan. She wouldn't let him see how much pain she was feeling at the thought of him leaving her. "I'll sleep at Peyton and Jake's tonight." She said grabbing her keys off of the counter and heading for the door.

"Haley, hear me out!" Nathan said desperately. "Yes, I want to play basketball again, but I also want you to have your music. This is about the bigger picture."

"Screw the bigger picture Nathan!" Haley yelled. "Bottom line is that you're choosing basketball over staying here in Tree Hill with me and starting out lives together."

Nathan looked at Haley with sadness in his eyes. This is _so_ not how he expected the night to go.

"You're leaving Tree Hill Nathan, no matter how much you try and sugar coat it." Haley looked at him once last time before opening the door and disappearing into the night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys sorry about the wait, I'm out of school now but work has taken over my life! I'll try to get the next update out quicker. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Anyway i'll let you guys read this next chapter, I hope you all like how it turned out. Leave me reviews! They always make my day! **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**When** I'm _with_ you, the whole _**world  
**disappears_, and **every** second of every  
minute counts

---

"Peyton open up!" Nathan continued knocking on the front door of Peyton and Jake's beach house and he sure as hell wasn't leaving until he spoke to Haley.

"I know she's there Peyton, her car is in your driveway; I'm not an idiot."

"Could've fooled me." Peyton appeared at the door, she quickly glanced over her shoulder and took a step onto the porch making Nathan take a step back, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Peyton I need to see Haley." Nathan said desperately.

"What the hell happened?" Peyton said. "I wake up to Haley banging on my door sobbing and now she has locked herself in her old room and she won't tell me what's going on."

"We had a fight…well actually I was trying to tell her something and then she took it the wrong way and just left." Nathan said shaking his head. "Please Peyt." Nathans aid desperately. "I have to see her; I have to talk to her."

"Nathan I don't think that's the best idea." Peyton said warily. "Why don't you let her cool off and then come back in the morning."

"No this can't wait Peyton, if I don't talk to her now she is going to keep believing something that isn't true and knowing Haley she'll close herself off and then my chance to talk to her is gone." Nathan said anxiously.

"Nate, I get that, I really do, but if she isn't opening that door for me, she sure as hell isn't opening it for you." Peyton explained sympathetically.

Nathan sighed and tilted his head back frustrated at the situation. Suddenly an idea popped in his head. "Which window is Haley's?" He questioned Peyton.

"What?" Peyton questioned confused.

"Which window goes to Haley's room?" Nathan clarified.

"Nathan…"

"Peyton, please."

"Go to the deck in the back," Peyton sighed. "It's the window to the right on the second floor."

"Thanks Peyton!" Nathan yelled already halfway to the deck.

"Please don't get hurt Nathan!" Peyton yelled worriedly after him.

"What was that about?" Jake said opening the front door. "I heard you talking to someone."

Peyton grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him inside of the house wrapping one of her arms tightly around his waist. "Well, it seems like Nathan and Haley have taken their problems to our house tonight."

Jake sighed. "Seriously?"

"Why are you so upset?" Peyton questioned with an amused smile on her face.

"Well this totally ruins the plans I had for us tonight." Jake explained.

"And what plans would that be Jagielski?"

"Well I was thinking we could start that thing we talked about the other day."

"That thing?" Peyton questioned confused.

"You know…" Jake said trailing off.

"Ohh, that thing." Peyton said laughing slightly. "Honey, why don't you just say it."

"Honestly, it just sounds surreal."

"So surreal that you're changing your mind about _the thing_?" She asked mockingly.

"No," Jake said shaking his head and smiling slightly. "I would never change my mind, I want to start a family with you Peyton, I want to have a little girl just like you running around the house."

Peyton smiled and leaned up to give Jake a quick kiss. "As much as you are turning me on right now we're gonna have to save it for another night hubby. I don't really want to conceive our first child while Nathan and Haley are screaming at each other next door. It kinda ruins the mood."

"Damn Nathan and Haley." Jake mumbled. "Do you think it would be rude to tell them to leave?" Jake asked innocently.

"Come on baby, let's go to sleep." Peyton said with a slight laugh. "And hope we don't hear their makeup sex."

* * *

Haley lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She thought it would be different this time. She thought they we're stronger this time.

She jumped up in bed when she heard a loud knocking on her window. Her room was on the second floor, there was no way someone was knocking on her window. Dismissing the noise Haley moved to lie back down but she got up again once she heard the knocking a second time. She got up from the bed and walked towards the windows. Pulling the curtains back she let out an audible gasp when she saw Nathan sitting uncomfortably on a tree branch outside of her window.

"Nathan!" She hissed. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm trying to talk to you." He responded. "You wanna open the window and let me in before I fall and break my neck?" He questioned hoping that the idea of bodily injury would persuade her to let him in.

Haley let out a sigh and lifted the window up so that Nathan could climb into the room. "Nathan you should go home."

"No, and I'm not leaving until you listen to me and stop being so damn suborn." Nathan said adamantly.

Haley crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I heard you the first time when you told me that you we're leaving me for basketball and then tried to push me into my music so that you wouldn't feel so bad about it."

Nathan shook his head and let out an audible sigh. "Haley I love you and all but you really need to stop jumping to conclusions."

"What conclusion Nathan?" Haley half yelled.

"Just hear me out okay?" Nathan said softly. "Yes, I got called back to the Knicks. And yes I want you to release your album and start touring again. But baby you have to believe me when I say that those two things are in no way connected."

"Even if I hadn't gotten called back to the NBA I'd still be pushing you to get back into your music." Nathan continued content that Haley wasn't interrupting him for once.

"Why?" Haley asked desperately.

"Because music is a big part of you, and I love you and I want you to have every opportunity given to you and I want you to be able to show the world how amazing you are Haley James." Nathan smiled and moved closer to Haley, cupping her face in his hand. "And I want you to do all this without having to worry about us and if we'll last."

"Nathan we would have totally separate lives, what would that mean for us?"

"Phone sex." Nathan said simply with a small smile.

"I'm serious, I mean this is our relationship we're talking about, you just don't take those risks on a relationship, you gotta play defense." Haley said with a little smile at the end.

"Do you know who you're talking to? Have you seen my defensive style?" Nathan responded confidently. "Look there are only a couple of things that I'm certain of in life and one of them is that no matter what happens you're going to be the one wheeling me around when I'm 80. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that we didn't grasp every opportunity life has presented us with out of fear."

"I don't know Nate." Haley said hesitantly.

"Look Hales, I don't have to go back to the NBA. If you really don't want to go on tour, and not because of us, but because you're really sick of the whole music thing; if that's the case then we can stay in Tree Hill and get married and have a bunch of babies. Because Haley that is the life I want with you, that's the life I'm going to have with you no matter what, but that doesn't have to happen right this very second."

"A bunch of babies huh?" Haley asked with a smile on her face.

"A bunch." Nathan said nodding his head. "So tell me Hales, are you sick of the music?"

"Of course not." Haley said softly. "I love it."

"Okay, then do what you love." Nathan said softly.

"You're what I love too." Haley said her voice just above a whisper.

"Baby, I love you too, so much." Nathan said with conviction. "And distance isn't going to change that. We're a much stronger couple now than we were before." Nathan leaned in and placed his lips over Haley's giving her a soft kiss.

"Okay." Haley said nodding softly once she parted from Nathan. "I'm sorry I freaked out before." She added meekly.

"Its okay babe, I believe in us, otherwise I wouldn't suggest something like this." Nathan said seeing that Haley was still a bit wary about the situation. "And I wasn't kidding about the phone sex." He added with a smirk.

Haley laughed and smiled when Nathan grabbed her waist and brought her in for a tight embrace. "I love you." He whispered in her ear tenderly. "Let's go home."

Haley lifted her head slightly so that she could look at Nathan. "Yeah, let's head home." She said with a smile.

Nathan grabbed her hand and led her toward the door. "You know I was thinking," He started with a smirk. "When we get home we can practice making those babies."

Haley threw her head back and let out a laugh. "I like the way you think Scott."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Wow, I can't believe it's been 2 years since I last updated this. I always get PMs asking me if i'm going to continue this and I don't really know what to say. I've always been the type of person that likes to finish what they start so that part of me says yes but the other part of me that juggles college, a job and a social life tells me to forget about it. But I love writing and I know a lot of you have enjoyed this story in the past so I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that I'm bringing it back! Now, updates may not be as frequent as they used to be so I'm going to ask for your patience but I'm going to try my hardest. So if there are any of you left that are still interested in this story enjoy and review! **

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Love **rewards the _brave _

Three months.

It had been three months since Haley had last seen Nathan. And to be honest, even though she put on a brave front whenever she talked to him on the phone – which was every night. And even though she talked to Brooke and Peyton like she had never been happier, being on tour and being with Nathan at the same time, she had never been so miserable. _Physically_ being without him hurt. Sure, she understood why Nathan had suggested they go after their dreams - he was trying to make up for their past mistakes.

But to Haley it just wasn't worth it.

Every night after she would get off of the phone with Nathan she laid in her bunk on the tour bus and she felt guilty. She was living a life that most people would kill for. But that didn't matter to her. It had been three months since she had last held the love of her life in her arms. Three months since she kissed him. Three months since they'd last made love. Here she was living out her dream, singing to crowds of people who were there for her. Who were there because they felt connected to her music, but it didn't replace the void in her heart that she felt by not being with Nathan every day. She couldn't blame Nathan for not trying though. Before every show there was always a bouquet of her favorite little purple flowers in her dressing from at every venue. And even though she was hesitant in the beginning, Nathan was right, the phone sex was great. She still blushed at the thought. But a girl had to do what a girl had to do. And plus Nathan seemed happy on the phone, he really did. He was playing for the NBA again. He had worked so hard for it and Haley did not want to take that away from him.

She didn't know what to do. She was in a crossroads, part of her wanted to stay on tour, to listen to Nathan and trust him when he said she would be the one wheeling him around when he's 80. But the other part of her – the bigger part – wanted to drop the tour and the music and get a house in Tree Hill. She didn't want to wait til they were 80 she wanted to be with Nathan now, all the time. She wanted to be close to all the people that mattered most to her – Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake.

It had been three months since Haley had last seen Nathan and she would be damned if she let it go on any longer.

"Haley where are you going?" Haley was startled by the amused voice behind her.

"Damn" she muttered under her breath. "I thought I was being stealth." Haley saw the outline of Chase's body shake with laughter in the middle of the dimly lit hotel room.

Yes. Haley James had resorted to sneaking out. She was a grown ass woman and she still felt the need to sneak out in the middle of the night.

"Hales, let's be honest." Chase said as he took a seat on the edge of her bed. "The word stealth isn't exactly in your vocabulary." He eyed her as she dropped the clothes she was holding into a suitcase.

"Very funny." She replied dryly. She was avoiding his previous question and she was hoping he wouldn't notice.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"It just isn't my night." Haley mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Chase asked not catching what she had just said.

"Nothing." Haley replied, plastering a smile on her face. She had continued what she was doing, this time finding refuge in her bathroom so she could grab her toothbrush to pack.

"Haley, we're not leaving for another 3 days." Chase stated confused. "Why are you packing?" The tour had stopped in New York. She had half a day of press followed by one day off and finally a show. Figured the weekend she'd be in the place where Nathan resided he'd be in another state at an away game.

Haley took in a sharp breath. She knew she'd have to tell Chase the truth since her plan of sneaking out in the middle of the night had failed. She just hoped that she'd be talking to Chase her best friend and not Chase her tour manager. She walked back out to the room and avoided eye contact with him.

"Well, see, about that…" Haley trailed off.

"Yeah," Chase said making a motion with his hands for her to continue.

"I was wondering if you could cancel all my press while we're here." Haley said hopefully while moving around the room and continuing to avoid eye contact at all costs.

"Haley, you know I can't do that." Chase replied puzzled. "You know you have to promote the new album."

"_Chase the tour manager it is." _Haley thought to herself annoyed.

"Well, you're going to have to considering I won't be here." Haley said curtly while handing him an envelope.

Chase curiously looked inside and saw one plane ticket to Charlotte, NC leaving in about 3 hours. "Haley what is this?" He asked.

"Look Chase," Haley replied, tried of skirting around the issue. "If you cancel my press I'll have 2 days off before the show leaving me two days to fly to Charlotte to see Nathan at his away game." She said quickly hoping she would get Chase her understanding best friend.

"Haley…" Chase said worriedly. He knew how sad Haley had been without Nathan but she had responsibilities.

"Chase, please." Haley looked at him letting her guard down - showing him how much she truly needed this.

"Okay." Chase sighed. "Okay." He smiled when Haley let out a squeal and ran over to the bed to hug him. He missed this Haley. If canceling a few prior engagements got him this Haley then it was worth it. He put is hands on her waist pulling away from their embrace.

"But you need to be back in two days." He said sternly.

"Of course." Haley replied quickly. "I would never cancel a show." And Haley meant that, her fans meant too much to her to let them down like that. But right now she needed to do something for herself.

"Go be with your boy." Chase said rolling his eyed good naturedly as Haley practically bounced around the room from pure joy.

"Oh you won't even know I'm gone." Haley stated. "Isn't Taylor supposed to fly out this weekend and go sight seeing with you?"

"Yeah." Chase said with a goofy smirk. "Though I'm not sure how much sight seeing is going to get done." He mumbled.

Haley formed a disgusted look on her face. "One, I heard that." She said while throwing a shirt that was on the floor at him. "Two, that's my sister you perv." She rolled her eyes when she heard Chase laugh. "And three, party foul on the mental image." She said faking a gag.

"Please, like you aren't going to pounce on Nathan the second you see him." Chase replied knowingly, to which Haley became suddenly quiet as she smiled to herself.

"That's what I thought." Chase responded. They both quietly laughed. "You know if Jake and Peyton weren't our bosses this wouldn't fly." He pointed out.

"Well luckily, they are and this does." Haley smiled.

"Okay." Chase responded moving up from the bed. "Want me to call you a cab?"

"No, I'm good." Haley stated. "I already arranged one to pick me up in an hour."

"Alright." Chase said while bringing Haley into an embrace. "Have fun, see you in two days." He moved towards the door.

"Hey, Chase." Haley said stopping him. "Thanks."

"Anything for you Hales." It looked like he was mulling over if he should actually say what he wanted to say next.

"What?" Haley asked.

"You know it's gonna be harder right." Chase stared. "To see him and have two totally blissed out days only to have to leave him." Chase looked at Haley worriedly.

Haley sighed, she knew Chase was worried about her, she hadn't really been herself in the past months. "Yeah, I know." She responded quietly. "But it'll be worse if I don't see him at all. The phone calls only help so much." She replied honestly.

Chase nodded his head in understanding. While he could see Taylor more often than Nathan and Haley saw each other it was still a long distance relationship and he knew how hard that could be.

"I'll see you soon Hales." And with that he opened the door and walked out of the hotel room.

Haley smiled to herself. In a few hours she was going to get to see Nathan again. She was going to get to see him and she was going to get to tell him everything that she had been feeling for the past three months.

* * *

Nathan was miserable. Haley hadn't been answering her phone tonight and he was starting to worry. He didn't like being so overbearing but they talked everyday so this was strange for him. He layed down on his bed in his hotel room and let out a loud sigh. He was only an hour away from Tree Hill. An hour away from home and the life that he missed desperately. He loved playing in the NBA and he was extremely grateful that the Knicks had offered him back his spot on the team but living in New York away from everyone he loved, especially Haley was beginning to take its toll.

Nathan knew when he suggested they both chase after their dreams that it was going to be hard. He just didn't realize it was going to be this hard.

Three months.

Three months of missing her.

Nathan was startled when he heard a hurried knocking on his door. "One second" he shouted. Making his way to the door he became increasingly annoyed when the knocking only got faster and louder. "I said one second!" He practically shouted as he threw the door open. His jaw almost dropped at the sight before him.

"Is that anyway to speak to your girlfriend?" There was Haley, looking as beautiful as ever.

Nathan didn't even respond. He quickly closed the gap between them and captured her lips in the heated kiss. "What are you doing here?" He managed to mumble without their lips breaking contact. Haley moved her face slightly back, she looked at him and her brown eyes bore into his blue ones and it was in that moment that Nathan felt his heart break. She looked at him with a little sadness. "I missed you." She let a tear fall from her eye. "I missed you so much Nathan." She breathed out.

"Oh baby." He whispered drying her tears. "I missed you too." He wasted no time in pulled Haley into his room and closing the door behind them. He moved towards her placing his lips on her neck and he had to suppress a smirk when he heard her all too familiar moan at the contact.

"I love you." Nathan said earnestly. "I love you so much."

It was only seconds later and Nathan and Haley had already made their way over to the bed peeling off articles of clothing along the way only leaving them in their underwear. "I've been so lost without you." Haley admitted. Nathan only kissed her harder at her admission. His hands made their way to hers and he intertwined their fingers as he hovered above her.

"I'm here now baby." Nathan breathed out.

* * *

Nathan groggily opened his eyes and smiled at the sight in from of him. Tucked securely under his arm was a sleeping Haley. He moved so he could look at her face better, careful as to not wake her. He didn't know when he'd get this chance again. He wasn't stupid. He knew Haley would have to leave soon. She had a show in a couple of days so Nathan would be damned if he didn't take this moment for all it was worth. The sun peaking through the curtains framing her face perfectly, the smell of her vanilla and lavender hair filling his nostrils, the way she had her nose scrunched up as she slept. Nathan never wanted this memory to leave his mind. He wanted this to be their forever.

Haley soon stirred and broke Nathan from his trance. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Nathan staring back at her.

"Hi." She said softly while biting her lip. God, he still made her feel like she was 16 and falling in love for the first time. She knew that this would end soon. But she chose to ignore that fact and just enjoy being in the moment. Last night she had tried to tell Nathan that she wanted to leave the tour. That being without him wasn't worth it. But they had got a little distracted – not that Haley was complaining. So Haley figured that talk was going to have to wait. He was adamant about her going on tour so she really didn't know what to feel.

"Hi." He said equally as soft. It was as if they were in their own little world and they thought that if they were quiet enough it would never be disturbed. The held each other in silence for awhile, relishing in each others company.

"Wanna take a trip today?" Nathan asked suddenly. While he wanted Haley to himself more than anything he knew that she missed Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Lucas and if he was being truthful so did he. So he was going to see if she'd be up to taking a drive down to Tree Hill.

"Hmm. I don't know, staying in here with you all day sounds pretty appealing." She said while running her hand softly down his bare chest.

Nathan smiled. "Well, I have a rental car. My game was yesterday so I don't have anywhere to be. You don't have to be back in New York til Monday so I was thinking maybe we could go home for the day."

Haley's smile widened even more if it was possible and Nathan felt his heart speed up. He loved her smile. "That sounds perfect." She leaned up to give him a soft peck on the lips.

"Good. We should probably get going soon though." Nathan stated.

"Okay." Haley replied moving to get up. "I'll just go hop in the shower." She was halfway across the room when she looked at Nathan expectedly.

When he gave her a confused look her laughed whole-heartedly. "Well, aren't you coming?" She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Nathan let out a deep laughed and practically chased her into the bathroom their voices traveling across the room. "You are going to be the death of me Haley James."


	25. Chapter 25

**I apologize for it being kind of short but this is really just a filler chapter. I'm enjoying getting reacquainted with this story and I'm glad I got a lot of new favorites for this but I only got three reviews and while I do want to thank those three people, I'd really appreciate it if you could take a little time and give me your input! I'd love to hear how you guys are liking the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 25 **

_lights_ will** guide** you _home _and ignite your** bones **

"That so did not happen!" Haley couldn't stop the laughter that escaped from her mouth.

"It so did!" Nathan fired back. "I swear on my life Hales, she almost started crying when I told her that my girlfriend was Haley James." Nathan had a smirk on his face and had one hand on the steering wheel while the other was entangled in Haley's - he was telling her a story about a particular fan encounter.

"Well, she can cry all she wants because you're taken mister." Haley stated indignantly.

"Haley, I don't think she was crying because I'm taken." Nathan trailed off and his smirk only grew wider. "I think she was crying because you're taken."

"Nathan!" Haley reached over and smacked his shoulder lightly.

"What! It's true!" Nathan laughed hysterically. "She wasn't coming onto me Hales, she was doing recon and trying to see if the tabloids were true and we were actually dating."

"Oh my god." Haley muttered covering her face with her hands.

"My girlfriend, Haley James." Nathan started. "Wanted by men and women all over the world." His laughter only got louder when he felt another shove on his shoulder courtesy of Haley.

Nathan missed this more than anything. Just being with Haley. It was everything to him. She was everything to him.

"What?" Haley asked amused when she saw Nathan staring intently at her.

"Nothing." Nathan smiled and shook his head and focused his attention back on the road.

"Okay…" Haley trailed off. She loved it when she caught Nathan staring at her. The amount of love she saw in his eyes made her feel like she was flying. It made her feel like when everything else in the world was bad she was lucky because at least she had Nathan.

Nathan looked over at Haley again when she let out a huge yawn. "You tired baby?" He asked.

"Yeah," Haley replied barely keeping her eyes open. "I don't get much sleep on tour and its not like we slept that much last night." She smirked – something she learned from Nathan.

Nathan let out a deep laugh. "Well, why don't you take a nap? We still have another hour until we're in Tree Hill, I'll wake you up when we get into town."

Haley nodded and her drowsiness started to kick in. "I miss this Nathan." Haley whispered sadly.

Nathan looked over and nodded. "Me too Hales." Before he had a chance to say anything else he realized that Haley had already fallen asleep. Nathan let out a deep sigh.

He definitely had some decisions to make.

* * *

"Jake! I told you sunshine yellow not puke green." Peyton made her way down the stairs into the living room.

"I know you're hiding from me Jagielski and it's not going to work!" Peyton stood in the middle of the living room with both hands planted firmly on her hips. Her attention however was soon brought to the sound of the doorbell.

She let out a laugh as she walked toward the front of the house. "Count yourself lucky!" She called out. "Unless it's Brooke, then you might want to find a better hiding spot!"

As Peyton opened the door her amused face turned into one of shock. "Haley! Nathan! What you are guys doing here?" She immediately pulled them both in for a hug. She hadn't seen either of them in over three months.

"Decided to take a little detour." Haley laughed pulling out of her embrace with Peyton.

"Jake!" Peyton yelled out. "You might wanna come out of hiding now!"

"What's going on, we could hear you yelling at Jake from the porch." Nathan laughed at the annoyed look that adorned Peyton's face at the mention of her husband.

"She's just hormonal." Jake said making his way over to Nathan and Haley pulling them both in for a hug. Afterwards he stood next to Peyton wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Peyton couldn't stay annoyed for very long and she looked up at him with a loving smile.

Nathan and Haley on the other hand stood there confused. "Hormonal?" She asked perplexed. "And why do you guys look like you got stuck in The Home Depot and went to war with the paint?" She inquired gesturing to Jake and Peyton's clothes.

"Well," Peyton started off smiling. "We're painting the nursery."

"Nurs - "

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Haley screamed cutting off Nathan.

"Yeah." Peyton laughed. "We didn't want to tell you guys over the phone, we were gonna wait until you both got home but…"

"Surprise!" Jake finished.

"Oh my god!" Haley said wide-eyed pulling Peyton in for a hug while Nathan smiled and congratulated Jake.

"Does Brooke know?" Haley inquired.

"Are you kidding?" Jake replied dryly. "Brooke Davis has become the Baby Nazi."

Peyton laughed at the look on Jake's face. "Brooke has come over everyday dragging me to baby store after baby store."

"I mean you're barely three months pregnant. I can't even imagine what she's gonna be like towards the end." Jake pointed out.

"Oh don't worry Jake, she'll be too busy planning the wedd-" Peyton trailed off when she realized what she had let slip.

"The what?" Nathan asked perplexed.

"Opps?" Jake said with a quiet laugh.

"Brooke and Luke are engaged?" Haley asked softly. _We sure did miss a lot. _

"Oh god. I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Peyton said. "We were all planning to get together when we got back and we were gonna both tell you our news."

"Don't worry about it Peyt." Nathan said when we saw her with a look of worry on her face. "I mean me and Haley haven't exactly been the easiest people to reach."

"Yeah, Peyton it's okay." Haley said brushing it off. She didn't want Peyton to feel bad but she was kind of sad that her best friends were going through some major things and she wasn't there to experience it with them.

"Well, how about you guys come over for dinner tonight?" Jake asked. "We'll invite Brooke and Luke and we can all catch up."

"Yeah!" Peyton added excitedly. "I wanna hear about all the stories from the road!"

"Okay." Haley said while looking up at Nathan. She really wanted to spend a quiet night at home with him but she hadn't seen her friends in a while and they _clearly_ had some catching up to do.

"We'll see you guys later tonight." Nathan said wrapping his arm around Haley and leading them to the front door. If he was spending the night with his friends then he was going to get as much alone time with Haley as he could.

"Let's go home." He whispered into Haley's ear once they walked out the front door to Peyton and Jake's beach house.

* * *

"I missed home." Haley said as she snuggled herself further into Nathan's chest.

"Me too baby." Nathan ran his hand up and down Haley's arm gently.

"We missed so much." Haley pointed out sadly.

"I know, its crazy. I felt like we were just here and now people are having babies and getting married."

"Nathan…" Haley started.

"Yeah?" Nathan replied looking down at her.

"Maybe we aren't doing as well as we thought we were." Haley stated softly.

"What are you talking about Hales?" Nathan asked panicked.

"I mean we hardly see each other."

"Yeah but Haley we both have our careers." Nathan replied.

"Yeah but I wanna be getting married and having babies. Not on the road away from you." Nathan breathed a sign of relief when he realized that Haley wasn't breaking up with him.

"Hales, do you want me to propose right now because…" Nathan trailed off and smiled when he heard Haley laugh.

"Very funny." Haley quipped. "What I'm saying is that I want our lives together, to actually be together."

"So what do you want to do?" Nathan knew now that they had to make these decisions together. Never again was he going to make a decision for the both of them without talking to Haley first.

"I want to leave the tour." Haley said quietly. "I want to leave the tour and live in New York with you and when you're season is done I want to come back to Tree Hill and live in this beautiful house together and have a beautiful life together."

"Is that really what you want Haley? Nathan sighed. "You'd be giving up your music."

"No I wouldn't." Haley argued. "I can still record with Peyton and Jake in Tree Hill and I can still perform at Tric."

"You deserve more than that though." Nathan pointed out.

"I already have more than that, I have you Nathan."

Nathan leaned down and gave Haley a soft kiss. "I have a better idea." Nathan said after a few passing minutes.

"What?"

"You have like what…a little less than two weeks left on your tour?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Haley nodded not really sure where he was going with this.

"How about you finish those two weeks, and then you come up to New York with me. After that I have about another month left before the season is over and then we can come back to Tree Hill." Nathan suggested.

When he saw her hesitation he spoke again. "Hales, no matter what you'll always love music. You're on a national tour, performing to screaming fans all over the country. Now, if what you _really _want is to give that up to just have a few great nights at Tric then I'm okay with that because it's your dream but just finish this tour first, its something that you'll regret if you don't."

When Haley still didn't agree he decided to lighten the mood. "James, I'm still going to be in love with you in two weeks if that's what you're worried about." He gave himself a silent pat on the back when he heard Haley laugh yet again.

"Okay." Haley agreed as she leaned up to kiss him. "I finish the tour and then I'll come to New York at the end of it."

"Good." Nathan stated happily. "And Hales, while there is no doubt in my mind that we're going to have our time where we get married and have babies, you should know, it already is a beautiful life."

Haley smiled softly at his admission. "How did I get so lucky?"

"It helps that you're hot." Nathan stated simply as she laughed.

Their laughter died down and they relaxed into each other's arms. "Hey Nathan?" Haley called out innocently.

"Yeah, Hales?"

"We're you actually going to propose before or…" Haley immediately trailed off when she felt Nathan's fingers tickling her sides.

"That's it, you're gonna get it James!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I'm very happy about how this chapter turned out and I hope you enjoy it. And seriously, I want to give a huge thanks to those of you that left me a review last chapter, it made my day! Keep it up! And the lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are by The Spill Canvas (totally underrated band in my opinion). **

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_While_ you were **sleeping** I figured out _everything_,

I was _constructed_ for you, and you were **molded** for me.

Now I feel your _name_, **coursing** through my veins.

You shine so **bright** it's _insane_; you put the sun to **_shame_**.

"Mama and Papa Jagielski!" Brooke yelled as she entered the beach house.

"In the kitchen!" She heard Peyton's voice ring out. Following it, she entered the kitchen only to be met by an enormous stack of papers covering one of her best friends.

"Woah, you okay there?" Brooke yelled jokingly. "Want me to grab a shovel from the garage and dig you out?"

"Funny" Peyton said dryly while coming out from her spot behind the counter. "You know running a label isn't easy, not all of us have assistants at our every beck a call." She continued light heartedly.

"Ugh, I know." Brooke said with a mock pout. "I feel so bad for you, but you can't have Millie so back off." She laughed, as Peyton held up her hands in a mock surrender.

"Besides," Brooke continued. "Don't you have Chase running most of the stuff from LA?"

"Well he was, but we figured that he should be on the road with Haley for the time being so Jake and I have sort of been overwhelmed for the past couple of weeks." Peyton explained.

"Not too overwhelmed to go baby shopping I hope?" Brooke asked with a grin.

"You know, that was stated as a question but for some reason it seems like more of a demand coming from you." Peyton laughed as she took a seat at the island.

"Shoot me!" Brooke said exasperatedly as she took a seat next to Peyton. "I'm excited about this little one coming into the world." She said talking to Peyton's still flat stomach. "Yes I am, I'm going to be the best aunt in the whole wide word." She continued in a baby voice and Peyton had to suppress a laugh.

"Uh Brooke." She said slightly laughing. "Up here."

", if you're tired we don't have to go anywhere." Brooke said seriously. "We could just chill out."

"Where's Lucas?" Peyton inquired.

"Ugh, Broody's been holding two a days with the team for the past week." She explained. "They're so close to making it to the semi-finals and you know Lucas."

"That's really good though." Peyton pointed out. "It's only Lucas' first year and the team is already on their way to state."

"Yeah, I'm totally happy for him, I just miss my Broody/Brooke time." She said with a pout.

"But the sex has been great." She continued.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled out shocked.

"I mean he's so tired every night so we basically spend all weekend in bed." She mused.

"Brooke, I so do not want to hear this!"

"And I mean _all_ weekend." She said with a faint smile.

"So gross." Peyton said getting up and once again disappearing behind the stack of papers on the island.

"Whatever girlie." Brooke said coming out of her trance. "You're the one that's preggers, and we all know how that happened."

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you how." Peyton pointed out.

"You could!" Brooke yelled out excitedly. "I wouldn't complain." Peyton let out a groan at her friend.

"How was baby Jeyton conceived?"

"Okay!" Peyton said desperate to change the subject. "I need to go to the super market wanna come?"

"Sure," Brooke said sighing. "It's not like I have anything else to do."

"Gee thanks." Peyton said sarcastically as Brooke sent her a cheeky grin.

"You could go plan your wedding you know." Peyton suggested.

"Please Peyton, you do realize who you're talking to right?" She asked with a cocked brow. "You and I both know that I've known what my dream wedding was going to be like since me you and Haley played wedding planners when we were eight years old."

Peyton shuddered at the memory. "Please don't tell me you're going to be as demanding as you were back then." She asked hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up." Brooke laughed. "Besides, I don't wanna start anything until Haley gets back into town, me and Luke still feel bad we haven't told her and Nate about our engagement yet."

Peyton suddenly found the floor very interesting at Brooke's words. "What?" Brooke asked noticing Peyton's sudden behavior change. "What did you do?" She accused.

"Nothing!" Peyton said defensively still not making eye contact.

"Peyton…"

"Okay, okay!" Peyton yelled out. "I might have accidentally told Nathan and Haley about you and Luke." She half whispered hoping Brooke wouldn't hear her.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled.

'_Well a girl can hope'_ Peyton thought to herself wistfully.

"I'm sorry!" She defended. "But it was partly Jake's fault too!" She said not ready to take the full blame.

"You guys suck!" Brooke whined. "If you weren't preggo, I'd totally go Rachael Gatina on your ass." Brooke said referring to an incident during their senior year where the red headed psycho all but punched Haley during a fight in the middle of the school hallway.

"Sorry." Peyton said meekly, feeling badly for spilling the secret.

"It's okay." Brooke said with a shrug and a small smile. "You didn't mean it." Brooke said feeling bad for making Peyton feel bad. "I'm surprised they haven't called us though. When did you tell them?" She asked.

"Should we get going?" Peyton said motioning toward the door ignoring Brooke's question.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded seemly haven forgot about what she had asked Peyton only a couple of moment's prior.

After a couple of moments had passed she spoke abruptly. "Wait, how the hell did you get the both of them on the phone at the same time?" Brooke asked while following Peyton towards the door. "Me and Luke have been trying to coordinate their schedules for the past week so we could tell them together."

"It wasn't on the phone…"

"Then how…" Brooke asked confused while trailing off.

"Did I forget to mention we're going food shopping so I can make dinner for when Nathan and Haley come over tonight?" She said with a slight smile.

"Peyton!" Brooke whined her voice resembling that of a five year old.

"What?" Peyton asked this time not being able to control her laughter at the look on her best friends face.

"You and Luke are invited too." She laughed hysterically as Brooke all but chased her out of the door.

* * *

"Ready?" Haley asked looking over at Nathan from her position in front of the mirror.

"Mhm." Nathan groaned inaudibly from his spot on the bed.

"Nathan." Haley laughed. "We have to leave for Peyton and Jake's soon."

"I don't wanna." He whined.

"Don't you wanna see Luke and Brooke?" Haley asked with a smile.

"I wanna see you more." He said with a small grin while poking his head out from under the pillow it had been only moments prior.

Haley's smile widened as she turned around and leaned back on the dresser she was facing. "You think you're such a charmer don't you?"

"It's worked on you in the past hasn't it?" He questioned knowingly.

"Come on, Nathan! You have to get up and shower." Haley laughed.

"Okay, okay." He agreed. "Just come here first."

Haley smiled and obliged walking over to the bed. "What?" She questioned mockingly.

"Nothing." He said smiling while pulling her down on the bed and into a tight embrace.

Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I could stay like this forever." She heard Nathan say from his spot next to her.

"Me too." She whispered. Unfortunately for the two of them they were becoming well aware of the fact that in less than 24 hours they'd have to separate again.

"Remember when I was 13 and my mom signed me up for the morning paper route?" He reminisced.

"You mean remember when you were 13 and you paid Lucas to do the morning paper route?" Haley laughed.

"That was only once!" Nathan scoffed. "And I'll have you know that I only paid him to do that because I had to get some sleep so I'd have enough energy to last the whole day and be able to teach you how to make a free-throw so you wouldn't fail PE."

"Hey!" Haley said turning to him. "We promised we'd never bring that up again!"

"Okay, okay." Nathan said while holding up his hands in a mock surrender.

"Anyway," He continued while giving Haley a pointed look. "Every morning, there was this moment right around dawn and I would just stop and breathe it all in…you could almost feel the magic in the world." He said in a soft voice as Haley buried herself deeper into his chest. "But laying here with you, I feel that same stillness." He paused for a moment to place a kiss on Haley's forehead. "Being with you can make me believe that the world is not as screwed up as I know it is."

"I love you." Haley whispered leaning up to give Nathan a kiss. When she pulled apart she saw that Nathan's eyes were still closed.

"I'm so sorry Hales." Nathan said after a moment.

"For what?" Haley said looking up at him confused.

"For the past five years." He said simply.

"Nathan -" Haley started.

"No, Hales." Nathan said cutting her off. "I know we've moved past it. And I know we're in a good place, but I just want you to know how sorry I am." Nathan said sincerely.

"I know." Haley said moving her head off of his chest to look at him. "I know, Nathan."

"I just hate that I was so naïve about the whole situation and it was so hard for me to go back with the Knicks this season because even though I love playing in the NBA it takes me back to a time in the beginning of my career where I wasn't proud of it, because I knew that you weren't proud of me."

"Is that what you think?" Haley asked dumbfounded. "That I wasn't proud of you?"

"Yeah." Nathan replied softly.

"Nathan." Haley said shaking her head. "There has not been a minute in the past 5 years that I have not been proud of you."

"Haley -"

"No." Haley said this time cutting Nathan off. "I mean it." When she saw that Nathan still wasn't fully convinced she got up from her spot on the bed and walked towards their closet.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"Hold on." She said while reaching for a box in the bottom of the closet seemingly hidden behind all her clothes. She walked back over to the bed and placed the box down in between her and Nathan.

"What's this?" He questioned.

"This," Haley stated while opening the box. "Is every game you've ever played in." She said with a faint smile while pulling out several tapes.

"Haley…" Nathan said speechless.

"I might have been hurt Nathan." Haley said while placing a hand gently on his cheek. "But I was still proud of you…everyday."

Nathan broke out into a smile and leaned over to kiss Haley. "I love you." He mumbled, their lips barely parting.

Haley pulled her face away slightly when she felt Nathan slightly chuckle. "What?" She asked. "You think this is funny?" She quipped. "I spent like hundreds of dollars in video tapes for you!"

"No." Nathan said smiling. "You wanna see something?" He asked after a moment.

Haley nodded confusedly as Nathan got up from his spot in the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

"What's that?" Haley asked eyeing the shoebox he held as he re-entered the room and took his previous spot on the bed.

"This," Nathan replied repeating Haley's words earlier. "Is every article and photo shoot _you've _ever been in."

Haley smiled as she reached into the box and looked at all of the interviews and magazine covers she had been on. "I guess we've been always been there for each other." She looked up at Nathan's words.

"Even if we weren't with each other." She finished faintly while closing her eyes as Nathan leaned over to place another kiss on her forehead.

"You are so sexy right now." She said with a laugh while moving closer to Nathan.

"Haley," Nathan laughed seeing what she was doing. "What about Peyton and Jake's?"

"What, we can't be 5 minutes late?" She said mockingly.

"Oh, we can definitely be more than 5 minutes late." Nathan said laughing as he pulled Haley on top of him and pushed the two boxes off the bed and onto the floor.

* * *

"Why are you guys late!" Haley heard Brooke practically scream as they entered the front door of the beach house.

"Lost track of time?" Haley said unconvincingly as she pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"Uh huh." Brooke replied amused as she moved to hug Nathan. "You guys we're probably having hot finally-together-after-three-months-sex."

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed while blushing.

"What it's true, look at boy toy." Brooke pointed.

Haley immediately smacked Nathan on the chest when she saw the smirk that was plastered on his face.

"Are you guys talking about sex?" Lucas said with a disgusted look on his face entering the foyer of the beach house.

"Only the Naley kind." Brooke replied off-handedly.

"Then for the sake of my own sanity please stop." He said moving to hug Haley.

"Hey, Luke." Haley laughed.

"What up little brother." Lucas said moving onto Nathan.

"So a little birdie tells me someone is getting married." Haley said knowingly.

"And that little birdie got her ass kicked this afternoon." Brooke quipped.

"Beating up a pregnant girl Davis?" Nathan questioned jokingly. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Funny." Brooke said dryly.

"Congratulations guys." Nathan said laughing. "I always knew you'd wife up." He said punching Lucas in the arm.

"Seriously," Haley started. "We're so happy for you guys." She moved in to embrace Brooke for a hug again.

"Well we need to talk to you guys." Brooke said pulling out of the hug with Haley and moving into the living room of the beach house.

"About what?" Nathan questioned from behind her.

"Well, we all need to coordinate our schedules." Brooke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We still need to set a date and you guys need to be in Tree Hill for the bachelor and bachelorette party and Haley you need to help me plan like everything since preggers over there is busy with the label…" Her voice trailed off as she rounded the corner with Haley leaving two very amused people behind them.

"Good luck with that." Nathan said with a laugh throwing an arm around Lucas' neck placing him into a headlock.

"Yeah." Lucas replied slowly with a small laugh.

He playfully punched Nathan in the stomach giving him the opportunity to get out of the position he was in. "And good luck with trying to get Haley to stop thinking about your wedding that Brooke is undoubtedly going to plan along the way."

"I haven't even proposed." Nathan said incredulously.

"Have you met my fiancé?" Lucas said sarcastically. Nathan nodded and laughed.

"That's what I thought."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, sorry there isn't that much Naley, but I used this as a chance to get into each of their heads and see what they were thinking. And also, I hate to be super annoying about this but I only got one review last chapter even though I got like 10 more story alerts. So, again, I'd really appreciate it if you could just talk some time to leave me a review and let me know what you think of the chapter. Thanks so much guys! Also the lyrics in the beginning are Daydream Away by All Time Low. **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Doesn't **matter** when we _get back_

To doing what we do

'Cause _right now_ could **last forever**

**Just** as long as I'm with you

"Thank you Los Angles!" Haley screamed out into the crowd. "It feels good to be home!" Even as she said the words it felt wrong. This wasn't home. Sure it had been the place where she had resided for five years, but it wasn't home. Immediately her thoughts went to Nathan. Nathan was home. He was right; finishing the tour was good for her. It gave her a sense of closure. Now she knew without a doubt that she'd be happy giving all of the celebrity and constant applause up for a beautiful and peaceful life with Nathan.

"How about another song?" Haley abruptly snapped out her thoughts when she realized that she still had a set to finish. She laughed as the crowed cheered. "You got it!"

"Haley that was amazing!" Chase said entering her dressing room with Taylor in tow. She had just finished the last show of the tour. It was a bittersweet feeling. It was over, but in a couple of days she'd be with Nathan and she knew that it'd be worth it.

"Yeah Hales, way to go out with a bang." She agreed smiling.

"Thanks guys." Haley breathed out while moving to hug her best friend and sister. "I'm so glad you guys came."

"Eh, I didn't really have a choice." Chase joked. "I am your tour manger."

"Shut up." Haley said while playfully smacking him on the chest.

"Ready to go?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Where?" Haley questioned back confused.

"To a party, duh." Taylor said obviously.

"I swear you and Brooke share a mind." Haley said laughing at the fact how much her sister and Brooke were alike.

"Well, you know what they say about great minds."

"That they're hard to find?" Haley quipped.

"Come on Hales!" Taylor begged. "You're going to be living in New York in two days and then moving back to Tree Hill before Nathan's new season starts back up, who knows when I'll see you again!"

"Yeah James, live it up a little." Chase teased.

"My idea of living it up isn't get abandoned at a club while you and my sister make out in a corner." Haley replied sarcastically.

"We could always call up Chris Keller for you." Chase smiled.

"Isn't the goal to get me to go out with you guys?" Haley questioned.

"I promise." Taylor started. "Me and Chase will behave."

"Taylor!" Chase protested and glared at Haley when she started laughing.

"Seriously guys, it's okay." Haley said. "I'm just gonna go home, call Nathan and start packing."

"No." Taylor replied adamantly. "You're gonna go home, give Nathan a quick call, get ready to go out with us and then tomorrow I will help you pack." She demanded. "Okay?"

"I don't really have much of a choice do I?" Haley groaned.

"Nope." Taylor said smiling while heading towards the door of the dressing room. "See you in a couple of hours."

* * *

"Oh you are so going down, Battle!" Nathan yelled at his friend and teammate while aggressively hitting buttons on the xbox controller in his hands.

"Okay Scott, that's why I'm winning by five points." He replied sarcastically.

"Well you're about to be losing by ten." Nathan smirked.

They were both pulled out of their intense game of NBA live by the sound of Nathan's cell phone ringing. Nathan paused the game and pulled the phone out of his pocket a smile coming across his face at the name on the screen.

"I know that look." Tony said getting up from his spot on the couch. "I'm gonna get a beer. Try not to become too whipped while I'm gone."

"Get out of here man." Nathan laughed.

"Tell Haley I said hi." He laughed exiting the living room and heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey baby." Nathan said flipping his phone.

"Hi Nathan." Haley smiled over the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just kicking Tony's ass in a game of NBA live." He laughed. "What about you, how was the show?" He asked excitedly.

"The show was amazing Nathan." Haley said happily. "I'm back at my place getting ready though." She replied sounding distracted.

"Taylor is making me go out with her and Chase tonight." She explained. "I'm just trying to find something to wear that won't make every guy want to throw themselves at me." She teased.

"Impossible." Nathan stated simply. "You could be wearing a trash bag and you'd still be the most gorgeous girl in the room." He complimented.

"Nathan." Haley blushed.

"So, you're changing right now?" Nathan said with a suggestive tone.

"Yeah…" Haley said her voice hitching in her throat at the sound of Nathan's next words.

"So you're naked." He stated huskily.

"Nathan!" Haley berated. "I thought Tony was with you?"

"He's in the kitchen."

"Well, I have to go. Chase and Taylor are going to be here soon." Haley said subtly changing the subject.

"Hales." Nathan whined.

"I'll see you in a couple of days." Haley replied laughing.

"Okay." Nathan obliged knowing he wasn't going to win this one. "I love you."

"I love you too." Haley replied. "Oh and Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not naked, but I'm wearing the lace black bra you love so much." She whispered seductively and had to stifle a laugh as she heard her boyfriend groan on the other end of the line.

"Gotta go!" She replied cheerfully but not before hearing Nathan mumble something along the lines of needing a cold shower.

* * *

"Surprise!" Haley jumped back at the loud voices that bombarded her.

"What is this!" She laughed looking at Chase and Taylor.

"Well, the label decided to throw you a going away party." Chase replied cheerfully ushering her further into the room.

"And by the label you mean you?" She teased.

"It was Taylor's idea, you know her." He answered in hushed tones. "Any excuse for a party."

"I guess I should go mingle." She said addressing the both of them this time.

"Yeah," Chase started. "Go mingle, maybe then I can change Taylor's mind about the behaving thing." He muttered an inaudible 'ouch' when Taylor hit his chest.

"You two have fun." She laughed while walking towards the bar. "If she was going to kiss ass to a bunch of music executives she might as well have some fun doing it."

"Well, well." Haley turned around at the bar to the sound of a voice behind her. "Looking better than ever James."

Haley scoffed when she turned around and saw who was behind her. "Chris, what are you doing here?"

"We're on the same label." He stated obviously. "And this is a label party…besides I thought we were friends Hales?" He finished holding a hand up to his chest feigning hurt.

"Okay." Haley laughed turning back around to grab the drink the bartender had placed in front of her. She didn't necessarily have anything against Chris Keller, they toured together and when he wasn't being an annoying son of a bitch he was actually fun to hang out with but he was also constantly hitting on her – it was harmless but she didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Oh come on James!" He exclaimed. "Even you have to admit we've had some good times on the Wreckers tour."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Haley agreed. "If you're idea of fun is me verbally abusing you for three months straight."

"Well, I stopped speaking in the third person." He joked. "That's got to at least count for something, right?"

"I'll see you around Chris." Haley laughed. "Try not to piss off any girls." She teased walking away from the bar.

"Can't guarantee that, not many people can handle the Keller."

"There's that ego." She started. "You're just making it too easy for me to pick on you."

"Whatever, just do your thing James." Chris replied. "If I don't mauled by girls at the end of the night, I'll come find you." He winked.

"In your dreams Keller." She sing-songed before finally leaving her egotistical "friend" at the bar.

* * *

"All right." Tony started while getting up from the couch. "I better head home before Daniele kills me." He continued referring to his wife.

"Okay, man." Nathan laughed following him to the door.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" He asked before Tony opened the door.

"Sure man, what's up?" Tony nodded.

"How do you and Daniele do it?" Nathan questioned. "I mean, we're gome for away games a lot and you guys have a kid so I can only imagine that when you're home you don't get that much alone time. I mean it's just me and Haley and we can barely stand being away from each other for more than a couple of days."

Tony laughed. Nathan never opened up about his personal life. This girl must have him good. "It's all about a balance Nate." He replied while leaning against the table that was in the hallway of Nathan's apartment.

"I mean, don't get me wrong…its hard work." Tony continued. "But it's worth it. I get to live out my dream and Daniele gets to run her business here in the city and our little girl has the stability of a home."

"Don't you ever just wanna leave it all behind though?" Nathan asked.

"Of course." Tony answered honestly. "Every time we're on the road and we're in a hotel room I would rather be at home with my wife and daughter but I'd feel empty without basketball. And I would never want to resent Daniele or my daughter for not being able to have my dream. I've seen what happens to people when they lose themselves. It happened to my father and I refuse to let it happen to me."

Nathan nodded and Tony looked at him curiously. "You thinking about leaving the team?"

"Lately, I have." Nathan shrugged. "Haley's giving up music for me, shouldn't I make the same sacrifice."

"Did you ask Haley to do that?" Tony asked.

"No." Nathan replied.

"Is it what she really wants?" He questioned again.

"I think so." Nathan nodded.

"That's the difference man." Tony stated. "Giving up touring, that's what Haley really wants. It doesn't mean that you have to give up something that you don't really want to give up just because your girl is letting go of something that she wants to."

"I guess." Nathan agreed. "It's just she's doing this so we can be together more. I don't think she realizes how much we travel. And I know she misses Tree Hill, it'd be awhile before we could go back and even then we'd only be there for a couple of weeks before training starts back up."

"That's something you need to talk to her about." Tony advised. "It took awhile for me and Daniele to get to where we are now."

"Yeah you're right." Nathan nodded appreciatively.

"I'll tell you something though, those moments where I'm with Daniele by ourselves. And when I'm home to actually tuck my little girl into bed…that makes it all worth it." He stated. "They know I love them, and they love me enough to let me have basketball."

"And Nathan, Haley loves you enough to let you have basketball too."

* * *

"Ugh." Haley slinked down into a barstool. Most of her guests had left, just a few were scattered around the club making small talk with each other. She told Chase and Taylor to leave about an hour ago, she'd driven her own car and she didn't want to make them wait around while she said goodbye to people from the label. These were the people that launched her career, the least she could do was stay and say thanks for all they've done.

"Looks, like it's you're lucky night James." Haley groaned as Chris took the seat next to her. "Couldn't find any girls hot enough for the Keller, so you'll have to do." He playfully punched her arm.

"I'll pass." Haley laughed.

"You're loss." He shrugged.

"I've live." She said while patting him on the cheek, somewhat hard.

"Ouch!" Chris cringed. "I get it, I'll stop being creppy Chris." He said holding up his hands.

"Thank you." Haley smiled.

"So it's true Hales?" He questioned. "You're leaving LA for some rinky dink town in North Carolina."

"Excuse me, that rinky dink town is home." She scoffed. "Besides, I'm going to New York not Tree Hill."

"Ah, yes." He nodded. "The infamous boy you've been crushing on the whole time I've known you."

"Whatever." She scoffed. "How do you know about that?" She questioned defensively.

"Because people talk James." He started. "When a rock star who has the world at her fingertips decides to stop recording and touring…its kind of a big deal."

"I'm not giving anything up that I don't wanna give up." She answered.

"You sure about that?" Chris asked.

"Yes." She stated looking at him square in the eyes. "I'm positive, why is that so hard for everyone to believe."

"Because you have everything Haley!" Chris exclaimed. "Why would you just give that up?"

"I'm not giving anything up Chris!" Haley yelled.

"I love music." She started off in a softer voice than the one that she had used only moments prior. "And I get why this is so hard for you to understand, we're alike Chris - music has been good to us, right?" She questioned.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"It's been everything to me for the past five years and I'll always love music for saving me but I this isn't what I wanted. This fast paced life on the road where I'm away from the people I love most of the year." She started.

"It might be enough for you." She explained. "And I'm happy that it is, but for me, it's just not what I want my life to be you know? I wanna remember every single moment about my life, and it seems like the past five years, no matter how fulfilling they were is just a big giant blur in my mind."

"Can you understand that?" She asked.

"Yeah." Chris said softly. "You're lucky to be so sure – to have someone that makes you so sure."

Haley smiled, she was pretty sure no one got to see this side of Chris Keller. It was why she put up with his bullshit half the time…because deep down she knew there was a decent guy in there.

"You'll find someone like that too someday, Chris." Haley stated.

"I don't know." Chris laughed.

"You will." Haley nodded. "You just need to get your head out of your ass for more that 5 minutes." She joked.

"Thanks James." He replied sarcastically.

"I better get going." Haley said while standing up from the bar.

"Okay." Chris replied while moving in to give her a hug. "Have fun in that rinky dink town of yours." He laughed.

"Thanks." She stated while rolling her eyes. "Try not to get yourself killed on the road by trying to pick up someone else's girl, okay?"

"Can't make any promises." He shrugged while laughing.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry that this is kind of short. There is a time jump in this. I have some _big _things planned for this story but I need them in Tree Hill first! Ha. Hence my lack of impatience and the resulting time jumps. Anyway, I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I'm going to create a squeal and just start off fresh with my idea or if I'm just going to continue adding to this particular story. But it will get finished. I promise you that! So enjoy and please leave me a review! They definitely motivate me to update faster! **

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Oh _simple thing,_ where have you **gone**? I'm _getting_ old and I **need **something to _rely_ on.

Haley muttered something in her sleep and Nathan smiled at the way she scrunched up her nose in response. He was _so _happy. These past few weeks with Haley had been perfect. Granted, he had to go away for a couple away games but she stayed in the city and had gotten to know a few of his teammate's wives and she seemed to be adjusting well. Ever since she'd finished touring they had been in absolute bliss. He knew that she missed Tree Hill, but she assured him that for now this was enough because at least they were together. He really only had a couple more weeks until the season was over. The Knicks had done well this season but not amazing. Nathan had only rejoined the team halfway through so they weren't able to make a strong enough comeback to make it to the NBA finals but Nathan was selfishly happy about that because then that at least meant his season would finish sooner, which in turn meant that he and Haley could return home sooner. He was instantly brought out of his thoughts when he saw a pair of deep brown eyes staring at him.

"Hey you." He smirked.

"Hi." She smiled sleepily. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." Nathan shrugged. "I just like watching you sleep."

"If I didn't love you, that would come across as totally creepy." She joked.

"Oh yeah?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Uh-huh." She nodded with a small laugh, which then immediately turned into a hysterical one when she felt Nathan's hands tickling her sides.

"I was just kidding!" She breathed out unable to control her laugher.

"Sure you were." Nathan quipped letting his hands drop from her sides, resting them on her waist instead.

"What are your plans for today?" Nathan asked after a moment. He was leaving for the weekend for another away game and it killed him to be away from Haley again.

"Brooke and Peyton are flying in today!" She said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down from her spot on the bed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Nathan mused. "Why are they coming up here again?"

"Brooke has to do some things for the company and she decided since she'd already be here, we could go wedding dress shopping so she's dragging Peyton along too." She smiled.

"Well tell them to cancel their hotel reservations…they can just stay here for the weekend." Nathan suggested.

"Yeah?" Haley asked happily. She _really _missed her best friends.

"Yeah." Nathan nodded. "Besides, I don't like it when you're here by yourself all weekend, at least now you'll have Brooke and Peyton to keep you company."

"Thanks sweetie." She stated touched by his gesture.

"Anything for my girl." He murmured into her hair.

"So I've actually been meaning to talk to you about something." Nathan whispered after a few moments of silence.

"What is it?" Haley asked looking up at him curiously.

"I've been talking to my agent." He started. "When the season's over I want to see if he can get me a spot on the Bobcats."

"The Bobcats?" Haley questioned. "As in the Charlotte Bobcats?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Nathan laughed and his smile grew even wider when Haley threw herself into his arms and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"So we can live in Tree Hill?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Nathan smiled. "I wanna do this for us Haley."

"Thank you, Nate." She cried into his shoulder. "I've missed home so much."

"Now, don't get your hopes up." He laughed. "It's not a done deal yet."

"Who wouldn't want you on their team?" Haley stated incredulously.

"Yeah, you're right about that." He responded cockily only to be met with Haley's hand smacking him in the chest.

"This really means a lot to me Nathan, thank you." She said sincerely. And she meant it. When we was gone for away games and training she'd actually be able to be around her friends and not alone in New York trying to find random things to do to pass the time.

"You're welcome." Nathan whispered placing a soft kiss at the top of his girlfriend's forehead.

* * *

"Haley James!" Haley turned at the sound of her name and instantly broke out into a smile at the sight of her two best friends – one racing and one waddling – towards her.

"Brookie!" She smiled as the brunette ran to embrace her.

"Davis, leaving a pregnant woman to fend for herself isn't the best thing to do." Peyton muttered sarcastically as she reached the pair.

"Please Peyton, it's not like you're about to burst any minute." She waved off.

"But it sure looks like it." Haley stated with wide eyes. "Mama J, you sure you're not having twins?" Haley looked at her friend skeptically.

"God, no." Peyton replied terrified. "Peyton Sawyer, party of two."

Haley laughed and pulled her friend in for a hug, when they pulled apart she placed her hands on Peyton's stomach. "This is such a trip." She whispered.

"I'm glad you think so." Peyton replied dryly. "Wait until this is you." She pointed to her growing stomach. "The morning sickness is a real trip too." She added cheekily.

"Speaking off." Brooke started with a grin linking arms with the two girls and leading them towards baggage claim. "When will we be expecting a baby Scott in the world?"

"Brooke." Haley claimed shocked. "Nathan and I aren't even married or settled in one place."

"So!" Brooke replied. "This isn't the 1800's super star – you don't have to be married."

Haley rolled her eyes at Brooke's suggestion. She would love to have kids with Nathan someday but now was _definitely _not the time.

"Whatever, if anyone is having Scott babies it's you bridezilla."

Peyton laughed. "She does have a point Brooke."

"Me and Luke are definitely waiting awhile before any of that." Brooke laughed pointing at Peyton's stomach. "We just kinda want to be married for awhile and just have it be the two of us you know?" She shrugged. Brooke without a doubt wanted to have a family with the love of her life – that day was just not today. It didn't mean she couldn't annoy Haley about it.

"Speaking of Scotts," Peyton stated. "Where's Nathan?"

"Away game." Haley stated simply. "He'll be gone all weekend."

"How are you doing with that?" Brooke asked.

"I'm okay." Haley responded and laughed when Peyton gave her a pointed look.

"I am." She insisted. "It's better than being away from his for months at a time. At least now it's only weekends." She didn't want to tell her friends about the Bobcats in case the trade didn't go through. She wouldn't want to get everyone's hopes up for nothing.

"Anyway." Haley started desperate to change the subject. "Since he's gone how about you guys just stay at our place?" She asked. "I could use the company."

"It's like you're reading my mind Tutor girl." Brooke laughed.

* * *

"Oh my god." Peyton muttered. "This is absolute torture." The pair were currently sitting in waiting for Brooke to come out in what felt like the hundredth wedding dress of the day.

"At least we get free booze." Haley smiled holding up a glass of champagne. Sine Brooke was a pretty well known fashion designer she got appointments with some of the best bridal dress designers in the city. The kind of places that wait on your every beck and call - something that was keeping Haley from pulling her hair out. Despite going to several other shops Brooke still hadn't found a dress that she deemed to be the one.

"Correction." Peyton replied. "You get free booze."

"Oh yeah." Haley scrunched up her nose. "Sorry mama."

"Yeah, yeah." Peyton commented dryly. She had prepared herself for this. Shopping with Brooke Davis was an event in itself – did she really think that shopping for Brooke's _wedding dress_ would be any less tiring?

"Okay." Peyton and Haley looked up at the sound of Brooke's voice.

"It's beautiful, Brooke."

"Great."

Both Peyton and Haley hardly looked at the dress, but they were exhausted and they knew Brooke was probably going to reject the dress in a few seconds anyway.

"I think this is the one." Brooke stated with a lump in her throat, looking at herself in the mirror.

Haley finally looked up at the sound of Brooke's voice and she was amazed. The dress seriously looked breathtaking on her best friend. It was strapless but it had a lace top that went off her shoulders and sleeves that reached her elbow. The bottom of the dress was embroidered the train at the back was at least 5 feet long.

"Wow." Peyton muttered. "Seriously Brooke it is gorgeous." She replied tearing up.

"Are you crying Peyt?" Brooke laughed turning around to face her two friends.

"It's these damn hormones." Peyton laughed.

"Haley?" Brooke turned to her other friend who hadn't said a word. "What do you think?"

"I think that Lucas won't know what hit him." She smiled. She was truly happy for her friend.

"Yeah?" Brooke cried.

"Yes." Smiled Haley.

* * *

"Hey baby." Nathan said when he picked up his ringing cell phone without bothering to check the caller ID. Haley had usually called around this time so he expected it to be her.

"Don't ever call me that again." Lucas muttered dryly on the other line.

"Luke!" Nathan called out surprised and slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I thought it was Hales."

"Clearly." Lucas laughed. "Anyway, just calling to check up man. I haven't spoken to you in a while. You already in Seattle?"

"Yeah." Nathan nodded. "The game's tomorrow."

"You'll kick ass." Lucas replied easily. "The Sonics suck."

"Thanks Luke." Nathan laughed. "How's everything going with the wedding planning?" Nathan asked although he was fully aware, since it was all Haley was preoccupied with nowadays.

"I don't know." Lucas answered. "To be honest, I'm not that involved."

"It's your wedding isn't it?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Lucas laughed. "But I was kicked off the planning committee when I kept calling it a party instead of a reception."

"Harsh." Nathan smiled.

"Actually, I'm glad." Lucas chuckled. "It's more of Brooke's thing anyway. As long as I'm marrying her that's all that counts."

"Ugh, don't be such a pansy Pucas." Nathan teased. To be honest Nathan thought it was nice how patient Lucas was being with Brooke – but that was Lucas, patient and understanding were his middle names. But he wasn't going to pass on the opportunity to bust up his older brother.

"Whatever." Lucas muttered.

"How's the team doing man?" Nathan asked deciding to stop giving his brother a hard time.

"Awesome!" Lucas exclaimed, his demeanor changing instantly. "I think we have a pretty good shot of making it to states."

"That's great Luke!" Nathan stated. He knew how important the team was to Lucas.

"The guys miss you though." Lucas added.

"Yeah, I missed them too." Truth was Nathan actually enjoyed coaching the young players. He liked knowing he was making an impact on their lives.

"Well, listen, I'll let you get some rest for your game tomorrow."

"Alright Luke." Nathan sighed. He missed having his older brother around all the time. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks for the wedding." Brooke and Lucas had originally decided to wait and have a long engagement but after a while they didn't really see the point. They were already living together, all that was holding them back was Nathan and Haley not being in town so it was decided that once they were in town they'd have the wedding right away. This lead to Brooke calling, texting and skyping Haley every chance she got so she could talk about the wedding details. Nathan was just happy to know it'd be over soon and he'd get his girlfriend back.

"Later little brother." Lucas greeted before hanging up the phone.

Nathan sighed and rested his head against the back of the bed. In a few weeks they'd be home. In a few weeks he would get to ask Haley something that he's wanted to ask her for a while now. He smiled at the thought. It couldn't come any sooner.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Here's an extra long one for you. Hope you like it! Leave me a review with your thoughts! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

_This _kind of** certainty **comes but _once_in a **lifetime**.

"Yeah, Brooke I got it." Haley answered into her phone while absentmindedly packing her suitcase in the bedroom.

"I don't know." Haley answered back annoyed. "It's blueish."

"_WHAT!"_

Nathan winced when he heard Brooke's voice all the way from across the room.

"Just kidding!" Haley quickly backtracked. "The dress is red." She reassured her friend. "Everything is fine, just breathe."

Nathan laughed at the panicked expressed on his girlfriend's face. "Okay, Brooke." Haley nodded. "See you tomorrow."

She let out an exasperated groan when she had finally hung up the phone. "I cannot handle her right now."

"Don't you know better than to mess with Brooke Davis a week before her wedding?" Nathan asked amused.

"She needs to learn how to take a joke." Haley muttered.

"Uh, hales." Nathan responded feigning panic. "I forgot to order my tux for the wedding."

"WHAT!" Haley jumped up her tone resembling that of Brooke's just a few moments prior. "Nathan, I told you to do this 2 weeks ago!" She yelled. "We're leaving tomorrow how are we supposed to get the tux now?"

"You need to learn how to take a joke." Nathan mocked.

"That was not funny." Haley replied while standing in the middle of the room calming down a bit.

"It was kinda funny." Nathan shrugged.

"If it was true than I'd be dead and unless you want to be single for the rest of your life then it isn't funny."

"Got it, not funny." Nathan chuckled. Nathan got serious after a moment. "But don't ever joke about you dying – it freaks me out."

"Okay." Haley rolled her eyes good naturally.

"I'm serious." Nathan responded getting up from his spot on the floor and moving towards Haley. "If something ever happened to you I would be miserable for the rest of my life…what fun would that be?" He joked placing a light kiss on her exposed shoulder.

Haley laughed and turned around to face her boyfriend. "Not very fun." She winked.

"So you all packed?" She asked him getting back to her suitcase.

"Yup." Nathan responded taking a seat on the bed. "I'm so ready to go back home." He commented.

"Tell me about it." Haley smiled. "So I was thinking."

"Yeah." Nathan looked up at Haley with a raised brow.

"When we get back to Tree Hill I think I'm going to apply for a job at the elementary school as a music teacher." Haley smiled. She absolutely loved working with kids and while she did enjoy recording it's not something she wanted to do full time anymore so she figured she'd try her hand at something she was equally passionate about – teaching.

"That's great Hales." Nathan nodded. "God knows the only reason I graduated high school was because you were my tutor."

"That's not true Nathan, you're smart." She berated.

"But you made me like ten times smarter." He smiled. "Anyway, I'm really happy you decided to do that Hales. Now I'll just have to push my agent about the Bobcats so you can actually keep the job." He laughed.

"It'll be fine Nathan." She assured before going over to the bed.

"I know." He nodded smiling softly not wanting to think of the alternative and having to come back to New York at the start of the season only disappointing Haley.

"Besides, even if the deal doesn't go through I can always find a teaching job here in the city." She shrugged.

"Well, let's not think about that." Nathan suggested. "How about you just focus on Tree Hill for now, apply for that job and we'll take it from there."

"Okay." Haley nodded.

"Now." Nathan smirked, his hands making his way towards Haley's waist. "I think we should stay up all night so when we get on that plane tomorrow we can sleep the whole way to Tree Hill." He said in a suggestive tone.

"Oh really?" Haley asked playing along. "And just what do you suggest we do to pass the time?" She laughed.

"I have a couple of ideas." He mumbled pulled her on top of him and onto the bed.

* * *

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen." The flight stewardess came on the PA system. "We will be arriving at your destination in about twenty minutes, thank you for flying with us today."

Nathan looked over at Haley who was sleeping and leaning her head on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her up just yet. Brooke's bachelorette party was tonight and he wanted to make sure she got plenty of rest. God knows she'll need it for a party planned by Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. Lucas was having his bachelor party but Nathan was pretty sure they were taking it easy tonight. Since he was busy with finishing up his season Jake had been the one to help out Lucas the most.

"Are you Nathan Scott?" Nathan looked up at the voice and was met with a pair of wide eyes.

He chuckled to himself. "Yeah," He smiled down at the little boy who appeared to be around 5 years old. "What's your name?"

"Andre." He replied excitedly. "You're like my favorite basketball player _ever_!"

"Thanks." Nathan smiled truly touched by the little boys words.

"Can you sign this?" He asked holding out a small basketball.

"Sure buddy." Nathan took the ball and sharpie from the boy's hands careful not to disturb Haley too much.

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up!" He exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan asked amused. It still tripped him out that little kids idolized him.

"Uh-huh." Andre nodded. "I've been practicing my jump shot and one day by big brother Quentin says I'll be big enough to dunk just like you! Quentin's already big so he can dunk, I just hope I get bigger soon." He finished animatedly.

Nathan smiled handing back the basketball to the little boy. "Well, if you keep practicing, and stay dedicated then maybe I'll see you _and_ your brother in the NBA one day."

"Cool!" Andre jumped. "Thanks Nathan!" He excitedly ran back to his parents who were seated a few rows back. They smiled at Nathan silently thanking him for being so kind to their son.

"You're like sooo amazing!" He heard Haley jokingly mock from besides him.

"Shut up you dork." Nathan laughed.

"I can't help it if kids have some misconstrued perception of me."

"What are you talking about Nathan?" Haley questioned confused.

"I mean kids wanna be like me when they grow up…scary." He shuttered.

"Nathan." Haley laughed moving to face him better. "You are an amazing man, of course little kids look up to you."

"Okay, Hales." He laughed.

"I'm serious!" Haley exclaimed. "And you were really good with that little boy." She complimented. "You're going to be an amazing father one day."

"Yeah?" Nathan questioned skeptically.

"Uh-huh." Haley smiled.

"Just so you know if we ever have a girl she's not leaving the house until she's at least 40."

Haley laughed. "And just so you know if we ever have a boy, he will _not _be taking lessons from the Nathan Scott playbook."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nathan questioned.

"It means that before we got together you were breaking hearts all over the place in 9th grade. My little boy will not be a heartbreaker."

"He'll be a Scott, Haley." Nathan nudged. "He'll be the cutest kid ever, you can't help it if girls fawn all over him."

"If he gets your ego, God help us all." Haley joked.

"Whatever." Nathan scoffed. "Our kid is going to be awesome because he'll have you as a Mom." He stated getting serious.

"And you as a Dad." Haley added.

"I love doing this." She smiled.

"What?"

"Talking about our future." She shrugged. "Kids."

"Yeah, it's nice after all this time." He chuckled.

"It's everything after all this time."

* * *

"Haley!" Peyton greeted opening the door for her friend. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry I'm late." Haley rushed out. "I overslept and Nathan left for Luke's without waking me up."

"It's okay." Peyton laughed. "Brooke's been getting drunk while we waited for you so we've had some entertainment to pass the time."

"Great." Haley replied sarcastically.

"Haley Bob!" Brooke shrieked as her friend walked into the kitchen.

"Brooke." Haley groaned. "I told you not to call me that!"

"But I like it." Brooke pouted. "You were named after a cat, that's so lame!"

"Thanks Tigger." Haley rolled her eyes good naturally. She had known Brooke for most of her life. It was no surprise that she was acting this way, it was how she acted practically every weekend of their high school careers.

"Brooke." Millie started walking into the kitchen. "You can't just spill drinks all over the living room and leave me to clean it up." She whined walking in also a little tipsy.

"Haley!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Millie." Haley greeted Brooke's assistant.

"So you guys ready to go?" Peyton asked.

"Where are going again?" Haley responded.

"Oh we got Tric closed down for the night so we're having the bachelorette party there, a bunch of Brooke's New York friends flew in too." Peyton said walking towards the refrigerator and pulling out a water bottle handing it to Brooke.

"Drink up drunkie."

"But Peyton." Brooke whined. "I don't wanna."

"We don't need you falling all over the place Brooke." Haley laughed. _She is so lucky her wedding isn't tomorrow, she's gonna have the hangover of the century. _

"Besides don't you wanna be sober enough to see the stripper?" Haley added.

"There's gonna be a stripper!" Brooke bounced. "Is it gonna be Luke? God, he is so damn sexy."

Haley had to laugh at her friend. "No remember Luke's having his bachelor party tonight?"

"Are they getting a stripper?" Brooke asked angrily. "Broody better not be looking at any half naked girls." She stomped her foot. "Where's my cell phone? I'm calling Lucas."

"Easy there Bridzilla." Millie laughed.

"Let's just go to Tric." Peyton said with a knowing smile.

"Okay." Brooke relented. "But there better be hot strippers."

"Would you expect any less of my party planning skills Brooke Davis?"

* * *

"This is lame." Jake muttered.

"Let's go crash the girls party at Tric." Nathan suggested.

"And be surround by male strippers?" Jake retorted.

"Thanks guys." Lucas said sarcastically. "You're supposed to be my best men."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Jake asked.

"Not, riverboat gambling…" Nathan whispered to himself.

"You got any ideas genius?" Jake responded sarcastically.

"No."

"Then stop talking."

"You know what Jagie -"

"Okay!" Lucas said jumping in between his two friends. "If you guys just wanna go to a spots bar and grab a few drinks I'm cool with that."

_Sports… _"You know what guys?" Nathan said standing up suddenly. "I got this, just give me a couple of minutes." He walked out of the living room of Lucas' house and onto their front porch.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Who knows." Shrugged Jake.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Haley commented wide-eyed looking towards the side of her at a very amused Peyton.

"This is great." Peyton laughed.

"Doesn't she have like people she does business with here?" Haley laughed.

"Yup."

"She's going to hate herself in the morning."

"Oh come on, Hales, it's her bachelorette party…you don't think people can move past that?"

"Peyton, do you not see her right now?" Haley asked incredulously referring to the fact that Brooke was drunk on stage surrounded by a bunch of gay strippers doing karaoke to Ice Ice Baby.

"Yeah." Peyton started hysterically laughing. "This is great."

"And what were there no straight strippers left in North Carolina?" Haley quipped.

"No, but it was Luke's one condition…if we have male strippers they have to be gay."

"Only Lucas." Haley shook her head with a smile.

"Please James, you know that would be exactly what Nathan would say."

"Yeah," Haley chuckled. "You're probably right about that."

"How's baby Jagielski doing?" Haley asked after a moment.

"Good." Peyton smiled. "I think she likes the music."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Peyton nodded. "She's kicking like crazy."

"Wait." Haley interrupted. "She? Do you know for sure?"

"No." Peyton shook her head. "Jake and I just have a feeling."

Haley nodded her head happy for her best friend. "So Haley," Peyton started her tone getting serious. "You and Nathan are back in Tree Hill until his new season starts up, right?"

"Yeah." Haley nodded.

"And you don't want to record anymore?"

"No." Haley responded. "Don't get me wrong I'm really grateful for all you and Jake have done for me and music but I just want to take a break from it all."

"Well, how would you feel about producing?" Peyton asked nervously. Haley was one of the best musicians she knew, it'd be a shame for her talent to go to waste.

"Seriously?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I mean I think you could really have some valuable input, you'd still be involved with music but not touring…I think it's a great idea." Peyton explained.

"That's really nice of you to offer me that job, Peyton."

"No problem." Peyton shrugged. "Besides you can't just sit at home all day." She laughed.

"Actually," Haley started. "I was thinking about applying for a job as a music teacher at the elementary school."

"That's great Haley!" Peyton responded. "Of course I'm kind of bummed I won't be getting my dream producer…"

"Peyton." Haley laughed. "It's not definite."

"Okay." The curly blonde nodded. "But the job is always there if you need it."

"Thanks Peyt."

"And once I have the baby you are more than welcome to help out with the corporate stuff." She suggested nonchalantly.

"Okay. I see what's going on, you're trying to butter me up so I'll help out you and Jake once baby Jagielski gets out!" She laughed accusingly.

"What?" Peyton said mocking innocence. "I would do no such thing." She turned her head towards the stage. "Oh! Look! Brooke's singing Baby Got Back…see you later Hales." She laughed running away from Haley.

* * *

"Nate, why are we just waiting around?" Lucas asked lazily from his spot on the couch.

"I told you I got this." Nathan waved off.

"When does your season start back up?" Jake asked while taking a sip from his beer.

"Four months." Nathan responded. "Then I have to leave for training, but just between me and you guys I'm trying to see if I can get traded to the Bobcats so me and Haley can live in Tree Hill."

"That's awesome Nathan." Lucas commented excitedly; he missed having his little brother around.

"Yeah, who knows though, we'll just have to wait it out."

"You'll definitely get traded." Jake assured. "The Bobcats are in desperate need of a good point guard."

"Does Haley know?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah but she doesn't want to tell Brooke and Peyton and get their hopes up just incase the deal doesn't go through." Nathan explained with a pointed look.

"Got it." Jake laughed. "We'll keep our mouths shut."

"So you and Haley good?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Nathan smiled. "Perfect." He paused for a moment before thinking about what he was going to say next. "In fact, things are so perfect I think I'm gonna propose." Nathan smiled.

"About fucking time." Lucas muttered.

"I heard that Pucas." Nathan laughed. "We wanted to take things slow in the beginning but I don't wanna wait anymore."

"That's great man." Jake said patting his friend on the back. "When are you going to do it?"

"After the wedding." Nathan responded. "God, knows if I take away any of Brooke Davis' thunder there will be hell to pay."

"Got that right." Lucas laughed. "I'm really happy for you Nathan." He added a minute later. And Lucas really was. For a while there he thought that he had lost Nathan after the accident. It was a downward spiral and it didn't look like it was going up any time soon…until Haley came back into town. She saved his little brother's life and for that Lucas would always be grateful to his best friend.

The doorbell rang and Nathan got up from the couch with a jump. "Who's that?" Jake asked.

"My surprise." Nathan smiled.

Jake and Lucas looked at each other wearily as they heard Nathan open the door and greet the person on the other side. When he finally entered back into the living room with his guest both Jake and Lucas' jaw dropped.

"Jerry Rice." Lucas stuttered out.

"Your surprise is Jerry Rice." Jake added with a wide smile.

"Don't mind them." Nathan smiled pointing at his two best friends. "They don't know how to act sometimes."

"Hey guys." The world famous football player greeted the two shocked men.

"I am _so_ glad my brother is in the NBA." Lucas muttered to himself before getting up and greeting him.

"Well, you guys said we should catch the game at the sports bar and I figured why not bring the game to us." Nathan shrugged. He loved when he could use his celebrity and status among the athletic community to add to his friend's happiness.

"What do you guys say?" Jerry asked. "Up for a game?"

"Uh, yeah." Jake said obviously while laughing.

"Great." Jerry laughed. "Well let's go!" He clapped having Jake lead him out to the back yard.

"I fucking love you." Lucas said to Nathan while following Jerry and Jake.

"You should." Nathan laughed.

* * *

"Ugh, I am so beat." Haley said leaning her head on Nathan's chest.

"Tell me about it." Nathan agreed while running his hand gently up Haley's arm.

The two were currently laid out in the middle of the high school football field looking up at the stars. They had just gotten done with Lucas and Brooke's bachelor/bachelorette parties and they decided to do something that they hadn't done since they were kids.

"_Nathan!" A fifteen-year-old Haley whispered into the dark. "We are going to get into so much trouble!" _

"_Will you relax Hales?" A teenaged Nathan laughed. "It's dark, if we hear anyone coming we'll just run." He replied off handedly walking towards the center of the field. _

"_Uh, incase you forgot genius, I'm not a very good runner." Haley quipped._

"_Then I'll carry you!" Nathan responded exasperatedly. "Don't you want to tell your grandkids stories about how you were such a badass back in the day?" He teased while laying out a blanket and sitting out in the center of the field pulling down Haley to sit across from him. _

"_I can just make it up." Haley shrugged. "Those stories don't have to be true." _

"_Haley James, the biggest rebel in the world ladies and gentlemen." He teased. _

"_Whatever." Haley laughed. Deep down she liked that Nathan always got her to try things that she knew she'd never have the balls to do with anyone else. _

"_So what exactly are we waiting for?" Haley asked. _

"_You'll see." Nathan said with a mischievous grin._

"_Why do I not like that look." Haley stated wearily to which she only got a shrug as a response from Nathan. _

"_Nathan." She warned. And then it happened the sprinklers went off all around them and immediately she was soaked. "Nathan!" She screamed as she heard him hysterically laughing, getting soaked in the process as well. _

"_Hey, who's out there?" They both turned their heads at the voice of the security guard at the top of the bleachers. _

"_Run!" Nathan yelled out with a laugh grabbing Haley's laugh and leaving the blanket he brought behind. _

"_I'm going to kill you!" Haley laughed. _

"The sprinklers aren't going to go off are they?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"I don't know." Nathan shrugged.

"Nathan." Haley whined.

"Come on Hales." Nathan laughed. "Don't you wanna tell your grandkids stories about how you were a badass back in the day?" He asked with a smile knowingly repeating words he had said to her nine years ago.

"Whatever." Haley rolled her eyes sarcastically. "If I get wet you're dead."

"Deal." Nathan nodded.

"Listen, Nathan." Haley started getting up from her position and sitting in front of Nathan instead so she could get a better look at him. "I've been thinking about something you said the other day when we were still in New York."

"What is it?" Nathan asked now sitting up as well.

"You said that if something ever happened to me you'd be miserable for the rest of your life."

"Haley-"

"No." She cut him off. "I want you to know something…if anything ever happens to me, if you ever lose me, I want you to know how happy you've made me. How wonderful my life was with you and how I'll always be with you."

Nathan smiled and shook his head. "Nothing is going to happen to you." He responded adamantly. "I'm always going to keep you safe."

"I know." Haley nodded with a smile. "You're right, but if it does, I want you to be okay Nathan and know that you made me happy."

A small smile graced Nathan's lips. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled cupping his cheek in her hand. Suddenly they both started laughing when they heard the sprinklers go off and water surround them.

"Nathan!" She laughed.

"Isn't it fun being a rebel, James?" He asked while pulling her close.

"It is not possible to be this is love." She whispered her face only a couple of inches from his before leaning down to kiss him.

"I know it is." He replied confidently.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's another chapter for you guys. Lots of Naley. Thank you to those of you that have been reviewing, it means a lot and really motivates me knowing that you guys are liking my writing. This chapter is pretty important, I guess you could say this is the "second" half of _Tonight_. I have a lot of great things coming your way so keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy. **

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

And please don't tell me that I'm **dreaming** when all I ever _wanted_ was to dream another sunset **with** you

"You ready for this soon to be Mrs. Scott?" Haley questioned coming up behind Brooke who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Do I look okay?" Brooke asked nervously.

"You look perfect." Haley assured.

"Thank you so much, for everything Hales." Brooke said sincerely turning around to face her friend.

"No problem Brookie." Haley shrugged. "You've _always_ been there for me."

"You're the best friend I could have ever asked for Haley James." Brooke said tearing up.

"No crying!" Haley scolded. "You'll ruin your make-up!"

"I'm sorry." Brooke let out a throaty laugh. "We're going to be sister-in-laws one day you know."

"We're already sisters." Haley shook her head. "Nothing is going to change that."

"Oh my god." Brooke laughed. "This is just the two of us, what's gonna happen to me when everyone starts making their speeches?" Brooke cried.

"You're going to fall apart." Haley replied amused. "Now wipe up those tears soon to be Mrs. Lucas Scott. You have a wedding to go to."

* * *

"You nervous man?" Nathan question Lucas who was sitting down in front of him.

"A little." Lucas chuckled. "But it feels right you know?"

"Yeah." Nathan nodded with a small smile. "Mom and Dad couldn't make it?" He asked.

"No." Lucas shook his head with a sigh. "They really tried to be here but they're stuck in Europe, I wanted to postpone the wedding until they got back but you know Mom."

"Was she crying?" Nathan asked knowingly. Karen was one of the sweetest women he's ever met and even though she wasn't his birth mother Nathan considered her as his mom as much as he did Deb.

"Yeah." Lucas laughed. "Dad had to calm her down."

"Well, it's go time big brother, ready to wife up?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"You have no idea Nate." Lucas responded with a huge smile.

* * *

"This is so surreal." Haley whispered to Nathan who was walking her down the aisle towards the alter.

"This is going to be us soon." He whispered a smile plastered on his face and he politely nodded to the people he was passing down the aisle.

He chuckled. "You're cute when you blush."

"How do you know I'm blushing?" Haley scoffed. "You haven't even looked at me." They had now approached the front of the alter and had to separate.

"I know you Haley James." Nathan left the warmth of Haley's side to stand next to his brother and his smirk widened when he looked over at Haley and noticed a pink tint adorning her face.

"Please try to refrain from having slutty wedding sex at my reception." Lucas muttered under his breath so only Nathan could hear him.

Nathan had to try his hardest not to burst out laughing at his older brothers comment. "Didn't mom always tell us not to make promises we can't keep?" He smirked patting Lucas on the shoulder.

To anyone sitting in the pulpits it looked like the two were having a brotherly moment but that was only because Lucas made sure to hide the incessant need to roll his eyes at his little brother's comment.

"Besides," Nathan continued. "I'm not too sure you're not going to be the one having the slutty wedding sex." He nodded towards the back of the church and Lucas' prior irritation had faded and was replaced with a huge smile.

"My girl looks amazing." Lucas muttered to himself as his eyes glued to Brooke.

Nathan had to refrain from making a comment about how his girl wasn't the only one that looked amazing. Nathan smiled to himself. It was a long time coming for Brooke and Lucas. That was what Nathan always admired about his older brother. Lucas had this innate ability to give his heart away unconditionally, often expecting nothing in return. Nathan had experienced that within his own relationship with Lucas, so he could only imagine the love that he and Brooke shared. Nathan knew from experience, finding someone that loved you back despite your flaws was one of the best things in the world.

"I'm happy for you Lucas." Nathan smiled from behind him.

For a spilt second Lucas took his eyes off of Brooke and turned to his brother. "I'm happy for you too buddy."

* * *

"Please welcome, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott." The room clapped as the two entered the room smiles plastered on their faces. They walked towards the middle of the dance floor and held each other as they danced to their first song. Haley smiled and leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder slightly humming to the music.

"I love this song." She smiled.

Nathan smiled at his girlfriend slightly swaying with her to the music just off the dance floor. He recognized the song, he often heard Haley singing it around the house.

"What song is this?" He asked softly.

"Hold You in My Arms by Ray LaMontagne."

"I could definitely do that." He smirked his hold on her waist getting tighter.

"Mhm." Haley smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Ready for your speech?" Nathan asked. Peyton and Haley flipped for which would be making the speech at the wedding. Haley had won the coin toss and Peyton was glad, she wasn't all that great with words and no matter how many times her friends assured her otherwise she didn't want to get up in front of all the people at the reception 'looking like a whale'. Her words. Jake told Nathan that he should be the one to make the speech. He was Lucas' brother and they had been through a lot together. Nathan reluctantly agreed. It wasn't that he wasn't proud of his older brother, but like Peyton he didn't really feel like he had a way with words.

"Yeah." Haley nodded. "Brooke's easy to talk about." She laughed. "You?"

"I'm nervous." Nathan admitted.

"You'll do fine." She replied reassuringly. "Lucas will love whatever you have to say."

"Even if I crack jokes about him the entire time?" Nathan laughed.

"Hey, it's something he'd be used to." Haley smiled. She loved how close Nathan and Lucas where. The situation their parents were in 25 years prior could have easily turned into a bad one where Lucas and Nathan didn't get to know each other at all. And Haley didn't even want to think about what her childhood would be like growing up without the two of them. Luckily she didn't have to find out.

"It's go time." Nathan muttered. Haley looked up and saw that the DJ was announcing Nathan and it was time for his speech.

"Good luck." Haley leaned up and kissed him before be walked towards where Brooke and Lucas were seated

Nathan got up there sending a smile towards Brooke and patting Lucas on the back. He reached to grab the microphone from the DJ but Lucas beat him to it.

"Try not to embarrass me too much." He spoke into the microphone as the people around them laughed good-naturally.

Nathan chucked and took the piece of equipment from Lucas' hand. "Can't make any promises brother." He joked.

"Where do I begin?" Nathan started out nervously. "I guess I should just begin by saying I'm not the most articulate speaker in the world, it was always more of Lucas' thing, so Brooke," He smiled looking over at her. "I sincerely apologize if I'm the one to mess up your wedding for you after months of you being Bridezilla."

Brooke laughed loudly. She knew how much of a pain she had been these past couple of months and she loved that her friends had no problem calling her out on it.

"Anyway, growing up and having Lucas around as a big brother has really helped me to become the man I am today. He was always described as the responsible mature one while I was the…well, the exact opposite of that." He smiled as the guest laughed at his joke. "But having Lucas there, him constantly giving me advice and guiding me through things, it was more that I could ask for and I couldn't be happier that my big brother is getting his dream girl." Lucas smiled thankfully at Nathan's sincere words.

"And I know I won't have to wish you guys luck, because you won't need it, you have each other and you love each other without any reservations or expectations."

Nathan lifted up his glass of champagne and brought it out in front of him. "So here is to my brother and my new sister and to wishing them a lifetime of happiness." He moved to hug Lucas and then Brooke after they had each taken a sip from their glass.

"Not an eloquent speaker my ass." Haley muttered as Nathan took his seat next to her at the table they shared with Jake and Peyton.

"What?" Nathan laughed only catching part of what his girlfriend had said. The DJ was now introducing Haley as one of the maid's of honor.

"How am I supposed to top that?" Haley whined.

"This isn't a competition Hales." Nathan chuckled.

"Please welcome Haley James, everybody!" The room clapped as Haley got up.

"Whatever." She smiled amused before leaving her seat next to Nathan and taking his previous spot next to Brooke and Lucas.

"What can I say about Brooke Davis?" Haley laughed. "Well, I remember when we first met. I was in first grade and some girl walks up to me on the playground and goes 'I don't like your poncho, you should burn it'. She chuckled at the shocked look on Brooke's face. "Now, being 7 years old, that kind of hurts your feelings." Haley laughed and looked over at Brooke.

"I think she saw that I was hurt so she sat next to me and swings her arms around me and goes 'I didn't mean to make you sad, if you really like it you can wear the poncho, we can still be friends' and that ladies and gentlemen was how Brooke Davis entered my life, loud and bossy and kind-hearted; and that's how she's stayed in my life for the past 15 years, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She looked at Brooke, tearing forming in her eyes.

"And over the years, I've gotten to know the real Brooke, and the real Brooke is strong-minded and loud and funny and all of these other wonderful things but most importantly the real Brooke is this girl with the _biggest _heart that I have ever known." She looked at Brooke with a soft smile and chuckled when she saw Brooke wiping away tears. "I love you Brooke Scott." She smiled at the change in Brooke's last name. "And no one deserves a lifetime of happiness with the man of your dreams more than you do."

* * *

"They so liked my speech better." Haley smiled as she leaned into Nathan while they slow danced to a song.

"Whatever, James." Nathan scoffed. "You and Brooke started crying like babies, of course they liked your speech better."

Haley laughed. "It wasn't a competition Nathan." She replied mocking his earlier words.

They fell into a comfortable silence, moving to the rhythm of the slow song that played around them. Nathan looked down a few moments later to find Haley staring up at him.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"We've been through so much." She whispered softly.

"Sometimes I wonder how you put up with me." Nathan chuckled.

"I love you, Nathan." Haley sighed leaned her head on his chest. "It's okay if we both fall short of that love once in awhile because I know that no matter what you're my always."

"Haley James." Haley looked up at the sound of Nathan's voice and was met with a smirk.

"What?" She laughed.

"You are so sexy when you talk like that."

"Nathan." She blushed. "We're at Brooke and Lucas' wedding."

"So that's a no to the slutty wedding sex in the bathroom?"

"We're at a church." Haley reminded him. "That's a hell no."

Nathan laughed. "Okay." He sighed.

Haley surprised him by pulling him closer to her, her breath ticking his neck. "Doesn't mean I won't be making it up to you later though."

Nathan smiled. "God, I love weddings."

* * *

Haley walked over to where Nathan and Lucas seemed to be talking to a few players that were on the Ravens. Lucas had gotten so close to his players; it only felt right that he invited them to his wedding.

"Hey guys." Haley said while walking up to the group and wrapping her arm around Nathan's waist.

"Hey Hales." Lucas greeted. "Guys, you know my friend Haley, Nathan's girlfriend."

"Damn, Nate, how'd you score such a hottie?" Haley blushed as one of the boys spoke out.

"Watch it, Daniels." Nathan laughed. He knew he meant no harm. The boy and Nathan had grown close while Nathan was still helping Lucas coach for the Ravens, in a way the boy had really helped Nathan in motivating him with the comeback. He reminded Nathan of himself at that age.

"Haley, this is Jack, he's the pain in the ass I've been telling you about." Haley smiled as she remembered the stories Nathan had told her about the various times Jack had gone to the river court on an early Saturday morning with Lucas to help Nathan on his game.

"Jack Daniels?" Haley laughed amused.

"Well, it's John, but you know can't pass up on the opportunity." He shrugged with a small smile.

Haley then noticed the little boy hiding shyly behind him. He was the cutest little boy Haley had ever seen. He had short blond hair and blue eyes; he looked to be around 4 years old. "And who's this little cutie?" She questioned getting down to his eye level.

"This is my brother, Jamie." Jack introduced.

"Hi, Jamie." Haley said warmly and Nathan had to smile. Haley was always so good with kids.

"Hi." He smiled back timidly.

Jack then leaned down to get to his eye level as well. "What did we talk about James?" He questioned while smiling.

Jamie turned back towards Haley and instead of a smile a little pout adorned his face. "I'm an orphan who needs surgery and he's paying for it because he's rich." He explained while pointing towards Jack.

Haley laughed and looked towards Jamie's brother. "Really?"

"Hey." Jack defended while standing back up. "I gotta get chicks to talk to me somehow."

"Good work kid." He said holding out a fist for Jamie to bump. "Anyway, you coming back to coach Nate?"

"Yeah, just until I have to go back for training." Nathan nodded. "So no more slacking."

"Brooke is calling me over." Lucas explained. "I'll see you guys later." He said patting a few of his players on the back before leaving the group.

"We should probably save Jake from Peyton's hormones Hales." Nathan laughed.

Haley was still crouched looking at the little boy. There was just something about him that Haley couldn't shake.

"Nice meeting you Haley." Jamie said still standing slightly behind his older brother's leg.

"You too James." She held out her hand for Jamie to shake and he excitedly responded glad that he was being treated like an adult.

Haley walked away from the group of boys with Nathan, him leading her towards their table. "You okay Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Haley nodded still seeming a little distracted. "It's just, I got this feeling when I was talking to James."

"What kind of feeling?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I don't know." Haley shrugged. "What do you know about him?"

"Nothing much." Nathan replied. "I mean Jack brings him into practice every once in a while because he says his parents aren't home to watch him and I think Jack mentioned once that they were actually foster brothers."

"Why, what's up?"

Haley shook her head smiling up at Nathan. "It's nothing." She smiled.

But for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling of having to be protective of James having just only met him. She quickly tried to keep her mind off of it. She had just met the little boy; chances were they'd never meet again.


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm getting these chapters out pretty fast because I'm leaving to go back to college on Friday. So just a heads up chapter updates will definitely be slowing down. I'm going to try my best but school is extremely demanding. That being said reviews have been lacking on this story so I'd really appreciate it if you guys could take a couple of seconds and let me know what you think when you're done reading. A HUGE thank you to those of you who have been reviewing, if I could I'd bake you all cookies :D Now, I having a feeling you guys will like this particular installment of _Tonight_. **

* * *

**Chapter 31**

And _up_ until now I had **sworn** to myself that I'm _content_ with **loneliness **because none of it was ever worth the _risk _but you are the **only exception**.

"We are being so irresponsible right now." Haley laughed. She was sitting on the floor and had her back leaned against the island in the kitchen of her house with Nathan. He was seated right across from her grinning at her madly.

It had been almost two weeks since Lucas and Brooke's wedding and Nathan and Haley we're busy settling back into Tree Hill, they hardly had a moment to themselves, between Haley applying for a position as a music teacher at the local elementary and pre-schools and Nathan taking over Lucas' coaching job while he was on his honeymoon they were exhausted so this was a rarity for them. It was a random Tuesday afternoon, Haley didn't have any interviews and Nathan didn't have practice because of a teacher's workday so he and Haley decided to spend a relaxing day together. Little did Haley know that when she had decided to bake cookies that Nathan would start a full on war.

"I cannot believe you dumped flour over my head!" Haley said incredulously while a slight smile threatened to escape.

"Please!" Nathan laughed. "You threw eggs on me."

"You started it." She playfully kicked his leg that was stretched out in front of her.

Nathan smiled and closed his eyes reeling in the moment. "What are you thinking about?" Haley asked softly.

"How I wish this moment would last forever." He said simply. He couldn't explain it. They weren't doing anything special, they were hardly talking, after they had calmed down and called a truce they had settled into a comfortable silence but to Nathan it felt right.

Haley smiled at her boyfriend. He had eggs on his shirt, cookie dough in his hair and flour on his face but he had never looked more appealing than he had in this moment. Haley was sure she looked just as equally ridiculous. Suddenly feeling as if she were sitting too far away from him so she scooted on the floor to where he was sitting leaned against the kitchen sink. She dropped her head to his shoulder a small smile taking over her face. She lazily wrapped an arm around his torso absent-mindedly tracing circles on his shirt.

"I love you." Haley sighed. "I just never get tired of telling you how much I love you."

Nathan looked down at his girlfriend wrapping an arm loosely around her shoulders. _Girlfriend_. Nathan didn't want to call her that anymore. He looked down at Haley carefully and softly spoke. "You sure you love me?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Pretty sure." Haley laughed while looking up at him amused by his question. When she saw him grinning like a fool she sat up a little more. "What's going on?"

Nathan took the opportunity to reach into the pocket of his jeans to take out the little black box he had been carrying around with him since he had gotten into Tree Hill. He discreetly placed the box to the side of him, he wanted to say something to Haley before she realized exactly what he was going to do.

He took his arm and pulled her body close to his while taking his other hand and gently lifting her face so that she was looking up at him. "What's going on baby, you're starting to worry me."

Nathan smiled at her softly. "I want to spend forever with you Hales."

Haley's previous look of worry instantly turned into one of pure love. "I want that too Nathan."

"I want everything with you. You're my family Haley, you're the one true thing I have and I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't." Haley replied certainly. She didn't know why Nathan was talking like this. When he didn't speak after a few moments she questioned him again. "What?"

Nathan looked down at her. He so desperately wanted to ask her the question that he had truthfully wanted to ask her since the moment she took him back. But they were both covered in flour and sugar and eggs and they were sitting on their kitchen floor. Nathan knew it would seem outrageous to other people but this just _felt_ like it was the right time. He reached behind him for the black box and brought it in front of Haley. "Marry me, Hales."

Haley looked wide-eyed at the small black box in front of her as Nathan opened it and reveled a gorgeous engagement ring. "Nathan." She said softly.

"I know that we look ridiculous right now and that this isn't how normal people propose but I'm not normal and what I've been feeling for you since we were 16 is definitely not normal and to be honest Haley I don't ever want to be normal…not with you."

"Are you serious?" She asked smiling with tears threatening to escape her eyes. Nathan has always joked around about how they were going to be married soon and about how he was going to propose to her but Haley was still caught off guard.

"Yeah." Nathan nodded.

"Yes." Haley laughed sitting up and flying into Nathan's embrace. "Yes. Yes. Yes." She said in between kisses.

Nathan laughed and pulled her in for a longer kiss. His lips glided over hers gently his tongue expertly making his way into her mouth when he heard her moan his tightened his grip on her. After a few minutes he pulled away gently and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry if this isn't perfect."

"This is perfect." Haley silenced him. "You're perfect." And she was telling the truth. Haley didn't need some big extravagant plan for Nathan to ask her to marry him. This was everything she could have asked for and more because the love that she felt in Nathan's words as he spoke to her was the most that she could ever ask for. She felt the warmth of Nathan's body leave her slightly as he reached for her left hand and carefully placed the ring he got on her finger.

"It's beautiful, Nathan." Haley said while admiring the piece of jewelry.

Nathan smiled down at his fiancée. His _fiancée_. He would never get tired of that word and he was absolutely certain the same would apply to the words wife and mother of his children. "How about we go take a shower and lay in bed for the red of the day?" He suggested a small smile gracing his lips and his stood up and reached for Haley helping her stand up too. He snaked his arms around her waist as she brought her arms up around his neck pulling him as close to her body as possible.

"Just lay in bed all day?" Haley questioned with an innocent grin.

"Oh, I definitely had more in mind than just laying in bed." Nathan answered huskily.

"What do you say soon to be Mrs. Scott?"

"I am going to _love_ being Mrs. Scott." Haley smiled. Her smile soon turned into one of laugher as she felt Nathan lift her off the ground and over his shoulder. "Nathan! What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Bringing my future wife up to the shower." He said simply while walking up the stairs as quickly was he could without dropping Haley.

"I'm capable of walking you know."

"I like this view better." Haley's laughter got louder the moment she felt Nathan's hand gently smack her butt.

"I don't know if any one has ever told you this, but you have a serious ass Haley James."

"Soon to be Scott!" She yelled in between her laughter.

"I will never get tired of hearing that." Nathan muttered to himself before reached the bathroom and shutting the door behind a laughing Haley.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing from the night stand next to her. She groaned and reached over to pick it up. "Hello?" Haley tried to hide the sleepiness in her voice as best as possible.

"Ms. James?" The voice on the other line questioned.

"Yes, this is she."

"Haley, this is Principal Turner, from Tree Hill Pre-K."

"Oh, Principal Turner." Haley replied starting to wake up a bit. "It's good to hear from you."

"I'm sorry about calling so early Haley, but I was eager to tell you the news."

"News?"

"Yes, if you'd be willing to accept, I'd like to offer you a position as the music teacher."

"Oh wow, of course, I'd love to accept. Thank you Principal Turner."

The man on the other line let out a hearty laugh. "Well, when a Grammy winning artist applies for a job as a music teacher in at my pre-school I don't really have any other option but hire them."

Haley laughed. "Well, for whatever reason, thank you for giving me the opportunity."

"Of course Haley."

"You do know that this is only temporary right?" Haley had to make sure the principal knew where she stood before she took the job. "There's a big chance that I might have to move back to New York after four months."

"Yes, I'm aware. Why don't we just cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Sounds good Principal Turner, when do I start?"

"As soon as possible, can you come in tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, I'm looking forward to it." Haley said happily.

"Alright, I'll see you then Ms. James."

Haley hung up the phone with a smile. This was exactly what she wanted to do while she was back in Tree Hill and she'd still have time to help Peyton and Jake with the label on the weekends and during the afternoon after school ended. She rolled over to Nathan's empty spot on the bed and noticed a note on top of his pillow with her name on it.

_I had to go in early for practice. I'll pick up dinner on my way home soon to be wife. We also have to tell our families tonight. Brace yourself. _

Haley laughed at the last two words in the note. Telling Haley's large family was sure to be phone calls filled with tears, teasing and shouting. She brought her left hand up to her face and immediately let out a girlish squeal at the sight of the engagement ring that adorned her finger.

She was going to be Mrs. Nathan Scott.

"_HALEY! NATHAN!" Brooke's voice could be heard throughout the James back yard. _

"_Haley, be quiet." An eight-year-old Nathan shushed the girl that was sitting next to him under the table. _

"_I can't help it Nathan." A young Haley whined. "You're too tall and you're taking up all the space!" She whispered. _

_The two young friends were currently under a picnic table in the James' backyard hiding from their friend Brooke who was trying to make them take part in a pretend wedding. _

"_I can't help that I was born like this Haley!" Nathan replied exasperatedly. _

"_I don't get what the big deal is anyway." He continued. "It's not like she's actually getting married."_

"_I think if she was she'd want to marry Luke." Haley giggled. _

"_Ew," Nathan replied disgusted. "I'll have to warn Lucas…girls have cooties." _

_He looked over at a wide-eyed Haley. "No offence." _

"_What does that even mean?" Haley asked. _

"_I don't know, I heard my Dad say it to my Uncle Keith once right after he said something kind of mean." _

"_Well," Haley contemplated forgetting about Nathan's earlier insult about cooties. "Don't you think we grow out of cooties someday?"_

"_I don't know." Nathan shrugged. "Why?" _

"_Well, mommies and daddies get married and they're not afraid of cooties." Haley said trying not to add a 'duh' to the end of her sentence. She had picked up the habit from her older sister Taylor and her mother said it was rude. _

"_I guess." Nathan shrugged not really interested in why mommies and daddies got married, he still thought girls were gross and he still thought they had cooties. Well not Haley, she was pretty cool. _

"_Who do you think you're gonna marry?" _

"_I don't know Hales." Nathan whined. "I don't really wanna think about that." _

"_What if we make a deal?" Haley asked. _

"_What kind of deal?" Nathan asked curiously. _

"_If we don't find anyone we want to marry when we're gonna be mommies and daddies how about we marry each other?" _

_Nathan seemed to mull it over in his mind for a while before answering. "Okay!" He said excitedly. "We can stay up late and watch TV and eat all the ice cream in the world and no one can tell us what to do!" _

"_Yeah!" Haley nodded happily. _

"_There you are!" The two eight-year-olds jumped at the sound of Brooke's voice. She was laying on the ground and looking at them weirdly. _

"_What are you two doing?" She asked. _

"_Nothing!" Nathan and Haley said at the same time. _

"_Okay." Brooke sing-songed making her way over to Lucas, Peyton and Jake. "Nathan and Haley sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." _

"_Ew!" Nathan and Haley yelled at the same time while getting up from their hiding spot under the picnic table. _

"_Brooke that's gross!" Haley yelled running after her friend. _

"_Yeah, Brooke, girls have cooties!"_

* * *

"Okay guys bring it in." Nathan blew his whistle and gathered the basketball team on the bleachers. "That was a good practice. We have our game with Oak Lake coming up so I want you guys to keep up the good work." He looked at each of his players hoping he was doing Whitey justice. It wasn't too long ago he sat in their exact same spots.

"Evans, I want you to work on you're face away." Nathan noted to the boy who nodded his head back in response.

"And Daniels, I want you work on your three's. They're probably going to be double teaming you at the game so you won't have as much of a chance driving it to the hoop like you usually do."

"Okay coach." Jack nodded, using the term that showed Nathan respect rather than using his first name like he had done in the past. "I'll work on it."

"Good, now hit the showers."

They boys slowly piled out of the gym and Jack made his way over to Nathan. "Coach."

"What's up Jack?" Nathan asked turning his attention to the young man.

"Do you mind keeping an eye on Jamie while I hit the showers?" He nodded towards his little brother who was sitting in the corner of the gym with a coloring book.

"Sure." Nathan nodded. "Why can't your parents just put him in an after school program?" He asked curiously.

Jack awkwardly grabbed the back of his neck with his hand. "They're not my parents." He mumbled.

"It's only a foster home." He explained. "When I graduate and hopefully go to UNC on an athletic scholarship, I won't see them again." Nathan looked at Jack questioningly. Jack was a good kid, he just always seemed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, now Nathan knew why. Sensing that Jack was uncomfortable taking about his family Nathan decided to change the subject and let go of the fact that he hadn't answered the previous question about James.

"Well, I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble Jack, go take a shower; and I'm sure you'll do a great job at impressing the scouts over at UNC." He patted the young man on the back.

"Thanks Coach." He replied sheepishly while walking towards the locker room.

"James!" Jack yelled towards his little foster brother. "I'm going to take a shower. Coach Scott is going to watch you, be good okay?"

"Okay Jack!" The little boy yelled back.

Nathan walked towards where Jamie was sitting and took a seat next to him. "What are you doing?" He asked kindly.

"Just drawing." He shrugged.

"That's really good." Nathan pointed out, impressed at the little boy's drawing, which featured a stick figure appearing to dunk a basketball.

"It's you." Jamie said shyly.

"Really?" Nathan questioned.

"Uh-huh. In the beginning of practice you dunked the basketball." Jamie seemed to think carefully about what he said next. "That was before you got angry and started yelling at everyone."

Nathan looked at the little boy and laughed who soon realized he hadn't said anything wrong and joined in the laugher. "I was kind of loud today, huh?"

Jamie nodded. "You can have it if you want."

"I'd love that James." Nathan took the picture that the little boy held out to him and smiled.

"How about I teach you how to dunk?" Nathan asked.

"Really?" Jamie questioned back excitedly. "I'm not tall enough."

"Psh. You don't need to be tall when you have me." He picked up Jamie and a basketball that was nearby and walked towards the hoop. "Now on the count of three I'm gonna put you on my shoulders and you're gonna dunk the ball, okay?"

"Okay!" Jamie answered back smiling.

"1-2-3!" Nathan lifted up the small boy and couple seconds later he heard laughter coming from above him as Jamie dunked the ball.

Nathan laughed and set him down. "Good job!" He high fived the little boy just as Jack was walking out of the locker room.

"Come on squirt. Time to get going." Jack yelled over to Jamie.

"Thanks for teaching me to dunk Nathan!" Jamie said before running over to Jack across the gym.

Nathan smiled at his retrieving figure. He couldn't _wait _until he and Haley had kids of their own.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Sorry that this has taken me so long to update, I moved into college last week to start my sophomore year so I've been busy with class and catching up with good friends. You guys were freaking awesome with the reviews last chapter! Please keep it up! Hopefully this chapter makes up for the gap, it definitely clears up a few questions about the Jamie puzzle, but don't worry this story is definitely no where near over. I still have a lot of drama, laughter and smiles headed your way. Enjoy! And leave a review for me with your thoughts!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

I could _stand _here for hours  
Just to ask **God** the _question_  
Is _**everyone**_ here make-believe?  
With a _tear_ in His **voice**  
He said, "_Son_, that's the question."  
Does this **deafening** _silence_ mean nothing  
To no one but **me**?

"Haley Bob James!" Haley slowly opened her eyes at the sound of her name being called throughout the house.

"What the - " Her sentence was cut off by a bouncing Brooke Scott flying into her bedroom and onto the bed.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Hi Brooke, I'm good thanks for asking, how are you?" Haley replied sarcastically.

"Oh enough of that Tutor Fiancée we have a wedding to plan!"

Haley laughed at the sight of her best friend. "Brooke, it's 7 in the morning and I have to get ready for work. Can we save the wedding planning for another time?"

"Work?" Brooke asked confused. "You don't work."

"Now I do." Haley replied getting out of bed. "I have a job at the pre-school."

"That's awesome, Hales." Brooke congratulated. "Where's boytoy?"

"He had to drive to Charlotte early this morning to meet his agent about some endorsement deal."

"Okay." Brooke sighed. "I guess the wedding planning can wait."

"Besides." Haley laughed. "Didn't you like _just _get home from your honeymoon?" She questioned. "As in, your plane landed an hour ago."

"Sue me! I was excited and I made Luke drive straight here."

"Where's Lucas?" Haley asked confused.

"He refused to come in because he was scared we would be walking in on kinky Naley sex."

"Oh my god." Haley muttered to herself. "And that is your cue to go." She chuckled.

"Why?" Brooke whined.

"One, your husband is waiting in the car for you." Haley said while walking over to her window and seeing Lucas' car parked out front.

"Two, this conversation has taken a turn into my sex life." She said while walking towards where Brooke was seated on the bed and pulling her up by the arm and pushing her towards the door.

"And three that fact that you didn't care that you might be walking in on kinky Naley sex is kind of disturbing."

"So you admit you have kinky Naley sex." Brooke grinned.

Haley laughed ignoring her question altogether. "Bye, Brooke." She said closing her bedroom door.

Haley walked to her closet pulling out an outfit she deemed suitable for her first day on the job. Last night was exhausting, between her and Nathan calling her mom and dad, who proceeded to make jokes the whole time about how they saw this coming for the past 15 years to each of her brothers who threatened Nathan with bodily harm if he ever hurt her. Her sister's were excited and Haley was pretty sure she had gone deaf from all the screaming. Karen and Dan we're ecstatic as well promising to be back in town in time for the wedding.

She couldn't wait until her family was back in town. All of her siblings had settled in different parts of the country so it was a rarity when they were all together. For the first time in a while Haley was excited about life and all that it had to offer her.

* * *

Nathan walked into Lucas' office located in the boys locker room. He had just finished meeting with his agent to discuss taking some endorsement deals that toted on him being this all around good family man. Nathan had to laugh at the idea because when he first started in the NBA everyone was so eager to make him out to be this total bad boy. It wasn't what he wanted but every time he looked at a tabloid it seemed like the media was taking everything he did out of context. But hey, if they wanted him to appear as an all around family man he had no problem doing that, it sure as hell beat the bad boy image.

"Nate?" Nathan looked up to see Lucas entering the room.

"Hey, man." He greeted. "When did you get back?"

"This morning." Lucas replied taking a seat across the desk from his brother. "Brooke made me drive straight to your house."

Nathan laughed; he could only image the ball of energy Haley was greeted with this morning.

"How have the boys been?" Lucas questioned.

"Good, man." Nathan nodded. "I really think they're gonna make it to states."

"Let's hope." Lucas chuckled. "I really want them to make it, remember when we won states during our senior year? Literally, one of the best feelings in the world."

"I hear you man." Nathan agreed. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Jack's been acting kind of weird lately."

"What do you mean weird?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I don't know, I can't pinpoint it but he's been bringing Jamie into practice a lot, I mean I don't mind but doesn't the kid have parents."

Lucas nodded his head in understanding. "They don't. I've talked to Jack about it before he won't say much, just that his foster parents are not the ideal role models if you know what I mean."

"Did you ever try calling them in to talk to them?"

"Yeah, I told Jack I was going to call them and he just started freaking out, he begged me not to call them man."

When Lucas saw the worried look on Nathan's face he spoke up again. "Don't worry Nate, I'll make sure that nothing happens to either of them."

"So that's why you let him bring Jamie to practice?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah, Jack just seems like he has so many responsibilities. I figure the least I can do is help him out as best as I can."

"You're a good guy Luke."

"It's nothing." Lucas shrugged. "I'm his coach, I can only hope he trusts me as much as we trusted Whitey."

* * *

Haley leaned down picking up the small guitars the previous class had left. It was a long day and she only had one class left. She felt such a joy teaching music to the four and five year olds that she met today. It was a fulfilling emotion that she had never felt in the 6 years of recording and touring she had done. Seeing the enjoyment they got out of simply learning how to strum an instrument was a powerful scene for Haley. She continued cleaning up for the next class until she heard a knock on her door; looking over she saw it was one of her co-workers dropping off the next class of kids.

"You ready for them Haley?"

"Yeah, let them in." She replied enthusiastically.

One by one her last class of preschoolers entered the room anxious to be able to play some instruments. Haley smiled at the look of excitement on each of their faces when she told them to grab a mini tambourine from the cubby in the back and to take a seat on the rug in the middle of the room.

She was about to walk to her desk to grab her personal guitar when she felt a small tug on her hand; she looked down and was met with a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Haley!" Jamie shouted excitedly. "I didn't know you're a teacher! Do you remember me?"

Haley smiled instantly at his small voice leaning down so she was at eye level with him. "Of course I do, James."

"Everyone thought our music teacher was going to be some mean old lady, I'm really happy it's you Haley." He whispered.

Haley let out a hearty laugh at his hushed tone. "James, how about you call me Miss James while we're in school." She suggested kindly.

"We wouldn't want the other kids to get jealous because we're friends would we?" She imitated his whisper from just moment's prior.

"No." Jamie nodded his head quickly. "Wait, Miss James?"

"Yeah." Haley confirmed.

"My name is James too!" He pointed out excitedly. "You can call me Jamie though!" He suggested happily. "Just so we don't get mixed up…only Jack calls me Jamie and sometimes squirt and when he's mad he calls me booger."

Haley laughed. "Well Jamie, why don't you grab a tambourine and go on the rug with your classmates I'll meet you over there."

"Okay!" He exclaimed running off to the cubby to get a tambourine. Haley got back up and smiled to herself. Jamie was a good kid; she could only hope that when her and Nathan have kids they'd be as sweet and kind as the little boy she had just been in conversation with.

* * *

"Hales." Nathan brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hey baby, you back in Tree Hill yet?" Haley questioned with a smile. She had finished her last class of the day and was packing up to head home.

"Yeah, I got back earlier this afternoon." Nathan said while moving around the kitchen of his and Haley's home looking for the keys to his car. "How was the first day?"

"So awesome Nathan." Haley responded with a wide smile. "I love it."

"That's really great, Hales." Nathan smiled. "I heard you had an eventful morning." He added with a grin.

"Ugh." Haley laughed. "That is the last time I want to get woken up by Brooke Davis."

"Hey, I would've loved to see her on top of you." Nathan laughed deeply when he heard Haley make a noise of disgust.

"Don't be pervy." She laughed. "Anyway, I'll be home soon so I'll see you in a little."

"Actually Hales, I think I'm gonna stop by practice today and help Lucas out, is that okay?"

"I suppose." She let out a dramatic sigh. "But you're all mine tonight."

"You won't hear any complaining from me." He replied in a suggestive tone.

"I'm talking about wedding planning honey!" Haley said cheerfully.

"What?" Nathan asked slightly disappointed.

"Well, we have to talk and set a date, and pick a venue and…"

"Hales." He whined. "Seriously?"

"I haven't seen you all day, you really think I wanna spend the night talking?" She teased.

"Haley James soon to be Scott, are you being dirty?" He asked mockingly.

"Never!" She gasped the laugh at the tip of her tongue threatening to escape. "I'll see you after practice then?" She asked.

"Uh huh." Nathan confirmed. "Do you want me to bring home dinner?"

"Nah, I'll cook tonight. How does Mac and Cheese sound?"

"Sounds perfect." Nathan laughed. Some things will just never change - Haley's inability to see the pasta dish she loved so much as something that 5 year olds ate will always be one of them. And Nathan loved that fact about her.

"I'll see you at home, Baby." Haley hung up her cell phone and picked up the purse off her desk. She then made her way to the door, turning off the classroom lights and exiting the preschool she was about to walk to her car when something caught her eye. She walked over to the bench where the little boy was seated.

"Jamie?" She approached him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded dejectedly. "Are you still waiting for your mommy and daddy to pick you up?" She questioned shocked, school had ended half an hour ago.

"They're not my mommy and daddy." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" She questioned taking a seat next to him on the bench. "I just live with Rachel and Damian." Haley raised her eyebrows at the names Jamie had used. It couldn't be the same Rachael and Damian she had known from back in high school, it was just too big of a coincidence.

"I still don't understand Jamie." Haley questioned softly.

"I don't really either, I remember before I lived with them I had to live in a place with a lot of other kids and one day this really nice lady left me with Rachel and Damian." Jamie shrugged. "One time I asked Jack about it but he just said that he was my family and he loved me and that's all that mattered."

Realization dawned on Haley that the previous life he was talking about was probably a foster home. Her heart broke for how torn and confused the little boy in front of her looked. Life shouldn't be confusing for a four year old; it should be simple and carefree.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the front doors to the preschool swung open and Principal Turner walked out. "Haley." He stated surprised. "I didn't know you were still here."

"I saw Jamie sitting by himself." She explained.

"Of course." Principal Turned smiled looking towards Jamie. "Miss James and I are just going to talk over there okay Jamie?" He asked while pointing towards another corner away from earshot. Jamie nodded seemingly rid of his previous distress.

Haley got up and followed the man to another bench far away enough from Jamie so that he couldn't hear them. "What's going on?" She questioned concerned.

"Well, it seems like Jamie's foster parents forgot to pick him up." He sighed.

"You don't seem surprised." Haley noticed.

"That's because unfortunately, I'm not." He responded. "It's happened before and I've contacted Jamie's social worker about this problem but nothing seems to be changing."

"Well, we have to do _something_." Haley pointed out exasperatedly.

"I know Haley." Principal Turner responded calmly. "I'm doing the best I can, the only thing that's giving me piece of mind is the fact that when they forget to pick him up I can call his foster brother Jack and he is usually the one to come and pick him up; at least I know there is someone caring after him."

Haley sighed and ran a hand over her face. Nathan had mentioned something about Jack always looked stressed out and now she could see way. Taking care of and being responsible for another human being was a lot of work especially for a 17-year-old high school student.

"Yeah I know Jack." Haley nodded. "My fiancée Nathan co-coaches Jack's basketball with my best friend." She explained.

"Well, Jack didn't pick up his cell phone today and I've been trying to reach Jamie's foster parents for the past 20 minutes but neither of them are picking up their cell phones or their house phones, I don't really know what to do Haley."

"I could take him to Jack." Haley offered. "Practice is supposed to start in half an hour. Nathan tells me that Jamie usually hangs out at practice."

"Haley I don't know." Principal Turner said hesitantly.

"Look, Principal Turner, I don't really think we should get the cops involved just yet, I don't want to scare him." She whispered. "I'll take Jamie to Jack and you call his social worker and tell her that she needs to re-evaluate whose care she put him in."

"Okay Haley." He nodded. "Just this one time." He stated firmly. "Next time I'll have no other options than to call the police."

"I understand." Haley nodded getting up from her spot on the bench. She walked over to Jamie, Principal Turner trailing behind her. "Hey Jamie, how about I take you over to the high school and we can watch Jack practice with the team?" She questioned with a smile.

"Really!" Jamie questioned excitedly. "That would be so cool! Will you stay too?"

"I think that can be arranged." Haley laughed.

Jamie hopped up from his seat on the bench. "Bye Principal Turner!"

"Bye Jamie." He replied warmly. "Be safe you two, and Haley, I'll update you on the situation in the morning."

"Okay." Haley nodded. She waited until Principal Turner was inside the school before kneeling down to Jamie's level.

"So, since I don't have a car seat for you, we're gonna have to walk." She explained.

"That's okay!" Jamie shrugged. "I like walking. Me and Jack walk to the river court sometimes and play basketball."

"Yeah?" Haley questioned with a smile. "Well, I figured since we pass the docks on the way to the high school we could stop by and get some ice cream, how does that sound?"

"You're the best teacher ever!" Jamie exclaimed while Haley laughed. She got up from her kneeling position and started the walk towards the high school. Her heart contracted when she felt Jamie's small hand take a hold of her bigger one.

"Are we friends, Haley?" He questioned.

"Of course, Jamie."

"Well, then you're my _best _friend."

* * *

"I seriously think you need to consider taking out Ryan." Nathan commented watching the boys run up and down the courts. They were doing suicides, an activity that Nathan particularly hated.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it." Lucas nodded. "He's been playing selfishly. Maybe a game on the bench will help him realize this is a team sport. We'll see how he does today and go from there." Lucas reached for his whistle blowing in a sharp breath. When the boys stopped running at the sound he started to talk.

"Alright, let's run some drills." He clapped ordering to boys to divide into their usual scrimmage teams. The sound of the gym doors opening caught his attention.

"Haley?" He questioned confused.

"Huh?" Nathan looked up from his clipboard.

"Over there." Lucas nodded to Haley who was walking over with Jamie.

"Hales." Nathan greeted walking up to her and giving her a peck on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"We had a little bit of a situation." She said quietly still painfully aware of the little boy's presence.

"You mind calling a 5 minute break?" Haley asked Lucas. "I need to talk to Jack."

"Yeah, no problem Hales." Lucas nodded quickly and then moving to walk towards the boys who seemed to be distracted while running plays.

"Jamie." Haley said turning to the little boy whose hand was still in hers. "Why don't you set up your crayons and coloring book on the bleachers and I'll come over in a minute."

"You know Nathan?" He asked seemingly forgotten about the fact that he had met both of them at Brooke and Lucas' wedding.

"Yeah." Nathan smiled. "Haley's my girlfriend…well actually fiancée but I don't think you know what that means."

Haley had to stifle a laugh at the look of disgust on Jamie's face. "One time, Madison asked me to be her boyfriend but I told her no because girls are gross." He looked at Nathan quickly. "But Haley's really cool."

"Yeah, she's alright." Nathan laughed.

"Go on Jamie." Haley encouraged. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." Jamie said walking towards the bleachers where he then pulled out a box of crayons from his backpack.

"What's going on?" Haley snapped out of her trance when an out of breath Jack reached her and Nathan, Lucas trailing behind. "Why is Jamie here?"

"Jack, I don't know if you remember me but -"

"You're Nathan's girlfriend." He interrupted. "I don't know what that has to do with Jamie."

"I teach at Tree Hill Preschool, Jamie's in my class, when I was leaving today I saw him sitting on the bench outside alone." She explained examining Jack's face. "Principal Turner tried calling your house and your foster parents cell phones but no one picked up so I offered to bring him here."

"You drove him without a car seat?" Jack questioned protectively.

"Of course not." Haley responded quickly. "We walked."

"I can't believe this." Jack gritted out. "I ask for one damn thing."

"Jack." Nathan interrupted. "What's going on?"

"I had to take a test after school." Jack explained. "Usually I pick Jamie up from school, I'm sure that's the only reason those two idiots bought me a car." He mumbled. "But today I had to make up a test so I asked them to pick him up…but who am I kidding, obviously that was too much of a responsibility."

"Who are you talking about?" Lucas questioned.

"Our foster parents." Jack explained. "Rachel and Damian." The three adults that surrounded Jack all shared a look at the names.

"Rachel and Damian?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah, the two morons who think they're qualified to take care of someone other than themselves."

"Are they around the same age as us?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah." Jack replied confused. "Thanks for bringing him here Haley." He thanked his previous anger dying down slightly. "I don't know what I would've done if something happened to him."

"It wasn't any trouble." Haley said honestly. And she was right, she loved spending time with Jamie, when she was with him life just seemed simple.

"Jack, let us help you." Nathan pleaded.

"You guys…"

"I don't get why you're so against it." Lucas questioned.

"Because if you call social services and they take him I won't know where he is or if he's okay, we're not biological brothers, the system doesn't give a damn if I want to keep in contact with him."

"Jack, you're going away to college next year, who's gonna watch him then?" Lucas pointed out. Jack knew he was right; it was why he was so stressed out lately. He knew that after this year he has no reason to every come back to Tree Hill. And since he was going to be 18 he'd be out of the system meaning Rachel and Damian would stop getting the checks that social services sent them which meant that he'd have no place to stay even if he decided to come back and check on Jamie.

"Okay." Jack sighed. "You can help, I just want what's best for him." He shrugged.

"You're a good man Jack." Nathan said placing a hand on the young boys shoulder. "We'll make sure he's safe, we'll make sure both of you are safe."

"Why don't we talk about this tomorrow after school okay?" Lucas said. "I'll cancel practice tomorrow and the four of us can talk, Jamie can stay here for now and wait until practice is over, Haley will be with him."

"Okay." Jack nodded. "Thanks again Haley."

"Of course." Haley nodded softly. This was all just _too _much.

"Get back to practice, Jamie will be okay." Nathan assured.

When Jack left the three adults to join his teammates they faced each other, each with a worried expression on their faces.

"What are we going to do?" Haley questioned.

"Did you guys hear what he said?" Lucas asked. "Rachel and Damian."

"It can't be." Nathan shook his head. "I mean they were assholes in high school, but leaving a little kid at preschool, only taking in foster care children for the checks?" He looked at Jamie who was seated on the bleachers. "That's even lower than I thought they could be."

"Who else could it be?" Lucas asked. "We'll talk about what we should do at dinner?" He suggested. "Why don't you guys come over for dinner, I know Brooke wanted us all to get together anyway."

"Okay." Haley nodded. "But Jake and Peyton are in Charlotte for the label."

"Maybe the less people we involve the better." Nathan shrugged. "Let's just keep it between the four of us for now."

"I'm gonna go check on the boys so they don't think anything bad is happening." Lucas said walking away from the couple.

Haley turned to Nathan once Lucas was gone. "Nate."

"I know baby." He said placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "They'll be okay, we'll make sure of it."

"Promise me nothing bad is going to happen to Jamie." She pleaded. She couldn't explain it but she felt such a strong connection to him.

"I promise." Nathan said. "He's gonna have us."


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! So sorry it's taken me this long to update but college is kicking my butt this year and trying to balance school work, my boyfriend, and a social life has gotten to me. But I thank you for your patience and I hope you continue to read and leave reviews because knowing that people are still interested is definitely my main motivation at this point! **

* * *

**Chapter 33**

What lies _behind_ us and what lies before us are **small** matters _compared_ to what lies **within us****  
**

"Hello?" Nathan groggily picked up his phone from the nightstand next to the bed.

"Nathan."

"Clay?" Nathan greeted his agent slightly irritated. "It's 6 in the morning."

"I know. But there have been some developments in the trade negotiations."

"What kind of developments?" Nathan asked concerned sitting up slightly in bed.

"It's going a lot slower than I imagined."

"What does that mean?" He questioned.

"They're playing hard to get Nate, they aren't budging but I know they will, I just don't want you to get freaked out if you hear things about them not wanting to sign you."

"Clay, this trade is really important to me." Nathan reminded his agent. "I don't care if I get signed for less than I was getting with the Knicks."

"Nathan, you say that now, but I'm your agent and I know these things. It's all politics, they think they can low ball you out of a couple million because they know how much you want this trade but I'm not going to let them take advantage of you like that."

"I just hope you know what you're doing." He sighed.

"Of course, Nathan. I'm just trying to look out for you, I'll let you get some rest don't worry so much."

With that the line went dead and Nathan let out a deep breath while leaning his head back onto the bed. Haley stirred from next to him moving over and placing her head on his chest. "What was that about?"

"It was Clay, just basketball stuff."

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything will be okay." He said reassuringly hushing her back to sleep. But no matter how much he wanted to believe that, there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that he had something to worry about.

* * *

"You did so good today you guys!" Haley complimented the last class of the day enthusiastically. Haley knew that she loved performing and creating music but she never would've expected that she'd love teaching a bunch of 4 and 5 year olds music more.

"Thanks Miss. James!" Jamie called out from his spot in the middle of the room. Ever since she had taken him to Jack's practice a week ago the little boy was elated every time he saw her.

Haley thought it was adorable but she couldn't get the vision of his sad face the day she found him sitting outside of the school waiting for his foster parents out of his head. Although Jack had agreed to letting Haley, Lucas and Nathan step in he had been avoiding them like the plague. According to Nathan he bolted with Jamie after practice everyday and when it came to Haley and she had been trying to catch him at pick up after school but that boy was good at avoidance because by the time she could make it outside he was always gone.

Despite his avoidance of the issue, it didn't stop her from worrying about Jamie everyday. Jack had assured them that Damian and Rachel never laid a hand of either of them but that didn't make it okay for them to basically ignore Jamie and place him in the care of his 18 year old foster brother.

Haley was determined to talk to Jack today. She told Jamie's teacher that she'd take the kids out to pick up today. She knows that the preschool gets out fifteen minutes before the high school; Jamie was usually one of the last kids to get picked up so Jack wouldn't be able to avoid her today.

About twenty minutes later Jack pulled up to the preschool in his mustang. Haley was sitting on the bench outside with Jamie, just as she had suspected he was the last of the kids to get picked up. Haley made eye contact with him in the car and she saw him take in a deep breath before opening the car door and walking up to them.

"Ready squirt?" He asked cheerfully as he walked up to the pair.

"Yup!" Jamie replied enthusiastically before hopping off the bench. "Thank for waiting with me Haley!"

Haley laughed at the little boy in front of her. "Are you kidding? And miss out on spending time with you?"

Jamie laughed and ran to Jack's side. "Come on," He said hastily. "I have practice."

Just as Jack was ushering Jamie to the car Haley spoke up. "Jack! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I really have to get to practice Haley." He said still walking towards the car, Haley following slightly behind them.

"It'll just take a minute."

Jack looked at her and knew he wouldn't be getting away that easy this time. He opened the back door for Jamie, "Buckle up, I'll be there in a second."

Jamie climbed into the back of the car and Jack closed the door gently behind him walking a few steps away from the car she Jamie wouldn't hear the conversation.

"What is it?" He questioned Haley.

"Come on Jack." Haley started with a sigh. "You've been avoiding me, Nathan and Lucas, I thought we agreed that we were going to do something about your situation."

"I thought about it." Jack started, deciding he couldn't play dumb anymore. "I think Jamie is just better off with me."

Haley nodded slowly in understanding. Jack was scared for the little boy he considered his brother.

"I talked to Nathan," Haley smiled. "I heard UNC is offering you a basketball scholarship."

"Yeah." Jack nodded slowly.

"That's great news!"

"I'm gonna turn it down." He admitted softly.

"What?" Haley questioned disbelievingly. "Why would you do that, this is your dream Jack."

"I'm gonna stay and get an apartment and go to community, I need to be in Tree Hill for Jamie, I can't be selfish."

Haley's heart broke looking at the young man in front of her. "Jack, its okay to be selfish."

"And leave Jamie to fend for himself?"

"We will help you." Haley said adamantly. "Please, before you say anything to UNC just come over to my house tonight. Have some dinner, we'll talk about it."

Jack looked at her wearily. "Okay." He replied after a few moments. "I'll come over tonight."

"Good." Haley smiled. They were both broken out of their conversation when the sound of a car horn went off behind them.

"Come on you slow poke!" Jamie yelled from the back seat.

Jack laughed and walked towards the car.

"Tonight!" Haley reminded him.

"Tonight." Jack nodded.

* * *

"So I heard from a little birdie that someone has been freaking out all day." Haley said walking into Nathan's office at the high school and talking a seat atop his desk opposite of him.

"Lucas is dead." He said simply while putting down the plays he'd been reviewing only moment's prior.

Haley let out a hearty laugh and reached her hand out to caress his cheek. "What's going on baby?"

"It's nothing Hales." He dismissed with a small smile.

"You getting mad at the boys because they were cracking jokes during practice does not sound like nothing, in fact, you sound like Whitey. Want me to get you a cane old man?"

Nathan rolled his eyes good naturally and chuckled at his fiancée.

"Was it that call from Clay this morning?" Haley guessed.

Nathan nodded his head slowly.

"Talk to me." Haley said with a small smile getting off from the desk and moving to sit on Nathan's lap.

"I'm worried Hales." Nathan started. "Clay told me not to worry and that the negotiations were going slowly with the Bobcats, but I am worried Haley." He let out a deep sigh and dropped his chin to the top of Haley's head.

"What if everything doesn't work out the way we want it to? We're so happy here and I'm pretty sure that the Knicks aren't going to take me back since I made it known I'd rather be with the Bobcats."

"Everything will work itself out Nathan." Haley assured.

"And what if doesn't?" Nathan questioned. "Will it be enough?"

Haley picked her head up from its place on Nathans chest and brought his face to hers placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You will always be enough for me, NBA or not."

Nathan smiled and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'm just worried about you." Haley continued. "Will you be okay if it all doesn't work itself out? Will it be enough?"

"I'll still have you?" Nathan questioned.

Haley shot him a look and he chuckled in response. "Then I'll be okay."

"Well, actually you just won't have me." Haley started.

"What do you mean?" Nathan questioned confused.

"I think I'm pregnant." Haley smiled.

"Nate." Haley stated wearily after a few moments of silence.

"Are you serious?" He asked with a smile.

Haley nodded once she saw is cheerful reaction. "Nothing definite, but I'm two weeks late."

"Oh my God, Haley!" Nathan laughed with showering her face with small kisses.

"I made an appointment with the doctor for next week to take a test."

Nathan laughed and pulled her in for a searing kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Haley whispered.

"A baby." He breathed out.

"A baby." Haley repeated. "A little Nathan Scott running around."

"God help us." He joked.

* * *

"Brooke! The door!"

"Lucas Eugene, get it yourself!" Brooke yelled from her spot in the kitchen.

"I'm doing something!" He yelled back.

"Yeah so am I!" She responded.

"Brooke!" He whined.

"I swear to God." She mumbled under her breath while walking towards the door. Haley had sprung this dinner last minute on her and she had to cook for five people unexpectedly. Lucas had filled her in on the Jack situation a week ago and she was more than happy to help in anyway possible but she didn't think cooking dinner would be involved. Brooke Scott was the exact opposite of domestic and she could admit it.

She flung the door open to be met with Nathan and Haley. "Thank God you're here!" She exclaimed pulling both of them in from outside. "Tutor girl you help me with dinner, Nate you kill my husband for being a pain in my ass!" She yelled out.

"Gladly." Nathan replied.

"I heard that!" Lucas yelled out.

"You were supposed to!" Brooke said leading Haley into the kitchen.

"What's going on Brooke?" Haley questioned talking a seat on the island in the living room. "What do you need me to do?"

"Eh, I'm fine, I just like being overdramatic." Brooke laughed. "You're company is good enough."

"What's going on with you girlie? Wedding planning stressing you out?"

"Not really." Haley smiled. "This Jamie thing is stressing me out."

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "How do you feel about all this?"

"It sucks Brooke. Jamie is such a sweet kid, he doesn't deserve any of this, and neither does Jack."

"Rachel and Damien," Brooke stated. "This whole thing is such a mind fuck."

"You're telling me."

"Well, hopefully we can help out."

"Yeah." Haley nodded.

"Hey, have you talked to Peyton lately? I haven't seen her in awhile." Brooke questioned.

"Yeah, I talked to her the other day. Jake is freaking out about being a dad and she's trying to calm him down."

Brooke laughed. "I'm sure its going to be the other way around when its me and Luke's turn."

Haley smiled. "You got that right." She had to suppress the need to spill the beans to Brooke at that moment. Her and Nathan had agreed to not say anything to their friends until after they had their doctor's appointment.

The doorbell brought Haley out of her thoughts. "That's probably Jack, I'll get it." She said hopping down from her seat at the island.

She opened the front door only to be knocked back a few steps due to a little boy hugging her leg. "Haley!" Jamie greeted. "Jack said you'd be here!"

"Sorry." Jack said while rubbing the skin behind his neck. "I'm on babysitting duty tonight."

"It's okay." Haley smiled. She kneeled down to Jamie's level. "You hungry?"

"Uh-huh." Jamie nodded enthusiastically. "I'm sick of the pizza Jack makes every night."

Jack scoffed. "You're welcome."

"Well, I lied." Jamie stated. "I like the pizza, I don't like the veggies he makes me eat, yuck."

"Be nice to Jack." Haley scolded good-naturally. She felt for the 18 year old. She was now starting to see the extent of how much responsibility he had in his life.

"Finally, someone with some appreciation." He joked.

"What's appreciation mean?" Jamie asked, struggling slightly with the big world.

"It means you're a brat." He laughed.

"But I'm a cute brat." Jamie replied with a cheeky grin.

Haley couldn't help but laugh at the two boys in front of her. Even if they weren't brothers by blood, she could tell how much Jack loved the little boy in front of her. And in that moment she could see why he was so worried about letting someone interfere. Because as far as Jack was concerned, as long as Jamie was with him, he was safe.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! I know it's been way too long since my last update but school is super stressful this semester. I'm home for the first weekend in months so I figured I'd bust out this chapter. Seriously thank you for keeping an interest in this story and an even bigger thank you to those of you who leave me reviews every chapter, you're the reason I continue to update this story! Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or its characters

* * *

**Chapter 34 **

**Just crash, fall down,  
I'll wrap my arms around you now.  
Just crash, it's our time now**

"Hello, this is Dr. Field's office calling for a Miss Haley James. We're just calling to confirm your appointment for tomorrow at 1pm. See you then." The beep echoed throughout Nathan and Haley's house. Haley dropped the mail that she was holding on the table next to the answering machine and immediately took a seat on the couch. The past couple of days had been extremely stressful. Between dealing with Jack and Jamie. Her possible pregnancy, planning her and Nathan's wedding, work and planning a surprise baby shower for Peyton she was beyond exhausted.

The night that Jack had come to Brooke and Lucas' for dinner it was decided that Lucas and Haley would have a meeting with their social worker to talk about the situation at hand considering they had the most contact with Jamie and Jack. Haley continuously assured Jack that nothing bad would happen to Jamie and she meant every word of that. It was taking everything in her not to march over to their house and give Rachel and Damian a piece of her mind but the four adults had decided it was best to keep the peace. Or rather, Lucas and Nathan had come to that conclusion when they realized what Brooke and Haley were planning.

"Hey." Nathan said walking down the stairs and making his way towards Haley. "I didn't know you were here."

"I just walked in." Haley said with a smile, giving him a small kiss as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"You doing ok slugger?" Nathan asked teasingly. "You didn't get into any beat downs today did you?"

"Very funny." Haley said sarcastically. "I wasn't actually going to hit Rachel."

"Could've fooled me." Nathan smiled. "I believe your exact words to Brooke were, 'you hold her down and I'll punch her in the left boob' or something along those lines."

"Actually I said the right boob. And its not like it would've hurt, she got a boob job in 11th grade."

Nathan laughed at his fiancée. "Well, do me a favor and avoid any and all boxing matches. Try to keep my baby, and my other baby safe." He replied while laying a soft touch to her flat stomach.

"I don't know if I'm pregnant for sure." She smiled.

"You are." Nathan assured with a wide grin.

She chuckled softly as his determined answer and laid her head softly on his shoulder. "Seriously though." Nathan spoke up. "You okay baby? You've been kind of out of it since dinner."

"There's just a lot going on right now. And it doesn't help that my mom keeps calling me every other day asking if we've set a date for the wedding yet when I haven't even thought about anything concerning our wedding." She laughed.

"Well, that's easy, let's just elope." Nathan smiled.

"Okay." Haley said with an eye roll.

"I'm serious!" Nathan laughed. "Let's get in the car, drive to the nearest chapel and get us hitched."

"You did _not_ just say get us hitched." Haley laughed.

"A little hickish huh?" He questioned.

"Just a bit."

"Don't worry about anything, we'll take it all one step at a time. And I'll be here to help you." Nathan said reassuringly.

"I love you." Haley whispered.

"I know, its hard not to." He immediately laughed when Haley softly hit him on the arm. "Just deal with Jamie right now, you and Luke have that meeting with his social worker tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, and right before it I have the appointment with Dr. Fields." She nodded.

"Oh crap, I totally spaced on that." Nathan replied. "I promised Luke I'd take over practice tomorrow so he can get his place ready for the social worker."

"It's ok Nate." Haley reassured lovingly. "It's just the initial appointment, and even though you can't make it I know you want to be there."

"You sure? I can cancel practice."

"No." Haley replied adamantly. "You guys are so close to going to states, you need all the practice you can get."

"Okay." Nathan relented once he saw that Haley was not budging on this one.

"Speaking of basketball." Haley started while sitting up a bit. "Have you heard from Clay?"

"No," Nathan shook his head. "I'm going up to Charlotte to meet with him sometime next week though."

"Is _my _baby doing okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Nathan nodded. "I've been doing some thinking and you know it might not be the worst possible thing if I don't get traded to the Bobcats."

"Nathan, what are you saying?" Haley asked confused.

"Hales, these past couple of months, here in Tree Hill with you have been the happiest of my life. I like not having to be away from you for weeks at a time and I like being a role model to those boys."

"Nathan…"

"Basketball was my dream Hales, but I feel like I've lived that dream out and now it's time to start a new chapter of my life."

"I just don't want you to give up something you've worked so hard for."

"I'm not giving anything up that I don't want to Hales."

"Just do me a favor and think about it before you make any rash decisions?" Haley said while laying a comforting hand on the side of his face.

"I promise." Nathan smiled. "Thank you for always believing in me Haley, I mean we might be having a baby and I just told you I'm quitting my job and you're not freaking out on me."

"It's not like we're struggling or anything Nathan." Haley replied with an eye roll. "Besides, you're worth it."

"I love you, you know that?" Nathan whispered softly.

"Mhm." Haley smiled.

"And I can't wait until I can call you my wife."

"You're too sweet to me." Haley laughed.

"You're worth it." Nathan chuckled while mirroring her previous words.

* * *

"Hello?" Peyton called out when she heard the door to the recording studio open.

"Mama Jagielski, what are you doing here?" Haley said entering the studio and seeing her friend come into view. "I would've thought Jake would have you on lock down."

"I could say the same," Peyton retorted. "I haven't seen you in forever James."

"I know." Haley smiled sadly. "It's just been a crazy time."

"You're telling me." Peyton laughed while placing a hand on her stomach. It was only then that Haley fully registered her friend's current state.

"Holy crap, you're huge."

"Thanks, Hales." Peyton replied sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant." Haley laughed. "You're beautiful Peyton."

"Yeah, yeah, so Jake tells me."

Haley laughed and took a seat at the chair placed across from Peyton desk. "How's that boy doing?"

"Freaking out about every little thing." Peyton replied. "I feel bad for our daughter, God help her when she brings home a boy."

"A girl?" Haley smiled widely.

"Yeah." Peyton chuckled. "God, help us if she is as moody as I was in high school."

"Peyton, that's so awesome."

"Thanks, Hales." She replied. "How are things going for you? The wedding planning going okay?"

"A lot's just been going on lately, I haven't really had the time you know?"

"Well, you could always come here and record a couple songs, get your mind off of it." Peyton suggested cheekily.

"I'll pass." Haley laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I'll always love music and it'll always be apart of me, but I'm ready to lay down some roots."

"My little girl's all grown up." Peyton said while mocking sadness.

"Shut up." Haley rolled her eyes. "By the way, have you talked to Chase lately? I feel bad I have not really had a chance to talk to him since I left the tour."

"Yeah, he and Taylor are backpacking through Europe right now; he practically got down on his knees and groveled for time off." Peyton laughed. "That boy is in love with your sister."

"So weird that they're together." Haley chuckled. "But they work." She smiled.

"I better get going." Haley said while standing up from her seat. "I have a few things at school to take care of, I just wanted to stop by and see how things are going."

"Okay." Peyton nodded. "Don't be a stranger."

"Don't kill your husband with your hormones, I actually enjoy having Jake in my life."

"Can't make any promises."

* * *

"Wanna play a game of one on one?" Nathan said approaching the young boy at the river court.

Jack looked up at the sound of his voice. "Hey Nate." He greeted.

"This is a rare occurrence, I feel like I never see you here anymore."

"I feel like I'm never here anymore." He replied while spinning the basketball in his hands. "For once Rachel and Damian are acting like adults and they didn't ask me to watch Jamie today so I thought I'd make a trip down here."

"How's everything going at home?" Nathan asked.

"Same as always." Jack shrugged.

"You know Lucas and Haley have their meeting with the social worker tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded slowly.

"You okay with that?"

"I know it's what's best for him but its also uncertain. At least now I know where he is and what's going to happen, I can't say that for sure after the meeting with the social worker. I don't know, uncertainty has never really sit well with me."

Nathan nodded with a small laugh. "Dude, you are talking to the king of control."

"Yeah?" Jack laughed.

"Oh yeah." Nathan nodded. "In high school, I had to have my life all planned out and if there was something happening where I didn't have control over the situation, I made sure I took control." Nathan shook his head at the memories of his idiotic younger self. "It didn't always work out for the best."

"How'd you change?" Jack asked.

"I met Haley." He said simply. "My need to control a situation is what made me lose her in the first place, after I had realized the stupidity of my decisions I kind of just learned that you can't always control everything and that sometimes you need to just let other people take over."

"You lost Haley?" Jack asked confused. "I kind of just figured you two have always been together."

"I was an idiot." Nathan shrugged.

"Yeah." Jack laughed. "You're lucky she took your ass back."

"Don't I know it."

"I accepted the offer from UNC today."

"Jack, that's great!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Yeah." He smiled for a moment and then it dropped. "But why do I feel so selfish?"

"Jack, you are _not _selfish." Nathan answered adamantly. "You are 18 with all of the potential in the world, you'll always be Jamie's brother, no matter what."

"I just hope he knows that." He replied with a shrug. After a moment of silence had passed between the two Jack spoke up again. "You still on for that game of one on one?"

"Depends, you ready to get your ass beat?"

"Bring it Scott."

* * *

Haley opened the doors the to the front of the school and made her way towards her car when a familiar blond head caught her attention. Haley hastily made her way over to the swing set next to the preschool.

"Jamie?" She called out.

"Haley!" Jamie called out cheerfully. "Come play with me!"

"Jamie." Haley stated while walking toward him slowly. "What are you doing here sweetie?"

Jamie shrugged and looked down at the ground as he spoke. "Rachel and Damien wouldn't play with me, they just told me to go outside and find something to do in the yard but we don't have anything fun to do in our yard so I came here."

"By yourself?"

Jamie nodded in response to Haley's question.

"Do Damien and Rachel know you're here?"

Jamie silently shook his head. "Oh Jamie," Haley said softly while taking a seat on the swing next to him. "Honey, you know what you did was wrong right? Rachel and Damien are probably very worried about you right now."

"I know I shouldn't have left without telling anyone but Jack wasn't home and Rachel and Damian were too busy acting weird so I just left, they don't care about me Haley, not like you or Jack or Nathan or Lucas do."

"Jamie." Haley paused not knowing what to say to the little boy in front of her. Her heart broke at his words. "Come on buddy, I'll take you home."

Haley pulled up to the front of Jamie's house after getting his address from his emergency contact information at school. The whole car ride was filled with Jamie chatting about how excited he was that Jack promised he would teach him how to play basketball. Haley followed along as best she could to his rapid words all the while thinking about what to say once she made this enviable encounter with her once high school peers. "We're here Jamie, come on, I'll walk you to the door."

Just as Haley was getting out of the car to help Jamie out Jack's car pulled into the driveway. "Haley?" He said confused as he got out of the car. "What are you doing here?"

"I found Jamie at the playground at school."

"What?" Jack questioned worriedly.

"Don't worry, he's safe, I brought him back." She said while motioning to the back seat of her car.

"Un-fucking-believable."

"Jack."

"I'm sorry, I just…" Jack closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I know." Haley nodded understandingly.

"Thanks for looking out for him Haley." He stated. "I got it from here." He started walking towards the back seat of Haley's car to get Jamie.

"Jack if you don't mind me coming in with you, I'd like to have a few words with Rachel and Damien."

"Good luck." Jack said sarcastically while opening to door for Jamie to climb out of.

"Jack! Where were you this morning?"

"Hey squirt, I went to go play some ball next time I promise to bring you along."

"Cool!"

"You have to promise _me_ something though."

"Anything!" He replied excitedly.

Jack got on the ground so that he was at eye level with the four year old. "You have to promise that you won't ever leave the house again by yourself. You could've got yourself hurt Jamie, you should know better than that."

Jamie nodded his head slowly. "I know Jack, Haley already told me that what I did was wrong."

Jack nodded and stood up leading Haley towards the front of the house. "Home sweet home." He whispered to himself quietly.

As soon as they entered the door Jack turned to Jamie. "Go up to your room and pick out a puzzle you want to do, start on it and I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay!" Jamie nodded excitedly. "I'll see you in school Haley!" He called out as he started up the stairs to his room.

As soon as he was out of sight Jack turned to Haley. "Come on."

Jack rolled his eyes as he entered the dimly lit living room and saw Rachel and Damien sprawled out on the couch, a bottle of vodka between them. Jack flipped on the light and moved further into the room Haley following behind him. "Jack what the hell."

"Get up." He stated while standing in front of the couple. "We have a guest."

Damien looked over at Haley and she instantly became creeped out by the leer he gave her. "Well, who do we have here?"

At the sound of her husbands attempt at being seductive Rachel turned her head towards Haley.

"Who are you?"

"Wait, I know you." Damien spoke up. "Tree Hill High, Nathan Scott's girl."

"Oh my god." Rachel said while standing up. "Haley James." She laughed bitterly. "I would've thought you'd be fat and depressed by now."

"Thanks." Haley replied sarcastically.

"Did Nathan dump your ass years ago?"

"Actually we're engaged." Haley responded matter-of-factly.

"How sweet." Damien answered back. "At least he got something right, unlike his failed basketball career."

"Actually he made it to the NBA, unlike some people from high school and after he got injured he made a comeback so…"

"Aren't we high and mighty?" Rachel snipped.

"Look I didn't come here to have a pissing contest."

"Then why are you here _Hales_." Rachel replied in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I found Jamie on the preschool playground alone."

"So, the kid is okay right?" Damien replied.

"Really?" Jack called out from his place in the living room. "You two told me that you'd take care of him this morning. He's not a dog, you can't just let him out in the yard by himself."

"Look Jack, we ask you to take care of him, you complain, we let you have a morning to yourself, you complain. See a pattern here?"

"I don't complain when you ask me to take care of him because unlike you two I actually care about that little boy, I just thought that you know for once you two could act like fucking adults."

"Jack." Haley called out.

"Oh, look who decides to speak now." Rachel commented.

"Look, I only came here to tell you that you two should be ashamed of yourselves and that you shouldn't think for a moment that your actions will go without punishment."

"Oh, I'm scared." Damien commented.

"You should be." Haley stated simply. "Jack, you know how to get in touch with me and Nathan if you ever need anything."

And with that Haley left the living room feeling even more secure in her decision that she made the moment she found Jamie on the playground.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! It's definitely been awhile since my last update. With OTH ending I've revisited this story with the determination to get it finished. While I don't really see myself writing that much after fanfiction in the future I hold this story very close to my heart and would hate to see it not get the ending it deserves. So just be patient with me and know that this will get finished! And I really mean it when I saw that you're reviews are what motive me to write when I see a PM in my email asking if i'm going to continue it reallly brightens up my day knowing people are interested. So I'm going stop my ramblings and let you get to the chapter. Please leave me some feedback! I'm nervous about how this one turned out so to hear your thoughts would be great…thanks! **

Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 35 **

I'd get it if you _need_ it

I'll **search** if you don't see it

You're _thirsty_ I'll be your **rain**

You get hurt I'll take your _pain_

"Some people are just complete morons." Haley mumbled as she stormed through the doors of clothes over bros. Brooke had just closed the store to take a lunch break and catch up on some business calls.

"Woah." Brooke commented from her place at the cash register. "Take the money just don't hurt me."

"Very funny." Haley responded in an abnormally high-pitched voice.

"What's wrong tutor-fiancée?"

"That slut." Haley gritted out.

"Okay, you're gonna have to elaborate, we live in Tree Hill, you could be referring to anyone." Brooke said jokingly.

"Rachel."

"Oh, _that _slut."

"Yeah, we just had a nice encounter yesterday." Haley said sarcastically while placing her bag on the countertop by the cash register and leaning against it.

"That's rough Hales, where'd you run into her?" Brooke questioned.

"Her house." Haley replied sheepishly. "It's not like I planned to go over there okay!" Haley quickly defended when she saw Brooke's raised brow. "Those two idiots apparently just let Jamie roam the roads of Tree Hill and I just lost it."

"I don't blame you." Brooke said with a sigh. "Is the little man alright?"

"Yeah," Haley nodded. "Thankfully I found him at the school."

"You really care about him don't you?" Brooke questioned when she saw Haley so worked up.

"Yeah." Haley chuckled. "And it kills me that he's with them."

"So how did the encounter go down?"

"Oh you know, Damian being a pervert, Rachel being jealous, same exact people from high school."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I have that meeting with the social worker and Luke later today. I'm getting Jamie out of there if it's the last thing I do Brooke." Haley responded adamantly.

"I know." Brooke nodded with a soft smile. "Where are you off to now?"

"I have a doctor's appointment." Haley answered vaguely. "I was still fuming about yesterday when I woke up and I'm sure Nathan is tired of hearing me say the words bitch and idiot over and over again so I decided I'd come over and dump my verbal baggage onto you."

"Anytime punchy." Brooke laughed at her friend.

"I did not punch anyone!" Haley exclaimed.

"Not yet." Brooke smirked.

"Anyway," Haley said driving the conversation away from her aggravation. "Nathan is running a late night practice, want to meet up for dinner later?"

"Sorry tutor girl, me and Broody have plans."

"Bow chicka wow wow." Haley smiled with a kinked brow.

"Not those kinds you perv." Brooke laughed. "We haven't seen each other in a while so we're going to have dinner and spend some time together."

"And then bow chicka wow wow."

Brooke laughed at her friend. "Get out of here!"

"See you later Brookie."

* * *

Haley pulled up to the doctor's office and got out of her car making her way towards the front door. Truth was, she was actually more nervous about this visit than she let on. If she was pregnant then she was going to be a mom. She and Nathan were going to be responsible for the well-being of another human being – and while it excited her to no extent it also kind of freaked her out.

"Haley James." She stated when she got up to the front desk.

"Come around." The nurse responded. "The doctor will see you in room five."

Haley nodded politely and made her way to the room that the nurse had just pointed to. She took a seat on the sheeted table and waited anxiously. This was huge. And no matter how hard she tried to down play it if she was pregnant a baby would change her and Nathan's life forever. And she could not be more excited for that.

"Miss James." Dr. Fields walked into the room swiftly and greeted her. "How are we doing today."

"Good." Haley smiled.

"You're here for a blood sample to find out if you're pregnant?"

"Uh-huh." Haley nodded.

"Okay, how late is your period?" Dr. Fields asked.

"Um, about two weeks." Haley responded.

"Okay then, I'll take your blood and send it to the lab downstairs. We'll test it and we should find out the results in a little bit."

"You doing okay?" Dr. Fields smiled at his patient when he saw her pale a few shades.

"I'm terrified." Haley laughed.

"It's normal, you'll be okay Haley." The doctor responded with a soft smile.

* * *

"Yo Luke, Haley's phone's off because she's at the doctors but remind her to call me after your meeting with the social worker, I want to know how it goes." Nathan talked into his cell phone. He felt bad that he had to miss the doctor's appointment with Haley but she had insisted that he run the basketball practice. The truth was, the thought of having a baby with Haley put the biggest, cheesiest smile on his face.

"Nate." Nathan looked up from his place at his desk to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Jack, you're early…practice isn't until one."

"Trust me I know, been counting down the minutes until I die but I wanted to come early and talk to you."

Nathan laughed. "What's up bud?"

"Did Haley tell you about yesterday?"

"Uh, yeah." Nathan said with his eyebrows raised. "In case you haven't noticed, my girl is not one to keep her mouth shut when something is bothering her."

"Yeah." Jack laughed. "I will say though, it was pretty satisfying seeing someone rip Damian and Rachel a new one."

"Can't argue with you on that one." Nathan looked over at Jack and saw him staring at the picture Jamie had drawn for Nathan that was now hung up on the wall of his office.

"You nervous about today?"

"To be honest…yeah." Jack nodded still staring at the picture. "You know before I met Jamie my only focus was graduating high school with an athletic scholarship so I could play ball in college." Jack made his way over to a desk in Nathan's office that had a picture of Nathan and Haley from when they were teenagers.

"I've never known who my real parents were, I've never really cared enough to make an effort to know them." Jack shrugged. He picked up the picture of Nathan and Haley while a sad smile adorned his face.

"I've never had that many friends, I've never made an effort to get to know people in my life. I've never had a real girlfriend…I mean what girl would want to deal with the baggage that I have."

"Jack-"

"My whole life," Jack continued not letting Nathan finish. He put the picture of Nathan and Haley back on the desk and he now faced Nathan. "I have only looked out for me. I mean it was easier that way…there's less chance of getting hurt if don't let anyone else in. I was fine with that. But then I met Jamie."

Jack took a seat at the chair that was placed across from Nathan's desk. "And I found the little brother that I never had."

Nathan nodded not really sure of what Jack needed to hear at the moment.

"I trust you guys to find a safe home for him." Jack said. "And I know that's what's best, I mean I can't adopt him….I'm fucking 18 year old."

Nathan made no effort to reprimand Jack for his language.

"I'm just going to miss him, that's all."

"Jack." Nathan said walking over to where his player was seated leaning on the desk across from him.

"Whatever happens with Jamie, he will never forget you." When Nathan saw that Jack was still looking at the floor he put his hand on his shoulder. "Look at me Jack."

Jack looked up at Nathan and for the first time Nathan saw a boy who was dealing with the pressures unfairly thrust upon him.

"Haley and Lucas and I are going to do everything we can to make sure Jamie stays in Tree Hill. We'll find him a good family and we'll keep in touch with him and every time you're off of school on break you're welcome to stay at mine and Haley's house for as long as you want so you can see Jamie too."

"I know what it's like to have a big brother." Nathan smiled. "It's one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I would never want to deprive Jamie of that."

Jack chuckled. "If you would've told me three years ago that I'd be pouring my heart out to basketball star Nathan Scott I would've told you to piss off."

Nathan laughed. Jack reminded him of himself in a lot of ways. "Well I'm not going anywhere, so why don't you piss off and get ready for practice." Nathan teased.

Jack laughed and nodded getting up from his seat and walking towards the door. "Nathan," He called out before he left the room. "Thank you."

Nathan smiled. "You're a good man Jack, you should try letting people in every once in a while so they can see that goodness too."

* * *

Nathan walked into the dark house he shared with Haley and flicked on the lights to the living room. He had been trying to reach her cell all day to see how the doctor's appointment and the meeting with Jamie's social worker had gone. He scheduled a late night practice for the team tonight but when Lucas called him saying that Haley never showed up for the meeting with the social worker he got worried. He cancelled the practice and make his way straight home. He was relieved when he pulled into the driveway and found Haley's car in the garage.

"Hales!" He called out walking into the kitchen but he got no response.

"Haley?" He walked up to their bedroom but once again was met with silence. Nathan started to worry. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number for what seemed like the hundredth time when it was sent straight to voicemail he made his way downstairs again to check the backyard. He let out a sigh of relief when he looked out of the window and saw Haley sitting at the clearing in their backyard that overlooked the same river that ran through their childhood basketball court. He opened the door to their backyard and stared at her. He knew that something was wrong. Her knees were pulled up to her chin and she did not look like she had moved a single muscle since Nathan had first spotted her.

He made his way over to her taking off his zip up hoodie. Once he reached her he placed the article of clothing across her shoulders and took a seat next to her on the ground. She didn't even acknowledge his presence and her facial expression was empty. It scared Nathan, he was used to being able to know what Haley was feeling by looking at her but in this moment she was emotionless. Vacant.

"Haley what's wrong? You had me worried sick, you weren't answering your cell and Lucas said you bailed on the social worker?" He reached for her hand and flinched when she slowly moved it away.

"Angel, are you okay?"

"I'm not so good." Haley spoke for the first time; her eyes still trained on the river her voice soft.

"Yeah, I know everything's been really hard on you lately but it'll be okay Hales." Haley closed her eyes and for the first time Nathan noticed she was crying.

"Hey, hey, hey baby it's okay." Nathan said reaching for her hand once again grateful that this time she didn't pull it away. "I know you've had a lot of stress put on you lately but I'll help you, whatever you need. You just focus on the baby, when that little munchkin comes into our lives it'll be a great day." Nathan smiled trying to ease Haley's mind of whatever she was going through.

Haley shook her said tears silently falling down her cheeks. Instinctively Nathan wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Hales."

"We're not going to have that day Nathan." She whispered thankful for the darkness of the night that surrounded her and the man that she loved. She felt more secure in the dark.

"Baby we will." Nathan said stroking the side of her neck. "Did the doctor say you weren't pregnant?" He assumed that was the reason for Haley's tears.

"It's okay Hales we can try again."

Haley shook her head this time her tears were accompanied by a soft sob. "No, we can't."

"Haley…"

"They didn't just tell me that I wasn't pregnant." She said looking up at Nathan. And in that moment his heart broke because he had never seen her so broken before. "…They said that I'm never gonna be." She looked away wiping away a few tears but it was useless. "I can't." She choked out.

"You can't have kids? They told you that?" Nathan asked softly making sure he understood what he was hearing.

Haley nodded her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered while standing from the ground and walking a little farther down the clearing.

"Hales." Nathan called out immediately following after her. When he reached her, her sobs were now racking her body and she was faced away from him. He reached out to grab her and was thankful that she let him. He pulled her close and he could feel her tears on his neck. "Shhh, baby." He said while caressing her hair. "It's okay."

"No, it isn't." She cried pulled away from his slightly.

"Yes, it is." Nathan insisted not letting go of her frame. He guided her face to his placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you so much."

Haley shook her head at the admission. "But I want to have babies with you, I want to have a family."

"Then we'll get a second opinion. We'll find the best doctor out there." Nathan said tears now forming in his eyes. He hated seeing Haley like this.

"But what if…"

"Shh." He said shaking his head. "I love you." He whispered. "That's all that matters, and this doesn't change anything about how I feel about you."

"But you deserve to have a family." Haley sobbed.

"I already have one." Nathan said shaking his head. "And I'm not letting go of her. Ever." Nathan pulled Haley closed rubbing her back until her tears subsided. "I love you."

"I love you too." Haley's voice cracked at the end and her words were muffled since her face was buried in Nathan's chest but he still heard her loud and clear.

"We'll get through this together." He said pressing his cheek on the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere."


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys! So OTH is finally over. It just seems so surreal. I started watching this show when I was in middle school and now I'm nearing the end of college. This show has gotten me through a lot. There was something Mark said in the finale special that really struck a cord with me. He talked about how this show had been a guilty pleasure for a lot of people because of the psychos and car crashes and scandals but he'd like to believe that for a lot of people it was about having a show that was heartfelt and real and about having characters to relate to and relationships where the small moments were the big moments. And this just epitomizes everything One Tree Hill was for me. It was about being emerged in a fictional life that was so _real_. Being introduced to characters who were going through things that I was going through. For me, OTH was about hope and believing that it gets better. Life is real and hard but you can persevere. Ugh, anyway, this is starting to become an emotional rant.

Here is the next chapter of tonight for you guys. I don't really know who many chapter left I have of this but I don't want to end it too soon. I know what I want the end product to be and I'll take my time getting there because I wouldn't want to rush it. Last chapter I only got 2 reviews but a ton of story alerts! :( Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you guys are reading this fic but if you could take some time to review it really means a lot to me. Anyway, without further ramblings from me, I give you the next chapter of Tonight.

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Do you ever _wonder_ if we** make** the moments in our lives, **or** if _the moments_ in our lives make us?

Lucas walked into his mom's café smiling at the waitresses behind the counter. His mom and dad were off traveling the world so he and Brooke had taken on the responsibility of looking after the café for them. Once he got to the counter he asked one of the girls that worked there if she knew were Brooke was.

"In the back." The girl smiled.

"Thanks Lily." Lucas sent her an appreciative smile and walked into the back kitchen were he found his wife pacing.

"Hey pretty girl."

"Broody." Brooke sighed. "Thank god you're here."

"What's wrong Brooke, you send me a cryptic text telling me to come to the café as soon as possible without giving me a reason."

Brooke let out a deep breath. "Haley came in about two hours ago…she didn't say a word just went up to the roof and hasn't come down since."

"What happened?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Brooke shrugged. "I called Nathan but all he said was that Haley was going through some stuff and its probably best if I gave her some space."

"So you call me?" Lucas laughed.

"I know." Brooke rolled her eyes. "But you and Haley have been there for each other through it all. I love Hales to death and she's my best friend but if she's going through something rough and she doesn't want to talk to me about it then I think she needs you."

"Yeah, Nathan hasn't come to practice the past week. I called him at the beginning of the week but he just said he had come down with something, obviously that was a lie but I don't know Brooke." Lucas shook his head. "She's obviously up there for a reason."

"Please Lucas," Brooke pleaded. "Nathan sounded pretty down on the phone, he wouldn't tell me what was wrong but I can tell something is up and Haley skipped out on the meeting with the social worker! That girl loves Jamie, she never would've missed that if it wasn't something big."

Lucas stayed silent while looking up at the ceiling of the café.

"Luke, it's Haley."

Lucas nodded and made his way to the stairs that lead up to the roof. "I'll go talk to her."

"_Haley, will you stop pacing?" Nathan looked at his fiancé. "You're gonna burn a hole through the ground." He tried to joke. _

_He and Haley were currently in the office of the best gynecologist in North Carolina. They had been dodging calls from their friends all week. They felt this was something they needed to do alone before they got everyone else involved. It had taken a couple of favors but Nathan and Haley had driven up to Charlotte for the day to get a second opinion on the baby situation. _

"_I'm nervous Nathan." She replied. _

"_Come here." He waned her over to where he was sitting. She walked over to stand in front of him and reluctantly smiled when he pulled her down to his lap. "Whatever happens, whatever the doctor says, nothing is going to change between us." Nathan said adamantly. "I love you Haley James soon to be Scott, and nothing is going to stop me from having a family with you. If the doctor says there's a chance we can get pregnant, then great we'll try until the wee hours of the morning." He sported a sly smirk at the end of the statement and Haley blushed at his antics. _

"_But." He said his smirk fading from his face a look of seriousness now replacing it. "If she says what the last doctor says, it'll be okay Haley." Nathan brought his hand up to her chin forcing her to look at him. "I mean it, we can adopt." _

"_Nathan," _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Scott." The doctor entered the room cutting Haley off before she had a chance to say what she wanted. _

_The doctor smiled at the young couple and the position they were in. "Sorry." Haley said embarrassed not bothering to correct the doctor about their marital status. She liked the sound of it too much. Mrs. Scott. _

"_Please." The doctor waved while taking a seat behind her desk. "Nice to see love still alive and well." _

"_Do you have some news for us?" Nathan asked. _

"_Yes, I do." _

Lucas slowly made his way up the stairs and opened the door that lead to the roof of the café. Immediately he was meet with the sight of his best friend sitting down against the brick wall in the back, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"You know Hales," He spoke up causing her to snap her head up. "If you wanted to get your ass beat in a game of mini-golf you should have told me before hand." He walked over to her and let out a small smile. "I took it down after we graduated."

Haley smiled at him but Lucas noticed the hint of sadness in it.

"Is this floor taken buddy?" He asked pointed to the open space next to her. She carefully nodded her head no.

Lucas sat down next to her and didn't say anything right away not wanting to pressure her.

"Remember when we were 14 and we came up here the night before our freshman year and wrote predictions?" Haley asked with a faint smile.

"Yeah." Lucas laughed. "We put them in a box and hid them in the wall behind the loose brick. It was our little secret." He bumped his leg softly against Haley.

"Things were a lot simpler back then Luke. We believed with everything in us that the world was so full of hope and opportunity. That everything we wanted could come true."

Lucas stared at Haley but he felt like he might as well been staring at a stranger. For as long as Lucas had known Haley he had never seen her so void of hope.

"What's going on Hales? You and Nathan have been MIA for a week, and you missed the meeting with Jamie's social worker last week…talk to me bud."

Haley closed her eyes not really to voice the reality out loud. She knew she'd have to eventually but as far as she was concerned the longer she could put it off the better. "How did that meeting go?" She asked ignoring Lucas' previous question.

Lucas sighed softly. "Good, I guess."

Haley looked at him questioningly.

"His social worker found a new place for him to live."

"That's really good Luke." Haley nodded. And for the first time since God knew when a real smile graced her face happy that Jamie was finally getting out of Rachel and Damien's house.

Lucas shook his head. "But not in Tree Hill, Hales."

"What?" Haley asked.

"His social worker agreed that the living situation he was in was not a good one, and social services aren't going to be placing anymore kids in Rachel and Damien's care after Jack turns 18." Lucas explained. "His social worker left my house telling me that she would find Jamie a good loving family." He paused to look at Haley. "She called me two days ago to tell me that nice loving family lives in Washington, Hales."

"Lucas why didn't you tell me sooner!" She exclaimed.

"Haley! I have been calling both you and Nathan for a week straight! Both me and Brooke have but you guys have been ignoring us!" Lucas said defensively.

Haley closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Lucas said feeling guilty for his outburst. "Jack is pissed." He shook his head. "He hasn't shown up to practice the last two days."

"_So, it's not possible." Haley stated with a dry throat._

"_I didn't say that Haley." The doctor shook her head. "Now, I don't want to give you false hope. It's not impossible but the chances are very slim." _

_Haley looked at the ground and felt Nathan's hand take a hold of hers. "There are other options." _

"_Like?" Nathan asked. _

"_A surrogate. Adoption. IVF." Haley's head was spinning as the doctor started talking about all these possible options. _

_Nathan looked over and saw Haley spacing out. "Thank you doctor." He said standing up and pulling Haley up with him. "I think we just need some time to process everything. Thank you for your time." _

_The doctor sadly smiled at Nathan. "Haley." She called out to the young woman. "It's not impossible." _

_Haley sadly nodded her head. "Just unlikely right?" And with that she walked out of the office with concerned Nathan trailing behind her. _

"You promised!" Nathan was surprised to find Jack yelling at him when he opened the front door to his house.

"What? Jac -"

"You promised me Nathan! You promised you'd find a home for him in Tree Hill and last time I checked Washington is no where fucking close to North Carolina."

"Jack. What are you talking about?" Nathan asked dumbfounded. Since him and Haley had received the news yesterday he had been in a haze.

"Like you don't know. They're shipping Jamie off to Washington next week! You told me that I'd still have my little brother if I let you guys intervene."

"Jack…"

"Save it. He thinks I don't want to take care of him anymore. He thinks you and Haley don't care about him. I know what that feels like Nathan, what it feels like to be five and wonder why no one cares about you, I never wanted Jamie to feel that way that's why I didn't mind taking care of him these past couple of years. But it doesn't really matter anymore does it?" Jack turned away from the Scott household walking towards his car.

"Jack!" Nathan yelled out.

"Thanks for nothing." Jack said in a defeated voice before getting into his car and driving off.

Nathan rubbed his hands over his face. "Today is not getting any better." He whispered to himself before shutting the door to his house softly behind him.

_The ride back to Tree Hill had been quiet. Too quiet for Nathan. He looked over at the girl he loved who was seated next to him in the passenger seat. Haley was staring out of the window of the car and had not uttered a single word since they had left the doctor. Nathan had offered to get a hotel in Charlotte for the night but Haley had just simply shook her head and stated softly that she just wanted to go home. Nathan sighed. He could only image what Haley was going through. He knew how badly she wanted to have kids. Hell he used to tease her all the time in high school for already knowing what she wanted to name her future son or daughter. _

"_Haley." He said reached out for her hand and rubbing his thumb softly over her knuckles. "Talk to me baby." _

_When he didn't receive an answer he sighed and continued holding onto her hand until they made it back to Tree Hill. He pulled up to the house and looked over at her and noticed she was sleeping. He let go of her hand that he had been holding for about two hours. He quietly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car walking to Haley's side. He opened her door and carefully undid her seatbelt and picked her up in his arms bringing her inside the house. As soon as Nathan got in the house he didn't even bother turning on any of the lights downstairs. He went up the stairs with Haley in his arms and brought her into their bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and carefully took the shoes off her feet. He walked over to the top of the bed when her head lay and placed a soft kiss on her forehead while smoothing down some of her hair. He took of his shoes not bothering to change and got into bed next to her. Nathan was surprised when Haley rolled over and clung onto his torso. He immediately wrapped his arms around her small frame. Nathan had thought that she had fallen back asleep but soon he felt his t-shirt starting to get damp. He looked down and for the first time he noticed Haley was crying. _

"_Haley." He said softly while rubbing his arm down her back. _

"_Just hold me Nathan." She whispered. _

_And that's how they stayed well into the night. Haley softly crying while Nathan rubbed a comforting hand down her back. When Nathan woke up the next morning he was surprised to find Haley gone. He looked over at her pillow and noticed a note on top of it. He opened it up and read Haley's handwriting. _

_I just needed some time to myself. I'll be okay. I love you. _

_Nathan sighed and closed his eyes. He hoped with every fiber in his being that she would be. _

"Nathan!" Haley called out walking to their house. "Nathan!"

"Hales," Nathans said coming downstairs the minute he heard Haley's voice. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"I wanna adopt Jamie."


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of you that read the last chapter! A very special thank you to **Sweetlilloz**, **luvnit**, **shelleylovesnaley**, **thekellay**, **kaya17tj**, **chase the memories**, **illicitencounters** and **twilightnaley19 **for your reviews. You guys have no idea how much your words mean to me! She here we go, the next chapter of Tonight! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters

* * *

**Chapter 37**

_Relax. _Destiny has its way of finding you.

"Nathan!" Haley called out walking to their house. "Nathan!"

"Hales," Nathans said coming downstairs the minute he heard Haley's voice. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"I wanna adopt Jamie."

Nathan stared at Haley from his place at the bottom of the stairs unsure of what to say.

"I know." Haley said shaking her head and closing her eyes. "This is sudden but Lucas told me that they're shipping him off to Washington at the beginning of next week and I just…"

"Well, I knew about the Washington thing, Jack was just over here yelling at me."

"Huh?" Haley questioned.

"Don't worry about it." Nathan waved off. "Hales, you do realize that this is a really big commitment right?" Nathan worried that Haley was only suggesting this because of the news that she had received yesterday. Nathan loved Jamie just as much as Haley but it wouldn't be fair to the little boy if they were only taking him in to ease the pain.

"Nathan, it's Jamie." Haley smiled softly. "I've felt a connection with that little boy since the first day I met him. And I know that the timing is off but…"

Nathan walked closer to his fiancé and grabbed her hands in his. "Haley I'm gonna ask you a pretty real question and I need you to answer it honestly."

Haley nodded her head. "Are you only bringing this up because we can't have kids?"

Haley really thought about what he had asked her. It was true, the news that she wouldn't be able to have kids with the love of her life was beyond devastating but the news that she wouldn't be able to see Jamie anymore was just as devastating. "Nathan, even if we were pregnant right now, I'd still want to take him in."

Nathan nodded his head. "I love him Nate."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, the kid's not so bad."

"So where do we go from here?" Haley questioned.

"Call his social worker I guess." Nathan smiled.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Nathan? I don't want to push you into anything." Haley stated nervously.

Nathan let out a small smile. "I told you I was going to have a family with you one day Haley James, and even if this is really sudden, with Jamie it just feels right." Nathan shrugged. "I don't want him in Washington with strangers, I want him here with us."

"We're really doing this." Haley smiled.

"Yeah." Nathan said softly leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "We are."

* * *

Haley woke up the next day to find Nathan had already gone to school early. She hadn't been to the preschool the past week. She told Principal Turner that she was having a family emergency and he had said he understood and that she should take all the time she needed. Haley had to face the reality that she would not be able to get pregnant, it still hurt but life still went on. She needed to be there for Jamie. Ever since she met him at Brooke and Lucas' wedding she has felt a connection with the little four year old. She knew what this might have looked like to some people. That she was compensating for not being able to have kids of her own, but that wasn't it. Haley loved Jamie, she loved that the little boy trusted her, she loved that he thought of her as his best friend and she wanted to be there for him because he's never had a stable life before. She wanted the best for Jamie and she wanted to be the one to give him the opportunity to be a good man, and she wanted to take on that responsibility with Nathan. She was worried that he would think that this was rushed but Nathan was spending just as much time with Jamie as she was. She saw him hang up the pictures the little boy had drawn him during practice in his office. He loved that little boy just as much as she did that that made her happier than she had been in the past week. She had scheduled an appointment for Jamie's social worker later that day and she was anxious for it. Jake had texted her last night, the producer for an artist on their label had to cancel last minute and he begged her to go to the studio and help with the tracks that the artist wanted to lay down. At first she was going to decline but she figured this would keep her preoccupied until the meeting later. She had gotten up to get her day started when her cell phone started ringing from besides her.

She looked at the caller ID and sighed knowing that she wouldn't be able to avoid her friends forever.

"Hello?" She held the phone up to her ear.

"Haley." Brooke answered back. "I need you to talk to me, you come into the café yesterday without saying a word to me go up to the roof for two hours and then as soon as I send Luke up there you bolt off without telling him why."

Haley closed her eyes. She felt bad keeping things from her friend but she didn't want to say anything about the pregnancy issue or Jamie until everything was sorted out with the social worker.

"I know. And I'm sorry Brooke. I don't like keeping things from you guys but there's just some things Nathan and I are going through, but were gonna be okay. We just need some time until we can let you in on what's happening."

Haley heard Brooke sigh on the other side of the line. "I know Brooke, but trust me. I love you for caring but I'm okay."

"Alright Hales, but I'm here if you need me."

Haley smiled. "I know, I love you Brookie."

* * *

"Jack Daniels." Jack looked up from the pop quiz he was in the middle of to see his teacher waving a note in the air.

"You're wanted in Coach Scott's office."

"Which one?"

"Do I look like your personal assistant?" His teacher quipped slightly annoyed at the distraction. She looked back down at the slip and then back up at Jack. "Nathan Scott."

"No thanks." Jack muttered and immediately looked back down at the quiz on his desk.

His teacher made a disapproving sound. "Jack. Come on, I'm serious, you can come in after school and finish the quiz."

Once Jack saw that his classmates were now staring at him he reluctantly got up and gave his teacher his pop quiz in exchange for the note that she was holding up earlier. Making his way out of the classroom he sighed as he made the walk down to the gym. He had been skipping practice the past couple of days and every time Lucas saw him in the hallways Jack did the best he could to dodge him. He figured it was only a matter of time before either Lucas or Nathan would corner him. Especially after he had yelled at Nathan the other day. He felt bad afterwards but he was just so pissed. He was going to UNC on a basketball scholarship. He was getting out of Rachel and Damian's house. Everything he had worked so hard for was finally coming true. Despite all of this he felt every kind of emotion but happiness at the moment.

He was finally at the door of Nathan's office and he reluctantly pushed it open with both hands only to find Nathan sitting at the desk.

"Jack." Nathan stated looking up from his paperwork. "Sit down." He gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

"I'm good here." Jack muttered.

"Jack." He repeated sternly. Nathan didn't miss Jack's blatant eye roll as he moved further into the office and took a seat.

"What do you want Nathan?" Jack asked wanting to get to the point.

"I get that you're upset." Nathan started. "But I called you in here for a reason." Nathan looked at the defensive posture of the young man that was sitting in front of him and Nathan had never been more aware of just how much Jack reminded him of himself at the age of 17. Snarky, unafraid of voice his opinion and fiercely protective of those that he loved. He had the same ambitious at 17 that Jack had. College ball. And Nathan more than anything wanted Jack to have that because he knew better than anyone how fast it all flies by.

"What is it?" Jack questioned letting down his guard a little bit.

"Well, Haley and I talked and we want to take in Jamie." Nathan stated quietly.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked leaning forward in his seat slightly.

"Yeah," Nathan smiled. "We hope we have your blessing, we know how much Jamie means to you."

Jack stayed silent for a while before speaking up. "Is this because I yelled at you yesterday?"

Nathan shook his head. "Me and Hales love Jamie, and the moment we found out he was getting shipped to Washington we knew what we had to do. We have a meeting set up with his social worker tonight."

"Wow." Jack muttered. "All this because you love him?"

"Yeah." Nathan smiled. "Jack, I've been where you are, but let me tell you something one day you're 17 and planning for someday and then quietly and without you ever really noticing today is someday and then someday is yesterday and this is your life. You focus on you…be a kid while you still are one, it all goes by so fast. We're gonna do everything we can to make sure Jamie is a part of our family, and you know what?"

"What?" Jack asked not really expecting all this when he first walked into his coach's office.

"We're gonna do everything we can to make sure you're a part of our family too." Nathan finished sincerely.

"Nathan."

"No, I'm serious Jack. I get why you're so attached to Jamie. He's the family you never had but you don't have to be the rock. You're 17 Jack. You have the world at your fingertips. But if it ever gets to be too much, just know that you're not alone. I'm here for you, whatever you need."

"Wow." Jack muttered.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"Nothing, it's just…" Jack trailed off for a moment. "I've never had anyone actually care about me before."

Nathan let out a small smile. "Get used to it kid. You ever need a place to stay our doors are always open. And I'm not just talking about when you're on break from UNC, if you ever get sick of Rachel and Damien's crap from now until graduation you know where to come."

Jack laughed. "They leave me alone for the most part so I'm good, but thanks Nathan I appreciate it."

"Jack," Nathan called out. "We're gonna take good care of him."

Jack smiled at the man in front of him. He was more than a coach to Jack at this point. Nathan was his friend, someone he could look up to in this world full of shitty and cruel people. "I know Nate."

"Don't be a stranger, get your ass to practice before Lucas kills you."

Jack laughed and nodded before exiting Nathan's office.

* * *

Haley was frantically running around the house getting everything cleaned up for the social worker. Work had been good; it was nice to get back in the studio even if it wasn't her recording. Haley always enjoyed the producing aspect of music. But now that she didn't have anything to distract her from the meeting with the social worker, all the possible outcomes were invading her mind.

"Haley." Nathan approached her slowing as she moved manically through the kitchen.

Haley looked up and let out a disapproving sound. "What are you wearing?"

Nathan looked down at his black sweater and jeans and then back up at his temporarily crazy fiancé seeing an expectant look on her face. "Clothes?"

Haley rolled her eyes before continuing on with her task. "Hales." Nathan called out softly. "You're spraying Windex on the fruit."

Haley let out a frustrated groan before halting her movements and taking a seat at one of the barstools near the island.

"Haley." Nathan said with a slight chuckle while moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her back. "It's gonna be okay."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Nathan stated matter-of-factly. "We're good people, we know Jamie, we love him…what else is there to figure out."

"I'm just really nervous." Haley said while looking down at her hands.

Nathan placed a soft kiss on top of her head. "I know, but there is nothing to be nervous about, it's gonna be okay." Just as Haley relaxed herself into Nathan they heard the doorbell ring.

"She's early!" Haley jumped up. "I'm not ready, I don't-"

Nathan silenced her with a kiss. "Breathe." Haley closed her eyes and let out a deep breathe. "Now, we going to answer the door together, try not to let her think you're as crazy as you are." He teased.

Haley lightly hit in the side before letting out a small laugh and following him to the front door. "Ready for this?" Nathan questioned.

Haley nodded. "It's now or never." She mumbled.

* * *

Jack carefully made his way down the hall towards Jamie's room. Damian and Rachel had left an hour ago to go to a bar. Jack was disgusted.

"_Make sure the kid stays safe." Damien spit out. _

"_He has a name." Jack angrily pointed out from his spot on the staircase._

"_Whatever." Rachel waved off. _

"_Just make sure he's breathing, I don't need child services up my ass, he's gone in three days so until then make sure he's fine. We're gonna go out with friends." _

"_Just be lucky we still get the checks for you Jack otherwise we wouldn't deal with your shit." _

"_Please, like I wanna be here." He rolled his eyes. These two idiots were delusional. _

"_Watch it." Damian scowled. "Or I'll take that precious car away from you." _

"_But then who would buy you your beer when you're too high to get off your fucking fat ass and get it yourself." _

"_I swear-"Damien stormed towards him and Jack braced himself. It's not like it'd be the first time he'd take a hit from the jackass. Just as long as he didn't touch Jamie. Jack would kill him. _

"_Damien." Rachel called out halting his movement. "Let's just go the orphan isn't worth it, Carrie and Owen are waiting for us." _

"_You're lucky." Damien warned. He opened the front door letting Rachel walk out in front of him before slamming it shut behind him. _

"_That's me." Jack rolled his eyes making his way up the stairs and to his room. "Mr. Fucking Lucky." _

"Hey squirt." Jack spoke quietly as he entered Jamie's bedroom. The four year old was on the floor at the little desk that Jack had bought him for Christmas. He had crayons sprawled out on the desk and was focused intently on his drawing. He didn't look up when Jack greeted him.

"Jamie." Jack called out a little louder this time.

Still nothing.

"James." He said more sternly. That did the trick Jamie looked up at Jack expectedly.

"I want to talk to you." Jack said walking further into the room. Jamie put his head down and looked back at the piece of paper in front of him.

Jack sighed and sat down on the floor next to Jamie. "I know you're upset with me."

"Do you not want to take care of me anymore? I'll be a good boy I promise." Jamie said quietly.

"No, Jamie. It's not you, you're a good boy but I'm going to college next year and you don't want to stay here with Rachel and Damien alone do you?"

Jamie shook his head rapidly. Jack sighed. "I love you kiddo, you'll always be my little brother and don't ever think that I don't care about you but I can't leave you here alone with them…can you understand that?"

Jamie nodded his head softly.

"James, look at me, I need to ask you a serious question."

Jamie looked up at Jack excited that he was being talked to like a grown up.

"Do you like Nathan and Haley?"

For the first time since Jamie had found out that he had to move to Washington a smile formed on his face and he nodded his head ecstatically. "Haley's my best friend and Nathan is really good at basketball he's like a superhero!"

Jack laughed at the little boy in front of him. "Good."

"Am I not going to get to see them like I won't get to see you when I move to Washington?"

Jack looked down not wanting to lie but knowing that this wasn't his news to tell. "We'll see buddy." Jack got up from his spot on the floor making his way towards the door. "You've got five minutes then I want your teeth brushed and you in your pj's…I'll be back to tuck you in."

"Jack!" Jamie called out before the older boy left the room. Jamie got up from the flooring taking the piece of paper that was in front of him over to Jack. "This is for you." He held out the picture to Jack and he took a hold of it.

Instantly a smile formed on Jack's face. It was of what he assumed to be him and Jamie playing basketball. "Promise you'll still visit me in my new home?"

Jack looked down at the little boy. He nodded slowly with a smile. "So can I stay up with you and watch Gossip Girl? It's so bad for me, I love it."

Jack laughed loudly. "Who are you? Five minutes. Go."

"Sheesh what's a kid got to do around here to stay up past bed time."

Jack smiled. "Go on squirt, pick out a book you want me to read you…I'll be back in a little."

* * *

"So Nathan, are you still signed with the Knicks?" So far the interview with the social worker had gone smoothly, she was still getting to know Nathan and Haley but so far everything had gone well.

Nathan nodded. "Currently yes, there is some trade negotiations, Haley and I want to lay some roots down in Tree Hill so I'm trying to get traded to the Bobcats, but if that doesn't work then I'm looking into retirement."

"Really?" The social worker stated surprised.

"Well, retirement from the NBA. Right now I'm co-coaching Ravens basketball with my brother Lucas so there's always that."

"So you know Jack?" She questioned.

Nathan nodded again. "He's actually the reason we know Jamie."

"And Haley, you're his music teacher at Tree Hill Pre-School?"

"Yes." Haley nodded. "Jamie's a great student."

"You don't think that this would become a conflict of interest?"

"To be honest, I've been thinking of leaving the pre-school, my friends Peyton and Jake have been begging me to come work for them at their record label here in Tree Hill as a producer so…" Nathan looked at Haley surprised but she just shrugged.

"Well, as you know I have found a home for Jamie in Washington." The social worker started out. "They are a great family, they've taken in children before but they're not looking for an adoption…as of right now they're just foster parents. You guys want to adopt Jamie and that's great, whenever we can place a child in a nice loving environment permanently it's always a good thing."

"But." Haley said when she realized the social worker had hesitated.

"But, from what you guys have told me you aren't exactly stable yet, Nathan you don't know what your future holds with this contract and the NBA and Haley you may be going in between jobs."

"We're good people." Nathan stated adamantly. "We'd never do anything to hurt Jamie, we love him."

"I know." The social worker smiled. "Which is why I'm going to set up a trial period. On Monday instead of Jamie going to Washington he's going to come here and stay with you guys for a week, it'll give you guys a chance to see what it's like with Jamie, I'll come by at the end of the week and check in, we'll talk with Jamie…see how he's feeling and take it from there."

Haley smiled at Nathan and nodded at the social worker. "I'm glad you guys contacted me, I've known Jack since he was five and I know him and Jamie have a special bond so if this all works out and we're able to keep Jamie in Tree Hill I know Jack will be thrilled."

"Jack's a good kid." Nathan commented.

"He is." The social worker nodded. She stood to get up from her seat at the dining room table but Haley stopped her.

"Actually, I have a question." She called out nervously.

"Yes, of course." The social worker sat back down. "What it is?"

"Jamie's biological parents." Haley started out hesitantly. "Will they be a factor?"

The social worker nodded in understanding. "Jamie's parents were killed in a car accident when he was just a year old, he's been in the system ever since then…we couldn't find family to take him so no that won't be a factor."

Haley's heart broke for the little boy that would never know his biological parents. "Thank you for meeting with us." Nathan spoke up.

"Of course, I'll be by on Monday to drop Jamie off."

"That went well." Nathan said as soon as he came back into the living room from letting out the social worker. "You okay Hales?"

"Yeah," Haley nodded softly. "I just really don't want to screw this up. Jamie's never been in a loving home."

"Then we'll give him one." Nathan stated adamantly. "So what's this about you going back to Jeyton?"

Haley shrugged. "I was there today helping produce this artists album and it just felt fulfilling. I love my job at the pre- school but if we take in Jamie it's just gonna be weird at school, I want him to have a place to himself…I don't want to overwhelm him, besides I really do like producing."

"Whatever makes you happy baby." Nathan shrugged. "You doing okay? That sadness still there?" He reached out to her wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

"Yeah," She stated honestly. "But the weight in my heart felt lighter today, I feel like yours, I feel like a family. It feels good." Haley leaned up to place a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you Nathan Scott."


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! As always thanks for the reviews last chapter. Sorry this chapter is short but its all I had time to write this weekend and I figured something was better than nothing! I love to hear what you guys think so reviews are gold to me haha! Thanks for continuing to read this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

_Never_ letme **go**

"Hales!" Nathan looked at his watch as he paced the floor at the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, they're gonna be here soon."

A couple minutes later Haley came barreling down the stairs. "I'm nervous, why am I nervous."

"I don't know but you're not the only one, I wanna throw up."

"Okay, stop." Haley said placing her hands on Nathan's chest. "We wanted this, we love Jamie so we need to stop freaking ourselves out."

"Deep breaths." Nathan joked while smiling at the girl on front of him.

The sound of the doorbell brought them out of their fleeting state of calmness. "Can I start freaking out again?" Nathan asked.

"Shut up." Haley laughed. "It's gonna be fine." Haley grabbed Nathan's hand softly and led him towards their front door. She smiled as she opened the door and it only widened when she felt a small squeeze around her waist.

"Haley!" Jamie smiled while hugging her. With the hand that wasn't clinging onto Nathan she affectionately rubbed Jamie's head of soft blond hair. "Hey buddy."

"I missed you! You haven't been at school all week!" He exclaimed exasperated.

Haley looked up at the sound of laughter coming from the door; she smiled at Jamie's social worker who was looking on approvingly as Jamie moved to Nathan asking to be picked up so he could feel tall.

"Nathan! Can we play basketball? I begged Jack to take me to practice last week but he said practice was canceled which doesn't make any sense because he always tells me that practice makes perfect and I want to be as good as you and Jack someday and…" Nathan chuckled as the little boy rambled on carrying him into the living room giving Haley alone time with the social worker.

"That's about the happiest I've ever seen that little boy." She commented with a smile.

Haley smiled sheepishly not really sure of what to say. "Well, here's his bag." The social worker handed off a small duffle bag to Haley. "He has a few other things but Jack said he's bring them by sometime tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Haley nodded enthusiastically still a bit nervous. She figured the social worker could sense her unease because she decided to comment on it.

"Haley, you'll be fine." She smiled comfortingly. "I'll be by later in the week to see how things are going and then we can move forward from there."

"Okay." Haley nodded. "Thanks for everything."

The social worker smiled yet again as she could hear Jamie's excited laughter from inside the house.

"No, I'm not doing anything special…but you are."

* * *

"Madison keeps trying to hold my hand at recess but it's so gross Nathan." Jamie wrinkled his forehead in frustration as he sat at the island in the kitchen, a bowl of ice cream in front of him.

"I have a feeling you won't be saying that in 5 or 6 years buddy." Nathan laughed.

"Ew, no girls have cooties. Blech." Haley looked on and stifled her laugh as he made the cutest face while sticking out his tongue.

"Oh, so we have cooties huh?" She questioned teasingly.

"Not you Haley!" Jamie exclaimed. "You're cool."

"She's alright." Nathan shrugged and laughed as Haley sent him her best mocking glare.

"Alright, it's getting late Jamie." She smiled over at the little boy who was putting on his best puppy dog eyes. "Not gonna work kiddo." She laughed. "Why don't you head upstairs to your room and I'll be up in a bit to help you out."

Jamie nodded and hopped off his barstool hugging Nathan right after. "Goodnight Nathan."

Nathan smiled down at him. "Night Jamie." Jamie then took off for the stairs as quickly as his little feet could take him.

Haley looked at Nathan once Jamie was upstairs, slowly making her way towards him. "How do you feel?" Nathan asked taking a hold of her waist.

"Perfect." Haley smiled placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah, me too." He smiled rubbing circles on the exposed skin between her jeans and shirt. "Why don't you go upstairs and help him, I'll clean up down here."

"Okay." Haley nodded. "I'll be down soon, crack open a bottle of wine."

"What are we celebrating?"

"Our family." Haley shrugged while placing her hand on his cheek caressing it softly.

* * *

"How'd the boy go down?" Nathan looked over at Haley as she came down the stairs and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Good." Haley laughed. "He started talking about how he's always wanted a pet bunny named Chester."

"Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Chester…quite the eclectic bunch don't you think?"

"Yeah," Haley chuckled sipping on the wine that Nathan had poured out for her. "But it works."

"So I've been thinking." Nathan started.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna retire from the NBA, Hales."

"Nathan…"

"No, this is what I want…I promise." Nathan looked at her assumingly. "I love basketball, and it will always be a huge part of my life but I think that my days as a pro ball player are nearing its end. I've lived out that dream, now it's time for me to move onto my next one."

"And what dream is that?" She inquired.

"Being a good husband to you and a father figure to Jamie."

"You are so sexy when you talk like that." She mumbled leaning up to slowly glide her lips over his.

"And you Haley James are just sexy period." He adorned that smirk that she had grown to love over the years.

"Are you trying to get lucky?" She questioned squinty eyed.

"Is it working?" He asked one of his eyebrows crooked.

The past two weeks had been a whirlwind to say the least and ever since Jamie came over it was the first time she was beginning to feel like herself again. Haley smiled and moved into kiss Nathan when a rapping at the door halted her movements. She groaned that her moment with Nathan had gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

"I'll get it." Nathan sighed placing a soft kiss on Haley's nose before moving from his spot on the couch and towards the front door.

"Jack." Nathan stated surprised when he opening the front door to his house to see the 17 year old standing there.

"Hey Nathan, hope I'm not interrupting." He stood there awkwardly rubbing a hand against the back of his neck.

"No, no." Nathan assured, ushering him into the house. "What's going on?"

"I just came by to drop off the rest of Jamie's stuff." Nathan then noticed a coloring table and a few toys Jack had brought along with him.

"Hey Jack." Haley said entering the foyer where the two guys stood. "The social worker said you were coming by tomorrow."

"Yeah, I was, but I got an opportunity to go to UNC tomorrow and meet with some coaches so figured I better come drop the stuff off tonight, besides Rachel and Damien are God knows where and my friends are all offspring of responsible parents who don't let them out late on a school night and I was bored and yeah…" He mumbled off quietly.

"Jack you don't need an excuse to come over." Haley laughed taking the things from him. "You're welcome anytime."

"Thanks." Jack shrugged meekly.

"Did you eat anything yet?" She questioned.

"Oh no I can't-"

"Nonsense, I have leftovers from dinner." Haley insisted.

"Really it's okay." Jack shook his head.

"Hey man," Nathan started placing a hand on Jack's shoulders. "I wouldn't turn down Hales' mac and cheese if I were you, it's pretty bomb."

"Bomb?" Jack laughed feeling more comfortable following Nathan and Haley into the kitchen. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to beat your ass in a game of one on one." Nathan retorted.

"Whatever you say old man." Jack teased while sending a grateful smile towards Haley as she set down a bowl of mac and cheese and a glass of coke in front of him.

"Eat your dinner Daniels." Nathan smiled while rolling his eyes for good effect.

"Did you see that Giants Pats game last night?" Jack questioned digging into his food. "Haley this is really good." He complemented as she moved about the kitchen cleaning up a bit.

"Told you it was bomb." Nathan laughed. "I can't believe that game though, I mean the Pats lost…bad."

"What have I been telling you Nate…don't underestimate Eli."

"Ugh, whatever, its all luck."

"Luck! You have got to be kidding me!"

Haley shook her head and the two boys argued over the football game leaving the kitchen and making her way back into the living room. If this was how the rest of her days were gonna go she'd be one happy woman.

* * *

Haley's eyes fluttered open when she felt a pair of lips make contact with her skin. She smiled sleepily when she saw Nathan take a seat next to her on the couch pulling her into his lap in the process.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Where's Jack?" She questioned looking around.

"He just left, he has a long drive up to UNC tomorrow."

Haley nodded her head softly. "What time is it?"

"Midnight." He responded in a hushed tone. "Ready to go up to bed."

Haley groaned while burring her head deeper into Nathan's chest. "Let's just stay here for a minute."

"Okay." Nathan nodded tightening his grip around her waist. "I love you, you know that?"

"I would hope so." Haley joked. She leaned up slightly while kissing his jaw softly in the process. "I love you too."

Nathan smiled but then turned his head when he heard the sound of creaking wood. "You hear that?" He questioned.

Haley shook her head confused. "Hear what?"

Nathan smiled as he looked behind the couch to see Jamie clinging onto a blanket trying to hide in the staircase.

"Jamie, you can come down here bud." He called out.

Haley turned her head concerned when she realized that Jamie was in the room. "Are you okay Jamie?" She asked concerned beckoning him over to the couch.

When he got close enough Nathan picked him up placing him in-between himself and Haley.

"I got scared." He said in a quiet voice.

"What were you scared of?" Nathan questioned.

"I had a bad dream that Rachel and Damien came and took me back home."

"Oh sweetie," Haley smiled running a loving hand down his back, trying to comfort him. "That's not gonna happen…this is your home now."

"That is only if you want it to be." Nathan added.

"Really?" Jamie questioned.

"Yeah Jamie." Haley nodded.

"I want that." Jamie responded settling into Nathan's embrace.

"Go to sleep buddy, we'll protect you from the bad dreams." Nathan said making himself more comfortable pulling both Haley and Jamie tighter to his chest.

Nathan looked over at Haley when he felt Jamie's breathing even out signaling that he had fallen asleep. He was surprised when he looked over and saw tears in her eyes.

"Baby." He whispered.

She shook her head slowly. "They're happy tears."

Nathan laughed softly. "How about from now on we do smiles for happy. You okay?"

Haley nodded bringing a hand up to rest on Nathan's chest. "I'm more than okay."


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey Guys! So this story is nearing its end…can't really say exactly how many chapters but it will be coming soon. So again, I just want to thank everyone who has favored, reviewed and read this story it's really meant a lot to me. Here is the next chapter please take some time to shoot me a review and let me know what you thought of it! **

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 39**

I said I'd **never** let you go, and I _never_ did

I said I'd never let you fall and I always **meant** it

If you didn't have this _chance_ then I never did

You'll **always find me** right there, again

Nathan woke up startled when he felt a jolt on the bed. Sleepily he opened his eyes to find Jamie sitting on top of him examining his face.

"Morning Nathan."

"Morning." Nathan laughed wiping the sleep away from his eyes.

"Haley just left to help out someone named Peyton." Jamie shrugged. "She said I could wake you up."

"Sounds like Haley." Nathan teased.

"Since it's Saturday can we go pick up Jack and go to the river court?" The little boy asked hopefully.

"Sure." Nathan nodded with a smile.

"When?" Jamie asked his impatient side getting the better of him.

"When you get off me ya dork." Nathan laughed and gently placed the four year old next to him on the bed.

"Nathan?" Jamie called out from his spot on the bed.

"Yeah bud?" Nathan distractedly looked threw his dresser to find a shirt to wear.

"I'm glad I'm living here with you and Haley…Rachel and Damien never took care of me like you and Haley do."

Nathan halted his actions and looked over to where Jamie was seated on the bed. "I'm glad Jamie because me and Haley love having you here." He grabbed the first workout shirt he saw and brought it over his head and then walked over to the bed to sit down next to Jamie.

"Can I ask you a question?" Nathan stated cautiously. Jamie had been with them for nearly a week now and neither he nor Haley had really talked about anything long term with him, just wanting him to ease into the household. But his social worker was coming over tomorrow to talk with them about adopting and while he and Haley were chomping at the bit to sign those papers it mattered a lot to them whether Jamie even wanted them to adopt him.

"Like a grown up?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded with a soft smile. "Like a grown up." Because as much as it pained Nathan, Jamie had more grown up issues to deal with than any other four year old should have. Like having a stable home and parents.

"Okay." Jamie nodded.

"How would you like me and Haley to take care of you from now on?"

"Like forever?" Jamie asked wide-eyed.

Nathan couldn't stop the laughter that escaped his mouth. "Yeah, like forever."

Before Nathan could comprehend what was happening Jamie had launched himself onto Nathan's chest giving him a tight hug. "I love you and Haley."

"We love you too buddy." Nathan patted his back softly.

Jamie detangled himself from Nathan and started to speak but then closed his mouth quickly.

"What is it Jamie?"

"It's nothing." The little boy shrugged moving to jump off the bed.

"Hey." Nathan said stopping him. "You can ask me anything."

Jamie hesitated for a minute before speaking. "That lady that brought me here made me go to this doctor when I was really little and the doctor told me that my mommy and daddy are in heaven, and I know that means that they aren't coming back anymore but I don't know…are you and Haley my real mommy and daddy?"

Nathan looked at Jamie and his heart broke. He knew the doctor that he was talking about was Jamie's therapist. His social worker had told him and Haley that he had to go when he couldn't stop having nightmares last year about his biological parents. He could see the hope in his eyes and Nathan hated that he'd have to be the one to take it away from him.

"No," Nathan shook his head softly. "I'm afraid not Jamie."

"Oh." Jamie replied shoulders slumped.

"But that doesn't mean that we don't want to have you in our lives or love you any less." Nathan assured. "James, we don't want to replace your real mommy and daddy because I know they loved you so much, but we can still be a family - you, me and Haley… Jack too, it doesn't make it any difference if we're your real mommy and daddy or not."

Jamie was seemingly satisfied with Nathan's answer because he nodded his head rapidly. "I've never had a real mommy or daddy but you're a really good daddy, Nathan."

Nathan felt his heart soar at the little boy's words. "I'm glad Jamie."

"I'm gonna get my basketball, then can we get Jack?" Jamie bounced up and down.

"I have a feeling your brother is already at the court, but I'll give him a call anyway." Nathan nodded.

"Sweet!" Jamie ran out of the room and Nathan smiled widely.

* * *

"Well, well." Haley walked into Jeyton records to find Peyton's office half scattered with paperwork and baby books.

"Thank God, you're here!" Peyton exclaimed from her spot at her desk.

"Where's Jake?" Haley asked putting her bag down.

"I had a craving." Peyton replied sheepishly.

"Speaking of," Haley smiled. "When's my little niece popping out? I feel like you've been preggers forever!"

"You and me both." Peyton laughed. "Should be any day now." Peyton rubbed her belly affectionately.

"Which is exactly why you should be home right now." Jake reprimanded walking into the office. He gave Haley a tight hug and then made his way to Peyton placing the ice cream he bought in front of her and giving her a soft kiss.

"Well, if I go home who's gonna get all this work done?" Peyton responded cheekily opening the tub of ice cream her husband had placed in front of her.

"Me." Haley answered simply. "You and Jake take the day off, I'll hold down the fort."

"Haley-" Peyton started.

"Nope." Haley shook her head defiantly. "I will not be taking no for answer."

Jake laughed. "Thanks Hales. We'll owe you one when it's you and Nathan's turn."

"Oh, God." Peyton laughed. "Can you imagine a little Nathan Scott? No offence Hales but we're keeping our daughter away from your son."

Haley felt a slight pang in her heart at Jake and Peyton's words but it subsided quickly when the word 'son' brought thoughts of Jamie.

"About that." Haley started knowing she'd have to have this conversation with her two friends at some point. She had already told Brooke and Lucas about her and Nathan wanting to adopt Jamie. She didn't really want to let them in on the baby issue – not because she didn't trust them but because with Jamie around it wasn't an issue anymore. But Jake and Peyton were her family. They had been there with her through _everything_. Haley honestly didn't know if she would've made it through the years after high school without the two of them. They had brought up the baby thing to begin with and Haley just didn't feel like hiding it from them. "There won't be little Nathan Scotts running around so your daughter is welcome anytime but he and Jamie are getting pretty close so I don't know." Haley rambled on rapidly.

"Wait, what?" Jake asked confused. "Who's Jamie?"

"And what's this about no little Nathan Scotts?"

Haley sighed heavily. "A lot of things have been going on with me and Nathan lately, hence why I've been MIA, but I can't have kids."

"What." Peyton spoke lowly. "What do you mean? Have you seen a specialist?"

"Yeah," Haley nodded softly. "Me and Nathan thought we were pregnant but we were wrong."

"Hales." Jake stated painfully.

"It's okay." Haley smiled genuinely. "It was hard to deal with at first but I've come to terms with it and Jamie is Jack's little foster brother. Jack plays on the Ravens and we've gotten to know him and Jamie…long story short his foster parents were vile – actually you know the two idiots, Rachel and Damien."

"Wait-" Peyton interrupted her confused.

"Yup." Haley nodded. "That Rachel and Damien."

"So anyway, we're taking him in…actually if everything goes well we want to adopt him."

"Wow." Jake breathed out. "Talk about not being in the loop."

"No one was in the loop Jagielski." Haley retorted. "Nathan and I wanted to keep this to ourselves, Lucas and Brooke knew because Jack is on the team but they don't know about the baby thing, and they don't need to."

"Haley, I am so sorry." Peyton spoke softly.

"Don't be." Haley shrugged. "I'm not." She answered honestly. "With Jamie it just feels right and if all this means that me and Nathan get to have Jamie then I'm more than okay with that."

"How can you be so strong?" Peyton questioned placing a hand over her baby bump.

"I'm not strong," Haley smiled. "Now, Jamie…that little boy will give me a run for my money if you think _I'm _strong. Get out of here and let me help you out, both of you." She shot a look to her two best friends.

"We'd love to meet the little guy sometime soon Hales." Jake offered.

"Yeah," Haley nodded with a wide smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

"Woah!" Haley exclaimed as she walked into her living room to find Nathan tickling a hysterically laughing Jamie on the couch.

"Haley!" Jamie jumped up and ran over giving her a tight hug. "Me and Nathan had so much fun today, we played at the river court and then got ice cream!"

"Oh you did? Where's my ice cream?" She asked leaning down to get to his level.

"Nathan said you didn't like ice cream but who doesn't like ice cream?" Jamie asked incredulously.

"Already lying to the boy?" She laughed looking over at Nathan while picking up Jamie and walking over to the couch. She took a seat next to Nathan but Jamie excitedly ran towards his room.

"I figured it was easier to tell him that you didn't like ice cream than to tell him that since they were out of mint chocolate chip you would've punched me if I brought home anything else." Nathan teased.

"Shut up." Haley laughed leaning in for a kiss.

"How was Jeyton?"

"Good!" Haley smiled. "Great, actually…I love helping out with the artists and I'm glad to give Peyton and Jake a break. I was hesitant about my decision to leave the pre-school at first but I love working at the label and Peyton and Jake are only gonna need more help once the baby comes."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Nathan complemented placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Whatever." Haley chuckled.

"Hey, you mind if I head out for a bit?" Nathan questioned.

"I just got home." Haley pouted mockingly.

"I know," Nathan nodded. "But Jamie wanted to meet up with Jack this morning to shoot around at the river court…he's usually there Saturday mornings but he wasn't there today and he wasn't picking up his phone or answering his texts either. I'm probably worrying over nothing but I just wanna check on him to be sure."

"Of course." Haley nodded. "Want me to come with you?"

"No, you stay here with Jamie. That's why I didn't go over earlier…I didn't want to bring him back to Rachel and Damien's."

"Okay." Haley nodded. Just then Jamie came running back into the room jumping onto the couch in between Nathan and Haley.

"I made this for you Haley." He said holding out a picture of what she assumed to be her, Nathan and Jamie.

Haley smiled widely. "I love it." She leaned down to place a loving kiss atop his head. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Jamie responded happily.

"Hey Jamie do you wanna help me make dinner?" Haley asked.

"Sure!" Jamie smiled happy he would get to spend time with Haley.

"What about you, Nathan?" Jamie said turning to his other side where Nathan was seated.

"I have to go do a couple of things, but you and Haley have fun and I'll be back soon." He smiled standing up from the couch. He affectionately patted Jamie's head and placed a soft kiss on Haley's lips before exiting the living room.

"Be safe! Call me!" Haley yelled out slightly worried about Nathan going to Rachel and Damien's before placing a smile on her face and turning to look at Jamie.

"Ready to help me with dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah!"

"Sweet, race ya to the kitchen!" Haley laughed as the little boy jumped off the couch and darted in front of her.

* * *

Nathan knocked heavily on the front door of Rachel and Damien's for that felt like the hundredth time. Jack's car was parked out front so he knew he was home. There was another car parked in the driveway and he assumed it to be Rachel and Damien's.

"Hello!" He called out while knocking on the door. Suddenly it swung opened and he was met with a distracted and disheveled looking Jack. The 17 year old was looking at the ground and he mumbled out what Nathan only assumed to be the words 'what do you want'.

"Jack." He called out gaining his attention. For the first time Jack looked up at Nathan and Nathan's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

"Where is he?" Nathan gritted out pushing his way into the hose.

"Nathan." Jack started.

"Don't." Nathan seethed. "You have a fucking black eye Jack and your lip is bleeding, where is the bastard."

"What, the fuck Jack! I told you to get rid-" Damien stalked towards the front door where Jack and Nathan stood.

"Well, well, Nathan Scott." Damien smirked. "I wish someone would've told me I'd be having royalty over." He bit out condescendingly.

"Cut the crap." Nathan snapped. "You do this to him?" Nathan pointed in Jack's direction while stepping closer to Damien.

"So what if I did?" Damien replied not stepping down.

"Then we have a problem." Nathan replied lowly.

"Nate-"

"Jack, go wait in my car." He demanded never once taking his eyes off Damien.

"Nathan-"

"Now, Jack." He looked over towards the boy shortly while nodding towards the door. Jack sighed and left figuring anywhere was better than where he was at the moment.

"What's up Scott?" Damien spoke up when Jack had left the house. "Your pipe dreams as an NBA player failed so you're playing house with Haley? She's looking pretty fine by the way."

Nathan lost it. He grabbed Damien by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up roughly against the wall colliding his fist with the punks face. "That was for talking about Haley the way you just did." Nathan brought his fist up again and made contact with the other side of Damien's face. "And that is for touching Jack."

Damien let out a low laugh. "What is it with you Scott? He is nothing…why do you care so much about him and the kid."

Nathan pushed him up against the wall hard causing Damien to groan. "If you ever lay a hand on Jack again I will kill you." He promised. "Stay the fuck away from my family."

"Family?" Damien called out incredulously while spitting blood out of his mouth.

"I mean it West." Nathan looked at him dangerously. "You come near Jamie, Jack or Haley and I will end you."

"Fine, keep your stupid fucking fake family!" Damien yelled out the door as Nathan made his way towards his car where Jack was waiting inside. "I don't give a shit Scott, I'm living the dream and what the fuck are you doing? The NBA is a pipe dream with your family."

Nathan scoffed before opening his car door. "Get a life, West."


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! So sorry for the delay on this chapter…I had finals and then I just spent the past week on vacation with a couple of friends unwinding so I wasn't able to write this one out until this weekend. I hope you guys enjoy this one it's a tad bit on the short side but this story is coming to a close! One more chapter after this one. I know it may seem a bit rushed but I've always envisioned what the last chapter would be like and it'll all tie in nicely together at the end, I promise! Also, I have been writing a new fic…this idea just popped into my head and I've been running with it, I'm actually really excited about it because it's not really like anything I've written before. So look out for a summary in my next chapter of Tonight. I don't know when I'll be posting it though, I have a summer internship coming up that that is going to keep me super bogged down so I want to have most of the story pre-written before I post it. Although I'm pretty deep into it so we'll see where it goes! Okay, enough of my ramblings! Enjoy and please leave me a comment letting me know your thoughts! **

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 40**

so **when** this is _over_ don't blow your **composure** baby

"Nathan, seriously it's not a big…"

"Don't even finish that sentence Jack." Nathan interrupted sternly quietly ushering the 17 year old into his house. "It is a big deal."

"Nathan, what took you so-" Haley came bounding towards the front door and then stopped short at the sight in front of her.

"Oh my god." She rushed over to Jack gently touching the bruise forming on his face. "What happened?" She looked concerned towards Nathan.

"Damien."

"What." She gritted out.

"Not you too." Jack moaned moving away from Haley. "Nathan already got the beating covered so you don't need to go there…not that you needed to go there." He said pointing to Nathan. "I'm not Jamie, I can take care of myself."

Nathan looked at him and then towards Haley. "Where is Jamie?"

"I'm bed, he said he wanted to wait for you so we could read the bedtime story together."

"Go up and take care of him he shouldn't see Jack like this."

She nodded and sent one last concerned look towards Jack before heading up the stairs and to the waiting four year old.

"I'm out of here." Jack mumbled moving towards the door once Haley was upstairs.

"Not so fast Daniels." Nathan's voice bellowed out. "You're staying here tonight."

"No thank you." Jack replied shortly.

"It wasn't an offer, it was a fact."

"You can't tell me-"

"Get in the house."

Jack looked at Nathan and knew he wasn't getting out of this one so easily. He quietly shut the door and walked past Nathan into the kitchen wordlessly taking a seat at one of the barstools placed around the island.

Nathan sighed not expecting his night to take this turn. He followed Jack into the kitchen and walked to the freezer pulling out a bag of frozen peas. He turned to face Jack and threw him the bag catching it with ease.

"What happened?" Nathan questioned arms folded across his chest.

"It was nothing." Jack shrugged bringing the bag up to his eye.

"I get it." Nathan said helplessly. "You don't like people messing in your business, you've never had someone care enough." He walked closer to Jack. "But I am messing in your business and I do care, a lot."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because you're a good kid." Nathan pointed out. "And you don't deserve this…no matter what you've told yourself."

"Rachel went out earlier in the morning." Jack sighed and shook his head. "They had a fight from what I heard, I'm assuming that's why the asshole was pissed in the first place but whatever I was getting ready to go to the river court and he seriously just lost it on me…telling me that I was walking around all snarky because I thought I was better than everyone because I was going to UNC on a basketball scholarship and then he hit me."

Nathan shook his head. "Has he ever done this before?" Before Jack could respond Nathan spoke up again. "I want the truth."

Jack looked at him. "Yeah."

"God." Nathan softly banged his fist against the counter. "Jamie-"

"No!" Jack shook his head furiously. "I would fucking kill him if he ever touched Jamie…He never touched Jamie."

Nathan nodded his head accepting Jack's answer. "I believe you but it doesn't make what he's doing to you right…why didn't you say something?"

"Because I can handle it Nathan."

"Obviously, you can't." He replied deadpanned gesturing towards Jack's eye.

"What are you gonna do? Take me in like you took in Jamie? I'm not a charity case." Jack replied indignantly.

"You're right, you're not a charity case." Nathan nodded. "I care about you Jack…I swear sometimes its like looking in the mirror when I look at you and because I care you have to know that I'm only looking out for you when I say that there is no way in hell you're going back to Rachel and Damian's." Nathan looked at Jack sternly. "So either you stay with me and Haley - two people that actually care about you - or I tell your social worker about your situation when she comes over tomorrow regardless and then who knows what'll happen."

Jack looked at Nathan perplexed. "Why do you care so much?"

"In case you've just forgotten the past hour of your life it's because I care about you."

"And you're just gonna make this decision without Haley?" Jack questioned.

"He's not doing anything I would object to Jack." Haley called out walking into the kitchen to stand by Nathan.

"Stay with us." Haley smiled timidly. "Jamie misses you."

Jack sighed. "I guess I'll go sleep on the couch."

"No need," Nathan shook his head. "Your bedroom's upstairs."

"My bedroom…"

"Yes, yours." Haley confirmed.

Jack chuckled to himself and looked up at Nathan and Haley. "Thanks." He said sincerely.

"There's nothing to thank us for…why don't you head up to your room and get some rest." Nathan suggested.

Jack nodded and wordlessly made his way up the stairs. Once he was out of sight Nathan turned to Haley.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before but-"

She silenced him with a kiss and pulled away slowly cupping his cheek in her hand. "I meant what I said Nate…you weren't doing anything I would object to." She kissed him once again before resting her forehead on his. "You're a good man Nathan Scott."

* * *

"Haley!" Jamie's little voice yelled down the stairs and she sent a smile towards Jack who was seated across from her on the island eating his pancakes.

"Jack!" He exclaimed once he made it down the stairs and saw the boy he considered to be family.

"Hey bud." Jack smiled moving to give Jamie a hug. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too! Wanna play basketball!" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Sure." Jack laughed.

"Breakfast first buddy." Haley called out with a smile. Jamie ran over to the island and jumped on one of the stools saying thank you to Haley as she passed him a plate of pancakes.

"So what're you doing here Jack?" Jamie asked mouth full of food.

"Manners." Haley reprimanded.

"Sorry." The little boy replied sheepishly.

"You're already a better mom than Rachel ever was." Jack laughed and softly muttered to himself.

He turned his attention on Jamie. "I just missed you too much bud, I begged Nathan and Haley to let me stay here so I could see you everyday."

"What happened to your eye?" Jamie asked curiously pointing to the bruise.

"I wasn't watching where I was going." Jack shrugged easily hiding the truth from Jamie.

"So you're gonna be staying here from now on?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Yes he is." Haley confirmed and Jack nodded towards her.

"Sweet!" Jamie exclaimed. "Nathan and Haley are like the best ever!"

"You hear that Hales?" Nathan questioned walking into the kitchen and stealing a piece of bacon off of Jamie's plate. "We're the best ever."

"I've been trying to tell you that since we were kids." She shrugged.

"I should listen to you more often, huh?" He played along walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Uh-huh." She smiled as he placed a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"Are they always like this?" Jack whispered over to Jamie.

"Uh-huh it's kinda gross." He nodded.

"We can hear you, you know." Nathan called out.

Both Jamie and Jack smiled sheepishly and continued eating their food and Haley smiled over at Nathan at the sight of the two of them.

"Listen up you two." Nathan spoke up while leaning against the island. "The social worker is coming over today and I whatever she asks I want you to be completely honest."

"Like if she asks if we're the best ever, you know." Haley smiled over at Jamie.

"After today is she gonna let me live with the two of you forever like Nathan said?" Jamie inquired innocently.

"If that's what you want buddy." Haley smiled.

"That's what I want." He nodded and Haley's heart warmed.

Nathan looked over at Jack who hadn't said a word in the past couple of minutes. "Hey, Jamie why don't you go upstairs and grab your basketball we have some time before she comes we can go to the river court." He offered.

"Okay!" Jamie hopped off the stool he was sitting on and was about to make his way up the stairs before he turned to Jack.

"Will you come too?"

"Sure." Jack nodded.

Jamie satisfied with the answer raced up the stairs leaving Jack with Nathan and Haley in the kitchen.

"So, nice distraction with the kid…what did you want to talk to me about?" Jack said getting to the point.

"Well, we want to know what you want to say to the social worker about your situation." Haley spoke up.

"Not the truth." Jack answered honestly. "I hate Damien and Rachel but I don't want to deal with all this legal shit that is bound to come up if I tell the social worker that the idiot hit me." He explained. "I'm almost free. The school year is almost up and then I'm off to UNC away from them forever."

"What about us?" Nathan asked.

"What about you guys?" Jack asked confused.

"We want you to live with us permanently. School breaks, family vacations…everything." Haley explained.

"Look, I appreciate everything you guys have done for me but you have Jamie, you don't need some 17 year old screwing up your perfect family because of pity or guilt."

"It's not like that." Nathan responded.

"Please." Jack replied exasperated. "It is like that, just do me a favor and leave me alone." He got up from his seat and walked towards the front door.

"Jack." Nathan called out sternly following him to the front of the house Haley hot on his heels. His efforts were pointless though and Jack had reached the front door walking out and started walking down the street away from Nathan and Haley's house.

"What are we gonna do?" Haley asked helplessly watching his retreating figure.

"Ready, Nathan?" Jamie asked bouncing into the front foyer basketball in hand.

"Hey buddy!" Nathan exclaimed a smile hiding the look of concern that adorned his face.

"Where's Jack?" Jamie asked confused.

"He forgot he had this thing to do for school." Haley covered up.

"Oh." Jamie shrugged. "Can we still go to the river court Nathan?"

"Listen bud…"

"Of course you can." Haley said interrupting Nathan.

"Hales." He stated.

"It's okay." She said reassuringly. "You and Jamie have fun, I'll take care of it." She rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Let's go!" Jamie said running out the front door and towards Nathan's car.

"You sure?" He said turning towards Haley.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'll talk to him."

"You have to find him first." He pointed out.

"I have a feeling I know where he is." She nodded.

"Call if you need anything." Nathan stated firmly.

"I will."

"I love you." He stated simply placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Haley walked slowly down the docks of Tree Hill when she saw a lone figure looking out into the river that ran through their small town. When she got closer to Jack she stood beside him not saying anything wanting him to make the first move.

"How did you find me?" He asked after a few moments of silence looking over at the blonde haired woman next to him.

"I remember Jamie telling me that you would take him to the docks whenever he got sad, he said you would show him how to skip rocks in the river." She answered. "Figured it was a good place to start."

Jack nodded. "Sorry I lost it back at the house."

Haley shrugged. "It's okay."

"I don't get it."

"Get what?" She asked.

"Jamie's a great kid." He stated looking over at her.

"He is." She agreed.

"So why would you want to screw that up with me?" He asked.

"Who said we'd be screwing anything up?" Haley asked back.

"Please Haley." Jack scoffed.

"Why are you so down on yourself huh?" She asked sympathetically. "This whole woe is me is not a good look for you Daniels."

"Haley, this whole woe is me thing is called my life." Jack answered angrily. "You don't get it. Neither of you do." He shook his head and pushing his body off the railing he was previously leaning on walking further down the docks.

"Then make me understand!" Haley called out following his retreating figure.

"You want me to make you understand?" Jack questioned emotionally. "Understand this. When I was fourteen I went looking for my real parents, turns out my mother had died from a drug overdose but I was lucky enough to find my father." He bit out sarcastically. "He was in jail, armed robbery or something but for some insane reason it didn't matter to me I was just glad that I had found my father…I had so many questions and now for the first time in my life I had someone who could give me answers so I met with him and you know what he said to me Haley? He told me that I was dirt. That I was the reason he was in jail and that I was the reason my mother had died."

Haley shook her head tears brimming in her eyes. "That's not true."

"It doesn't matter, the point is I am dirt Haley…I come from dirt so how is it possible for me to be anything else. I lay in bed at night and wonder if I'm just kidding myself with this whole UNC thing." He chuckled.

"It's great, I'll get to play college ball but then what huh?" Jack questioned. "It's not like I'll make it to the NBA, I'll just end up the way I'm supposed to."

Haley moved closer to him but Jack maintained the distance between them. "You see, it's just easier if people like you and Nathan don't get involved with someone like me." He turned to leave but Haley's tearful voice stopped him.

"You are good enough."

"What?" He questioned turning to face her.

"You're good enough to play college ball, you're good enough to make it into the pros and even if you don't you're good enough to succeed in life. You're a good person, you took care of Jamie when no one else did, you made him feel safe and loved and you're gonna end up the way you're supposed to, happy." She stated simply.

"It's not easier if people 'like me and Nathan' don't get involved with someone like you because there is no risk, you're a good boy Jack the truth is it's easier for you to not get involved with me and Nathan because for the first time in your life someone is offering you stability and not out of pity or guilt but out of love."

"Tell me that's not the truth, that you're scared to be with a family that will believe in you and support you, tell me that's the real reason for you not wanting to be a part of our family because you can't sit there and tell me that it's in mine and Nathan's best interest to stay away from you…I don't accept that."

Jack stared at her. "So what you and Nathan are gonna be my mom and dad? It's a little to late for that Haley."

"No." Haley shook her head simply. "But we can be your family. We can be your support system."

"Why?" He asked desperately. And this time Jack didn't move away when Haley stepped closer to him.

She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder willing him to look up at her. "Because you are the opposite of dirt."

"This is just so weird." Jack shook his head for once starting to believe the words that Haley had been speaking since she found him on the dock. "Where do we go from here? I live you and Nate and we're all one big giant family?"

"No," Haley shook her head honestly. "I'm not going to lie, it's gonna be hard…me and Nathan will make mistakes, with both you and Jamie but we'll always be there for each other, that's what a family is, me and Nathan will always support the two of you."

"How is it that right before I'm about to go to college I get the family that I've always dreamed of my entire life?" Jack questioned letting his guard down.

Haley moved to bring Jack into a tight embrace and she was happy when he didn't move away. "College or not me and Nathan will always be there for you."

Jack shrugged. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." Haley shook her head with a small smile. She swung her arm around his shoulder and smiled leading him towards her parked car.


	41. Chapter 41

**So this is it guys! Thank you for sticking it out with me. This story has taken me awhile to complete and I'm so grateful to those of you who have stuck it out. And a very special thank you to my reviewers. You guys are the reason this story is getting it's ending. So without further wait here is the last chapter! It's short but I think it ties in nicely. I'll be posting the summary to my next story at the end of the chapter to look out for that. Thank you and leave me a review with your thoughts!**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 41 **

I and **Love** and _You _

Haley was chopping lettuce in the kitchen when she felt a jolt against her stomach. She smiled and placed a loving hand on her protruding belly. "You hungry Lydia?"

"Mom what if it's a boy?" Jamie said walking into the kitchen and grabbing the bowl of potato salad.

"Well, Jamie you're Dad and I went to the doctor and she told us it was a girl so I don't think having a boy is in our cards." She laughed at her ten-year-old son.

"Yeah, but it's not definite and if it's a boy you really want to traumatize him by calling him Lydia?" He asked dramatically.

"Why are you so against having a baby sister?" She questioned.

"Because then I'm going to have to be the protective older brother who beats up all the guys who try to break her heart but if it's a boy I can be the cool older brother who teaches him how to pick up girls."

Haley laughed incredulously at her son. "Is that what Jack teaches you?"

Jamie shrugged innocently picking the bowl up from the island and walking out into the backyard. "Don't think you're getting away with that comment so easily Jamie Scott, I'm having a little talk with you and your brother later!" Haley called out after him.

Nathan came walking into the kitchen and smiled at the sight in front of him. He quietly made his way behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her.

She jumped slightly but then relaxed when she realized who it was. "Hey baby."

"How are my girls doing?" He asked affectionately.

"Good, Lydia's kicking like crazy though."

"She's just excited to join us…aren't you Lydia?" He asked in an excited voice.

"What do you think you're doing Mr. Scott?" Haley laughed when she felt Nathan attach his lips to her neck moments later.

"Kissing my beautiful wife." He whispered into her neck. "Have a problem with that Mrs. Scott?"

She smiled and pushed herself further into his body sighing contently. They were both interrupted however by a loud groan.

"Really?"

Nathan and Haley looked up and a wide smile spread across Haley's face. She pushed herself off Nathan and made her way towards Jack pulling him into a hug. "We've missed you!" She smiled.

Jack laughed and returned the embrace. "I've missed you too, Hales."

"Caught your game last night." Nathan smiled and walked over to Jack. "You're doing great on the Clippers."

Jack shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Okay!" Haley exclaimed. "You had like 30 points and 10 assists."

Jack smiled at Nathan and Haley's enthusiasm. "Where's Charlie?" Haley asked.

"Right here." A blonde girl walked into the kitchen carrying two pies in each hand.

"Don't even have time to help out your girlfriend?" Nathan joked.

"Actually." Jack smiled taking the pies from Charlie's hands, placing them on the kitchen counter and then wrapping an arm around her. "I didn't have time to help out my fiancé."

"What-"

"We're getting married!" Charlie said holding up her left hand and showing Haley her engagement ring.

"Oh my God!" Haley exclaimed putting the young girl in for a hug.

Nathan smiled proudly towards Jack pulling him in for a hug as well. "I'm happy for you guys." He congratulated.

"What's going on?" The foursome looked towards a confused Jamie and smiled.

"Hey bud." Jack greeted fist bumping his little brother. "Jeez you've gotten tall since the last time I saw you."

"Tallest kid in rec basketball." Jamie bragged with a proud smile.

"I was just telling Nate and Hales that me and Charlie are getting married." He explained.

Jamie looked between the two and shrugged. "She can hang I guess."

"Oh can she?" Jack smile sarcastically. "You hear that baby? You can hang." He said over to his fiancé.

"I heard." She laughed.

"Help your brother set up outside." Nathan said knowingly.

"Got it." Jack took Charlie's hand and led her outside following Jamie who was talking animatedly about a basketball game he had played in last week.

"Wow." Haley breathed out.

"Yeah." Nathan laughed. "Life's crazy huh."

Haley smiled and rubbed her belly. "Yeah." She breathed out.

Nathan looked at her knowingly. "What are you thinking about Mrs. Scott?"

"The day I told you I was pregnant." Haley said as a soft smile graced her lips.

"_I swear these boys are going to make me as grumpy as Whitey was." Nathan mumbled to himself while picking up loose basketballs strewn about the gym. Basketball practice was long over and he was about to head home after locking himself up in his office all afternoon going after plays when he saw how messy the gym was and decided to clean it up. _

_The sound of the gym doors opening made Nathan turn and a smile instantly graced his face when he saw his wife walking towards him. Wife. God he loved that word. They had been married for about five years and life was great. They had adopted Jamie five years ago and although they couldn't legally adopt Jack because technically he was a legal adult, for the past five years he had been just as much a part of their family as Jamie was. It was Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Jack. Nathan loved his family with everything in him. _

"_Hey baby." He smiled over at her basketball still in hand as she walked closer to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were working late at the studio tonight." _

"_I was." Haley smiled standing in front of him. "Something came up." She shrugged. _

"_Oh, okay." Nathan nodded. "Well, I was just about to go pick up Jamie from Peyton and Jake's…I swear if he spends anymore time with Jenny they're gonna be married by the time they're 16." _

"_Please don't joke about that." Haley laughed taking her hand in his. "Because Jamie's staying the night at Jake and Peyton's." _

"_I should probably text Jake and give him a heads up on their evil plan." He joked. _

"_You probably should." Haley nodded. _

"_So it's just us tonight?" He smiled rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. _

"_Uh huh." Haley smiled widely. _

"_So anything interesting happen at work today?" He said going back to cleaning up the misplaced basketballs. _

"_You can say that." Haley smiled at his turned back. "You see me and Peyton were busy helping his band record for their new album when Chase comes rushing into the studio. He starts babbling on and on about how he needs one of us to take a drug test for him because one of his investors for that new club he's opening up requires it but him and Taylor ate pot brownies the other night so he couldn't do it." _

"_How your sister and Chase are functioning adults I will never know." Nathan laughed. _

"_Anyway," Haley continued still staring at the back of Nathan's head, as he was busy cleaning up the remnants of practice. "Peyton couldn't do it because she's pregnant." Nathan looked up at his wife at those words. He knew how hard Peyton's pregnancy was on Haley. Obviously she was happy for her best friend but it didn't change the fact that she and Nathan had been trying for quite some time now and haven't been as lucky in that department. _

"_So you did it?" He finished her sentence leaning down to pick up a pinnie that had been left on the floor. _

"_Yeah, and the lab called Chase and said that he's pregnant." Nathan looked up at Haley at those words. _

"_Wha-"_

"_We're pregnant." Haley whispered with a stifled sob. _

"_Baby." Nathan breathed out dropped the basketball at his side and taking two large steps towards Haley and engulfing her in a tight embrace. _

"_You're gonna be a Dad…" Haley laughed and brought his lips to hers. "Again." _

_Nathan smiled at the mention of Jamie. "I love you so much Haley James." _

"_I love you too." Haley smiled caressing his cheek in her hand. She let out a loud squeal when she felt Nathan lift her up from the ground and spin her in a circle. He gently placed her feet on the ground and leaned in to take her lips in his in a soft and slow kiss. They broke apart after a minute but Haley kept their foreheads glued together. "Nice work Daddy." _

Nathan smiled at the memory. "That was a good day."

"Yeah." Haley smiled back. "Should be any day now."

"Honestly, I can't wait." He laughed.

"Tutor mom!" Brooke yell interrupted the couples moment.

"In the kitchen Brooke!" Haley called out with a laugh.

"You're huge!" She exclaimed when she walked into kitchen and came face to face with her friends. Nathan had to stifle a laugh at his sister in law's blunt statement.

"I mean you just saw me yesterday so thanks for that compliment." Haley replied sarcastically.

"Where's my brother, Davis? You finally kill him?" Nathan questioned.

"Scott to you brother-in-law." Brooke smirked. "And no, Sophia might have though."

"Brooke, if I wasn't actually there for it I'd say you immaculately conceived this little princess because she is so much like you it's scary." Lucas said walking into the kitchen a three year old attached to his leg.

Haley had to laugh out loud at his candid statement. "Hey Sophia." She smiled warmly at her niece. "Jenny and Jamie are out in the back."

At those words the three year old detached herself from her father's leg and ran towards Nathan and Haley's backyard.

"Ouch, used and abused." Nathan teased towards his big brother.

"Careful, you have one of your own coming on the way." Lucas smiled towards Haley.

"Easy, my daughter's staying away from Brooke." He laughed good-naturally.

"Ugh." Brooke scoffed. "I resent that Scott, because of me your baby will be the best dressed newborn in all of Tree Hill."

"Where's Peyton and Jake?" Lucas questioned.

"Out back." Haley replied. "We should probably go help them wrangle the kids."

"Mama Jagielski!" Brooke called out. "Let me see that cute baby boy you have!"

Lucas laughed after his wife. "Better go help out."

"Oh, yeah." Haley said distractedly going back to the lettuce she was chopping before everyone starting showing up. "Jack's out there grilling the burgers by himself."

Lucas laughed loudly. "I meant I better go help Jake's baby."

Nathan smiled after his brother and moved towards his wife wrapping his arms around her waist. "What are you think about?" Haley questioned when she felt his chin rest on her shoulder.

They were both in front of the window that overlooked their backyard and she started laughing when she saw Jack and Charlie chasing Jenny, Jamie and Sophia with water balloons. Brooke and Peyton we're fussing over the new baby and Jake and Lucas seemed to be having a friendly argument over how the burgers should be cooked.

"I'm thinking about what a lucky man I am." He stated. "You saved my life Haley." He said turning her so that she was facing him.

Haley shook her head. "Ever since I've known you I've seen there's always been something great inside you." She kissed his cheek gingerly before pulling away. "Thank you for giving me my dream Nathan Scott."

* * *

**Crash**

Nathan Scott was intrigued by Haley James. She was a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. Before her he didn't get attached. He didn't get invested. He didn't care as much. Luckily for him she seemed to agree with his sentiments. So that was the plan. Just have fun. What he didn't plan on was falling in love along the way. NH.


End file.
